


Hwyfar

by Kuroi_Takara



Series: Hwyfar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Denial, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Alternating, Slow Build, oblivious and stubborn characters, нечетные - от другого, четные главы от лица одного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 95,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Сильен искал приключений на свою голову, Арранз пытался не сойти с ума от его выходок, а Джерри просто проходил мимо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> К ориджу имеются просто потрясающие арты от несравненной Alex-Panther.
> 
> Арранз:  
> http://alex-panther.deviantart.com/art/Arranz-578151848
> 
> Джереми:  
> http://alex-panther.deviantart.com/art/Jeremy-578152941?q=gallery%3AAlex-Panther&qo=0
> 
> Сильен:  
> http://alex-panther.deviantart.com/art/Silyen-578153307

Когда-то очень давно мир духов слился с миром людей. Или это мир людей пришел к краху и провалился в мир духов? Кто знает, но, наверное, уже не осталось ни одной души, которая могла бы сказать наверняка. Истории о тех далеких временах, когда духи и люди жили в двух разных мирах, двух разных вселенных, и никогда не пересекались, с течением времени изрядно потускнели, превратились в тот самый вид легенд, что уже привычно относят к бабушкиным сказкам: многие слышали, но не многие верят. Уже не одно столетие принято считать, что никаких разных миров никогда и не было, а духи издревна жили бок о бок с ничего не подозревающими о таком соседстве смертными.

Люди вообще на редкость слепы – меня всегда это неприятно поражало. Даже если какому-то редкому смертному и удавалось на короткое время увидеть мир таким, каким он был на самом деле – во всем его многообразии и величии, – даже тогда мало кто решался принять эту истину, совершенно не вписывающуюся в жалкие, скудные представления людей о привычном им уютном мирке. Подавляющее большинство могло увидеть кого-то из нас лишь тогда, когда мы сами того очень хотели, но и тогда они не ценили выпавший им редкий шанс. Нас обзывали духами и призраками, величали ангелами и низводили до звания демонов, нам давали тысячи имен разнообразнейшей нечисти… Тысячи имен, но ни одного верного, до тех пор, пока мы и сами не забыли, как же изначально звал себя наш народ. Нас боялись и нами восхищались, нам молились и на нас объявляли охоту. Но практически никто не допускал, что мы на самом деле могли существовать в реальном мире.

Я всегда думал, что люди просто слабы духовно, они просто не способны нас увидеть, и в этом едва ли есть их вина, но потом я понял: они не видят нас не потому, что не в состоянии, – они просто трусливо отказываются это делать. Им проще поверить, что мы всего лишь плод их воображения, детские страшилки, едва ли способные кого-то напугать. Поколение за поколением люди оттачивали мастерство смотреть, но не видеть, слушать, но не слышать. И если находился кто-то, кто осмеливался идти против этой толпы, осмеливался _верить_ – его ждала незавидная роль лжеца, изменщика и безумца. Люди всеми доступными им способами пытались вытравить и эту крохотную искорку веры, пока она еще не разгорелась в полноценный пожар. И нужно сказать, они в этом преуспели – люди могут быть до фанатизма жестоки в своем стремлении сохранить свою слепоту и свою глухоту.

Я никогда не питал к смертным ненависти, что бы ни думал по этому поводу мой брат. Ненависть слишком сильное чувство, чтобы растрачивать его на горстку людей, которые все равно никогда этого не оценят. Но никогда я не мечтал и об их порабощении, о чем грезили некоторые мои знакомые. Слишком много чести и ненужных хлопот. Меня вообще мало волновала судьба человечества: есть люди – ну и ладно, не беда, нет – тоже неплохо. Вот только мой брат – Сильен – мои взгляды и мое мировоззрение не разделял. У нас с ним было достаточно сил, чтобы быть видимыми человеческому глазу едва ли не постоянно – при условии, если мы этого захотим, конечно, – и достаточно знаний и сноровки, чтобы при желании изменить свою внешность.

Говорят, если прожить достаточно долго и не растрачивать жизнь на всякие пустяки и глупости, а постоянно над собой работать, каждый из нас – тех, кого люди считают лишь бесплотными духами, – мог бы стать едва ли не всемогущим. Вот только мало кто сейчас согласен посвящать всю свою вечность призрачной погоне за почти утерянными знаниями. Кому-то не хватало терпения и усидчивости, кому-то сил, а кому-то желания. И пусть грезы о совершенстве и связанные с этим истории и волновали воображение, манили неизвестностью и расплывчатыми обещаниями всего, чего только можно пожелать, все это неотвратимо стиралось во времени, превращаясь лишь в очередную ничего не значащую легенду и недостижимую сказку. Медленно, но уверенно мой народ начал утрачивать свою историю, все дальше уходя в тень, однажды рискуя просто в ней раствориться. Кто-то упорно оставался верен старым традициям, другие посвящали жизни попыткам слиться с человеческим потоком: пытались жить со смертными бок о бок как простые люди и с годами неотвратимо теряли значительную часть себя.

Дошло даже до того, что в наших лабораториях всерьез велись эксперименты по полному превращению в человека. Я еще мог бы понять теоретические выкладки и формулы, выводимые во имя науки, с чисто исследовательской целью, но истинные мотивы отдавали флером романтики, неразделенных чувств и трагедии, что, к счастью для всех нас, весьма способствовало многочисленным неудачам. Мы все негласно делали вид, что подобные опыты никогда не проводились, но, несмотря на поражения, находились те, кто упорно старался довести дело до конца, и я искренне радовался, что брату до сих пор хватало благоразумия в это не ввязываться.

В отличие от меня, Сильен был просто восхищен, – если не сказать увлечен, – смертными. Он их находил до жути интересными и забавными. Тут мне не понять его, а ему не понять меня. Сколько я его помнил, Сильен всегда стремился узнать о людях все и даже больше: разобраться, чем же они живут, как видят мир, понять человеческую натуру. Эпоха за эпохой, культура за культурой. Я никогда не имел ничего против новых знаний, – их никогда не бывает много, и они очень редко оказываются по-настоящему лишними, – но порой меня сильно беспокоила эта его одержимость – полностью отвлечь его от смертных, казалось, не могло ничто. Даже нашей истории и приобретению новых навыков и умений он уделял куда меньше времени. 

– Никуда это все от нас не денется, – неизменно отмахивался он, – а вот люди... Арранз, ты только посмотри на них! Такие хрупкие, а их жизни такие короткие – я не прощу себе, если что-то пропущу из-за твоих нудных уроков!

Сперва я мог себе позволить закрывать на это глаза, но в один прекрасный момент родители просто исчезли, не оставив даже записки. Как сквозь землю провалились. Вся забота о брате в полном объеме легла мои плечи, и вот тогда-то я и ощутил на себе, насколько проблемными могли быть эти “хрупкие” смертные. Мне не раз и не два приходилось вытаскивать Сильена из передряг, в какие он попадал, пытаясь находиться поближе к своим ненаглядным людям. Пока неприятности были не слишком крупными, я молчал, но когда какой-то жалкий смертный едва не стоил ему жизни, – я едва успел вытащить брата из разгорающегося костра, – мое терпение лопнуло.

Мы крупно поссорились. Сильен кричал, что я лезу не в свое дело, что ничего не понимаю, что я просто старый зануда, который зачерствел настолько, что любое живое существо рядом со мной просто покроется коркой льда, зачахнет и умрет. Что я просто не способен любить, чувствовать, жить... Когда он перебил все хрупкие вещи и успокоился, он, конечно, понял, что наговорил, приносил извинения, рыдал и пытался заверить, что ничего такого не имел в виду. Но смертных на какое-то время все же оставил. Прилежно работал с хрониками, оттачивал навыки.

Я и не смел надеяться, что так будет всегда – слишком уж хорошо его знал. И, к сожалению, оказался прав – буквально несколько десятков лет спустя Сильен с новыми силами окунулся в мир людей, да так, словно пытался компенсировать все утекшее время, жадно впитывая новые знания, новые эмоции, новые ощущения. Я никогда не питал иллюзий, что смогу его остановить, но теперь его увлеченность переходила все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, и мне ничего не оставалось, как отложить некоторые свои планы и заморозить большую часть проектов и молча следовать за ним. Как показала практика, если за братом не приглядывать, все может закончиться весьма плачевно, а потерять его в угоду своим экспериментам было бы просто глупо. 

Я никогда не вмешивался, а лишь молча сопровождал его, держась на шаг позади, выжидая момент, когда его было бы безопасно предоставить самому себе. Безмолвный и никем не замеченный – в отличие от Сильена я не стремился выдавать людям свое присутствие, им это знание было совершенно ни к чему. Он сперва удивлялся моей компании, но когда сообразил, что я здесь не для того, чтобы читать ему бесконечные нотации, которые он все равно всегда пропускал мимо ушей, делая по-своему и все усугубляя мне назло, и не для того, чтобы отговаривать его от глупых и бессмысленных затей, он расцвел. Кажется, Сильен всерьез решил, что я, наконец, его понял и всецело стал разделять его увлечения.

– Я знал, я всегда знал, что и ты не устоишь, – смеясь, он радостно кружил меня по комнате, когда мы вернулись домой в один из таких дней. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я этому рад!

Отчего же? Охотно верю – он всегда пытался меня переубедить, показать всю красоту человеческого мира. И если раньше он предпочитал скорее находиться на некотором, пусть и небольшом, но расстоянии, то теперь он стремился как можно быстрее посвятить меня во все тонкости человеческой жизни, которые ему уже были давно известны и которые лишь едва начинал узнавать. Так, словно боялся, что я передумаю и отберу у него это хрупкое счастье. С присущим ему энтузиазмом, он стал менять облики как перчатки, – хоть на эту меру предосторожности ему хватало ума, – с каждым днем находя все новых и новых друзей и знакомых, чтобы уже на следующий день забыть о существовании большинства из них и броситься покорять новые вершины, стремясь оставить частичку себя в памяти как можно большего количества людей. Не успевал он взяться за что-то одно, как тут же хватался за что-то другое, никак с предыдущим не связанное.

– В чем смысл такой хаотичности? – справедливо поинтересовался я, стараясь звучать заинтересованно, а не осуждающе. – Ты же хотел понять, а вместо этого нахватываешься по верхам. У нас впереди все время вечности, к чему такая спешка?

– У нас эта вечность, может, и есть, а у них? – возразил он и, лукаво улыбнувшись, произнес: – Признайся, Арранз, хоть ты и бурчишь как наша бабушка, но тебе на самом деле это нравится.

Если Сильена что-то увлекало, он мог быть так же слеп и глух, как и его любимые смертные. Дивная кухня, пестрые ткани, разнообразие сувениров, калейдоскоп масок на всевозможных празднованиях, фестивалях и карнавалах, караоке и вечеринки, – по милости брата мне пришлось пережить это все, а судя по его горящим азартом глазам, это еще был далеко не предел. Все по отдельности вынести еще можно было, но не в тех количествах, какими пытал меня Сильен. Я даже сперва решил было, что это просто изощренный вид мучений, но нет, это и было тем, что смертные и мой брат вместе с ними называли весельем. Неудивительно, что люди так мало живут!

Сильена буквально приманивало на все эти мероприятия, их шум и веселье, как мотылька на пламя, а с ним и меня, словно какую-то тень, по воле судьбы лишенную своей воли. Я никогда не любил скопления народа – неважно люди это или представители моего же народа, – а громкие крики и безвкусная музыка меня довольно быстро утомляли. Постепенно запаса моего терпения становилось все меньше, и я стал позволять себе предоставлять его самому себе все чаще. В конце концов, не вечно же мне ему нянькой быть, и как только он хоть немного остепенится, я смог бы уделять больше времени своим делам. Как когда-то давно.

Я уже все меньше и меньше пытался делать вид, что мне действительно интересно, куда Сильену захотелось в очередной раз попасть, а вся вереница его новых знакомых сливалась в одно разноцветное пятно. Порой мне казалось, что брат и сам не всегда знал, что за повод собирал всех этих людей вместе. Отмахнувшись от его восторженных воплей, я отошел в тень раскидистого дерева, прислоняясь спиной к прогретому солнцем стволу, и позволил себе на лишний миг прикрыть глаза, отчаянно борясь с подступающей мигренью. Сегодня для мира людей Сильен был высоким и кареглазым, а ставшие на несколько дюймов короче волосы были чернее ночи. Я был единственным, кто мог видеть сквозь его морок – ни одно смертное или бессмертное существо не смогло бы разглядеть в этом молодом человеке моего брата. Что любопытно, сам он почти никогда не видел мой истинный лик за тщательно наводимыми обманчивыми иллюзиями, чем я порой малодушно пользовался, когда мне нужно было незаметно уйти.

Я скользил равнодушным взглядом по собравшейся галдящей толпе, не позволяя раздражению просочиться наружу. К счастью, Сильен не всегда настаивал на том, чтобы я был видимым человеческому глазу, а сам я уже давно перестал гадать, откуда у него такая тяга к чужому вниманию. Я не находил удовольствия от нахождения в подобном месте, а с данным обществом меня примирял лишь тот простой факт, что пусть меня никто кроме брата и не видел, но люди все же инстинктивно обходили меня стороной и даже невольно не могли навязать мне свою компанию. 

Головная боль лишь усиливалась, и я уже всерьез стал задумываться о том, чтобы вернуться домой. Пока я раздумывал, стоит ли говорить брату о своем уходе или не было нужды его отвлекать, как заметил целенаправленно продвигавшегося к нему человека. Казалось бы, человек как человек: брюнет, чуть выше Сильена, хорошо сложен, – таких здесь было полно, но что-то в нем было не так, и я все никак не мог сообразить, что именно. От него не веяло опасностью или угрозой, и это было единственным, что удерживало меня на месте. Кажется, это все же был обычный смертный, глядящий на моего брата с восхищением, но в этом ничего необычного и не было – Сильен всегда притягивал к себе полные обожания взгляды, как бы при этом ни выглядел.

Я почти потерял к нему интерес, решив, что интуиция меня подвела, как краем глаза заметил, что смотрел этот смертный все же не так, как остальные. Он медленно протянул руку, и в глазах любого другого человека он просто пропустил бы сквозь пальцы воздух. Я же с медленно нарастающим ужасом видел, как его рука невесомо касалась волос Сильена, проведя по всей, никому кроме меня не видимой, длине. Он _видит_. Мне уже очень давно не встречались Видящие.

Еще недавно я жаловался на человеческую слепоту, но, глядя на этого смертного, я был готов забрать все свои жалобы обратно. У меня всегда было хорошо развито то, что у людей принято считать шестым чувством, а еще я достаточно хорошо знал своего брата; я отчетливо осознал, что от этого человека ничего, кроме неприятностей ждать не стоило. Заметив его обращенный на меня взгляд, я лишь укрепился в своих подозрениях. Плохо, очень плохо, меня еще предчувствия никогда не подводили.

Отвадить Сильена от этого Видящего будет непросто, хотя именно так и хотелось поступить. Едва мой дорогой брат увлекался очередным смертным, все переворачивалось с ног на голову. С ним было непросто совладать, когда он наблюдал за ними со стороны, но уж когда он находил себе новое увлечение, это порой доходило до катастрофы. А в том, что этот человек имел все шансы стать именно увлечением, а не очередным “покинутым другом”, я почти и не сомневался: он был незнаком, объективно привлекателен, а еще он был Видящим. Не припомню, чтобы Сильен вообще когда-то их встречал. Слышал? Да, несомненно, но скорее считал просто красивой сказкой. А тут живое воплощение – романтика же!

Ценой невероятных усилий мне все же удалось взять себя в руки. Не ожидал от себя такой реакции – все же меня мало что могло взволновать до такой степени. Ни один смертный, пусть даже и Видящий, не мог быть достаточной причиной, чтобы так терять самообладание. Еще раз пристально на него посмотрев, я попытался разглядеть в нем скрытую угрозу, но не находил. Вернув себе способность трезво мыслить, я взвесил все “за” и “против” и скрепя сердце решил все же не вмешиваться – если Сильен прознает, что в его разладе со смертным виноват я, он мне этого не простит. Он и прошлого человека мне до сих пор припоминает, и попробуй я вмешаться, как он тут же вцепится в Видящего мертвой хваткой. Просто мне назло. Нет, я не стану ничего предпринимать. В конце концов, у простого человека нет стольких сил и такой выдержки, чтобы долго находиться рядом с захваченным очередной идеей Сильеном. Рано или поздно он сбежит сам, а значит и внимания не стоит. А если нет... Но в этом я сильно сомневался. 

Позволив себе на мгновение разрушить внешнее спокойствие легкой удовлетворенной улыбкой, я с силой оттолкнулся от дерева, выпрямляясь, и медленно зашагал по траве. Максимально расслабившись, я постарался отрешиться от всех проблем и ненужных мыслей, силой воли превращая их бурный поток в спокойное озеро; подставил лицо ярко светящему солнцу и, закрыв глаза, слился с ветром, доверяя подхватить себя и перенести в любое другое место, куда захочу. Стоит лишь только пожелать. И краски стираются, вместо травы – ковер с длинным ворсом, а солнце светит уже в настежь распахнутое окно нашей гостиной. Придется отложить свои дела еще на какое-то время, а пока мне оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сильен – возможно, происходит от бритт. sul (солнце) + geni (рожденный).  
> Арранз (от корн. arghans) – серебро.


	2. Chapter 2

После затяжных дождей ясный теплый денек был вдвойне долгожданным. Я неспешно прогуливался по улицам с одинаковыми домами и зелеными лужайками, символически скрытыми за небольшими белыми заборчиками. В один из таких домиков недавно переехал мой старый друг Рассел, и сегодня он решил организовать что-то вроде новоселья, наверняка пригласив кучу гостей. Вышел я довольно рано, так, чтобы наверняка прийти вовремя на случай, если перепутаю дома или дорогу, но сегодня – на удивление – удача была на моей стороне, я ни разу не свернул в неправильную сторону, и у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы просто наслаждаться неспешной прогулкой, легким ветерком и теплом греющего солнца.

Я как раз закончил редактировать последнюю книгу – слишком вычурно и пафосно на мой вкус, но многим может понравиться, – а потому вполне мог себе позволить небольшой перерыв, прежде чем перейти к правке и вычитке очередного “шедевра” очередного гениального автора. С детства мечтал стать писателем, но в итоге стал редактором. Впрочем, я все еще не терял надежды когда-то написать что-то стоящее самому.

Пройдя еще немного, я все же оказался в нужном месте, и пусть я пришел немного рано, здесь уже собралось немало народа.

– А я уж думал, ты не придешь! – мне навстречу шел виновник этого начинающегося веселого бедлама.

– Как я мог не прийти, скажешь тоже, – тепло улыбнулся я: все-таки мы, и правда, давно не виделись.

– Ну как же, зарылся в свои книжки, книжный ты червь. Совсем забросил старого приятеля, – Рассел был сегодня настолько весел, что даже если это и должно было прозвучать укоряюще, он с треском провалился.

Все так же широко улыбаясь, он перекинул руку через мое плечо и повел в дом “на экскурсию”, которая довольно быстро ему надоела. Приведя меня в некоторое подобие кабинета, он плотно прикрыл дверь, и все его веселье вдруг разом сменилось смущением.

– У меня есть две новости, и я не знаю даже с чего и начать, – он наконец нарушил повисшее было молчание. Поерзав в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, он глубоко вдохнул и произнес: – В общем, ты помнишь Мэри?

Вот так поворот. Чтобы нашего самого главного холостяка и ловеласа довела до такого состояния девушка? Не на шутку заинтригованный, я стал мысленно перебирать его послужной список в поисках той самой Мэри, но на ум упорно лез кто угодно, но только не она.

– Не очень, – признался я, несколько преуменьшая действительность.

– Ну, Мэ-э-эри, – нетерпеливо протянул Рассел, словно так мне станет легче. 

Видя, что я все еще его не понимаю, он вздохнул и пояснил:

– День рождения Дэвида, вы еще весь вечер разносили в пух и прах какой-то не то исторический роман, не то детектив, а потом она случайно перевернула на тебя бокал с вином. Помнишь?

Что ж, теперь вспомнил – та еще дамочка. Вкус у нее, конечно, был, тут уж никаких сомнений, но рубашку немного жаль – пятно так и не отстиралось.

– Это, между прочим, была моя любимая рубашка, – с досадой рассеянно отозвался я.

– Вижу, ты вспомнил, – засмеялся он, как-то разом расслабляясь. – В общем, я сделал ей предложение.

Простите, что? Я ослышался? Вид у меня, должно быть, был донельзя потрясенный, по крайней мере, чувствовал я себя именно так. Вот так новость! Было время, когда наши общие знакомые полушутя делали ставки на то, как скоро кому-то удастся Рассела окольцевать, но время шло: ни его привычки, ни образ жизни, ни его отношение к женщинам и с женщинами не менялись, и все уже давным-давно махнули рукой. А тут вдруг такое!

– Это… да это же потрясающе! – я был искренне рад за друга. – А что она?

– Вчера вечером она согласилась. Согласилась, представляешь! – воскликнул он так, словно и сам не мог до конца поверить своему счастью. – Скоро начнем подготовку и все такое, но тебя ведь можно включить в список гостей?

– Шутишь? Разумеется! А какая вторая новость?

– Я тут неожиданно для себя кое-что написал, – он открыл верхний ящик стола и достал оттуда довольно внушительную стопку листов. – Но не совсем уверен, можно ли это читать без вреда для психики или нет. Глянешь, а? По старой памяти. Если ты свободен, конечно, – немного суетливо добавил он, явно нервничая.

– Без проблем, у меня как раз свободное время, – заверил я, пролистав рукопись и спрятав ее в сумку.

– Ну, вот и славно, – отозвался Рассел. – А теперь веселиться, веселиться и еще раз веселиться.

С этими словами он нетерпеливо потащил меня к выходу. Видимо, кто-то взял на себя обязанности хозяина дома – гостей ощутимо прибавилось. Убедившись, что все в сборе, Рассел тут же принялся меня знакомить едва ли не со всеми подряд. А потом начался праздник по его фирменному рецепту: шумно, весело и людно. Порой мне казалось, что даже смерть его застанет на одной из вот таких вечеринок, и еще долго не сможет его забрать с собой – не раньше, чем он ее научит кутить и веселиться.

Одним домом, пусть и немаленьких размеров, дело не ограничилось – все-таки в такой день грех оставаться в четырех стенах. Когда я немного устал с непривычки от такого количества собравшегося в одном месте незнакомого мне народа, я заприметил рядом с домом старое дерево и хотел немного передохнуть в тени его веток, ненадолго спрятавшись от толпы. Каково же было мое удивление, когда оказалось, что я не единственный, кому пришла в голову подобная мысль: прислонившись спиной к стволу, стоял странный человек, с ног до головы закутанный в черный балахон с серебряной вязью на рукавах, а его лицо было скрыто капюшоном, надежно скрывая пол, возраст и личность. Впрочем, присмотревшись к телосложению, насколько позволял балахон, можно было прийти к выводу, что это все же явно не девушка.

От незнакомца волнами расходилось ощущение силы и едва подавляемого раздражения – от такого невольно будешь держаться подальше; даже на таком расстоянии нестерпимо хотелось сделать шаг или два назад, а еще лучше уйти от него подальше, и только упрямство и гордость не позволяли мне этого сделать. А вот другие, как я заметил, обходили его стороной по широкой дуге. Странно только, что на него никто не косился – аура аурой, но уж больно он выбивался даже из собравшейся здесь разношерстной толпы, а тут даже любопытных взглядов никто не бросал.

Постаравшись найти взглядом Рассела, чтобы спросить, кем был этот странный человек, вместо этого я заметил еще одного не представленного мне гостя. Он не был настолько вызывающе не к месту, как заинтриговавший меня незнакомец в балахоне, но что-то в нем было такое, что невидимой стеной отделяло его от других, даром что тот был в центре всеобщего внимания, а не стоял в стороне. Словно загипнотизированный, я плохо отдавал отчет своим дальнейшим действиям: вон я резко меняю траекторию движения и уверенно пробираюсь к нему, а вот я зачем-то протягиваю руку и касаюсь его белоснежных волос. Длинные, они спускались чуть ниже плеч, даже на вид мягкие, что я и проверяю, пропустив пряди между пальцами.

У него были обманчиво хрупкая фигура, правильные черты лица и неестественно синие глаза. Не то чтобы синих глаз в природе не существовало, но оттенок был слишком насыщенным и, как это ни странно, теплым; это точно не линзы – те обычно цвета холодных сапфиров и сияния далеких звезд. Не знаю, сколько бы я еще вот так стоял и откровенно пялился на него, – если все же называть вещи своими именами, – но здравый смысл решил надо мной смилостивиться, возвращая из мира фантазий на грешную землю. В конце концов, это просто неприлично. Словно очнувшись, я поспешно одернул руку и на всякий случай спрятал обе руки в карманы брюк, а то мало ли какие еще глупости в голову полезут. Кажется, я что-то говорил, вроде даже извинялся: не то за бестактность, не то за то, что помешал – я не слышал толком слов. Зато мой собеседник их хорошо расслышал.

– Ну что вы, – он солнечно улыбнулся, словно в моих действиях не было ничего необычного. – Вам решительно не за что извиняться.

Он как-то странно на меня смотрел, словно я был какой-то редкой диковинкой; не самые приятные могли быть ощущения, если бы не ровное ощущение тепла рядом с ним.

– Я вас раньше никогда здесь не видел, не знал, что вы знакомы с Расселом, – произнес я, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить молчание.

– Рассел… – не то повторил, не то спросил он несколько рассеянно и чуточку удивленно, словно не мог понять, о ком идет речь. Спохватившись, он встряхнул головой и возразил: – Не совсем. Я здесь с братом.

С братом?.. Мой собеседник едва заметно покосился в сторону, и, проследив направление его взгляда, я с немалым удивлением заметил моего человека в балахоне, как я его мысленно окрестил.

– А он не из самых приветливых, – невольно вырвалось у меня прежде, чем успел прикусить язык.

– Ты его... – удивленно воскликнул он, неожиданно умолкнув на полуслове. Он смотрел на меня с таким восторгом, что невольно становилось неловко. – Меня зовут Сильен.

Необычное имя, но ему поразительно идет, о чем я тут же ему и сообщил.

– Я Джереми, но все зовут меня Джерри.

Поддавшись неясному порыву, я обернулся назад, чтобы увидеть пустоту на месте темной фигуры в мрачном балахоне, но не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как Сильен уже сцапал меня за руку и куда-то мягко, но все же настойчиво, повел, не прекращая тепло улыбаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Даже спустя несколько часов после возвращения домой я все никак не мог до конца успокоиться. Я не мог ни на чем полностью сосредоточиться, Сильен еще не вернулся – да он и не должен еще, – и в какой-то момент я обнаружил себя стоящим у двери в библиотеку. Пусть в прошлом мне и доводилось вскользь пересекаться с Видящими, знал я о них поразительно мало; пожалуй, не помешало бы поискать хоть какую-то о них информацию. Нужно же было знать, с кем брата угораздило связаться, и чего от его нового смертного стоит ожидать. Я поймал себя на мысли, что если бы не Сильен, это было бы даже забавно – всегда было интересно узнать, каков же полный список возможностей и способностей Видящих. К тому же, книги меня всегда успокаивали, а уж после шумного праздника тишина библиотеки – это просто замечательная идея.

За само собрание всего находящегося здесь великолепия стоило сказать спасибо еще родителям, которые, сколько я их помнил, едва ли не постоянно что-то искали и над чем-то работали. Что именно они хотели найти, я не знал, хотя спрашивал не раз: сперва меня считали слишком маленьким, затем находились другие отговорки, а потом спрашивать было просто не у кого. Все здесь было расставлено по своеобразной системе и стояло строго на своих местах, и пусть для непосвященных и могло показаться, что никакой системы здесь и не было вообще, но это все же было не совсем так. Находить что-то в этом мнимом беспорядке было порой сложно, но я почему-то не хотел ничего менять, а Сильена мало здесь что интересовало.

Немного поплутав в лабиринте из книжных шкафов, я все же нашел искомое: больше, чем я ожидал, но меньше, чем надеялся найти. Сложив книги и свитки небольшой стопкой, я свернул в левый проход – если не ошибаюсь, через три пролета и еще один поворот налево должна была быть небольшая кушетка у окна. Уютно расположившись, я неспешно принялся изучать свои находки. К моему неудовольствию все, что мне удалось обнаружить, – это чьи-то дневники с довольно сопливыми историями о любви, ради которых и бумагу не стоило переводить, и легенды, которые даже и не пытались скрывать свою бесполезность. Хотя местами довольно забавно.

– Странно, время плановой чистки еще не пришло, или это у меня настолько сбилось чувство времени? – мне даже не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы сказать, кого я там увижу.

– Очень смешно, Факунд.

Когда ответа не последовало, я все же поднял взгляд и увидел своего старого друга: все та же небрежно заплетенная коса, перекинутая через плечо, те же совершенно не нужные ему очки в тонкой металлической оправе, вечно сползающие к кончику носа, неизменная нарочитая небритость и нахальная ухмылка от уха до уха. Пижон. Хоть что-то в этой жизни остается неизменным.

– Обхохочешься. И в какие эксперименты ты ударился на этот раз? – спросил он, забираясь на кушетку и наглым образом закидывая ноги мне на колени.

– И как это понимать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался я.

– Ты не возражаешь, – он лишь небрежно махнул рукой. – Так все же, что именно грозит этому и так многострадальному миру? 

Молча запустил в него уже прочитанным дневником; жаль не попал – Факунд успел поймать его до того, как и в этом оказавшаяся бесполезной книжка ударила его по голове. Ничуть не обидевшись, он открыл дневник где-то на середине и углубился в чтение.

– И это я еще извращенец. С каких пор ты стал зачитываться подобной литературой? Мог бы сказать, у меня найдется лучше и качественней, – сказал он с ехидцей, хитро глядя на меня.

Закатив глаза, я без лишних слов забрал дневник и открыл на нужной странице.

– Видящие? – переспросил он несколько озадаченно, поправляя очки. – А эти тебе чем не угодили?

– Почему сразу не угодили-то?

– Ты ищешь информацию о ком-то только если собираешься вести с ним дела, если тебя кто-то допек, или если ты задумал какую-то подлянку, – поясняет он, показательно разгибая пальцы. – Со смертными дел ты не ведешь принципиально, значит это либо второй вариант, либо третий, либо и то, и другое сразу. Пожалел бы, их и так мало осталось.

– Да не собираюсь я никого сживать со свету.

– И почему же мне слышится невысказанное “пока”? – невинно интересуется Факунд.

– Потому что ты параноик? – предположил я. – Я вот только не пойму, ты дуешься, что я предположительно собираюсь уничтожить пару-тройку Видящих, или потому, что ты в этом не участвуешь?

– Кто сказал, что не участвую? – возмутился он, листая дневник. – Пропустить такое веселье?

Тоже верно, я как-то не подумал, что Сильена и то проще отогнать от его бесценных людишек, чем заявить Факунду, что тот не участвует в каком-то безобразии. Дальше поиска информации я заходить не планировал, поэтому безо всякого зазрения совести попросту проигнорировал его последнюю реплику, вновь вернувшись к лежащей передо мной рукописи, тем самым ясно давая понять, что я в этом участия не принимаю.

– Так все же, – не унимался Факунд, принявшись меня трясти, – что уже стряслось?

– Ты не отстанешь? – обреченно спросил я, уже заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос.

– Не-а, – радостно подтвердил он мои догадки.

– Сильен, – коротко и обреченно ответил я: мы все знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы мне не пришлось слишком углубляться в детали.

– Он связался с Видящим? – присвистнул он. – И где только откопал?

– Сегодня познакомился на каком-то человеческом мероприятии, – поморщился я.

– Это он тебе так сказал? – зачем-то уточнил Факунд.

– Да нет, сам видел их знакомство.

– Вечно тебе везет на интересные находки, – почти с завистью проворчал он.

– Как утопленнику, – мрачно согласился я.

– Может, тогда лучше его и правда ритуально приубить? – почти мечтательно выдохнул мой как всегда мирно настроенный друг. Интересно, от кого именно он предлагает таким незатейливым способом избавиться?

– И это говорит тот, кто только что слезно умолял жестокого меня пощадить бедного и несчастного Видящего.

На тексте сосредоточиться не выходит – Факунд словно задался целью помешать мне читать.

– Не было такого, – он попытался повторить мой подвиг с книгой, но, так же как и я, промахнулся, и дневник падает с глухим стуком куда-то далеко за кушетку.

– Да ну? – насмешливо поинтересовался я. – А вот мне так не показалось.

– Смотри осторожнее, я ведь могу в следующий раз не промахнуться, – с напускной угрозой предупредил он.

– Интересно, чем? – участливо спросил я. – У тебя больше ничего нет.

Я даже не пытался скрыть свой довольный вид, а лишь ждал, как тот начнет выкручиваться; а в том, что он начнет, я ни секунды не сомневался.

– Зато здесь еще полно всего, – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, словно пытаясь подчеркнуть значимость этого его “полно всего”.

– Так я и поверил, что ты сейчас встанешь и пойдешь вооружаться, – фыркнул я.

– Не веришь? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

– Нет, – отрезал я.

– Ну вот и правильно, – Факунд удобнее откинулся на кушетке, ничуть не заботясь о моем комфорте.

Какое-то время мы провели в молчании, думая каждый о своем. Все-таки я его был чертовски рад видеть – вот уж кто обладал поразительной способностью все события в этой жизни превращать в цирковое шоу. Не знаю, сколько бы мы так просидели, как тут я услышал раздавшиеся на другом конце комнаты глухой стук и радостный смех.

– О, твое счастьице привалило, – озвучил очевидное Факунд – кто же еще будет так шуметь.

– Точно что привалило, – проворчал я под нос, раздумывая, стоит ли мне подняться и пойти на поиски, пока он тут еще что-то не снес.

Впрочем, идти никуда и не пришлось – Сильен не менее шумно, но, судя по всему, вполне уверенно продвигался вперед, пока не вышел к нам, едва не снеся стоящее неподалеку растение в горшке. Вид у брата был счастливый до неприличия, а лукавый огонек в глазах подтверждал мои худшие опасения: он уже нашел себе новое развлечение. Облокотившись на книжный шкаф, Сильен простоял неподвижно ровно минуту, а затем его непоседливая натура взяла верх и он принялся ходить взад-вперед, едва не приплясывая.

– Куда ты запропастился? Праздник был в самом разгаре, а ты взял и исчез, – несмотря на широкую улыбку, брату каким-то образом удалось произнести это укоряюще.

– У меня появились дела, – небрежно ответил я. – Там было достаточно народа, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя одиноким.

– Это да, но мы с Джерри тебя искали, – все еще стоял на своем он.

– Джерри? – оживился Факунд. – А кто такой Джерри?

– Джерри удивительный, – мечтательно протянул брат. Словно это что-то объясняет, в самом деле. – Представляешь, он может нас видеть! Даже несмотря на то, что для всех остальных я выглядел по-другому, а Арранз и вовсе решил остаться невидимым, он все равно увидел. Это потрясающе!

Сильен выглядел как ребенок, попавший в добрую сказку и выигравший сверх этого пожизненный запас сладостей. Поделившись последними новостями, он радостно куда-то умчался – усидеть долго на одном месте он просто физически не мог.

– Мда-а-а, – глубокомысленно выдал друг и, наконец, рассмеялся. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать причину твоей паники.

– Я не паникую, – огрызнулся я: утихшая было головная боль после прихода брата вернулась с новой силой.

– Ну не расстраивайся ты так, я буду рядом, – “утешил” он. – Ой, вот только не надо на меня смотреть с таким скепсисом!

Ну почему же, я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь, что он будет где-то рядом до тех пор, пока все окончательно не закончится: он же себе этого потом просто не простит. Скорее уж я не мог понять, радовало меня это или наоборот сулило прибавление проблем.

– Слушай, а у меня есть замечательная идея! – воодушевленно сообщил мне он.

А вот в замечательности идеи я уже сомневался. Хотя нет, какие сомнения? Тут была почти уверенность! Вот только в том, что мне услышанное не понравится.

– Мне сейчас хватает Сильена, – вяло запротестовал я, прекрасно зная, что загоревшийся какой-то идей Факунд может быть куда хуже брата. – Давай в другой раз.

– Есть в нашей университетской библиотеке одна любопытная секция, – продолжил Факунд так, словно я его и не перебивал. – Студенты о ней в большинстве своем даже не догадываются.

– Ты с таким воодушевлением говоришь, словно там мировой запас порно, – едко отозвался я.

– Я к нему со всей душой, с благими намерениями, а он? – драматично укорил он, глядя в потолок.

– Ладно, я признаю, что был неправ, – вздохнув, я смиренно произнес, зная, что иначе мне ничего не скажут.

– Мне недавно нужно было избавиться от несколько… – он ненадолго замялся, словно не зная как лучше выразиться, – ммм, скажем так, компрометирующего содержания письма, причем срочно. Схватив первую попавшуюся книгу с полки, я быстро запихнул туда письмо, но успел краем глаза заметить содержимое. Уверяю, тебе понравится.

– Представляю, что это было за письмо, если даже у тебя оно котируется как компрометирующее. Книгу хоть запомнил или как в прошлый раз? – полюбопытствовал я.

– Обижаешь!

– Помнится мне… – лукаво улыбнувшись, протянул я, но Факунд протестующе замахал рукой.

– Это ж в каком веке еще было! Ну, подумаешь, ну, забыл я тогда, ну и что? – он нахохлился и посмотрел на меня с определенной долей вызова во взгляде.

– Действительно, – фыркнул я. – Ты всего лишь перепутал книги, один смертный всего лишь засунул свой любопытный нос, куда его не просили, и мы едва не получили международный скандал и государственный переворот в одном флаконе. Ты прав, ерунда.

– Зато было весело, признайся, – Факунд мечтательно улыбнулся. – Нет, на этот раз книгу я запомнил.

– Предпочитаешь не повторять старые ошибки? – поддразнил я его.

– Когда можно совершить столько других ошибок, повторять старые просто неприлично, – он развел руками.

– И то верно. Принесешь?

– А пойдем лучше вместе.

– С меня на сегодня хватит людных мест, – поморщился я.

– А я разве говорю, что сейчас? – он произнес с наигранным удивлением, а затем продолжил уговоры: – Для подобных вылазок существуют ночи. Ну же, соглашайся! Что ты теряешь?

– Так и представляю себе: ты, я, луна и звезды, тихие и безлюдные коридоры, ломик и твои приглушенные маты. Да ты рома-а-антик!

– А ты язва, – почти с нежностью произнес новоиспеченный романтик.

– Мне об этом часто говорили, – не стал спорить я. – А знаешь… пошли. Давно было интересно глянуть, что ты нашел в той дыре.

– Между прочим, этой дыре, как ты изволил выразиться, сотни лет! – возмутился Факунд так, словно лично проектировал и строил здание. – Великолепный образец готической архитектуры, богатейшая история. Имей уважение!

Я только покачал головой. Впрочем, пожалуй, и правда стоило отдать университету должное – мой друг был редким эстетом, что-то же он нашел в этом месте, раз уж отказывается оттуда уходить. Повспоминав еще какое-то время старые добрые времена, Факунд, сославшись на несовершенную пакость, растворился в воздухе. Сильен еще не вернулся, наши книги оказались бесполезны, а других дел на сегодня у меня не было, поэтому я с чистой совестью принял лекарство и пошел спать – оно помогало почти мгновенно, но имело довольно сильный снотворный эффект. Да и после того издевательства, которому меня подверг мой дорогой брат, стоило хорошенько отдохнуть, в конце концов, меня этой ночью еще ждал Факунд с его библиотекой.

***

Уже третий час ночи, а я стоял возле пресловутого университета в гордом одиночестве и ждал безнадежно опаздывающего Факунда. С ним никогда не знаешь наверняка, когда он опоздает, а когда придет вовремя; иногда мне казалось, что он делает это нарочно, следуя своему секретному календарю опозданий. И как только на занятия свои вовремя приходит? Задумавшись о том, какова вероятность того, что на работу он приходит в положенное время, и как в таком случае его заставить его быть пунктуальнее, я невольно пропустил момент его появления.

– Ты сейчас такой задумчивый стоишь, что это почти страшно, – произнес он, глядя на меня с любопытством. – Особенно зная о том, что может твориться у тебя в голове.

– Мог бы не опаздывать, – ворчливо отозвался я, заранее зная, что к его совести взывать совершенно бесполезно, – и тогда мне не пришлось бы пугать тебя своим выражением лица.

– А мы разве куда-то спешим? – удивился он. – Если я буду таким же пунктуальным, как ты, это нанесет непоправимый вред моей репутации. В нашей теплой компании хватит одного правильного тебя.

Возразить мне на это было решительно нечего, да и жаль было тратить время на нелепые пикировки, когда можно было сполна насладиться сегодняшней ночью. Как я и говорил: почти полная луна, заливавшая все вокруг тусклым холодным светом, россыпь звезд и никого в округе кроме меня, Факунда и важно прогуливавшегося серого кота, а тишина нарушалась лишь редкими порывами ветра. Не дав мне времени как следует осмотреться, – «Пока ты тут торчал, ты запросто мог все осмотреть, а сейчас мы идем внутрь», – он потащил меня по старым винтовым лестницам и лабиринту из коридоров; здание и правда выглядело старым и внушительным. Дойдя до тяжелой двустворчатой двери библиотеки, Факунд отчего-то воровато оглянулся и, приоткрыв дверь, махнул рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

– Я понимаю, что для тебя это филиал Рая на земле, или во что сейчас у смертных модно верить, но если ты начнешь – пусть даже вскользь – все это изучать с самого начала, то твой Видящий успеет состариться и умереть, равно как и его прапрапраправнуки и внуки их правнуков, – заметил друг, видя, что моя рука машинально потянулась к одному из фолиантов на полке.

– Ну, вот тебе и решение проблемы, – с некоторой долей сожаления отхожу от книжного шкафа.

– То есть ты согласен развязать своему драгоценному братцу руки своим отсутствием? – уточнил он таким тоном, словно подозревал меня в сумасшествии.

– Ничего, наломает дров, своротит полмира и прибежит. Ничего страшного, думаю, не произойдет, если я немного почитаю в свое удовольствие.

– А как же моя загубленная молодость? – вскрикнул Факунд, драматично заламывая руки, но тут же зажал себе ладонью рот и спрятался за ближайшим шкафом.

– Из насыпавшегося с тебя песка, можно не одни песочные часы сделать, какая молодость? – парировал я. Так же, как и ранее Факунд, я воровато оглянулся, а затем осторожно подошел к шкафу и полюбопытствовал: – От кого ты прячешься?

– Я немного неудачно пошутил кое над кем, поэтому лучше перестраховаться, – убедившись, что из ближайшего поворота на него никто покушаться не станет, он вышел из своего укрытия и пошел вперед уже своей привычной развязной походкой.

– Да ты теряешь хватку, друг мой, – присвистнул я.

Факунд что-то раздраженно пробурчал, но я не разобрал слов. До нужной секции добрались почти без приключений: всего-то три раза не туда свернули, едва не перепугали досмерти каким-то чудом пробравшегося внутрь кота, – он здесь выступал чем-то вроде местной легенды, – и почти свалили шкаф. Пока мой неудачливый друг искал свое письмо, я скользил взглядом по названиям на корешках; признаться, когда Факунд убеждал, что мне здесь понравится, душой он не покривил, мне здесь и правда начинало нравиться все больше и больше: пусть количество посвященных нашему народу и нашим же обычаям книг и уступало количеству в моей же библиотеке, но вот сама подборка весьма интриговала – заметил я тут парочку считавшихся пропавшими экземпляров. Правда, если задуматься, то их здесь вообще быть не должно.

– В чем подвох? – невольно вырвалось у меня.

– Прости, что? – он все еще возился с поисками.

– В чем подвох? – повторил я уже громче. – Откуда все это богатство? Да и зачем обычному человеческому университету такая коллекция?

– А, это, – Факунд небрежно отмахнулся и принялся тянуть довольно увесистый даже на вид том, едва не роняя его в процессе. – А с чего ты взял, что университет обычный? Ему столько лет, что история создания и строительства покрыта мраком. У нас среди студентов периодически негласные конкурсы даже устраиваются на самую зловещую или самую смешную, в общем, на самую интересную историю этого места. Вот кто все это собрал и зачем, и как там все на самом деле было, этого я уже не знаю, хотя и пытался разузнать.

– Любопытное место, – признал я.

Книга на этот раз оказалась нужной. Письмо мне не показали, но обидеться я не успел: Факунд был прав – это просто настоящее сокровище! Здесь была информация не только о Видящих, но и им было уделено немало места; если еще и соотношение объема и качества в мою пользу, то цены этой находке не было. Бегло пробежав глазами по строчкам, я все же решил отложить чтение – кощунством было читать здесь, украдкой и на весу.

– Ты же не думаешь прикарманить ее? – в голосе друга послышались подозрительные нотки.

– Так она же в карман не влезет, – с самым невинным видом отвечаю я, делая вид, что не понимаю, о чем идет речь, но, кажется, я его не убедил. – Даже если и влезла бы, я попользуюсь и верну, – видя, что Факунд собирается запротестовать, быстро продолжаю: – Ты сам говорил, что студенты здесь бывают по большим праздникам. Если ты не собирался мне ее передавать, зачем вообще было меня сюда тянуть? Я до краж еще не опускался.

– Помнится мне, лет семьдесят назад… – начал было он с донельзя довольным видом, но замолчал, стоило ему увидеть выражение моего лица.

– Он сам виноват, это не считается, – оскорбленно произнес я, выпрямив спину и крепче прижав к себе книгу.

– Все с тобой ясно, – засмеялся Факунд, – вас теперь ничто не разлучит.

Вдруг откуда-то раздался подозрительный шорох, и мы поспешили скрыться с места почти-преступления. Завернув по дороге из библиотеки в ближайшую пустую аудиторию, мы еще какое-то время прислушивались к тишине, пытаясь не упустить возможные звуки, свидетельствующие о чужом присутствии.

– А у вас тут весело, – немного растерянно произнес я, удобнее устраиваясь в первом ряду.

– Еще как! – отозвался он, развалившись на соседнем. – Говорят, у нас даже свое привидение есть, – сказал Факунд таким тоном, словно открывал страшную тайну, и подмигнул.

– Знаю, вон оно сидит рядом со мной.

Мы переглянулись и рассмеялись. Интересно, а эта история появилась до или после того, как он здесь начал работать?

– А раз ты признаешь, что здесь неплохо, – сказал Факунд отсмеявшись, – не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? 

Если Факунду хотелось понаблюдать за смертными в естественной для них обстановке или поиздеваться над ними, то он обычно объявлялся в любом понравившемся ему человеческом баре или клубе, предпочитая находиться по ту или другую сторону барной стойки, и в любви к преподавательской деятельности его уличить было сложно. Я уже не помню, когда и с кем именно мы играли в карты, но друг тогда проиграл. Карточные долги священны, в деньгах ни у кого из нас ни интереса, ни недостатка не было, и кому-то пришла гениальная мысль сделать из него преподавателя. И не у нас, а у смертных.

Идеей это было самой дурацкой, какая только могла прийти тогда в голову, но выбора у него не было. Как ему удалось здесь задержаться, особенно если вспомнить зарю его карьеры, до сих пор оставалось загадкой, но время шло, все сроки вышли, а Факунд неожиданно решил остаться. Никаких возвышенных мотивов, как оказалось, в этом решении не было – развлечение себя любимого было и остается в приоритете, а смертные забавляли его безмерно. И теперь, видимо, ему начало становиться скучно настолько, что он решил переманить сюда и меня.

– Хочешь попробовать на них старый-добрый метод кнута и пряника со мной в роли кнута? – скептично поинтересовался я. – И кем ты меня видишь? Чему мне их учить? Яды смешивать или дурманящие вещества варить?

– Идея хороша, – почти с сожалением протянул он, – вот только, тогда у нас начнутся проблемы с человеческими законами.

– Мы вне их юрисдикции, – чопорно напомнил я.

– То есть, ты согласен? – оживился Факунд, но я лишь фыркнул. – Я бы предложил тебе историю, если бы сам ее не читал.

– И насколько твоя история приближена к варианту, указанному смертными в своих учебниках?

– Если ты думаешь, что я стал делиться с ними нашими совместными подвигами, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, – он с важным видом принялся поправлять манжеты. 

– Да неужели? – я смотрел на него подозрительно, готовый тут же уличить во лжи.

– Поверь, ничего серьезного не произошло, мир не рухнул, – легкомысленно отмахнулся тот, подтверждая мои догадки и при этом совершенно отказываясь чувствовать себя виноватым. – Подумаешь, всего-то пару раз увлекся. Думаешь, хоть кто-то обратил на это внимание?

– Если ты таким образом пытался доказать мне свою исключительность, как преподавателя, или их – как студентов, то пока выходит у тебя плохо. – Немного подумав, я снисходительно добавил: – Но я славлюсь своей добротой и дам тебе еще один шанс себя убедить.

– Сказал бы я, чем ты славишься, – пробубнил он, но заметив, что я все же услышал, тут же поспешил добавить: – У нас через месяц-другой вакантным может стать место преподавателя литературы.

– Решил сжить его со свету? – понимающе улыбнулся я.

– Ага, – автоматически ответил Факунд, но тут же спохватился и бросил на меня укоризненный взгляд. – То есть, нет, конечно! Как ты мог об этом подумать! 

– Что он тебе сделал? – искренне поинтересовался я.

– Лучше не спрашивай, – он неожиданно помрачнел. – Соглашайся! Поверь, ты всех этим только осчастливишь. А уж студенты как будут рады!

На какое-то мгновение я задумался, а потом медленно покачал головой:

– А теперь подумай еще раз и представь, во что я их превращу. Не знаешь? Нет? А я догадываюсь.

– Поделись со мной своим пессимизмом, о мудрейший, – хмыкнув, издевательски протянул Факунд.

– Мазохисты, – припечатал я, произнеся это слово едва ли не по слогам. – Если не нервных параноиков, то я сделаю из твоих ненаглядных студентов чокнутых мазохистов, и я даже не берусь утверждать, что из этого хуже. Куда они пойдут с таким багажом? Не ты ли говорил когда-то, что меня до людей допускать нельзя категорически?

– Так это в каком веке было, – запротестовал он, – и после какой бутылки? Нашел, что вспомнить.

– Ты только представь _меня_ преподавателем, – упрямо гнул свое я.

– У тебя даже опыт есть. Ты ведь когда-то читал лекции, разве я не прав?

– Но не у смертных же!

– Да брось, не думаю, что есть какая-то принципиальная разница, – Факунд почему-то не хотел так просто сдаваться; неужели и правда настолько скучно? – Не ты ли вечно возмущался, что люди тебе не нравятся, особенно последние лет двести? Вот и поспособствуй образованию хоть небольшого количества смертных, которые не будут тебе так противны.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что делаешь это из альтруистических соображений? – уточняю я, не слишком-то в это веря.

– Зря ты, – спокойно ответил он. – Я разве когда-то делал что-то, причинившее тебе вред?

Я уже почти признал, что крыть мне нечем, как тут понял, что найдется у меня и козырь. Старый, помятый, но козырь.

– Я вдруг вспомнил один забавный случай, – нараспев произнес я, почти безуспешно пытаясь не улыбаться, – кажется, это была Венеция…

– Это было более двухсот лет назад! – пораженно выдохнул Факунд. – Тебе не стыдно до сих пор это вспоминать? Все сроки давности вышли!

– Ага, то есть тебе меня попрекать историей в Греции трехсотлетней давности можно, я правильно понял? – веселился я.

– Ты все-таки подумай над моим предложением, – мягко произнес он. – С тобой тут точно веселее будет.

– Не знаю, – с сомнением протянул я, – мне, думаю, в ближайшее время и Сильена хватит с головой, чтобы возиться еще и с какими-то смертными в больших количествах.

– Всегда было интересно, чем тебе так представители рода человеческого не угодили, что ты их так не любишь?

– С чего ты взял, что я их не люблю? Мне все равно.

– Ну да, действительно, – фыркнул Факунд. – И ты поэтому носишься с Сильеном как курица-наседка, а стоит кому-то упомянуть какого-то смертного, так ты сразу превращаешься в готовую в любой момент броситься кобру.

Видя, что отвечать я упрямо не хочу, он тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, медленно отошел к окну, таким образом незамысловато ставя точку в разговоре. Вот за что я его всегда ценил, так это в том числе и за то, что он не лезет в душу, а если уж и случается, то знает, когда стоит остановиться.

– Думаю, на сегодня хватит приключений. К тому же, тебе явно не терпится уединиться со своей книгой, – ехидно протянул Факунд, разворачиваясь ко мне в пол-оборота.

– Верну как только, так и сразу, – заверил его я, почти любовно поглаживая корешок.

– Иди уже, – проворчал он. – И держи меня в курсе.

– Посмотрим на твое поведение, – задорно подмигнул я и перенесся домой.

В конце концов, мне и правда было чем заняться, и чем раньше я прочту, тем скорее буду знать, что делать дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Факунд (от лат. facundus) – красноречивый.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро и так редко когда было ко мне благосклонно, но сегодня оно было как никогда далеко от доброго – все-таки мне уже давно не шестнадцать, чтобы организм мог с легкостью переносить последствия шумных вечеринок. Не то, что раньше. Если это и есть старость, то лучше застрелиться. Хотя какая в моем возрасте старость? Титаническим усилием воли мне удалось разлепить глаза, но я почти сразу понял, насколько преждевременной была эта идея. Вот кто просил меня вчера пить текилу на скорость? Я же ее терпеть не могу, но не-е-ет же, меня взяли на слабо, а я и поддался. Вспомнить бы еще почему… Кажется, там были сияющие восторгом синие глаза, тепло прижимающегося ко мне сзади тела, веселый смех и какие-то милые глупости шепотом на ухо. Но ведь это не повод же? Судя по тому, что других причин или нет, или они куда-то попрятались, наверное, все-таки повод. Пролежав еще какое-то время неподвижно, я все же предпринял попытку подняться, но что-то мне подсказывало, что супер-герой из меня только начинающий, и этот подвиг мне еще какое-то время будет недоступен.

Я перекинул руку на другую сторону кровати, чтобы неожиданно нашарить что-то большое, теплое и мягкое. Память предательски умалчивала, как именно я попал домой, поэтому понятия не имею, как это что-то оказалось в моей постели; осторожно попытавшись коснуться моего неожиданного соседа, я обнаружил, что лежащее нечто рядом со мной было неживым. Судорожно вдохнув, я вновь открыл глаза, поворачивая голову так, чтобы видно было вторую половину кровати. Уж не знаю, что я ожидал увидеть, но уж точно не огромного плюшевого зайца. С минуту где-то глупо пялился на ни в чем не повинную игрушку. Заяц, заяц, заяц… Точно! Кажется, теперь я начал припоминать события прошедшего дня. Решить бы теперь, это хорошая новость или не очень.

Вот уж не знаю, не то Сильену у Рассела наскучило, не то наоборот было излишне весело, но долго усидеть на одном месте он не мог. Сначала ему приспичило познакомить меня с братом; помня о его подавляющей ауре, навевавшей мысли о побеге, что-то мне подсказывало, что тот будет не слишком уж счастлив новому знакомству, и в этом, пожалуй, я был бы с ним солидарен. Попытавшись объяснить своему спутнику эту простую истину, я столкнулся просто с нечеловеческим упрямством.

– Мы должны найти брата! – с интонациями капризного ребенка, прямо посреди супермаркета клянчащегося у матери очередную игрушку, заявил Сильен.

– А ты уверен, что он вообще здесь? Кажется, он исчез еще несколько часов назад, – с сомнением протянул я.

– Быть того не может! – стоял на своем он. – Он не стал бы уходить, не попрощавшись, а значит он все еще где-то рядом.

А раз “где-то рядом”, его надо найти. Пока я раздумывал, стоит ли мне участвовать в этом или лучше будет подождать в сторонке, Сильен решил все за меня: схватив мое запястье, он потащил меня на поиски, с поразительной легкостью и грацией продвигаясь сквозь толпу. У меня было странное чувство, что никого он не найдет, не здесь, но на этот раз я уже не стал делиться своими предчувствиями, равно как не стал я высказывать и вертящийся на кончике языка вопрос, почему бы ему не спросить кого-то о пропавшем брате, ведь наверняка так будет быстрее. Уж больно колоритная у него была внешность – такого просто грех пропустить. Обойдя все вокруг и – предсказуемо – никого не обнаружив, Сильен было поник, пока Расселу не пришла в голову идея устроить очередной алкомарафон. Как оказалось, Сильену раньше не особо доводилось напиваться, а если и так, то не в таких масштабах и не с таким размахом, но выяснил я это непозволительно поздно.

Дегустировать расселовские запасы всего, что горело и было пригодно для употребления, в одиночку ему было скучно, отказать ему я неожиданно не смог, и что мы творили после из моей памяти милостиво выпало почти полностью. Помню только пьяный смех, чьи-то танцы, обрывки каких-то игр, правила в которых менялись на ходу, дурацкий спор на текилу… Потом нам всем стало тесно у Рассела, и мы разбрелись кто куда. Кажется, я тогда порывался пойти домой, но почему-то вместо этого оказался в тире. Я не стрелял уже давно, Сильен – вообще никогда, но было довольно весело: под конец я выиграл не то медведя, не то собаку и презентовал своему новому знакомому, а благодаря его попыткам – надо отметить, он поразительно быстро учился – я обзавелся вот этим зайцем, который напугал меня до чертиков.

Придя немного в чувство, я все же оторвался от кровати и поплелся приводить себя в человеческий вид. В зеркало при этом я старался лишний раз не смотреть: зачем издеваться над своей психикой? В который раз даю себе зарок не ходить на расселовские вечеринки, и в который раз я каким-то непостижимым образом на них являюсь, за что приходилось расплачиваться вот такими вот пробуждениями. Пособирав лежащую по всем правилам фэн-шуя одежду – ну и что, что часть на полу, часть сползала со спинки стула, левый носок решил пожить отдельно от правого, а телефон так и вовсе обнаружился под кроватью, – с ужасом понял, что сумки не наблюдается. Не на шутку обеспокоенный, я обыскал всю квартиру, но так ничего и не нашел. Ладно бы это была просто какая-то сумка, так нет же, я имел отвратительную привычку носить за собой все самое важное и необходимое, и что очень сложно – если вообще не невозможно – было бы восстановить в случае утери.

«Я вполне мог оставить ее в кабинете Рассела», – уговаривал я себя. Вопрос звонить ему сейчас или подождать, когда он проснется и придет в чувство, даже не возник: в конце концов мое душевное равновесие важнее, чем физическое благополучие друга.

– Если это не Мэри, то можете даже не трудиться оставлять сообщение – абонент временно мертв, – услышал я в трубке заспанный и очень недовольный голос Рассела.

– Хреновый из тебя автоответчик, – как можно жизнерадостнее отозвался я; просто из вредности.

– Дж’рри? – невнятно переспросил он. – Не ждал так рано, думал, ты зажигаешь с тем брюнетом.

– Каким брюнетом? – я немало удивился. Кажется, у Рассела пришло то время, когда пора остепениться и задуматься о том, что столько кутить нельзя. – Не было никакого брюнета.

– Ну да, – самодовольно хмыкнул он. – Хочешь сказать, что мне показалось? Вы же друг от друга почти не отлипали, по-моему, даже за ручки держались, кого-то выискивая.

– Но… – слова застревали в горле, я невольно “завис”: кажется, он говорил о Сильене, ведь все время я провел с ним, и искал я “кого-то” тоже с ним.

Вроде все верно, но я еще бы понял, если бы Рассел перепутал, скажем, каштановый с черным или еще что-то в той же цветовой гамме, но белый? Что-то здесь было не так, паззл не складывался, но времени разбираться с этим не было, равно как, неожиданно, не было и особого желания. Я отложу это на потом, сейчас есть дела поважнее. Нельзя давать ему понять, что что-то не сходится.

– Что “но”, по-твоему, я не прав? – уже намного бодрее поинтересовался Рассел.

– Неважно, – произнес я как можно увереннее, и пока он не успел возразить, быстро продолжил, – я звоню не за этим. Я у тебя сумку не забывал?

– Ты издеваешься? – страдальчески простонал он. – Ты думаешь, я помню такие мелочи?

– Моего мифического парня ты же запомнил, – съязвил я.

– Вообще-то я говорил о парне, который с тобой был, а не о твоем бойфренде, но если тебе так угодно, – елейно протянул он. – Я посмотрю, если найду – тут же напишу.

И этот хам повесил трубку. Ожидать, что он в эту же секунду побежит осматривать дом на предмет наличия там моей пропавшей сумки, было в высшей степени глупо и наивно. Потоптавшись на кухне и проинспектировав содержимое холодильника, я как никогда ясно осознал, что готовить я сейчас не в настроении; сидеть дома тоже не хотелось – кажется, жажда приключений не до конца выветрилась. Новых книг на редактуру у меня пока не было, а рукопись Рассела осталась в сумке, так что безо всякого зазрения совести я ушел на поиски кафе, в которое захотелось бы заглянуть – мне просто жизненно необходимо было сменить обстановку. 

Порядка часа и три чашки кофе спустя я получил первую хорошую новость за это утро: _«У меня»_. Видимо, Расселу и правда нехорошо, раз уж он забыл обозвать меня чудовищем, покушающимся на его благополучие. И ответил он сравнительно быстро, чего я уж никак не ожидал. Я лениво раздумывал о том, чтобы медленно начать выдвигаться в сторону дома, как почувствовал, что за столиком я больше не один.

– А тебя в детстве не учили, что подкрадываться к людям нехорошо? – поинтересовался я как можно невозмутимее у сидящего напротив меня Сильена.

– Может и учили, но это было так давно, что почти не считается, – небрежно отмахнулся он.

– Давно, как же, – хмыкнул я.

Он на это лишь загадочно улыбнулся, и тут я задумался: а и правда, сколько ему лет? Определить чей-то возраст обычно для меня не проблема, но, глядя на Сильена, я вдруг понял, что не могу очертить даже приблизительные временные рамки; словно что-то не давало мне это сделать. Он мог с равным успехом оказаться вчерашним студентом, а мог быть намного старше меня. Можно было просто спросить, но что-то мне подсказывало, что стадию выяснения анкетных данных мы уже прошли. Просто я не помню. Ну почему, почему после любого мероприятия, где Рассел даже просто мимо проходил, моя память похожа на Маасдам? Дырок в ней примерно столько же, если не больше.

– Ты на меня так пристально смотришь, что я даже не знаю, что и думать, – усмехнулся Сильен.

– И как это понимать? – вопросительно выгнул я бровь.

– Вот ты мне и скажи, – с серьезным видом произнес он, и тут я понял, что он едва сдерживал смех.

– Да вот думаю, как тебе удается выглядеть настолько свежо и бодро. Не поделишься секретом успеха?

– Ваша выпивка оказалась не настолько крепкой, как сперва казалось, – немного снисходительно ответил Сильен.

Ага, скажешь тоже. А кого вчера на подвиги потянуло? Но что-то в самой формулировке и в его тоне мне показалось странным, вот только я все никак не мог понять, что же именно. Словно я упускаю какую-то мелочь, которая может в корне изменить всю картину. Так, Джерри, остановись, у тебя нет времени и желания знакомить свою паранойю с каким-то психологом, но если так пойдет и дальше – придется пересмотреть свое отношение к представителям данной профессии.

– Смотрите-ка, какие мы переборчивые, а вчера не жаловался, – поддразнил его я. – Ты здесь часто бываешь или просто мимо проходил?

– Я здесь вообще впервые, – признался Сильен. – Шел мимо, дай, думаю, загляну, а тут ты сидишь и скучаешь. Или я ошибся, и ты кого-то ждешь?

– Да нет, никого я не жду, – успокоил его я. – Разве что кого-то с таблеткой вечной молодости в кармане.

– А зачем тебе вечная молодость? – тихо спросил он, глядя на меня очень подозрительно. Он ощутимо напрягся, словно готовый в любой момент не то сбежать, не то напасть, и я вдруг почувствовал себя очень уязвимым.

– Да в гробу я ее видал, – кажется, он хотел серьезный ответ, а потому я не стал привычно шутить, а просто сказал, как оно есть; словно мы действительно всерьез рассматриваем возможность не стареть, да еще и вечно. Видя, что я его не убедил, я пояснил: – Ну, сам посуди, зачем мне вечность? Что я с ней делать буду? Оно, может, и круто первое время, а потом я загнусь от скуки. Да я даже не всегда знаю, чем занять себя на выходных или где провести отпуск, а ты говоришь о потенциальных сотнях лет. Ну, нет, я как-то пас.

– Тогда я не понимаю, – Сильен удивленно на меня посмотрел и выглядел при этом до странного трогательно.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что в твоем уютном мирке нет такого понятия, как похмелье, но вот в моем оно еще как есть. Не самые приятные ощущения, – я поморщился. – А таблеткой вечной молодости мы с Расселом называем чудодейственное средство избавления от сей досадной неприятности.

Серьезно, с какой луны он свалился, что приходится объяснять элементарные в сущности вещи? Хотя я могу быть и излишне строг к нему – все-таки, мы с Расселом знакомы настолько давно, что я уже довольно смутно понимал, как и на что могут реагировать адекватные люди. Сильен какое-то время сидел неподвижно, а потом тихо рассмеялся, окончательно разбивая повисшее между нами напряжение.

– Прости, видимо, брат все-таки был прав, я излишне поспешен в выводах, – он воровато оглянулся по сторонам, перегнулся через столик и, подмигнув, добавил немного тише, – только ему об этом не говори. Он бы страшно удивился, что я не только с ним в чем-то согласился, но и что я вообще его слушал.

Могу представить. Вот только, что я не хотел представлять, так это потенциальную ситуацию, когда такая возможность могла бы представиться. От мрачных мыслей меня отвлекла новая смс от Рассела: _«Ну и где тебя носит?»_. Где надо – там и носит. Я уже хотел было сообщить ему об этом, как вспомнил о его необъяснимом “дальтонизме”.

– Я вчера у Рассела сумку свою забыл, не хочешь составить мне компанию? – одним выстрелом два зайца: и эксперимент проведу – интересно, опознает ли друг Сильена или нет? – и не придется идти одному.

– А почему бы и нет, – улыбнулся он.

Вот и чудненько. Представление о том, в какой именно части города мы находились, я имел довольно смутное, у Сильена его не было вовсе, да и вообще создавалось впечатление, что он здесь едва ли не впервые, но пойти по легкому пути и доехать до нужного нам адреса на такси было неинтересно. В конце концов, вдвоем – это не безнадежно потерян, вдвоем – это уже приключение. Мы шли, не разбирая толком дороги, а домики были до обидного похожи один на другой, и создавалось впечатление, что мы застряли в какой-то не до конца написанной сказке какого-то вредного автора, пожалевшего фантазии на декорации. Знакомым же местам мы радовались как какому-то чуду, хотя если по правде, то ничем другим кроме чуда это назвать и нельзя было.

Мы говорили о какой-то чепухе, делились короткими историями из жизни; из тех, что нещадно вычеркнули бы из биографии из-за их незначительности, но которые имели особенную ценность для участвовавших в них. Сначала говорил больше я, но Сильен просто физически был не в состоянии долго молчать, и его истории – поначалу немного неловкие, словно он не был уверен, что об этом стоит рассказывать, и сколько подробностей можно было упомянуть, – становились все красочнее и продолжительнее, с каждым новым словом окончательно уничтожая остатки недоверия и подозрительности. У него был приятный звонкий голос, и, войдя во вкус, рассказывать он умел не хуже Шехеризады, поэтому дойдя-таки до места назначения, я не сразу вспомнил, что же мы тут делаем, пару секунд пялясь на дверной звонок.

Появившийся в дверном проеме Рассел выглядел… ну, как Рассел на утро: на голове гнездо, взгляд мутный, небрит и помят. Зато в забавной пижамке с мишками – уж не помню, кто ему ее презентовал. Он застыл в дверном проеме, словно не зная, стоит ли нас впускать внутрь, и что вообще мы здесь забыли, смерил Сильена неопределенным взглядом, как-то странно хмыкнул и, ни слова не говоря, развернулся и ушел. Мы обменялись недоуменными взглядами и замерли, отчего-то не решаясь следовать за ним. От необходимости определяться заходим мы ли или нет, или, может, нам вообще лучше уйти, нас избавил сам Рассел, вернувшийся с моей сумкой, которую зачем-то держал на вытянутых руках. Торжественно вручив мне ее, словно это был какой-то ценный трофей, он, наконец, заговорил:

– Забирай свое имущество и топай со своими делами дальше.

– Может, по своим делам? – нерешительно и немного удивленно уточнил Сильен.

– Не-е-ет, – произнес Рассел, гаденько ухмыляясь и глядя на меня с понимающей насмешкой, – все там верно было сказано.

Не желая дальнейших выяснений, что именно друг имел в виду, я принялся деловито ощупывать сумку, чтобы убедиться в сохранности вещей.

– Здесь все? – не то чтобы Расселу было какое-то дело до содержимого – мы тогда были не в том состоянии для обратного.

– Я тебе еще когда сказал приходить? А теперь у _меня_ дела, – напустив на себя важный вид, сказал он. – Остальное без меня.

В переводе на человеческий это означало, что ему до моей сумки сначала и дела не было, потом было мучительно и лениво, и если я что-то умудрился посеять, то я редкостный болван, но времени высказать сию радостную весть у него, к сожалению, нет.

– А дела твою пижамку уже видели? – я не смог удержаться и не поиздеваться напоследок.

– Только... – начал было Рассел, но тут же прикусил язык, зная, что фразу «Только попробуй!» я восприму как вызов и именно так и поступлю, даже не пробуя. – Очень остроумно, вали уже.

И захлопнул перед нами дверь, чтобы секунду спустя вновь открыть ее.

– Зайдешь ко мне на днях, – спокойно произнес он и снова закрылся.

Мы постояли еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что Расселу не придет в голову высказать нам еще какое-то прощальное послание – лишать друга зрителей неэтично. Отойдя на несколько метров, Сильен поинтересовался:

– А он всегда такой?

– Какой такой?

– Ну... – так и не сумев сформулировать мысль, он лишь неопределенно махнул рукой.

– Не обращай внимания, это все утро, – ответил я.

– Утро, – с полувопросительной интонацией уточнил Сильен, глядя на меня как на умалишенного. На фоне предзакатного неба смотрелось это особенно эффектно.

– Такие мелочи, – отмахнулся я.

Он скептично на меня посмотрел, и я пояснил:

– Запомни, мой юный падаван, когда проснулся – тогда и утро.

– Думаю, проснулся он все же давно, – возразил он.

– Он в пижаме, – произнес я так, словно этом корне меняет дело, – а значит “давно” не считается.

– Люди все же удивительные существа, – с какой-то странной интонацией протянул он, глядя на меня с непонятным мне умилением.

И уже много позже, когда мы расстались неподалеку от моего дома, договорившись как-то еще встретиться в неопределенном будущем, я понял, что же именно меня так царапнуло в этой фразе – он произнес ее так, словно себя к людям не относил.


	5. Chapter 5

Заполученная книга оказалась настоящим сокровищем, стоило отдать Факунду должное. О ком там только ни было! Это был чистый восторг, и от мысли, что мне придется ее вернуть, становилось по-настоящему дурно, но я гнал от себя хмурые мысли, не желая портить удовольствие, раз уж у меня его неизбежно отнимут. Дойдя до нужного раздела, я принялся читать с утроенным интересом, хотя это уже казалось за гранью даже моих скромных возможностей. В нетерпении поскорее все узнать я едва не перескакивал через целые абзацы, титаническим усилием воли все же заставляя себя не пропускать ни строчки.

В общем и целом выходило, что Видящие были по большей части безвредными: будучи результатом связи человека и представителя моего народа, они обладали возможностью видеть мир таким, каким его видим мы, были невосприимчивы к легким и средней тяжести внушениям и воздействиям, обладали абсолютным иммунитетом к различного рода любовным чарам – вот уж не знал, что таковые существуют, хотя, нашел чему удивляться – и могли прожить жизнь пусть и короткую по меркам любого из нас, но все же достаточно долгую для смертного. В остальном же Видящие ничем не отличались от обычных смертных.

Как бы мне ни хотелось прочесть всю книгу до конца на одном дыхании, я понимал, что мне при всем желании это не удастся – она была не просто объемной, она была бесконечной. Я уже давным-давно прочел то количество страниц, на которое она выглядела, но стоило мне дойти до последней, как в ней стали появляться все новые и новые разделы. Не без сожаления я все же закрыл книгу, как тут заметил сзади на обложке расположившегося в нижнем левом углу чернильного дрозда. Я едва не забыл как дышать, а голова пошла кругом – это был не просто дрозд.

За свою долгую жизнь родители написали множество книг, но почему-то никогда их не подписывали. Моя мать – Мерула – оставляла на обложках дроздов, а отец – Эрван – драконов. Мама всегда шутила, что отцу пришлось долго тренироваться, чтобы его драконы не выглядели похожими на отощавших ящериц с неуклюжими крыльями. В детстве я видел множество их книг, но тогда мне была неинтересна большая их часть; потом родители исчезли, а вместе с ними пропали и их книги и рукописи. Остался лишь один томик со сказками с дроздом в нижнем левом углу и небольшим драконом в правом верхнем.

Я в спешке принялся вертеть книгу в руках в надежде, что на обложке или форзаце обнаружатся... да что угодно! Хоть что-нибудь, что могло мне помочь в поиске ответов на вихрь почему, как и откуда, но не находил. Чего я совсем не понимал, так это откуда у людей могла взяться книга, по праву принадлежавшая моей семье. В наших кругах все-таки не приветствовались подобные жесты доброй воли; люди о нас все равно не догадывались, так что наши знания им совершенно ни к чему. Не сказать, что в руках человека подобная информация могла быть опасна, нет, все-таки это воспринималось бы ими скорее как фэнтезийный рассказ, но вот по неосторожности уничтожить или повредить книги они могли – исторически доказано, что людям в руки ничего нельзя давать, иначе сломают.

Осознав тщетность поисков, я решил связаться с Факундом, но ветер принес с собой лишь недоумение. Внезапно Сильен со своим ручным смертным стали казаться такими далекими, почти неважными по сравнению с тем краешком загадки, на который я только что случайно наткнулся. Как бы мне ни хотелось так же удачливо наткнуться еще хотя бы на часть разгадки, я все же понимал, что в одиночку я ничего сделать не смогу. Прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнул и, пока не успел передумать, отправил еще один зов своей давней знакомой. Ответ я получил практически мгновенно: грубоватый женский голос сперва сообщил мне обо всех нелицеприятных эпитетах, которыми меня любезно окрестила его обладательница – как оказалось, я крайне невовремя; но главное в этом потоке брани я все же вычленил – сегодня в полночь меня ждали на нашем привычном месте встречи. Еще одна любительница эффектных жестов.

Когда-то мы облюбовали один старый парк, часть которого была уже давно заброшена и всегда безлюдна, что делало ее просто идеальным местом для встреч: разросшиеся деревья и кусты, высокая трава, вымощенные камнем старые дорожки. Дойдя до старой ивы, я опустился на стоящую рядом лавочку, откидывая голову на спинку. Здесь так тихо, что, закрыв глаза, можно легко представить, что я в совершенно другом месте – когда-то очень давно мы, каждый со своей семьей, жили в небольшом городке близ опушки леса. Сколько же воды с тех пор утекло…

Окончательно нырнуть в глубины воспоминаний мне не дали неясное ощущение чьего-то присутствия и тихий цокот каблуков. Открыв глаза, я убедился, что мне не показалось; приближавшаяся ко мне элегантная леди в строгом деловом костюме шаг за шагом постепенно менялась, пока перед собой я не увидел совсем другой облик: вместо длинных волос короткая ассиметричная стрижка, светло-русый сменился насыщенным исчерно зеленым; вместо приталенного пиджака привычный белый халат, а юбка и туфли на шпильке превратились в широкие брюки с карманами и тяжелые армейские ботинки. Сарфф.

– Так, так, так. На лицо у нас стресс, бессонница и вся тяжесть твоего драгоценного характера, – подойдя ко мне вплотную, Сарфф грубовато схватила меня за подбородок, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. – У меня как раз есть одно новое средство, которое может решить все твои проблемы и вернуть цветущий вид.

– Цветущий в прямом смысле? Как в прошлый раз, когда вместо волос у меня на голове клумба образовалась? – жизнь меня научила не доверять непроверенным результатам ее экспериментов. Да и проверенным – тоже через раз.

– Вот только не надо так скептично и подозрительно на меня смотреть, тебе даже шло. Бывало и хуже, – легкомысленно отмахнулась та, усаживаясь на спинку лавочки.

– Хуже – это когда из-за твоего “бодрящего отвара” я почему-то стал девушкой, а у Факунда рога выросли?

– Нет, не настолько, хотя выглядели вы просто незабываемо, – мечтательно протянула Сарфф и засмеялась.

С этим поспорить очень трудно – забыть такое просто невозможно. Правда, как она ни пыталась, повторить тот случайный эффект так и не смогла. У Сарфф, сколько я ее помнил, была особая страсть ко всякого рода экспериментам. К высказываниям по типу «Что будет, если смешать вот это? Взорвется? А почему? И какой силы будет взрыв?», «Кто сказал, что оно ядовитое? Не надо в обморок падать, я же выжила», «Ой, а почему у тебя две головы и крылья выросли?» или «Ну и что, что он огнем плюется – зато горло больше не болит» рано или поздно привыкли все. Со временем она все же научилась кое-как сдерживать души прекрасные порывы, стала просто первоклассным целителем, но есть или пить что-то ею предложенное мы еще долго побаивались. И, как показывала практика, не напрасно.

– Давай ты найдешь другого подопытного кролика, мне пока не скучно жить, – поспешно произнес я.

– Вот всегда вы так: что ты, что Ануир твой, – посетовала она.

– Снова поссорились? – поразился я; Сарфф всегда звала так Факунда, когда была зла на него, уж не помню почему. – И что вы уже не поделили?

– А то это трепло не проговорилось, – Сарфф сердито тряхнула челкой.

– Представь себе, – я развел руками.

Она смерила меня подозрительным взглядом, как бы говоря, что не верит ни единому моему слову, но и поймать на лжи не может. Тяжело вздохнув, она покачала головой и примирительно сказала:

– Оставим пока прошлое в прошлом, ты ведь не за тем пришел.

– Как сказать, – медленно произнес я. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что разузнала о последнем месте работы Факунда.

– Зачем? – Сарфф искренне удивилась. – Мы же тогда вдоль и поперек все изучили – надо же было убедиться, чтобы этот балбес не вляпался в очередные неприятности. Или, погоди, он что?..

– Нет, – перебил ее я. – Он тут совершенно ни причем – невероятно, но факт.

– Тогда не понимаю, – растерянно призналась она, принявшись машинально обрывать листья с ближайшей к ней ветки – дурацкая привычка, от которой она всячески пытается избавиться, но тщетно.

– Меня особенно интересует их библиотека: кем, когда и как пополнялась.

– На-а-адо же, – хитро улыбнулась она, – с чего это тебя заинтересовали человеческие книги?

– В том и дело, что в совершенно человеческом университете – если не считать Факунда – вдруг обнаружилось изрядное количество _наших_ книг, – возразил я. – Я хочу понять, как именно и почему они туда попали.

– Ладно, – наконец, после долгого молчания ответила Сарфф. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Ума не приложу, мы же все проверили и перепроверили, откуда им было взяться-то?

– Значит, мы что-то пропустили или не туда смотрели. Сама-то как?

– А что я, у меня все мирно, – заметив мой недоверчивый взгляд, она фыркнула. – Я на этой неделе свою лабораторию всего лишь дважды едва не взорвала, один раз затопила и почти вовремя затушила пожар.

– И правда мирно, – согласился я, тепло улыбнувшись. – По твоим меркам так точно.

– А что твое ходячее недоразумение? Мог бы и в гости пригласить, а то ныкаемся по паркам – ладно бы еще на свидание пригласил, – Сарфф шутливо укорила.

Про свидание – это она, конечно, пошутила: что я, что Факунд всегда относились к ней как к сестре, да и ей в голову могло прийти воспринимать кого-то из нас в романтическом свете лишь в шутку или выпив по ошибке одну из ее наработок – в таком состоянии она во что угодно уверует, даже в наличие чувства ответственности у Сильена.

– Не спрашивай даже, – простонал я, – потому и не зову.

– Так все плохо? – сочувствующе поинтересовалась она.

– Не сахар, – согласился я. – Я так понимаю, Сильен сейчас на пороге нового романа, и его буквально закоротило на своем смертном.

– А знаешь, что… жениться тебе надо, – просияла Сарфф. Словно это могло решить все мои проблемы; и не стыдно ей издеваться надо мной? Хотя, о чем это я.

– Мне еще не настолько плохо, – засмеялся я. – Пойду я, пока тебе в голову не пришла еще какая “замечательная” идея.

– Вот всегда ты так, – надулась она. – Чуть только разговор уходит в неудобное для тебя русло, как ты тут же его сворачиваешь!

– Дорогая, – проникновенно сказал я, поднявшись с лавочки, – это все ради твоего блага! А вдруг ты прибор какой забыла выключить? Как я могу не побеспокоиться о твоем благополучии?

Сарфф хотела возразить что-то, но вдруг испуганно замерла и негромко выругалась.

– Только не говори, что я прав? – глухо переспорил я.

Она лишь сердито на меня посмотрела и, легко спрыгнув со своего места, растворилась в воздухе. Рано или поздно она доиграется, и я искренне надеялся, что Сарфф отделается лишь лабораторией и вновь опаленными волосами, а не жизнью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мерула (от лат. merula) – дрозд.  
> Эрван – возможно, происходит от брет. aerouant – дракон.  
> Сарфф (от валл. sarff) – змея.  
> Ануир (от валл. anwir) – лжец.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошел месяц с нашего знакомства и вот уже неделя, как я перестал делать вид, что наши встречи случайны, а свидания – лишь дружеские посиделки. Да и вообще, что все, чего я от Сильена хочу – это только дружба. Ну-ну. Обычно я не занимался самообманом, считая это в высшей степени глупым, но то, с какой легкостью можно было им увлечься, меня несколько сбивало с толку. Он был таким теплым и в чем-то по-детски наивным, что это просто обезоруживало; но, вместе с тем, с ним было невероятно интересно – я уже давно разучился чему-то удивляться в этой жизни, но Сильену удавалось доказывать мне обратное потрясающе легко.

С ним вообще было очень легко, настолько, что это казалось каким-то сном. Настолько, что я закрывал глаза на все мелкие странности и незначительные на первый взгляд несоответствия, хотя как долго это будет еще продолжаться, я не знал. Я так и не выяснил, из какой он страны, где и как он вырос, его точный возраст, но многие простые с виду вещи и явления для него были чем-то диковинным. Он запросто мог путать ключевые исторические события, а пару раз мне пришлось отмахиваться от ощущения, что в нашем веке люди так не изъясняются, хотя последнее он, кажется, заметил сам и больше этот промах не допускал. Это уже не говоря о том, что находящиеся рядом люди описывали его каждый по-своему.

Сперва я списывал все на затянувшийся розыгрыш, в организации которого подозревал Рассела – с него бы сталось, – но если поведение друзей еще можно этим объяснить, то реакции случайных прохожих или моей соседки, которая Рассела отчего-то на дух не переносила, а потому вряд ли согласилась бы на любую его идею, в эту стройную теорию ну никак не вписывались. Самого Сильена это или не беспокоило, или же он попросту не замечал, считая все это в порядке вещей, но выспросить у него причины мне отчего-то не хватало духу, что мне, вообще-то, свойственно никогда не было. Словно, если я спрошу, то как-то незаметно образовавшиеся между нами и без того хрупкие отношения лопнут, как мыльный пузырь, а терять его из-за какой-то глупости было, ну, в общем-то тоже глупо. И несерьезно – оно того совсем не стоило. Хотя любопытно было до ужаса, чего уж греха таить. Об известной с детства истине “любопытство до добра никогда не доводит” много позже я вспоминал не раз и даже не два, но тогда я отмахивался и от нее.

В один прекрасный момент Сильен особенно загорелся идеей познакомить меня с семьей. Идея у меня особого восторга не вызывала, если уж совсем начистоту, но достаточных причин отказать ему у меня почти и не было – если он по-настоящему упрется, то это лишь вопрос времени, когда ты согласишься на что угодно, лишь бы он замолчал. И откуда что берется. Так или иначе, ему надоело слушать мои отмазки, и он попросту поставил меня перед фактом, что завтра я приглашен в гости, и как назло, это завтра наступило непозволительно быстро.

Как оказалось, Сильен жил несколько дальше, чем я изначально предполагал – почти на другом конце города. Объяснить, как туда добраться он неожиданно не смог, путаясь в картах и маршрутах, и это стало еще одним тревожным звоночком в копилку уже имеющихся. Создавалось впечатление, что меня угораздило связаться с каким-то преступником в бегах, но даже мне и в голову никак не могло прийти, что же Сильен способен был натворить такого, чтобы подобное могло иметь место в действительности. Если эта несерьезная теория окажется правдой, я буду долго-предолго смеяться. Вот только сейчас было немного не до смеха.

То, что я с таким расчетом сумел вообще найти нужный дом, я до сих пор относил в разряд личных достижений. Правда, сам дом я представлял несколько не так, но реальность оказалась даже лучше ожиданий: трехэтажное кирпичное здание, увитое плющом, высокие эркерные окна – не дом, а картинка. Просто, уютно и со вкусом. Не успел я постучать, как входная дверь приоткрылась, и наружу высунулась голова Сильена. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, он приложил палец к губам, призывая к молчанию, довольно бесцеремонно схватил меня за рукав рубашки и втянул внутрь.

– К чему такая конспирация? – поинтересовался я шепотом.

– Понимаешь, брат пока не совсем в курсе, что у нас гости, – так же шепотом ответил Сильен, одновременно к чему-то прислушиваясь.

– То есть как? – опешил я. Вот так новость! Не зря, ой не зря моя интуиция вопила, что это была дурная идея.

– Я хотел сделать ему сюрприз, – терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил он.

Хотя с таким походом к жизни большой вопрос, кто из нас двоих ребенок. Что ж, думаю, сюрприз удастся на славу; правда, не думаю, что он будет приятным.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, может?.. – осторожно спросил я, ни на что особо не надеясь и не рассчитывая – в конце концов, я уже здесь, и что-то менять уже поздно.

– Джерри, – слегка раздраженно перебил меня он, призывая к молчанию.

Сильен на какое-то время застыл, а затем, наконец, кивнул своим мыслям и, вновь схватив меня за руку, повел к арочному проходу, ведущему в гостиную. Я почему-то ожидал кислотно-яркие цвета и мешанину из стилей, но, видимо, обстановкой – как и выбором дома – занимался кто-то другой: от преобладания песочного, бежевого и коричневого создавалось ощущение тепла, стабильности и умиротворения. Мужчина, с ногами устроившийся на широком диване и склонившийся над какой-то тяжелой, старинного вида книгой, должно быть и был пресловутым братом Сильена. Он был настолько поглощен чтением, что не сразу услышал, как мы вошли, да и ковер глушил звуки, так что я воспользовался моментом и стал украдкой его разглядывать, пытаясь составить для себя мнение об этом человеке до того, как он нас заметит.

Теперь, когда он был одет в светлую рубашку свободного кроя и темные брюки, а не в почти бесформенный балахон, было заметно, что телосложение у него и у Сильена в чем-то схоже, правда, желания оберегать, которое появилось едва ли не с первого взгляда на Сильена, глядя на его брата, не возникало вовсе: скорее уж наоборот, думаешь, как от него придется, в случае чего, защищаться. Волосы были такие же белоснежные, только у него они почти доходили до середины спины. Его поза была расслаблена, но даже так он чем-то напоминал застывшую мраморную статую. Видимо, почувствовав наше присутствие, он медленно поднял голову. Черты лица у него были резкие, хищные, а глаза были нефритово-зеленые. Если глаза Сильена были теплые, то его были поразительно холодные. Еще чуть-чуть и я почти ожидал увидеть расходящийся от его пальцев лед.

– Может, представишь своего… гостя? – после повисшего было неловкого молчания, он наконец нарушил тишину.

От его интонаций меня пробрало – пусть внешне он и оставался спокойным, но я буквально кожей чувствовал, насколько это не соответствовало действительности; как тогда, у Рассела. Кажется, гостем я здесь был не самым желанным. Видимо, Сильен тоже это почувствовал, молча стоя и глядя на брата удивленно и слегка обиженно. Видя, что пауза снова начинает затягиваться, я поспешил представиться:

– Я Джереми, – почему-то совершенно не хотелось добавлять привычное «зови меня Джерри».

– А это мой брат Арранз, – Сильен наконец решил поучаствовать в разговоре. Не знаю, что именно он сказал не так, но Арранз стал выглядеть еще недовольнее, чем пару секунд до этого.

– Что ж, приятно познакомиться, – медленно произнес он, не сводя с меня изучающего, немигающего взгляда, ясно давая понять обратное.

– Взаимно, – вяло улыбнулся я, соблюдая хотя бы видимость приличий; думаю, Арранз понял, что мое “взаимно” адресовалось тому, что осталось между строк.

– Вот и чудно, – радостно всплеснул руками Сильен, казалось, совершенно не замечая гнетущей атмосферы.

Арранзу я, по всей видимости, мягко говоря, не понравился. Обычно меня мало расстраивало, когда я кому-то приходился не по нраву, а если точнее, то мне, по большому счету, было вообще плевать. Нет и нет, переживу. Здесь же ситуация выходила немного другая: Сильен был от своего брата в полнейшем восторге, поэтому было бы неплохо этому мрачному, угрюмому типу понравиться – семья все-таки. Куда сложнее сохранять хорошие отношения, когда твой избранник и твоя родня постоянно воюют, а мне лишние сложности были совершенно ни к чему. Поймав колючий взгляд Арранза, я вдруг подумал, что сохранить хотя бы вежливый нейтралитет, чтобы у него не возникало желания лишить меня пары-тройки конечностей, – это уже непосильная задача.

Кивнув головой на стоящее рядом кресло, Арранз молча предложил мне присесть, после чего сделал какой-то неуловимый жест рукой, а кривая ухмылка, которую тот почти и не пытался скрыть, явно не предвещала ничего хорошего. Сильен ничего не замечал, что-то треща без умолку, но я его почти не слушал, мысленно прикидывая, когда отсюда этично будет смыться; к счастью, от меня участия в разговоре не требовалось – он говорил за троих, вполне комфортно при этом себя чувствуя. Арранз же хоть и кивал в нужных местах, но явно пропускал все мимо ушей, не утруждая себя ни малейшим усилием замаскировать это; кажется, он чего-то ждал.

Или кого-то, потому что еще минут пятнадцать этого фарса спустя со стороны второго этажа послышался какой-то грохот, а затем в комнату плавно переместился какой-то небритый мужик нагловатой наружности, одеждой не слишком отягченный: кроме обтягивающих джинсов и ленты в коричневато-красной косичке на нем ничего больше не было – странного вида татуировки, покрывавшие его руки и спину, и очки за одежду считаться не могли априори; да и вообще весь его вид буквально вопил о том, что он только что скатился с чьей-то постели. И пусть Арранз, глядя на гостя, слегка поморщился, ждал он явно именно его. У Сильена же при виде вошедшего мужчины сделалось настолько растерянное и отчасти даже испуганное выражение лица, что я невольно подумал, как бы это не оказался его бывший или нынешний любовник, но Сильена он едва удостоил взглядом, устроившись рядом с Арранзом, привычным жестом собственнически перекинув руку через его плечо. Зато я его очевидно заинтересовал, если судить по откровенно изучающему взгляду; только в отличие от Арранза он смотрел скорее со снисходительным любопытством. Как же мне надоело чувствовать себя диковинной зверушкой в зоопарке! 

– Факунд, – так, словно до конца не веря в его реальность, произнес Сильен. Интересно, они друг друга случайно не на конкурсе “Самое экзотичное имя” нашли?

– А мы уже по именам? – он удивленно воззрился на Арранза. – Не то чтобы я был особо против, я не такой параноик, как некоторые, но мог бы хоть предупредить, я бы цикуты принес.

– Еще не хватало, – почти с ужасом произнес тот, как-то резко бледнея; хотя куда ж еще больше, он и так на смерть смахивает, бледный такой.

Сильен же смущенно заулыбался. Это и тот факт, что братец его не стал бы воспринимать с таким ужасом перспективу меня отравить, навело меня на мысль, что я что-то упускал, причем что-то довольно серьезное. Не люблю быть не в курсе, надо будет как-то аккуратно выспросить подробности, когда уйдем отсюда.

– Как ты вообще здесь оказался? – вновь нахмурился Сильен, подозрительно глядя на Факунда.

– Да так, птичка одна напела, – небрежно отмахнулся тот, словно это было в порядке вещей. – А это Джерри, я так понимаю?

– Арранз! – со смесью неверия, обиды и укора выдохнул Сильен; впрочем, судя по мастерски изображаемой легкой незаинтересованности, стыдно тому явно не было. И хоть я и болел за Сильена и был полностью на его стороне, но с приходом Факунда разлившееся было в воздухе напряжение чудесным образом схлынуло, хотя, казалось бы, все должно было быть с точностью до наоборот.

– Он самый, – ответил я. Интересно, откуда тот знает мое имя?

– Ну и чем ты по жизни занимаешься? – решил поддержать разговор Факунд.

И дело пошло в чем-то веселее: мы обсудили сперва мою работу, потом его, затем обменялись рассказами о последних курьезах. Когда мы плавно перешли к шутливому перемыванию костей Сильену, тот все яро отрицал и почти с мстительным удовольствием принимался за секреты Факунда. Арранз в этом импровизированном балагане предпочел не участвовать, вместо этого наблюдая за нами со стороны: сперва неотрывно – настороженно и напряженно, – а после он позволил себе немного расслабиться и какое-то время спустя уткнулся в свою книгу, лишь время от времени бросая на нас быстрые жалящие взгляды.

В какой-то момент Факунд решил взять на себя роль радушного хозяина, раз уж братья каждый по своей причине на эту роль не подходили, хотя – как выяснилось в процессе разговора – Факунд здесь действительно не жил. Когда он отлучился за напитками или еще чем-то в том же роде, Сильен настойчиво потянул меня за рукав, отводя в сторону, подальше от читающего Арранза, и молча обнял, подбородком уткнувшись мне в плечо.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил я.

– Честно говоря, я себе это немного не так представлял, – несколько кисло ответил он.

– Да ладно тебе, все не так уже и плохо, – попытался утешить его я, но, кажется, безрезультатно.

– Если честно, мне не очень нравится Факунд, – наконец, неохотно признался Сильен.

– А твоему брату не нравлюсь я, – и это еще мягко сказано, но об этом я тактично умолчал так же, как и о том, насколько это было взаимно, – думаю, все честно.

– Эй, голубки, оторвитесь друг от друга, у меня тут торт! – весело позвал Факунд, так, словно священнее торта ничего в этот момент не было и быть не могло.

Для него, может, и не было, да и Арранз выглядел теперь куда более заинтересованным происходящим, нежели книгой. Жаль, что узнать, о чем она, мне не удастся – спроси я, не думаю, что он ответил бы. Не успели разрезать обещанный торт, как у Факунда зазвенел мобильный.

– Кому там уже неймется? – ворчливо спросил он, выуживая телефон из заднего кармана джинсов. – Серьезно? Ну, так спите… – Собеседник что-то явно возразил. – Ну и что, что проверочная, я разрешаю ее проспать – сделаем друг другу приятное! – Снова пауза: судя по всему, Факунд был явно недоволен тем, что ему говорят. – Ладно, ладно, буду я.

Так же, как и не здороваясь, он, не прощаясь, закончил разговор.

– Представляете, до чего я дожил! – посетовал он. – Предлагаешь студентам прогулять, а они уговаривают тебя прийти, потому что там какой-то тест больно важный, что на него нельзя не явиться. Если я сказал, что можно, значит можно!

– Не только же тебе над ними издеваться, – издевательски протянул Арранз.

– Это ты у нас любитель мировой гармонии, равновесия и справедливости, садист несчастный, а я-то тут причем? – заканючил Факунд.

– За все хорошее, – назидательно произнес он. – И я не любитель, – добавил Арранз несколько высокомерно.

– Ну да, – согласился он, на ходу запихивая в себя кусок торта и что-то разыскивая, – ты не любитель – как я мог тебя так оскорбить! – ты у нас профессионал.

– Иди уже, – почти… _весело?_ отозвался он. – И, Факунд? – дождавшись, когда тот обратит на него все свое внимание, Арранз вкрадчиво добавил: – Не здесь.

Что именно подразумевалось под этим “не здесь”, я не знал, но Факунд смутился, что смотрелось как-то странно. Кажется, смутить этого человека мало что может в этой жизни. Растрепав Сильену на прощание прическу, он подмигнул мне и умчался вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Арранз какое-то время с улыбкой смотрел ему вслед, затем устало вздохнул и, прихватив с собой книгу, чинно удалился по той же лестнице, бросив на прощание «Вечер окончен» и пробормотав под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на «Хватит с меня на сегодня потрясений», оставляя нас наедине с почти нетронутым тортом.


	7. Chapter 7

В нашем мире – в мире моего народа – убийства себе подобных даже близко не находились на высших строчках перечня самых популярных преступлений: нас и так было мало – не критично, но меньше все тех же людей, – чтобы разбрасываться нашими жизнями. Вот устроить кому-то ряд не слишком приятных последствий, отравить, обмануть или разорить – это всегда пожалуйста, но вот убить – нет: нас с детства приучали, что жизнь каждого из нас священна. Утопи в крови едва ли не всех людей, населявших этот город, и это не будет настолько порицаться по сравнению с убийством одного, но нашего. В общем и целом, я и сам мог привести более дюжины причин почему именно, но когда мой дорогой брат решил притащить в _наш_ дом смертного, не предупредив меня, я на какую-то долю мгновения захотел придушить его своими же руками. Или скормить дюжину наработок Сарфф. Чем он только думал?

Мы недаром избегали упоминать даже о примерном расположении наших домов, а тем более приводить к себе людей. И имя… Сильен мог назвать ему любое выдуманное имя или одно из своих многочисленных прозвищ; вместо этого он легкомысленно открыл смертному не только свое, но еще и наши. Факунд мог сколько угодно отмахиваться, что это пережиток прошлого, а я неисправимый консерватор и параноик, но я видел, что даже ему это пришлось не по нраву.

За последний месяц я хоть и видел Сильена реже, чем обычно, но зато слышал намного чаще, громче и назойливее, а едва ли не каждое третье предложение так или иначе содержало в себе имя его ручного человека, и у меня уже медленно, но уверенно развивалась на него аллергия. Это было даже невыносимее последних трех его увлечений вместе взятых. А я – наивный! – думал, что хуже них ничего быть не могло и не может. От нескончаемого потока «Джерри то», «Джерри се», «а мы с Джерри», «кстати, а Джерри» у меня постоянно болела голова, даром что у меня было из-за чего ей болеть и без Сильена.

Прошел целый месяц, но я не мог похвастать получением хоть каких-то значительных результатов, кроме как отрицательных: в расследовании я не продвинулся, что несколько злило. Я все еще не мог сказать: ни как книга моих родителей попала в руки людей, ни кто это сделал – ни целей, ни следов, ни мотивов. Даже подключив к поискам Сарфф и Факунда, ответов не прибавилось. Скорее уж наоборот – мы нашли еще три книги с подобными метками, но вся информация касаемо них тоже была утеряна. Самое интересное, что формально они за университетской библиотекой не числились, поэтому я с чистой совестью забрал их себе.

В качестве эдакого эквивалента компенсации за наш провал, я нашел кое-что потенциально куда интереснее. Это были дневники предположительно работавшего с родителями друга, в которых – судя по изображениям – велась речь о каких-то исследованиях и экспериментах, но подпись была смазана, а сама информация – зашифрована, причем, разные части одного и того же дневника могли шифроваться по-разному. И после этого Факунд будет называть параноиком меня. Было что-то волнительное в той опасности, что таили в себе изящные строки на плотных листах бумаги – не думаю, что _так_ стали бы охранять кулинарные рецепты. И пусть любое разумное существо сочло бы необходимым положить дневники на место, я просто не мог пройти мимо чего-то настолько интересного.

Сколько бы усилий мы ни прилагали, но разгадать удалось только вводную часть, из которой мы и сделали вольный вывод о владельце. Самих дневников было шесть, и объем у них был внушительный – их явно вел человек дотошный и обстоятельный. Жаль, что нельзя было сказать наверняка, что же именно здесь было нужным, важным и интересным, а что можно пропустить. Процесс расшифровки шел медленно, медленней, чем мне бы хотелось, но и отступиться от них я не мог – это означало бы, что я сдался. Глядя на мои попытки в это всем разобраться, Факунд в шутку предложил нагрузить этим студентов и пообещать за это закрыть всю сессию, а самим сесть с секундомером, чтобы зафиксировать мировой рекорд по дешифровке. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так печально. Что все-таки можно было исследовать, чтобы нужна была такая защита? Мне нужна была хоть крохотная, но подсказка, как бы ни было неприятно это признавать.

Дневники, Сильен – все это отнимало достаточно много сил и энергии, поэтому неожиданно выдавшееся свободное время я искренне собирался провести в обществе тишины и книги, справедливо рассудив, что в такой замечательный день брат просто не мог не ускакать к своему человеку на свидание. На его месте я бы так и поступил.

Хочешь, чтобы все получилось с точностью до наоборот? Начни строить планы.

Будь это какой-то другой день, я бы может и не стал сообщать Факунду об их приходе, но что я не любил едва ли не больше всего, так это когда кто-то пытается вмешиваться в запланированный мною ход событий. Я уже почти почувствовал вкус свободы, как меня жестоко разочаровали – я не мог хоть как-то не отомстить, к тому же так был реальный шанс, что им будет просто не до меня. В итоге я оказался прав: Факунд идеально справился со своей ролью. Хотя выглядеть он мог бы и поприличнее, но выражение лиц нашей новоиспеченной парочки было просто бесценным.

Я рассматривал нового смертного Сильена и пытался понять, что брат в нем нашел, и чего стоило ожидать от этого человека. Чем Сильена мог заинтересовать редактор – ума не приложу, все же он обычно отдавал предпочтение циркачам, актерам и танцорам или представителям любой другой подобной профессии, но так даже лучше. Больше шансов, что это скоро кончится. Хотя раньше в светлую голову моего дорогого брата не приходила мысль о том, чтобы официально представить своего избранника, а не как обычно в спешке и на лету, поэтому от прогнозов лучше было воздержаться.

Единственное, что хоть кое-как примиряло меня с новым смертным Сильена, – он был не слишком громким и суетливым; от него было довольно легко отрешиться, настолько легко, что мне даже удалось уделить достаточное внимание книге, а не следить, как бы он чего не натворил – от любовников брата жизнь меня научила ждать лишь худшего. Особенно это касалось тех, кого он так яро нахваливал или, как шутливо выражался Факунд, рекламировал.

Уйти с головой в книгу – идея лучше, чем размышлять, как бы избавиться от человека, чтобы никто не догадался, что это моих рук дело; я все-таки допускал, что мог быть к нему несправедлив, он ведь не виноват в том, Сильен настолько увлекся им. Но какая-то часть меня упорно и упрямо твердила, что и я не виноват в этом тоже, а все равно приходилось расплачиваться. И как бы я ни пытался взять себя в руки, в конечном итоге я вновь и вновь возвращался к тем же мыслям, отстраненно удивляясь, откуда во мне столько по отношению к незнакомому мне лицу неприязни и почти жестокости.

Пока я мысленно издевался над смертным, Факунд великодушно принялся развлекать гостя. Заслышав заветное слово “торт”, я вольно предположил, что скоро этот вечер закончится, и меня оставят в покое, но уже не рисковал надеяться – нет нужды прибавлять к уже имевшимся разочарованиям еще одно.

Я не слишком вслушивался в болтовню Сильена, поэтому не знал, хватило ли тому ума не сообщать своему смертному о том, что мы не люди, но лучше перестраховаться:

– Не здесь, – предупреждающе произнес я, прежде чем Факунд решит перенестись прямо отсюда на глазах у человека.

Как оказалось, подобная мера предосторожности была не напрасна. Зато с его уходом я получил идеальную возможность уйти так, чтобы не показывать, насколько сильно мне весь вечер именно этого и хотелось. Факунд, как и ожидалось, далеко уходить и не собирался, обнаружившись в моем кабинете развалившимся в кресле.

– Мог бы изобразить больше радости, в конце концов, насколько я помню, знакомству с родными у смертных придают несколько больше значения, чем у нас. Где твои манеры? – спросил он, радостно оскалившись.

– Сначала убери ноги со стола, а потом поговорим о манерах, – невозмутимо ответил я, облокачиваясь на упомянутый стол.

– Не занудствуй, – проворчал он, но ноги все же убрал. – Вполне очаровательный тип, чем тебе не нравится?

Я нахмурился; честно говоря, я не ожидал, что смертный Факунду может понравиться, я-то думал, он будет на моей стороне.

– Вот раз он такой замечательный, соблазнил бы его, и все будут счастливы, – раздраженно предложил я.

– Ну, вот и соблазни, – неожиданно огрызнулся Факунд, – раз это решит все _твои_ проблемы.

– Сам понял, что и кому сказал? – спокойно поинтересовался я.

– Ну да, – он устало провел руками по лицу, – что-то я, и правда, не по адресу.

– Совсем студенты замучили? – беззлобно поддразнил его я.

– Тест этот гребаный никто, естественно, писать не будет, мы давно договорились, но они правы – поприсутствовать всем нам придется. И кто придумал их ставить в такую рань? – пожаловался Факунд.

Я только рассмеялся – до того обиженно он выглядел. Порой я был согласен поменять хоть на недельку-другую необходимость присматривать за одним Сильеном на всю его ораву студентов.

– Слушай, если у вас все будут этим тестом заняты, может, я тогда загляну в библиотеку? – вдруг пришло мне в голову, и я поспешил поделиться мыслью.

– Ты издеваешься? – мученически простонал он.

– А что не так? – удивился я. Хороша же идея, чем ему не нравится?

– Понимаешь, – медленно и терпеливо, словно разговаривал с душевнобольным, пояснил Факунд, – ты не можешь перетянуть к себе всю нашу библиотеку.

– Скажи, что тебе жалко, – фыркнул я. – Я же тебя даже не прошу ничего делать или как-то мне помогать.

– Послушай, я серьезно! – умоляюще произнес он. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для тебя мне ничего не жалко, что там той библиотеки. Если тебя это сделает счастливым, то забирай хоть всю, но так нельзя. Приходи к нам работать и можешь там хоть поселиться.

– Я же уже… – начал было я, но меня тут же перебили.

– Ну, подумай сам, что ты теряешь? График мы тебе составим, какой захочешь. Придешь, обсудишь со студентами книжку-другую, и дело с концом. Ты вправе нагружать их, как только пожелаешь, и милым с ними быть не обязательно – можешь издеваться над ними, как только в голову придет, – уговаривал меня он. – Ну же, соглашайся! В свободное от работы время хоть палатку в библиотеке поставь и спальный мешок принеси.

Вот уж не думал, что Факунд всерьез решил сделать меня своим коллегой. Сперва я хотел просто отмахнуться от предложения, как и в прошлый раз, но что-то в его речах все-таки было, что вдруг показалось мне если не привлекательным, то хотя бы достойным того, чтобы это всерьез обдумать. Не знаю, как именно Факунд воспринял мое молчание, но напирать он больше не стал. Вместо этого он просто растворился в воздухе, предоставляя меня самому себе. Подобные решения просто так не принимаются, поэтому я со щелчком пальцев переместился на кухню, поленившись воспользоваться лестницей – в конце концов, обратно придется подниматься по ступенькам, у меня не очень хорошо получалось перемещать еду; книги, драгоценные металлы, травы всякие для редких ритуалов, живых существ – запросто, а еду нет. Никогда не понимал причину, но, так и не найдя разумного обоснования, просто принимал как данность.

На обратной дороге думал прихватить кусок торта, если его еще не съели, но гостиная, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не была пуста: на диване увлеченно целовались Сильен и его человек. Пока я раздумывал, стоит ли торт того, чтобы выдавать свое присутствие, или лучше было закрыть во всех смыслах глаза и удалиться к себе, как смертный едва заметно напрягся и, вздрогнув, посмотрел прямо на меня. В его глазах читались упрямство и наглость пополам с вызовом. Играть с ним в гляделки мне не хотелось совершенно, и так было ясно, что я останусь без сладкого. Бросив последний прощальный взгляд на стоящий рядом на столике торт, я подавил желание тяжко и страдальчески вздохнуть – не хватало, чтобы меня заметил еще и Сильен, и так ситуация дурацкая дальше некуда, – и постарался как можно бесшумнее подняться наверх.

Кажется, Факунд прав, и мне не помешало бы хоть какое-то разнообразие в жизни, если я хотел сохранить душевное равновесие, поэтому быстро, пока не успел передумать, отослал ему согласие. В конце концов, он обещал мне все, что я пожелаю, верно?


	8. Chapter 8

Оглядываясь назад, я, пожалуй, даже сейчас не смогу сказать, о чем именно мне следовало жалеть больше – о том, что одним погожим утром решил навестить Сильена, или о том, что я вообще его когда-либо встретил в своей жизни; и как бы я ни проклинал первое, о втором я так никогда и не смог заставить себя сожалеть.

Какой бы сильной моя симпатия к Сильену ни была, наносить ему визиты медленно, но уверенно становилось все сложнее и сложнее. С той самой первой встречи Арранз меня невзлюбил; стоило нам оказаться в одной комнате дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут, как все заканчивалось или взаимным поливанием друг друга отборнейшим ядом, или же мы попросту друг друга подчеркнуто игнорировали, что очень огорчало Сильена, который все мечтал, что мы все будем жить дружно и счастливо. Каждый раз я торжественно обещал себе, что ради Сильена я стану прилагать все усилия, чтобы разорвать этот порочный круг из взаимных издевок, но стоило мне зайти к нему домой и застать там его брата, как все обещания таяли с сумасшедшей скоростью.

Пусть я и не любил Арранза настолько, что предпочел бы находиться от него как можно дальше, желание увидеть Сильена – до глупого бесконтрольное – во мне частенько перевешивало. Вот и в тот день я наступил на горло своему раздражению и согласился на очередное свидание на вражеской территории. Я уже почти позвонил в дверь, как почувствовал какое-то странное чувство невесомости, резко закружилась голова, потом я, кажется, потерял сознание, а очнулся уже совершенно в другом месте, которое было похоже на… дом в котором я вырос? Невозможно, я не был там лет с четырнадцати! Но дом был в точности таким, каким он остался в моей памяти, до последней трещинки в деревянном полу и последнего завитка в узорах штор.

Чувство нереальности происходящего только усилилось, когда я услышал приглушенные голоса, и чем дальше я проходил вглубь дома, тем четче и узнаваемее они становились. Голоса моих родителей, очень разозленных друг на друга. Они никогда не ссорились на моей памяти, оттого слышать сейчас гневные выкрики было даже более странным, чем осознание того простого факта, что они вообще-то давным-давно умерли: отец – когда мне было двенадцать, а мама – когда мне едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Я не мог понять, как я здесь очутился. Календарь на стене пытался меня убедить, что эта сцена – чем бы она ни была – случилась за пять лет до смерти папы, а стрелки на моих наручных часах и тех, что висели на стене, шли в обратном направлении, и я старался сосредоточиться на этом, а не на отражении в зеркале трюмо моих ссорящихся родителей. Мать, обвиняющая отца в многочисленных изменах; сам же он кричал, что она вообще не человек и не имеет права его попрекать, а мое рождение – самая большая ошибка в его жизни, что меня вообще не должно было существовать.

Не успел я понять, как на это реагировать, как уже стоял на кладбище и наблюдал за разбитой горем мамой, которую другой я безуспешно пытался утешить. Она так и не смогла оправиться, и вскоре после смерти отца начались ее затяжные болезни. Я искренне надеялся, что мне не придется вновь становиться пусть и безмолвным, но все же участником того отрезка моей жизни, смотреть, как она угасает на глазах – растянувшаяся на долгие два года предсмертная агония; но кто бы ни был сценаристом и режиссером этого безумия, он сделал именно это, и мне ничего не оставалось, как раз за разом “переживать” каждый ее приступ и знать, что ничем не можешь помочь. Потом были колледж, работа – наполненные вязким сиропом будни, когда заученный до автоматизма режим пусть и был таким же, как я и запомнил, но все равно чувствовалось что-то неправильное.

Чувство отвратительной беспомощности захлестывало с головой. Сами события не были такими уж и страшными, – сны мне, бывало, снились достойные пера Стивена Кинга, – но что-то в этой обыденности было по-настоящему жутким, а главное, чем дольше это продолжалось, тем меньше я был уверен, что сплю. Ведь это должен был быть сон, все это совсем не реально, пусть даже что-то в каждом жесте все громче и громче нашептывало об обратном. _«А так ли ты уверен, что все здесь ненастоящее?»_

А потом я вдруг увидел Сильена – такого солнечного и такого родного. Он стоял вполоборота ко мне и тепло улыбался, но, казалось, совсем меня не замечал. Я хотел подойти ближе, забыться в его объятьях, коснуться его хоть самыми кончиками пальцев, но чем больше шагов делал навстречу, тем отдаленнее он был. Я пытался докричаться, но он не слышал и звука – лишь ветер приносил мне обрывки моих же слов. Словно этого было мало, его лицо постепенно превращалось в фарфоровую маску, на месте суставов стали видны шарниры, а из спины торчал огромный заводной ключ. Я оцепенел и упал бы там же, где и стоял, как вдруг почувствовал холод металла, сковывавший запястья. Вместо неба остались одни осколки, а сам Сильен медленно осыпался пеплом к моим ногам.

Я уже не пытался ничего понять, и очередную смену обстановки – небольшая, едва освещенная двумя факелами на каменных стенах комнатушка с дверью-решеткой – я почти воспринял как должное. Судя по ощущениям, на этот раз я не спал – все было до боли – причем не в самом фигуральном смысле – настоящим. Я отчаянно пытался выбраться, в кровь обдирая запястья, но все попытки были тщетными, пока в какой-то момент я просто обессилено обвис на цепях с вытянутыми кверху руками, молчаливо изучая противоположную стену и темный коридор, проглядывавший сквозь прутья решетки. Бесполезно. Иногда мне казалось, что я замечал какое-то движение и принимался вопить во всю силу легких, почти умоляя о помощи, но никто не приходил. У меня пропал голос, не было сил, почти не осталось желания бороться.

В какой-то момент дверь приоткрылась с противным скрипом, впуская мрачную тень в черном балахоне. Даже до того, как вошедший откинул капюшон, открывая лицо, я знал, что это Арранз. Чувствовал. Понятия не имею, почему мне ни разу не пришло в голову, что он может помочь – скорее я ждал, что он станет привычно язвить или попросту добьет, – но он не шевелился, лишь стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на меня немигающим взглядом горящих нечеловеческим огнем зеленых глаз.

Я не мог сказать, сколько времени провел в этой темнице: неделю, месяц или едва сутки, но время потеряло здесь свою власть, обесценившись до размеров вечности. С приходом Арранза в комнате – и без того не жаркой – холодно стало невыносимо, словно с собой он принес весь свой холод, который волнами расходился от него каждый раз, когда мы пересекались. Не в силах вырваться, я мгновенно переключил все свои эмоции на Арранза, начав винить его во всем, что со мной происходило. Так было куда проще. 

Мне отчаянно, до дрожи хотелось его сломать, причинить такую же боль, какую чувствовал я или даже больше, чтобы он не смог больше встать, не смог пошевелиться. Не в силах выносить его спокойный взгляд, я почти мечтал увидеть момент, когда остекленеют его глаза. Я хотел окрасить алым темноту, смотреть, как капля за каплей его покидает жизнь. Порой я его по-настоящему ненавидел, хотя на самом деле знал, что у меня не было на это причин, но растекавшаяся по венам жгучая – раскаленная – ненависть, пусть и отравляла меня, но вместе с тем давала мне силы сохранить хоть крупицы разума. Я уже не помнил, когда я последний раз чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Ничто не вечно, и все мои эмоции и чувства однажды просто схлынули, медленно растворяясь в тенях и полумраке, так же, как понемногу растворялся в них и я. Момент, когда Арранз исчез, я по какой-то невероятной причине или не заметил, или забыл, а с его отсутствием становилось чем дальше, тем сложнее использовать злость на него в качестве якоря. Я изо всех сил старался не зацикливаться на боли, на морозе, идущем по коже, на давящем ощущении запертости – пусть, уходя, дверь Арранз так и не закрыл, подарив иллюзию свободы, мы оба знали, что уйти я не могу, – на оглушающей тишине, сводящей с ума. Вместо этого я пытался сосредоточиться на своих воспоминаниях – _хороших_ воспоминаниях, а не на том кошмаре, который я пережил с чьей-то легкой руки, – но чем дольше я здесь находился, тем сложнее и сложнее это становилось.

Потом я начал по-своему привыкать к своему подвешенному состоянию, все мое существование становилось незначительным, неважным. Память тускнела: сперва забывались какие-то мелочи, затем стирались вещи посущественнее, пока я больше не мог сказать наверняка ни кто я, ни как здесь оказался, словно вся моя жизнь прошла в этой камере, а лоскутки воспоминаний были лишь не более плода моего воображения.

Я остался один на один с всеобъемлющим одиночеством и кромешной темнотой – я не заметил, когда же факелы потухли: сначала один, затем второй, – с единственным желанием, чтобы все это наконец прекратилось. Плевать как, лишь бы все кончилось. Я хотел этого настолько сильно, как и за всю свою жизнь не хотел ничего больше, и тем удивительнее было однажды ощутить чье-то присутствие вновь. Я почти ничего не мог рассмотреть, только чей-то смазанный силуэт и ослепительную белизну волос, мазнувших меня по лицу, когда этот кто-то склонился, чтобы освободить мои руки. Изо всех сил силился разглядеть хоть немного больше, но глаза закрывались против моей воли, и все, что в итоге осталось – это тепло моего неожиданного освободителя и желанный покой.

– Ты мое спасение, – я столько всего пытался сказать, но слова давались с большим трудом, а голос звучал слишком слабо, едва ли громче шепота.

– Не думаю, что это соответствует действительности, – мягко проговорил он.

– Но… я не понимаю, – с третьей попытки мне все же удалось растерянно прохрипеть.

– Тебе и не нужно.

Ласковые и невесомые прикосновения приносили облегчение, наконец, я больше не чувствовал промораживающего до костей холода, ставшего моим верным спутником. Я обнял своего спасителя, но тот почему-то дернулся так, словно его ударили. Память начала понемногу возвращаться, а вместе с ней накатывало бесконтрольное желание спать. Борясь с сонливостью, я глубоко вдыхал легкий аромат трав и едва различимо даже для меня выдохнул:

– Сильен…

Кто еще это мог быть, верно? Только с ним возможно такое чувство тепла, безопасности и защищенности. Последнее, что я помнил перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, – крепко, почти до боли сжимающие меня руки и невеселый смех, отдающий горечью на языке.

***

Я почти не хотел просыпаться, боясь вновь оказаться в темной и холодной комнате с решеткой вместо двери и со сковавшими запястья кандалами вместо надежды на свободу. Во мне поднималась ставшая до ужаса привычной волна паники, сердце стучало, как запертая в клетке обезумевшая птица, грозя проломить ребра, и я почти начал задыхаться, но мне все же удалось найти в себе силы открыть глаза. К счастью, мои страхи не оправдались – я лежал в теплой кровати в гостевой спальне Сильена. Облегченно откидываясь обратно на подушку – и когда только успел вскочить? – я расслабился, но тут же напрягся вновь – в комнате я был не один. Осторожно повернул голову, чтобы увидеть вальяжно устроившуюся в рядом стоящем кресле миниатюрную женщину с не то черными, не то темно-зелеными волосами, глядящую на меня так, словно я был ее долгожданным рождественским подарком. Почему-то этот взгляд напомнил мне первую встречу с Сильеном, хотя ее реакция казалась мне куда более жуткой.

– Так вот ты какой, – задумчиво протянула она. Голос у нее неожиданно оказался несколько ниже и грубее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на нее, но все равно приятный. – А тебе повезло.

– В чем? – нахмурился я.

– Арранз обошелся с тобой почти нежно, надо же, – если сначала нотка умиления мне могла и показаться, то сейчас я был полностью уверен в ее наличии; к тому же, кого-то здесь явно забавляло происходящее.

– Нежно?! – я поморщился от того, насколько истерично это прозвучало.

– Стал бы он возиться с каким-то смертным, как же, – фыркнула она. – Выглядишь безобидно, думаю, ничего не случится, если я назову тебе свое имя. Я Сарфф.

– Джерри, – растерянно произнес я. – Погоди, что значит “с каким-то смертным?” – возмутился я.

– То и значит, – отмахнулась она. – Арранз людей не особо жалует, но, думаю, ты и сам заметил.

– Людей, – спокойно повторил я, чувствуя укол ужаса – на долю мгновения мне показалось, что все еще сплю, что мне никогда не удастся выбраться из царства снов обратно в реальность.

– Ну что ты на меня смотришь, как на… – Сарфф осеклась, а затем посмотрела на меня расширенными от удивления глазами. – Ты не знаешь?

– Не знаю чего? – огрызнулся я, стараясь за внешним раздражением скрыть противный липкий страх.

– Ты ничего не знаешь, – пробормотала она себе под нос так, словно и не слышала меня. – Он тебе ничего не сказал, они оба ничего не сказали. Арранз меня убьет. Но почему никто не объяснил тебе, кто мы на самом деле?

Просто нечеловеческим усилием воли я сдержал рвущееся с языка «Психи, вот вы кто», но Сарфф смотрела на меня почти беспомощно, что это было бы нечестно. В конце концов, она, кажется, всерьез верила, что она не человек. Это звучало настолько дико, что и в голове не укладывалось. Господи, если ты есть, пусть это будет не сон – еще одного моя психика не выдержит.

– Я на секунду, – бросила она через плечо, вскочив с кресла и умчавшись к выходу, оставляя меня тупо пялиться в потолок – вставать пока не хотелось совершенно. Если я спал, выхода не было, а если нет – смысла двигаться пока и не было, уж лучше подождать, одновременно с этим загоняя несмелую надежду на задворки сознания. Разочаровываться в случае чего не хотелось.

Как и обещала, Сарфф вернулась довольно быстро, но уже не одна, а с одетым в строгий деловой костюм Арранзом. Очень недовольным Арранзом, если быть точнее, пусть внешне это почти никак и не выражалось. Честно говоря, я был готов сосредоточиться на чем угодно, лишь бы не на окатившей меня новой волне ужаса – хватило того, что я при виде него вжался в подушку и с силой, до побелевших костяшек, сжал край одеяла. Несколько глубоких вздохов спустя я постарался взять себя в руки, но мне все никак это не удавалось, что чертовски раздражало. В конечном итоге именно злость меня несколько отрезвила, возвращая хрупкое подобие равновесия.

– Вижу, вы уже пришли в чувство, – чопорно произнес Арранз.

До меня не сразу дошел смысл его слов – за все то время, которое мы провели в той камере в молчании, я почти отвык от звука его голоса, а уж по этой его отвратительной привычке обращаться подчеркнуто вежливо; и неважно _что_ он говорил, важно _как_ – каким-то непостижимым образом он умудрялся заставить собеседника почувствовать себя по меньшей мере одноклеточным. Ни единого грубого слова, интонации ровные, как пульс покойника, но ощущения такие, словно с грязью смешали, словно само твое существование – это досадное недоразумение, и не стоит того, чтобы и внимание обращать. Когда я обмолвился об этом Сильену, он сперва непонимающе посмотрел на меня, а потом заливисто засмеялся, после чего почти восхищенно сообщил, что завидует моему воображению. Больше я с ним подобные вопросы не обсуждал, но и от мнения своего не отказался.

Я хотел было по привычке огрызнуться, но в последний момент передумал – кажется, стоило начинать учиться вести себя как взрослый адекватный человек, коим я вообще-то и являлся, к тому же, на этот раз свидетелем нашего привычного обмена любезностями была дама. Арранз чинно устроился в том же кресте, которое ранее занимала Сарфф, а сама она присела на краешек кровати и принялась водить руками над моим телом, едва не касаясь меня ладонями, и что-то тягуче и нараспев бормотала себе под нос на незнакомом языке.

– Где Сильен? – задал я вопрос, мучавший меня с самого пробуждения.

– Его здесь нет, – спокойно ответил Арранз.

– То есть… как это нет? – опешил я.

Куда он мог деться? Ну, не мог же он сначала принести меня сюда, переодеть – интересно, чья это пижамка? – уложить в кровать, заботливо укутав одеялком, и свалить в неведомые дали. Это на него совсем не похоже.

– Что последнее вы помните? – привычно меня проигнорировав, спросил Арранз.

– Какое это имеет значение? – огрызнулся я. – Не твое дело.

Кажется, я сильно переоценил свои силы, думая, что смогу вести себя так же отстраненно; неприятно, конечно, я всегда думал, что прекрасно владею собой. У меня никогда не получалось сохранять ясность мыслей в его присутствии, и за одну эту мою слабость уже стоило его возненавидеть, но сил не хватало и на это.

– Если валяться без сознания на чужом крыльце, а потом проспать полтора дня кряду – это норма человеческого поведения, то вопрос я снимаю, – с насквозь фальшивым участием отозвался он. 

Значит, это все-таки был сон. Но ведь отдельные моменты казались такими реальными, а все те боль и холод темницы были такими настоящими! Я до сих под чувствовал их отголоски, отдававшиеся слабостью по всему телу. Это не могло быть обыкновенным сном, ведь таких просто не бывает, это почти невозможно!.. Я уже набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы засыпать Арранза вопросами, но в последний момент передумал – рассказать было бы слабостью, а если это всего лишь сон, то слабостью вдвойне, а такого удовольствия я ему не доставлю.

– Не потрудишься объяснить всю эту ерунду про смертных и человеческое поведение? – вместо этого спросил я.

– Думаю, объяснять, что вы единственный человек в этом доме, уже нет нужды, – Арранз выразительно на меня посмотрел.

– Нет, все же вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста, – упрямо гнул свое я: или здесь все психи, или я чего-то не знал, но предпочел бы знать наверняка.

Что именно Сарфф хотела добиться своими манипуляциями, я даже представить не мог, но, судя по всему, она уже закончила и теперь с любопытством смотрела на Арранза. Он тяжело вздохнул, затем щелкнул пальцами и… просто растворился в воздухе. Словно дым. Я тупо пялился в пустое кресло, не зная, что и думать, словно он захватил с собой и мою способность адекватно мыслить, а затем он так же внезапно и бесшумно вновь материализовался на подлокотнике. Вид у него при этом был донельзя довольный.

– Это было… наглядно, – наконец, выдавил я. – Хорошо хоть в жабу не превратил.

У Арранза сделался настолько задумчивый взгляд, что я тут же пожалел о своих словах: кажется, я только что сам подал ему идею. Блеск.

– Думаете, это будет более приемлемая форма жизни для вас? – убийственно серьезно спросил он.

– Расслабься, Джерри, – рассмеялась Сарфф, – как бы сильно ему ни хотелось обратного, но в жаб он превращать никого не умеет.

Арранз пробормотал что-то похожее на “пока” и “стоит научиться”, но я предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал, а то, чего доброго, он действительно воплотит это в жизнь. Сарфф переводила полный любопытства взгляд с него на меня и обратно.

– А вы всегда так общаетесь или ради меня стараетесь? – вдруг поинтересовалась она.

– Эм, – растерянно отозвался я, – всегда. Если не хуже.

– Как ми-и-ило, – непонятно чему умиляясь, протянула она, всплеснув руками.

– Сарфф, – предупреждающе произнес Арранз.

– А вот ты совсем не милый, – надулась она и исчезла.

Я был невероятно горд собой, что мне удалось не вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как Сарфф вновь оказалась на том же месте, прихватив с собой целую батарею разнокалиберных баночек и пузырьков, и принялась их вертеть в руках, открывать, нюхать и просматривать на свет, что-то выискивая.

– Так, выпей вот это, – она протянула пузырек со слегка светящейся пронзительно-голубой жидкостью, – на вкус гадость, но до дна и лучше залпом. Потом вот это, – она указала на пузырек поменьше, в котором плескалась какая-то красноватого цвета настойка, – а потом можно и это, – слегка потрясая небольшой баночкой с чем-то вязким и золотистым.

Честно говоря, я здорово сомневался, что мне стоило это все принимать, но, здраво рассудив, что если бы меня хотели убить, у них было достаточно времени это провернуть, залпом, пока не успел передумать, выпил предложенное. Как Сарфф и предупреждала, первая жидкость на вкус была той еще гадостью – даже думать не хотелось, что по вкусу она мне напоминала, зато оставшиеся две почти примирили меня с действительностью. Правда, что-то из всего этого явно было легким галлюциногеном – иначе объяснить мимолетно мелькнувшую во взгляде Арранза тень уважения и что-то подозрительно похожее на восхищение, я не мог. А вот Сарфф определенно вновь смотрела на меня как на лакомый кусочек.

– Знаешь, думаю, тебе лучше выпить еще и вот это, – проворковала она, кивнув на сиротливо стоящий особняком жемчужного цвета пузырек.

Руководствуясь все теми же мотивами, я уже почти поднес его к губам, как внезапно материализовавшийся передо мной Арранз выхватил пузырек у меня из рук, молча глядя на Сарфф с явным неодобрением.

– А что я? – правильно истолковав его взгляд, невинно поинтересовалась она.

Кажется, с ней лучше быть настороже и никогда больше не брать ничего подозрительного вида у нее их рук.

– Нытье Сильена потом сама будешь слушать, – пригрозил он.

Сарфф ощутимо передернуло, а мне за Сильена стало почти обидно. Я хотел было вступиться за него, как понял, что мне смертельно захотелось спать. Я проспал полтора самых кошмарных за последние несколько лет дня, я совершенно не горел желанием засыпать вновь, но среди всего прочего меня явно напоили снотворным, не спросив моего мнения. Нелюди.


	9. Chapter 9

Долгое проживание с Сильеном и еще более долгое общение с Факундом все-таки даром не прошли: всегда знал, что рано или поздно мне это вылезет боком, но искренне надеялся на вариант “поздно” – чем я думал, когда соглашался на предложение Факунда, мне до сих пор не ведомо. С началом моей преподавательской деятельности я понял, насколько же сильно не привык к долгому нахождению в обществе большого количества народа, даром что уже через неделю посещаемость – и так традиционно оставляющая желать лучшего – снизилась на треть. Мне хватило недели на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему я в свое время бросил преподавание. Сладкие обещания полной власти пусть над кучкой, но смертных, хоть и были привлекательны, но я все же считал себя выше того, чтобы поддаваться им. 

До поры до времени я пытался придерживаться откровенно попустительской политики теперь уже нашего университета, но стоило студентам почувствовать хоть глоток свободы, как они восприняли это поводом к злостному игнорированию своих прямых обязанностей. Не то чтобы меня это особо волновало, в конце концов, это дело каждого – у них свои головы есть на плечах, – но и не в моих принципах было выполнять свою часть работы спустя рукава. Немаловажным казался тот простой факт, что Факунд, изначально практически не имея в этой сфере опыта, не только умудрялся управляться с этой оравой, но и был еще объектом всеобщей студенческой любви и почитания, поэтому просто опустить руки я не мог – гордость не позволяла.

Раз за разом я пробовал на них все новую и новую тактику, пока мне вдруг не пришло в голову, что дело не в стиле преподавания, а в отсутствии должного стимула. Это открытие я воспринял как личный вызов, неожиданно азартно вливаясь в студенческие будни. Я перестал с ними церемониться и в один прекрасный день попросту выписал мелом на доске список моих требований – если уж уживаться, так сразу и на моих условиях. Сперва они не восприняли это всерьез, но довольно быстро поняли, что веселые деньки кончились. Меня проклинали, умоляли и вновь проклинали; даже Факунду как-то нажаловались в довольно наивной надежде, что я сменю гнев на милость. Почему именно ему – история умалчивает, но факт оставался фактом.

Факунд же смеялся, что за мной на веки вечные закрепился теперь титул главного тирана и деспота, но я лишь пожимал плечами: я предупреждал и потому наотрез отказывался нести ответственность. Он еще долго издевательски удивлялся, как же это меня так надолго хватило, прежде чем я явил миру свою истинную натуру и “разошелся на всю ширину своей авторитарной души”. Шутник выискался на мою голову. Но не то он поговорил со студентами, объясняя им всю тщетность их попыток, не то они все же привыкли сами, какое-то время спустя подстроившись под новый ритм. 

Пусть моему графику откровенно завидовала вся кафедра, времени сперва ни на что не хватало: дневники почти не поддавались, Сильен считал своим долгом периодически информировать меня о ходе его отношений со смертным – благо, что хоть без интимных подробностей, – а теперь еще и студенты с их причудами. Возиться с людьми оказалось на удивление забавно, хотя подавляющее их большинство раздражало безмерно. В лучшем случае. Зато благодаря небольшой группке студентов, с самого начала стабильно ходящих ко мне на занятия, я обнаружил неприметный ход к одному небольшому отделу библиотеки. В этом здании вообще было множество разнообразнейших ходов, о существовании изрядной части которых со временем все забыли.

Перепуганный Факунд нашел меня только на третьи сутки, зато я обнаружил что-то, что потенциально могло помочь мне с расшифровкой. Я настолько обрадовался, что решил поставить тем студентам сессию даром. Правда, им об этом пока знать не обязательно – если, окрыленные сей радостной новостью, разленятся еще и они, это здорово подорвет слишком хрупкую еще дисциплину. Как это ни странно, но часть записей действительно удалось расшифровать – это оказался кусок какого-то эксперимента. Увы, но ни цели его, ни результаты понять не удалось – они были зашифрованы уже по-другому.

Я всегда знал, что нельзя проводить непонятные опыты, особенно если часть информации отсутствует, но даром для меня не прошло и общение с Сарфф. Судя по всему, при успешном завершении я должен был как-то повлиять не то на ход времени в отдельно взятом помещении, не то на биоритмы всех в этом же помещении находящихся. Замедлить, ускорить, заморозить? В самом дневнике все было настолько расплывчато, словно кто-то очень не хотел – боялся? – чтобы опыт можно было повторить, опасаясь, что настолько сложной и многоуровневой шифровки может оказаться недостаточно. Это должно было меня насторожить, но справедливо рассудив, что мало что может меня окончательно и бесповоротно убить, я все же позволил любопытству взять верх над логикой. Оставалось лишь дождаться подходящего момента, и он вскоре представился.

Я уже почти привык, что Сильен не может долго говорить о чем-то, не содержащем сведений о его человеке, а потому очень удивился, когда тот вдруг изъявил желание навестить Флавия. Брат никогда не интересовался моими исследованиями настолько, чтобы иметь полное представление о том, чем же я занимался, потому о дневниках и экспериментах я привычно не стал и упоминать. А это значило, что проводить потенциально опасные опыты, когда тот будет дома, я не мог – его бывало сложно оттащить от чего-то реально опасного, а если уж угроза неясная и не гарантированно обязательная, так уж подавно.

Да и смертный его вечно под ногами путался, а убить человека в своем доме – признак дурного тона. Совершенно не имело значения, напросился ли тот сам, или была это абсолютная случайность. А уж труп в моем доме мне точно с рук не сойдет – мне тут же живо припомнили бы все, что было и чего даже и не было, но каким-то мистическим образом мне приписывалось в силу сложившейся репутации. Обычно я к распространяемым обо мне слухам относился с определенной долей иронии, но это был один из немногих случаев, когда они могли скорее помешать. Поэтому помимо Сильена теперь стоило учитывать и его человека тоже, и я искренне надеялся, что брат прихватит с собой и его.

Флавий был закадычным другом брата, – уж не знаю, что тот в этом ублюдке нашел, – и ждать, что Сильен вернется через пару часов, было верхом глупости и наивности. А раз так, то это и был мой шанс спокойно и без лишней суеты заняться своим небольшим экспериментом. Приготовления, в общем и целом, были несложными. Пусть некоторые травы в это время года и в этой местности найти довольно проблематично, у меня по счастливой случайности остался небольшой запас, и я мог смело приступать, не прерываясь на поиски необходимого.

Еще раз сверившись с дневником, я решил пожертвовать столом в своем кабинете – автор настоятельно рекомендовал красное дерево. Я тщательно вырезал ножом нужные символы, немного медленнее, чем обычно – давно я ничего такого не затевал, – но и спешить было некуда. Даже если ничего не выйдет, получавшийся узор выглядел довольно изящно, и мог запросто сойти за украшение. Работа была кропотливая, но до странного умиротворяющая. Покончив с этим, нужно было разместить в каждом уголке стола по небольшой курильнице, а в центре – песочные часы, рассчитанные минимум минут на тридцать. Запах сжигаемых трав был настолько резким, что кружилась голова и мучительно клонило в сон, но на этом этапе медлить было нельзя. Произносимые мною слова звучали чуждо, каждое слово давалось с трудом, но до поры до времени все шло именно так, как было описано в дневнике.

Окрыленный успехом, я уже готов был увидеть, как песчинки в песочных часах застынут, но вместо этого они стали стремительно подниматься вверх, а секунды спустя часы охватило изумрудным пламенем, лишь чудом не перекинувшимся на столешницу. Словно этого было мало, по окнам пошли трещины, а в комнате запахло полынью, хотя она в перечень нужных трав не входила. Так же неожиданно, как началось, все это резко стихло, и если бы не пострадавшие окна и разбитые часы, можно было легко поверить, что ничего необычного только что не происходило. Никаких странных ощущений не было, комната в остальном была в порядке, и, выждав еще какое-то время на случай, если еще что-то могло произойти, я принялся осматривать близлежащие комнаты на предмет возможных повреждений. 

Закончив обход и найдя все в первозданном виде, я уже хотел вернуться к себе, чтобы разобраться, где же я ошибся, как меня непреодолимо потянуло на улицу. Сперва я отмахнулся от этого навязчивого желания – что мне там делать? – но оно становилось все сильнее и сильнее, настолько, что я больше не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться дольше, чем на три секунды. Раздраженный, я спустился вниз, чтобы, открыв входную дверь, обнаружить лежащего на пороге небезызвестного смертного в бессознательном состоянии. Ситуация была до того странной, что я засомневался, а все ли со мной в порядке – вдруг вместо ожидаемого эффекта эксперимент лишь наградил меня галлюцинациями? – но картинка не изменилась и через минуту, а стоять вот так над телом человека было не самой лучшей идеей.

Спрашивается, и что он здесь забыл? Как бы ни был велик соблазн закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что я его не видел, я понимал, что не смог бы так поступить. Даже с ним. Тяжело вздохнув, я наклонился и принялся легонько его тормошить, отчаянно надеясь, что тот сейчас очнется и уйдет сам. Не добившись результата, я затряс его сильнее, перестав церемониться, но даже так человек все еще напоминал тряпичную куклу. Мне совершенно не хотелось его тащить внутрь, но именно это мне и оставалось. Оставишь здесь, а он помрет – отвечай потом, откуда у меня трупы на пороге. Я сомневался, что до такого исхода могло дойти, но с моим везением лучше было ожидать сразу худшего. На всякий случай.

Он оказался куда легче, чем я ожидал, но даже так идти было неудобно. Сгрудив свою ношу на диван и убедившись, что даже так человек не проснулся, я вдруг отчетливо осознал, что понятия не имел, что мне теперь с ним делать. Сделав это открытие, я какое-то время глупо таращился на смертного, словно так мне могла прийти в голову хоть какая-то идея. Пожалуй, логичнее всего было послать зов Сильену, но от одной мысли, что придется объяснять, что здесь происходит, становилось дурно – попробуй докажи, что с его ненаглядным случился не я. Да и сомнительно, что он мог чем-то мне помочь, только мешаться будет.

Можно было позвать Сарфф, все-таки она была первоклассным целителем, но смертного на долю мгновения стало почти жаль. Она же его сперва разберет, потом соберет согласно своим представлениям об эстетике и мировой гармонии – как же, Видящий все-таки – и лишь потом озаботится поинтересоваться, в чем же была проблема. И хорошо, если он будет адекватно после этого функционировать. А не сказать, что это не просто человек, а Видящий – так и возиться не станет; уж больно неинтересные из смертных подопытные получались. 

Оставался Факунд, и пусть могло создаться впечатление, что шума от него больше, чем пользы, это все же в большинстве случаев не соответствовало действительности. По правде говоря, он был оптимальным вариантом: и со смертным знаком, и объяснять ничего не надо, и времени в компании людей провел достаточно, чтобы знать, что с ними делать – я еще мог привести в чувство кого-то из наших, но люди были слишком хрупкими, я вполне мог бы по не знанию навредить. Все-таки в сферу моих интересов смертные тоже не входили. 

Признаваться, что я зашел в тупик, не хотелось страшно, к тому же Факунд наверняка же обидится, что я его не пригласил сразу, и поди объясни, что одно дело рисковать собой, проводя незнамо какой эксперимент, а совсем другое – ставить под угрозу и его целостность и благополучие тоже. Ну и что, что он редкостный балбес, это же не повод им разбрасываться. Где я найду такого второго? Я тоскливо посмотрел на смертного, все еще лежащего в той же позе, в которой я его оставил. Всегда знал, что конкретно этот человек сделает все, чтобы усложнить мою жизнь, даже если он при этом будет просто без сознания. Если через пятнадцать минут он не очнется, у меня просто не останется выбора, но что-то мне подсказывало, что чуда не произойдет и через двадцать.

Факунд едва успел материализоваться рядом, как, бегло окинув взглядом комнату, уже принялся паясничать.

– Вот так, стоило только Сильену отвернуться, как ты уже притащил Джерри в свою постель, – он зацокал языком в напускном неодобрении.

Жаль, что я не умел убивать взглядом, как говорилось в некоторых наших легендах. Еще раз напомнив себе, зачем я его вообще позвал, я глубоко вздохнул и мысленно пожелал себе много-много терпения.

– Это диван, – высокомерно заявил я, выпрямляя спину. – А твои намеки неприемлемы – меня этот смертный не интересует.

Мы с Факундом устроились рядом в креслах, периодически бросая взгляды на незваного гостя, и пока моему неуемному другу не пришло в голову еще какой чепухи, я коротко ввел его в курс дела. Приглушать голоса никто из нас даже и не думал – все-таки, нам не сон смертного оберегать нужно было, а наоборот растормошить – человек в чувство приходить даже не собирался.

– Все хотел спросить, почему ты никогда не зовешь его по имени? – Факунд вдруг прервал меня на полуслове, опуская голову на сложенные в замок руки.

– А это имеет значение? – искренне удивился я.

Люди приходят и уходят, слишком быстро, чтобы их запоминать. В нашем мире имена имели особый вес и значение, и не дело было небрежно к этому относиться. К тому же, мне по-детски казалось, что если не звать его по имени, то можно сделать вид, что его нет и никогда не было, так, очередное мимолетное лицо. Сильен все равно никогда не мог прожить с кем-то достаточно долго, чтобы стоило запоминать – пройдет мгновение, и этот смертный сменится кем-то другим, так зачем захламлять свою память ненужными данными?

– Наверное, все же имеет, – Факунд медленно произнес, пристально на меня посмотрев, словно ему пришла в голову одна из тех невероятных мыслей, что и поверить в нее сложно, но и не думать не выходит.

Не понравился мне этот взгляд, но я все же решил, что не хочу знать, что творилось у него в голове.

– Нужно привести человека в чувство, и желательно бы сделать это до того, как вернется Сильен – не хочу выслушивать, что я сломал его игрушку.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он не знает? – ошеломленно спросил он.

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Что ты на меня так смотришь? Вчера вечером он ушел, когда вернется – не известил. Его, – я кивнул в сторону смертного, – он о своих планах, видимо, поставить в известность не потрудился – не думаю, что он явился бы просто так, уж больно он меня для этого не любит.

– Думаешь, сильнее, чем он любит Сильена? – в его голосе звучал неподдельный интерес пополам с ехидством.

– Видимо да.

– Какая очаровательная взаимность, – фыркнул Факунд.

Я бы запустил в него подушкой, но для этого нужно было встать и вытянуть ее из-под смертного.

– Если тебе нечего мне больше сказать, то можешь возвращаться к своим делам, – вместо этого устало сказал я.

– Ну как же! – оживился он. – Мне всегда есть что сказать. Вот, например…

– По делу, – перебил его я. – Что мне с ним делать? На улицу не выставишь – еще загнется. Мне сейчас не с руки возиться с сокрытием трупов. К нему домой я его тащить тоже не буду – я понятия не имею, где тот живет, да если бы и знал, все равно не стал бы. А здесь ему не место.

– Ладно, уговорил, только замолчи, – простонал Факунд. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Паникер.

– Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о своем комфорте! Посмотрел бы я на тебя, найди ты у себя вот такой вот подарок, – упрямо возразил я, не желая оставлять за другом последнее слово.

И словно ставя точку в этом разговоре, я ушел наверх – стоило все-таки заглянуть в записи. Мне совершенно не хотелось знать, что там Факунд будет делать, меня интересовал лишь результат, и было очевидно, что мое присутствие только затормозит процесс. Я лениво водил взглядом по строчкам, не столько читая, сколько пытаясь чем-то себя занять, и искренне надеялся по возвращению обнаружить если не пустую гостиную, то хотя бы одного лишь Факунда, но это был явно не мой день.

– А ты с ним точно ничего не делал? – озадаченно спросил он.

Его попытки успехом не увенчались, скорее уж наоборот – человека била крупная дрожь, но он все еще не приходил в себя.

– Факунд, – поморщился я, – кажется, я просил тебя поставить его на ноги, а ты что сделал?

– Попытался привести в чувство, – огрызнулся он. – Ты уверен, что твои эксперименты тут не причем? Его могло, не знаю, как-то зацепить чем-то?

– Не должно было, – задумчиво ответил я после небольшой паузы.

– Не должно было! – передразнил меня Факунд, повышая голос. – “Не должно” и “нет” – это два разных ответа, и, признаться, я рассчитывал на второе.

– Не знаю я! – едва ли не прокричал я. – Доволен?

– Нет, – честно ответил он уже спокойно.

Какое-то время мы провели в молчании, думая о том, как еще можно было выпутаться из этой ситуации, желательно побыстрее. Человеку лучше не становилось, возможные варианты решения находиться упрямо не хотели, и я чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим.

– Придется звать Сарфф, – неохотно признал я.

– Может, мы сами его убьем? Так будет намного гуманнее, – предложил Факунд. Заметив мой взгляд, он спешно добавил: – Хорошо, отставить гуманность, как скажешь.

Уже было совершенно неважно, что я изначально не хотел ее сюда впутывать – я готов был многое отдать, лишь бы оказаться в доме одному, в тишине и спокойствии. Что, порой, для этого только не сделаешь, но послав ей зов, чего я не ожидал, так это отказа. В какой-то степени у Сарфф день оказался даже веселее моего – кажется, ей придется подыскивать новую лабораторию. Она, конечно, пообещала к завтрашнему вечеру освободиться, но сейчас еще даже не обед, а смертный приходить в себя так и не думал.

Еще раз перепробовав все, что только можно, и что было более менее безопасно, Факунд вскоре ушел, а я остался ждать – похоже, это единственное, что я мог пока сделать. Несколько часов спустя наш пострадавший приоткрыл глаза, чтобы почти тут же снова отключиться. Да что ж это такое! Я изо всех сил его затряс, но результата предсказуемо не было. Так ничего от него не добившись, я сдался. Оставлять его на диване не хотелось – я заслуживал его не видеть, если буду идти мимо гостиной. Подхватив его на руки, я отнес его в гостевую спальню. Можно было и переместить, но я опасался, как бы ни стало еще хуже.

Справедливо рассудив, что раз уж принес, то не оставлять же его в постели в обуви, а если взялся за обувь, то уже есть смысл его переодеть – вся его одежда была в пыли. Сильен со мной еще долго за это не расплатится, пусть я ему скорее всего никогда не скажу, за что же именно. Оставив человека в постели, я сперва ушел к себе – мне просто жизненно необходим был отдых, но сосредоточиться я ни на чем не смог. Меня раздражало, насколько сильно на меня влияет присутствие в доме постороннего, но я упорно и упрямо делал вид, что все в полном порядке. Я как мантру мысленно повторял, что у меня выходной, нужно просто наслаждаться отдыхом, а не думать обо всяких смертных и их проблемах, но это было бесполезно – я лишь сильнее уставал. Хотя куда уж больше – еще немного, и, казалось, я и сам лягу и усну вечным сном, настолько изможденным я себя чувствовал. Мне было совершенно безразлично, что случится с этим человеком, в конце концов, он не моя ответственность, но я все равно пытался мысленно рассчитать вероятность того, что в его состоянии виноват мог оказаться именно я.

Видимо, в какой-то момент я все-таки задремал, потому что очнулся я уже затемно. В доме было непривычно, звеняще тихо, так, как не было уже очень долгое время, и мне совсем не нравилась эта тишина: она не была ни уютной, ни спокойной, а скорее напоминала затишье перед бурей. Словно вторя моим мыслям, из соседнего крыла послышался приглушенный крик. Бормоча под нос ругательства на всех известных мне языках, я бегом направился в расположенную там гостевую. В этот момент я почти ненавидел весь мир: Сильена, за то, что он в очередной раз свалил на меня свои проблемы; его смертного, за все жестоко убитые по его вине нервные клетки; Сарфф, потому что сейчас человек метался во сне, стонал, срываясь на крик, затихал, чтобы мгновения спустя все началось сначала, а я понятия не имел, что можно сделать. Что вообще я _должен_ сделать.

Я тихонько устроился в стоящем рядом с кроватью мягком кресле и молча принялся наблюдать за смертным, пытаясь решить, как поступать дальше – в конце концов, я ученый, а не лекарь. К счастью, в какой-то момент тот вдруг затих, а мученическое выражение лица сменилось более умиротворенным. Я не знал, с чем связано это улучшение, и улучшение ли это, и потому решил остаться. В самом деле, словно это могло что-то изменить. Несмотря на то, что я недавно проснулся, все, чего я хотел в тот момент, – это уйти к себе в спальню и полноценно выспаться, но вместо этого я застыл в кресле молчаливой статуей и прислушивался ко все еще слегка неровному дыханию человека. 

Несколько вечностей спустя – хотя на самом деле прошло не так уже и больше часа – я понял, что рисковал уснуть прямо в кресле, и мне просто жизненно необходимо сменить обстановку хоть на пять минут. Я поймал себя на мысли, что если уйду, то с этим человеком наверняка что-то случится, и тут же разозлился на себя за это: в конце концов, было нелепым так считать. Все еще раздраженный, я переместился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе травяного чаю – может, удастся отвлечься от глупых мыслей. После двух чашек я обрел хрупкое подобие душевного равновесия и решил отправиться, наконец, к себе, вместо того, чтобы сторожить чужой сон, но воплотить это в жизнь мне удалось далеко не сразу.

По неизвестной мне причине я решил пройтись пешком, а не просто перенестись. Дойдя до середины лестницы, я заметил какое-то движение, а потом с немалым удивлением понял, что мне навстречу бредет человек. Я начал ему что-то говорить, как тут заметил, что глаза его закрыты, а походка нетвердая. Да он все еще спит! И как только не споткнулся? Стоило мне подумать об этом, как две ступеньки спустя он оступился и начал падать прямо на меня. Видимо, за последние сутки у меня было слишком много потрясений, потому как на пару мучительно долгих мгновений я просто впал в ступор и чисто автоматически подхватил его, пока мы оба не свалились вниз – бессмертие бессмертием, но свернуть шею все же не хотелось.

– Ты мое спасение, – если бы человек не находился так близко, я бы ни за что не расслышал, настолько тихо это прозвучало.

Услышав это, мне стало почти страшно – кажется, он сошел с ума, а что делают с ненормальными людьми, я тем более не знал.

– Не думаю, что это соответствует действительности, – я попытался произнести как можно мягче: кажется, с душевнобольными принято именно так разговаривать?

– Но… я не понимаю.

Спешу поздравить – я тем более. Изо всех сил я старался подавить рвущийся наружу истеричный смех. Кажется, я еще что-то говорил, пытаясь поудобнее перехватить смертного, чтобы тот не свалился на ступеньки. Услышав имя брата, я вновь задался вопросом: «Почему я?». Почему Сильен сейчас развлекался где-то, а я невольно превратился в няньку? Ночь, лестница, тишина, и я со вновь уснувшим смертным в обнимку – нелепее картины сложно и выдумать, а я живу с Сильеном под одной крышей и знаком с Факундом. Просыпаться вновь человек в ближайшее время, кажется, не собирался, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как отнести его обратно наверх. Буквально через пару часов уже будет рассвет, а у меня еще пары с самого утра. Пожалуй, сегодня я впервые этому рад – мне не помешала бы хоть какая-то передышка, а там, глядишь, уже и Сарфф придет.

***

– Кажется, у кого-то была бурная ночка, – нараспев произнес Факунд, врываясь ко мне на пару.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю, каким боком тебя это касается, – сухо ответил я.

– Ну ка-а-ак же, – он бесцеремонно перекинул руку через мое плечо, – я все ждал, когда ты ко мне зайдешь поделиться новостями, а тебя все нет и нет.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, у вас сейчас пара, – подчеркнуто официально произнес я, поведя плечом в попытке сбросить его руку, – а в случае, если это не очевидно, у меня тоже, и вы мне мешаете.

– Мы со студентами решили сделать друг другу приятное, – отмахнулся он и принялся изучать мои записи на доске. – И они это разбирают? – восхищенно спросил Факунд, кивая в сторону уже моих студентов. У самого Факунда почерк был на удивление разборчивый и аккуратный, не то что мой – мелкий, размашистый, с большим количеством крючков и узелков и сильным наклоном влево.

Я едва смог подавить желание запустить в него мелом и старался не смотреть в сторону тихо, но оживленно переговаривающихся студентов. Пока Факунд не сболтнул чего лишнего или не вытворил еще что-то, я схватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу.

– Ты что творишь? – прошипел я, плотно закрывая за нами дверь.

– А что, я уже не могу зайти к старому другу в гости? – притворно оскорбленно возмутился он.

– Если тебе нравится из себя строить местного клоуна – это твое дело, но не за мой счет, – процедил я. – У меня еще две пары перед тем, как мне придется вернуться домой, и я хотел бы здесь просто отдохнуть, а не разбираться еще и с последствиями твоей скуки.

– Эй, вернись, – спокойно попросил он, подходя ближе. – Я же не знал, что все настолько запущено.

– Ты никогда ничего не знаешь, – фыркнул я, но уже куда более благодушно. – Ты потом ко мне или?..

– Или, – несколько расстроено ответил Факунд. – У меня куча дел и никакой возможности их избежать. Скорее всего, я закончу с ними, когда все самое интересное уже кончится. 

– Надеюсь, что скоро все разрешится, – простонал я.

Честно говоря, мне совсем перехотелось возвращаться к студентами и что-то им рассказывать, а хотелось уйти домой, закрыться в библиотеке, устроиться на кушетке с какой-то книжкой и просто отгородиться от действительности. Вот только, я не Факунд – я не мог вот так просто взять и отменить занятия; да и дома меня ждали далеко не тишина и умиротворение. То самое противное чувство, когда безумно тянет домой, но понимаешь, что именно там не хотелось бы оказаться больше всего; ощущение, что понятие дома размывается и неотвратимо растворяется под грузом проблем.

Обычно на лекциях студенты время от времени поглядывают на часы, но в этот день я сам едва мог оторвать взгляд от стрелки часов, попеременно желая не то ускорить, не то наоборот замедлить ход времени. А еще я едва не забыл, что для них я человек, а люди не могут внезапно исчезнуть из помещения. Жест был бы эффектный, но головной боли прибавилось бы столько, что оно того в итоге совсем не стоило бы – я совсем не умею работать с памятью. Дядюшка Бертрам как-то пытался меня научить – он был настоящим мастером, – но мне так толком и не далось это искусство, а когда я случайно стер всю память бедной Гизальмуот, вызвавшейся мне помочь, я и вовсе забросил это дело.

Это было по-настоящему жутко – осознавать, что память к ней никогда больше не вернется, а виноват во всем лишь я один. Я смотрел на нее, цеплялся взглядом за знакомые черты лица и почти не узнавал. Мучительно больно было заново знакомиться с ней, подмечать все несоответствия между той, какой она стала, и той, какая была уже навсегда утеряна; вот уж не думал, что груз воспоминаний может настолько изменить личность. Гизальмуот мы потом рассказали, что же с ней приключилось, и она меня даже простила, но я до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым. Она была памятником моим неудачам, живым напоминаем, что у всего есть своя цена, и рано или поздно придется платить по счетам. Второй такой памятник в лице любовника моего брата мне был совершенно не нужен.

Ничто в мире не вечно, и моим парам тоже пришел конец, а дальше тянуть уже было некуда – это подозрительно смахивало бы на трусость, хотя за мной подобного никогда не водилось. Один несчастный смертный – это не повод обзаводиться подобным багажом, и я все же поспешил домой. Вопреки моим опасениям, Сарфф не только освободилась, но и не забыла зайти – я даже переодеться не успел, как она уже оказалась за моей спиной, надеясь хоть раз застать меня врасплох. Я уже смутно помнил, откуда у нее взялась эта привычка, но еще ни разу ей это не удавалось.

Сначала я хотел коротко ввести ее в курс дела, а потом пусть разбирается сама, но неожиданно для себя самого мой рассказ стал обрастать кучей подробностей, пока в итоге я не вывалил на нее всю историю целиком и все мое к ней отношение, периодически выходя за пределы вчерашнего инцидента. Правда, Сарфф мои возмущения скорее забавляли, а местами еще и умиляли по непонятным для меня причинам. Уже у самой двери гостевой спальни я все же уточнил, что она может не стараться менять внешность, чтобы быть видимой человеческому глазу.

– Видящий? – удивленно спросила она и, дождавшись моего кивка, буквально расцвела: – Это… мне?

– Нет, Сарфф, – засмеялся я, – увы, но расчленять я тебе его дать не могу, даже не проси.

– Жадина, – припечатала она и вошла в комнату.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, я вздохнул намного спокойнее, воодушевленный тем, что в этом тоннеле, наконец, виднеется свет. Я понадеялся на ее благоразумие и решил оставить ее там одну, а сам решил занять себя чем-то достаточно монотонным, чтобы хоть как-то унять бессвязный поток мыслей. Чего я не ожидал, так это прибежавшей ко мне какое-то время спустя Сарфф с до того виноватым выражением лица, что я невольно испугался, как бы она и правда не провела вскрытие или еще что похуже. Факунд прав – убить смертного мы могли бы и сами.

– Арранз, в общем, – промямлила она, глядя куда угодно, но только не мне в глаза, – знаешь, я…

– Лучше скажи сразу, что ты уже натворила, – спешно перебил ее я, пока не успел навоображать возможные картины того, что увидел бы, зайди я в гостевую.

– Ян’зналач’вы’мунич’гонеск’з’ли, – на одном дыхании выпалила она.

– А теперь еще раз, но разборчивей.

– Я не знала, что вы ему ничего не сказали, – четко, едва ли не по слогам повторила Сарфф.

Ей не нужно было уточнять, что и кому мы не сказали. Честно говоря, я не знал, как на это следовало реагировать, что это меняло и меняло ли вообще. Что ей сказать, я тоже не знал, и все, что мне оставалось – это глупо пялиться на противоположную стену, словно там могла быть спрятана инструкция для таких вот дурацких случаев. За последние два дня “я не знаю” стало два ли не нормальным моим состоянием, и это удручало – я привык всегда все знать, ну, или по крайней мере располагать достаточным количеством информации, чтобы иметь наглость подобное заявлять.

– Арранз? – осторожно спросила Сарфф, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

– Ну, что я могу тебе сказать, – наконец ответил я, – поздравляю. Молодец. Вот сама теперь и объясняй.

– То есть, ты вот так просто отдашь мне все ключи в руки? – в притворном ужасе спросила она. – Нарушить твою информационную монополию?

Я устало провел ладонями по лицу. Нет, объяснять придется все же мне. Как бы ни хотелось малодушно свалить это на кого-то другого, ответственность придется взять именно мне, если я не хотел, чтобы это даже потенциально имело какие-то негативные последствия, и лучше это было сделать незамедлительно. Сперва я собирался просто перенестись к нему в комнату – раз уж он все равно знает, – но в последний момент все же передумал; мне хотелось хоть ненадолго, но оттянуть момент нашей встречи. К моему удивлению, смертный воспринял новости довольно стойко, на порядок лучше, чем я ожидал; судя по тому, как он огрызался, чувствовал он себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы наконец убраться из моего дома и оставить меня в покое. Я тщательно следил за тем, чем именно Сарфф решила его напоить, и пытался определить, что же с ним все-таки было не так.

Признаться, я ожидал, что лекарства в человека придется вливать силой, но когда тот добровольно и без малейшего колебания принял все, что ему было сказано, я невольно восхитился: для этого требовалась или безграничная смелость, или безграничная же глупость. Впрочем, я был склонен списать это скорее на абсолютное незнание того, с кем именно он имел дело, и чем это могло грозить жизни, здоровью или душевному равновесию.

В одном из пузырьков я распознал успокоительное, поэтому то, что этот смертный едва ли не мгновенно уснул, для меня новостью не стало. Не сказать, что мне это понравилось – все же я рассчитывал, что он уйдет, а не задержится у меня еще на какое-то время, – но вместе с тем я знал, что на этот раз никаких неприятностей не будет. И это действовало успокаивающе.

– Ты все-таки снова ударился в эксперименты, – вздохнула Сарфф. – И, разумеется, сделать это менее эффектно ты не мог. Порой я задаюсь вопросом, вы с Факундом, случаем, не соревнуетесь, кто больше принесет в этот мир хаоса?

– С чего вдруг такие вопросы? – невинно поинтересовался я.

Значит, все-таки зацепило. Было уже поздно отпираться и делать вид, что в мире столько случайностей, что списывать их со счетов просто неприлично, но и признаваться в чем-либо раньше времени я упрямо не желал. Сарфф не стала отвечать на мой вопрос, а лишь выразительно на меня посмотрела и продолжила:

– Судя по всему, для Джерри прошло куда больше времени, чем полтора дня, и это были не самые лучшие ощущения в его жизни. Если бы ты закрыл глаза вместо того, чтобы изображать из себя честное существо, и он все-таки выпил бы содержимое последнего пузырька, у меня было бы больше данных, – посетовала она.

– Слишком много переменных, – фыркнул я. – У тебя подопытных мало? Ты забываешь, что он всего лишь человек, и он куда более смертен, чем все те, над кем ты привыкла издеваться.

– Зануда, – проворчала Сарфф. – Вот вечно ты мне все удовольствие портишь!

– Кому-то же нужно этим заниматься, – благодушно отозвался я.

– У тебя наверняка есть специальный блокнот, куда ты старательно записываешь сколько раз и по какому поводу ты это сделал, – все ворчала она.

– Судя по непрерывному потоку твоих жалоб, у меня этих блокнотов должно быть никак не меньше пары-тройки сотен, – усмехнулся я перед тем, как она исчезла.

На следующее утро я обнаружил, что в доме никого кроме меня нет, кровать в выделенной смертному спальне застелена, а рядом в кресле лежала аккуратно сложенная пижама. Сильен вернулся только к вечеру и пребывал в отвратительно хорошем настроении. Наверное, стоило предупредить брата, что наш секрет уже никакой не секрет, что последние двое суток его человек провел здесь, и случилось это и по моей вине тоже, но почему-то не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания так поступить. Пусть хоть в чем-то возьмет на себя ответственность, а то он скоро совсем забудет, как это делается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флавий (от лат. flavus) – желтый, золотой.  
> Бертрам – от древнегерм. beraht, berht (светлый) + (h)ram (ворон).  
> Гизальмуот – от древнегерм. gisal, gīsel (залог, заложник) + muot (душа, чувство, настроение, сознание).


	10. Chapter 10

Мой дом – моя крепость. Я всегда считал именно так, но вернувшись домой после того чудовищно неудавшегося визита к Сильену, я понял, насколько пошатнулась моя вера в правдивость этой простой истины. Едва я очнулся после того, как Сарфф насильно меня усыпила, я тут же поспешил уйти. У меня не было ни малейшего желания находиться в том доме, что-то неотвратимо подталкивало меня в спину, вынуждало почти бежать прочь, и лишь силой воли мне удавалось идти с привычной скоростью. Я думал, что в своей квартире я окажусь в безопасности, но стоило мне закрыть входную дверь на замок, как вместо этого почувствовал себя беспомощным, уязвимым и беззащитным; словно ловушка захлопнулась, и все пути к отступлению остались позади сожженными мостами, соединявшими меня с реальностью. И стены давили, сжимались, словно задались целью похоронить меня заживо, раздавить, а потом с радостью наградить клаустрофобией.

Я пытался отгородиться от этого мерзкого чувства самыми убедительными фальшивыми улыбками, на какие только был способен, старался проводить больше времени в компании друзей и коллег, но долго находиться посреди толпы тоже не мог. Одиночество квартиры угнетало, а единственный друг, к которому можно было бы на время переехать, и он не стал бы задавать лишних вопросов, был слишком занят обустройством своего счастья. И мне неожиданно хватило совести не пытаться отравлять собой его праздник жизни. 

Я боялся спать. Боялся подстерегавших во снах кошмаров. Боялся, что на этот раз некому будет меня вернуть обратно. Глупо, ведь ничего страшного не случилось – подумаешь, приснилось парочку жутковатых снов, до дрожи напоминавших жизнь, какой она могла быть, если бы в череде принятых решений кто-то свернул не на том перекрестке. Я убеждал себя, что все это не заслуживает внимания, я не настолько слаб, чтобы позволить этому как-то на меня влиять, но все было тщетно – мне давно не было настолько жутко. Я просто отказывался засыпать.

Первая ночь далась легко – полуночничать мне не в новинку; вторая уже нашептывала колыбельную, а на третьи сутки организм запросил пощады. Кофе не помогал, строчки текстов, которые я должен был вычитать, путались, кружились в причудливом танце с почти материализовавшимися мыслями. Мне не нравился этот танец, но и не танцевать я уже не мог – слишком поздно поворачивать назад, и ничего не оставалось, как, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, позволять настойчиво утягивать себя вперед.

Новость о том, что Арранз не человек, не такая уже и новость, я бы скорее удивился обратному. Он был хуже любого демона, из тех, что за сладкими речами прятали яд, чьи улыбки были острее лезвия. Но даже они приличия ради маскировали свою сущность. Арранз же почти не утруждался, и порой я подозревал, что мы с Сильеном видели две совершенно разные личности – его послушать, так братец у него едва ли не ангел. Вот только шутить можно было сколько угодно, но если всерьез рассматривать теорию о его нечеловеческой природе, тогда стоило ставить вопрос о том, что и Сильен человеком не был, а это уже абсурд.

Распушивать перья перед Арранзом, делая вид, что верил каждому его слову, – это одно, это уже почти классика – не показывать ни слабостей, ни сомнений; допускать же мысль о правдивости его рассказа – это уже совсем другое. Верх глупости, я бы даже сказал. Никогда, даже в страшном сне я не стал бы ему доверять – существовало множество куда менее мучительных способов самоубийства. Но слова Сарфф и Арранза заевшей пластинкой раз за разом сами собой всплывали в памяти, буквально заставляя над этим задумываться, снова и снова, пока не начинали рождаться сомнения. Я бы счастлив был списать все на неудавшуюся шутку, если бы не Арранз: уверен, если тот когда-то надумает надо мной подшутить – хотя даже сама мысль кажется дикостью, это не предусмотрено в нашем противостоянии-танце, – он сделает это куда изощреннее и, пожалуй, изящнее.

В самом деле, кто в своем уме поверит в эту чушь? Нет, серьезно! Трюк с исчезновением еще ничего не доказывал – Копперфильд и не такое проделывал, так что с того? Но если на секунду в это поверить, как же идеально эта теория все могла объяснить. Все неувязки и все недосказанности. Все неясные жесты и странности. И то, как Сильен путался в том, что, будучи человеком, перепутать ну никак нельзя – попросту физически не выйдет. И его оговорки, когда у меня создавалось глупое впечатление, что он дистанцировал себя от людей, не причисляя себя к ним. Идеально. Но именно эта идеальность и возвращала все на новый виток сомнений.

Иногда мне в голову приходило, что не такая это, может, и чушь, а я просто все усложнял, по своему обыкновению разыскивая второе дно там, где его и быть не могло. И самому становилось смешно настолько, что я даже как-то засомневался, а не схожу ли с ума на почве перманентного недосыпа и вязких мыслей? Поразмыслив, я все же пришел к утешительному выводу: если Сильена я еще мог бы себе придумать, то до подлянки в виде Арранза я бы в жизни не додумался – это было бы слишком даже для меня. А значит, все с моим рассудком было пока нормально.

Я настолько измучил свой организм, что, проиграв свою персональную битву со сном, попросту отключился, проваливаясь в безграничную темноту без сновидений. Очнувшись, я понял, что проспал все на свете. Ехать никуда не хотелось, и я наглым образом позвонил Джо, который спустя несколько минут милостиво сообщил мне, что я могу и не являться – я неудачно сходил не то в кафе, не то в ресторан. Надо будет уточнить – нельзя путаться во лжи, когда буду объясняться с шефом, – но это можно было сделать и потом. Несмотря на то, что я проспал куда дольше обычного и уж точно дольше необходимого, меня все еще клонило в сон.

Я был в том состоянии, когда все проблемы становились незначительными, но не потому, что они мистическим образом разрешились, а потому, что сил еще и на них уже не оставалось. Все чудесным образом меркло и растворялось, таяло. Пусть у меня и правда будут кошмары, ну и что? Если будет что-то интересное и не очень личное – запишу и издам книжку. Давно пора. Арранза сделаю главным гадом и злодеем – очень колоритный персонаж получится. Мне эта идея до того понравилась, что я почти поделился ею с Сильеном, но вовремя успел прикусить язык – кто знает, а вдруг сам Сильен не в курсе? Если это был розыгрыш, а ему никто об этом не сообщил, то я выставлю себя идиотом.

В конце концов, мне надоело об этом думать, и я просто решил Арранзу подыграть – сделать вид, что я маленький и глупый и верю всему, что мне говорят. Даже рекламам по телику и речам политиков перед выборами. Если он окажется прав, то что это могло изменить? Просто другая раса с немного другим набором тараканов в голове. Не съедят же меня, в самом-то деле. Если до сих пор я остался жив, то и впредь мне ничего не грозило. Кроме, разве что, пресловутых кошмаров, уютно поселившихся в моих снах. Они расцветали, опутывая меня всего, в лучшем случае раза два-три в неделю, а в худшем – едва ли не каждую ночь. На этот раз я почти всегда знал, что сплю, да и картинки в сюжете были не часто, скорее ощущения и обрывки образов, но легче мне от этого не становилось. Мне хватало.

Я думал, что присутствие рядом Сильена сможет каким-то мистическим образом избавить меня от дурных снов, но выходило даже хуже. Стоило ему меня разбудить среди ночи, как при виде его смазанного из-за темноты силуэта и длинных белоснежных волос меня переполнял такой ужас, что было почти физически больно – мне моментально вспоминались холод каменных стен, скованные руки и оглушающе громкий в тишине звон цепей. Ночами я – не до конца выбравшийся из липких объятий снов – путал его с Арранзом. Днем это сложно сделать, но ночь надежно скрывала все их различия, корежила черты лица Сильена, делая их резкими, безжалостно подчеркивая его с Арранзом схожесть, какую и в голову не придет искать в солнечных лучах. Именно в такие моменты я как никогда четко вспоминал, что они братья.

Уже и не вспомню, что я ему наговорил в ту первую ночь, и о чем лгал во все последующие, лишь прижимая его к себе крепче, до жалобного хруста костей, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его тепле и легком аромате цитрусовых, идущем от лезущих в лицо волос. Запах казался смутно неправильным, но таким родным, что кошмары, недовольно ворча, все же нехотя отступали, позволяя мне небольшой отдых в те жалкие остатки ночи, что мне после них оставались.

Кто бы сказал, почему вместо того, чтобы стать моим лекарством, моим исцеляющим зельем, он оборачивался ядом, лишь бередящим никак не желавшие до конца заживать раны? Как так вышло, что ему удалось вывести меня из кошмара в тот самый первый раз, у него дома, но не во все последующие? Может, это было одноразовое чудо, а – может – это из-за того, что он тогда ушел, бросив меня на растерзание своему брату. Почему он сбежал тогда? Я точно знал, что Сильен мне тогда не привиделся, не почудился и не приснился – у меня остались едва заметные, но все же синяки в форме пальцев, когда он прижал меня к себе покрепче, не рассчитав, видимо, силу. Не оставил даже записки, словно дальнейшее мое благополучие его нисколько не волновало.

Я твердо решил на него обидеться, но понимал, что у меня это просто физически не выйдет: я буду злиться, вгонять себя в плохое настроение, всячески портить себе жизнь, но стоит только мне его увидеть, как все обиды если не выветрятся, то отойдут на второй план. Долго обижаться на него я не мог. Попросту не умел. А вот дать сдачи, так, что он даже не поймет что это именно оно, – это запросто. Независимо от того, солгал ли мне Арранз или нет, я собирался молчать. И пусть это означало, что у меня появилось кое-что с Арранзом общее, даже это меня не останавливало. Общий секрет. Словно это нас каким-то образом объединяло, делая почти соучастниками в преступлении, которого еще нет. Если он, конечно, не скажет Сильену сам, но что-то мне подсказывало, что этого не произойдет.

И я молчал, лишь наблюдал, подмечал детали и делал выводы. Вопросов у меня набралось больше, чем я надеялся получить ответов, но тем интереснее, к тому же, я теперь знал куда двигаться – порой на вопросах можно построить путь куда устойчивей, чем на ответах.

Меня неприятно поразило, что о самом Сильене я знал катастрофически мало, и это оставляло горький осадок. Я пытался аккуратно разузнать о нем хоть что-то, о чем я наверняка не спрашивал или не узнал ответа раньше, но неожиданно ничего не получал. Словно была какая-то стена, информационный барьер, а я все никак не мог отыскать хотя бы лазейку. Я больше не был уверен, что действительно знал его, знал так хорошо, как думал раньше. Как он позволял себя узнать.

Сильен казался легким, искренним, воздушным и открытым, и вместе с тем я чувствовал, что он и правда таким был, но как это сочеталось с его нежеланием делиться чем-то по-настоящему важным, я не понимал. Действительно ли можно это сочетать, или все это было лишь искусной игрой? Когда мы не виделись, я невольно задумывался над этим все чаще и чаще, но не настолько, чтобы поднимать этот вопрос – что-то мне подсказывало, что это закончится ссорой. Не то чтобы мы не ссорились раньше – скорее это напоминало полушутливые перепалки, а не полноценные размолвки.

И мы молчали каждый о своем: он, как дракон на груде золота и самоцветов, сидел на своих секретах, а я прятал от него содержание своих кошмаров, свои горечь и сомнения. Внешне же все было хорошо, так зачем пытаться углубляться и все портить? Я то не хотел его видеть вообще, то наоборот не отходил ни на шаг. Как-то раз, помню, я встретил старую гадалку, что, качая головой, пророчила мне трудную, но жгучую любовь, но я тогда лишь отмахнулся от нее. А теперь вон думал, что все-таки зря – не то чтобы жгло, но трудно было.

Изголодавшись по привычной легкости и душевному теплу, я уже был согласен и на ужины и посиделки у Сильена – комфортнее всего он ощущал себя именно дома, хотя на моей памяти не было еще места, в котором ему было бы неуютно. Я сперва избегал этого дома всеми правдами и неправдами, но когда даже Сильен понял, насколько надуманными кажутся мои отговорки, я сдался. Не мог же я позволить себе вечно бегать от своих страхов, я же не трус какой-то! А уж удивленное лицо Арранза, когда тот увидел меня на пороге своего дома – на этот раз в сознании – того определенно стоило; настроение уж точно улучшилось.

Несмотря на то, что я героически пришел, этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы так же героически вести себя непринужденно. Лишь привычный танец – мой и Арранза – был наполнен не насмешками и скрытым от чужих глаз желанием уязвить, как это обычно бывало, а почти мирным стремлением выяснить, как много можно было сказать, а что стоило оставить между строк. Словно я ему и правда поверил, и мы теперь молча решали, как вести себя дальше.

Сильен, казалось, не замечал ни пауз, ни долгих изучающих взглядов, которыми мы обменивались, пытаясь разгадать противника, но я больше не был в этом уверен. Раньше я всегда мог сказать, о чем тот думал – все эмоции легко считывались по выражению его лица, но теперь я ставил под сомнение даже такие вот очевидные вещи. Может, когда-то я перестану, но не сейчас.

Улучив момент, когда Арранз ушел на кухню, я проследовал за ним, в надежде расставить, наконец, все по своим местам – шутка затянулась. Хватит. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам – я не хотел, чтобы Сильен знал, о чем мы говорим, – я как можно непринужденнее облокотился на холодильник.

– Ты не сказал ему, – тихо произнес я, сам не зная, был ли это вопрос, или это было утверждение. Сам до конца не догадываясь, о чем именно и зачем он должен был говорить. И должен ли?

– Не сказал ему что? – ровно спросил он, оставляя меня гадать: действительно ли он не понимал, о чем я, или притворялся. Статуя. Холодная и бесстрастная. Мне еще слишком рано пытаться его разгадать, но не попробовать я не мог.

Меня обдало холодом, и вдруг закрались реальные сомнения, что он не шутил. Я смотрел в его колдовские глаза, и не мог не отметить их нечеловеческий огонь. Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать это наваждение, убедить себя, что это лишь разыгравшееся воображение, и мне это почти удалось. Но только почти. Пауза затягивалась, и я буквально почувствовал, как меня захлестывает волнами раздражения, идущими от Арранза. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, как я зачем-то схватил его за руку и начал что-то сбивчиво говорить.

– О том что вы... ты, Сильен, Сарфф… – я неопределенно махнул другой рукой, не зная как же лучше сформулировать, чтобы и он меня понял, и чтобы на смех в случае чего не поднял.

– А мне стоило? – холодно поинтересовался он, не делая, впрочем, попыток вырваться. – Говорить. Может, мне еще нужно было этот день обвести в календаре и ежегодно потом отмечать как какой-то праздник?

На этом месте мне вообще-то по негласному сценарию положено было оскорбиться, огрызнуться и гордо – или как уж получится – удалиться, но не сегодня. Казалось, что сегодня можно было все. Похоже, я начинал понемногу привыкать к его стилю общения.

– Если тебе больше нечего праздновать, то кто я, чтобы тебе мешать? – деланно удивился я.

Арранз хмыкнул почти одобрительно.

– Смотрите-ка, какой настырный, – лениво протянул он.

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, я это чувствовал, но мне так и не суждено было узнать, что же именно – на кухню заглянул Сильен. Видимо, надоело ему сидеть в одиночестве.

– О чем вы тут секретничаете? – подозрительно поинтересовался он. В его взгляде на секунду мелькнуло удивление, и я вдруг понял, что все еще не отпустил руку Арранза, опасаясь, что тот сбежит, и тут же одернул ее.

– Твой молодой человек интересовался рецептом фирменного пирога нашей тетушки, – невозмутимо солгал он, делая почти неуловимый акцент на слове “человек”. Не то как подсказку для меня, не то чтобы меня позлить. Вот только разозлился почему-то Сильен.

– Арранз, – процедил Сильен, – сколько раз говорить, у него есть имя.

Никогда не слышал у него такой интонации – это было что-то новенькое. Сегодня был просто вечер открытий, и это отчего-то будоражило.

– Да-да, я в курсе, ты не устаешь мне о нем напоминать, – небрежно, но вместе с тем почти царственно отмахнулся тот и ушел, невозмутимо прихватив стоящий на столе пирог, рецептом которого я, по его словам, только что интересовался.

Честно говоря, я никогда особо не задумывался, как ко мне обращался Арранз, мне это было безразлично. И уж тем более и подумать не мог, что это могло настолько задевать Сильена. Словно это было чем-то невероятно важным. Меня не покидало чувство, что я подсмотрел кусочек сценки, для моих глаз совсем не предназначенный.

– А ты и правда хотел приготовить пирог? – с горящими любопытством глазами спросил меня он.

Всегда поражало, насколько Сильен непостоянен в своих эмоциях. Восхищало и сбивало с толку. Я даже едва не брякнул правду, но вовремя спохватился – уйди я сейчас на попятную, и это выглядело бы подозрительным.

– Ну, приготовить – это громко сказано. У меня с пирогами как-то не сложилось, и предполагалось, что ты не узнаешь до тех пор, пока не выйдет хоть что-то съедобное.

Самая лучшая ложь – та, что сварена из правды. Казалось бы, что могло быть проще приготовления пирога? Да не тут-то было. Надеюсь, он не заставит меня печь пироги, что угодно, но только не это!

– Это так мило! – растаял Сильен. – Нам обязательно надо будет попробовать! Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь.

Ну вот, так я и думал. Только хотел мысленно поблагодарить Арранза за то, что тот вовремя нашелся с ответом, но теперь мне хотелось его придушить и отнюдь не мысленно. Если мне не удастся чем-то Сильена занять, чтобы отвлечь от этой изначально провальной затеи, то готовить заставлю на его кухне – свою громить не дам. Заодно будет своеобразным наказанием и для Арранза – он не та личность, что будет благосклонно относиться к таким неудобствам. Эта мысль меня неожиданно согрела, и я даже стал подумывать о том, чтобы и правда воплотить ее в жизнь. Главное – чтобы мне не пришлось участвовать в уборке учиненного погрома.

Сильен настаивал, чтобы я остался на ночь, но я понимал, что каким бы чудесным ни был вечер, провести здесь еще и ночь я пока не готов – все-таки, все хорошо в свое время. По возвращению домой я понял, насколько же сильно измотался за все эти дни, но вместе с тем вернулось подзабытое чувство умиротворения. Даже мои кошмары умиротворенно урчали, посапывая. Так спокойно я не спал уже давно.


	11. Chapter 11

– Что ты ему подлил? – хмуро спросил Сильен, как только за смертным закрылась дверь. 

– С чего ты взял, что я ему что-то подливал? – ровно поинтересовался я, надеясь, что он не станет выспрашивать подробности.

Как же не вовремя братец решил поиграть в наблюдательность! А вечер только начал мне нравиться.

– Я не слепой, – упрямо отозвался он, скрещивая руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что пока он не получит свои ответы, не отстанет. – И не идиот, пусть твой Факунд и думает иначе.

– Что вы уже опять не поделили?

Не знаю почему, но Сильен Факунда немного недолюбливал – насколько вообще он мог кого-то не любить. Сколько его помнил, так было почти всегда, но я думал, что он все же перерос эту неприязнь: Факунд, конечно, не подарок, но Сильена особо не трогал, поэтому причин я не знал. Спросить, что ли?

– Арранз, просто ответь на вопрос!

– Снотворное, – сдался я.

Если кому-то в голову придет назвать меня занудой, то они просто не знакомы с Сильеном, когда тот упрется и решит стоять на своем до последнего.

– Что? – ошарашенно переспросил он.

– Кажется, “не слепой” ты за счет слуха, – сухо произнес я. – Ты расслышал, повторять не буду.

Сколько его знал, у него всегда была эта дурацкая привычка все переспрашивать.

– Зачем? – пропустив шпильку мимо ушей, спросил он.

Вопрос хороший, и нужно было ответить и так, чтобы не рассказывать о неудачном эксперименте, и чтобы ответ мой был максимально правдивым – порой брат очень хорошо различал фальшь и ложь, и никогда нельзя быть уверенным, когда именно эта его особенность решит себя проявить.

– У твоего человека проблемы со сном, причем достаточно серьезные, если заметил даже я, – после недолгого молчания, наконец, произнес я.

О том, что заметил я лишь потому, что специально искал разницу, Сильену знать было совсем не обязательно. Совести у меня априори не было, ну, или так считали некоторые мои друзья, но и совсем бесчувственным я тоже не был. Раз уж я невольно оказался виноват, то нужно же было присмотреться. Да и любопытно стало – а вдруг еще какие-то последствия будут, какие сразу не проявились?

– С чего ты взял? – Сильен был совершенно сбит с толку.

– Он бледнее обычного, выглядит уставшим, под глазами залегли тени, и скорее всего ему все еще снятся кошмары, – монотонно перечислял я. – Хочешь сказать, ты не заметил?

Если это и правда так, то это за гранью невнимательности даже для Сильена – мне хватило всего пары небрежно брошенных взглядов, чтобы понять, насколько человек не в форме. Я вообще удивлен, что он решился вернуться сюда так быстро – не ожидал его здесь увидеть еще как минимум недели две, а то и три; видимо, у смертных все же свое понимание того, что считать скоро. На какое-то время брат замолчал, что-то обдумывая. Видно было, что ему что-то не понравилось, не то в том, что я сказал, не то в самой формулировке, но ему никак не удавалось понять, что же именно.

– Надеюсь, снотворное хоть не одно из тех, что тебе поставляет Сарфф? Ему же еще до дома добираться! – наконец, сказал он, обвиняюще глядя на меня.

– Представь себе, я об этом подумал, – фыркнул я.

В самом деле, за кого он меня принимал? Но, судя по всему, Сильен жаждал подробностей.

– Снотворное должно подействовать не сразу, а примерно через час, может полтора, смотря, насколько правильно я рассчитал дозу, – быстро произнес я, словно желая поскорее поставить точку в этом напоминавшем допрос разговоре. – Одна из последних наработок Сарфф. К тому же, он на такси, а не за рулем, ничего с ним не станется.

– А если с ним что-то случится? Вы что, из него подопытного кролика сделали? – Сильен был в ужасе и не знал, что его возмущало больше – то, что я решил вмешаться в дела его человека, или что я его напоил неизвестно чем.

У нас нет богов и нет религии – это исключительно человеческое творение, что бы смертные ни думали, – но порой я людям почти завидовал – им хотя бы было кому отвести душу в бессмысленной молитве. Но молиться, чтобы Сильен сменил тему, было некому, поэтому все приходилось устраивать самому. Вместо того чтобы признавать себя виновным и начинать оправдываться, я расслабился и несколько издевательски предложил:

– Мне перенестись к нему и спеть колыбельную? А одеялко ему не подоткнуть?

Я не потрудился узнать, где тот живет, и уходить на самом деле никуда не собирался, но брату об этом знать не обязательно – в конце концов, переместиться можно и ориентируясь на кого-то живого, а не только на место; это сложнее, но не из разряда невыполнимого. К тому же дразнить его порой было одним удовольствием – не все же одному Сильену надо мной издеваться?

– Нет, – спешно и немного испуганно воскликнул он, бледнея. Переведя дыхание, он добавил уже тверже и спокойней: – Нет. Не надо.

Я вопросительно приподнял бровь на такую любопытную смену эмоций.

– Уверен? – спросил я, внимательно приглядываясь к нему.

– Нет. То есть, да. Не знаю, – убито ответил Сильен. Он принялся кусать губы, и видно было, что он вел какую-то странную борьбу с собой. Я не мог знать, чем она кончилась, но он поднялся и ушел, бросив напоследок: – Я буду у себя.

У себя, так у себя, дело его. Если верить человеческим легендам, то всякая нечисть активизировалась именно ночью, и, пожалуй, люди в этом отчасти правы – среди нас жаворонки были редкостью. Спать не хотелось, мешать Сильену тоже, и тут я вспомнил, что так и не зашел к Факунду. Не все же ему ко мне в гости ходить – стоило навестить старого друга.

Время я, как оказалось, выбрал неудачное – он был не один. Едва я успел материализоваться в его гостиной, чуть не угодив в какое-то растение, – ну, сколько можно устраивать перестановку? – как тут же послышался звук пощечины и чей-то истеричный голос.

– Подлец! Я так и знала, что ты мне изменяешь! И, главное, с кем?! – распалялась какая-то незнакомая мне шатенка, пытаясь одновременно натянуть свитер и жестами показать всю свою степень негодования. Поразительно, сам факт предполагаемой измены ее волновал намного больше, чем то, что появился я буквально из ниоткуда.

– Марлен, – промурлыкал Факунд, пытаясь ее обнять и не попасть при этом под горячую руку. 

Получалось с попеременным успехом, и наблюдать за этим было забавно.

– Хочешь сказать, что я не так все поняла? – напирала она. Затем эта Марлен смерила меня уничижающим взглядом и припечатала: – Извращенцы.

Подхватив брошенную на журнальном столике сумочку, едва не сшибив лежащие рядом очки друга, она молча удалилась, гордо задрав нос. Дверь она, как и полагалось, закрыла с грохотом. Факунд на несколько мучительно долгих секунд застыл памятником воплощенной обиде. Пробурчав что-то похожее на “не больно-то и хотелось”, он поправил почти до конца расстегнутую рубашку и, демонстративно упав на широкий кожаный диван, прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной кисти. Страдалец, значит. Хмыкнув, я передумал мстить ему, усаживаясь прямо на него, устроившись вместо этого прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану.

– Из-за тебя моя личная жизнь терпит одни бедствия, – укорил меня он.

– Ты и сам неплохо справляешься, – фыркнул я, отказываясь чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Может и так, – усмехнулся Факунд. – Ну, раз ты мне испортил планы на вечер, жалуйся уже.

– С чего ты взял, что я собрался жаловаться?

– А разве нет? – несколько отстраненно спросил он. – Ты в последнее время нервный какой-то. К тому же, братец твой ненаглядный предупредил, что к вам любовь всего его существования пожаловала, и чтобы я даже не смел заявляться и все портить.

– Он тебя просто не любит, – доверительно сообщил я.

– Еще не хватало, чтобы он меня любил, – ужаснулся Факунд.

– Да, это была бы катастрофа, – согласился я со смехом. – Мне почти любопытно на это посмотреть. Интересно, кто кого раньше доведет?

– Арранз, радость моя, – проникновенно произнес он, – кажется, тебе пора на отдых.

– Отдохнешь тут с вами, – беззлобно проворчал я, откидывая голову назад.

– А переезжай ко мне, – вдруг предложил Факунд. – А что, готовить ты умеешь, места много не занимаешь, ведешь себя тихо, если не посягать на твои книги. Слушай, да ты просто идеал!

– Ты же только что обвинял меня в своей испорченной личной жизни, – засмеялся я, – хочешь ее окончательно угробить?

Моим планам на уютный вечер вдали от дома не суждено было осуществиться – не успел Факунд обстоятельно объяснить, чего же именно он хотел, как тут получил неожиданный зов от Сильена. Вот ни на секунду не оставишь одного! Я даже думал проигнорировать его, но он был в такой панике, что даже слов толком было не разобрать. Все, что общими с Факундом усилиями удалось выяснить – мне лучше срочно вернуться домой.

– Если он спалил мою библиотеку или что-то еще сделал с домом, – мрачно произнес я, – то я и вправду перееду. Все остальное пережить можно.

– Даже если это связано с Джерри? – поддел меня друг.

– Если что-то стряслось с его смертным, то одновременно с паникой мы бы выслушивали обвинения. Не вариант.

– Обвинения?

– Я напоил его человека последним снотворным Сарфф и в таком виде отправил домой, – небрежно отмахнулся я, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что это сущие пустяки.

– Ты… что? – уточнил он, явно не соглашаясь с моей оценкой происходящего.

Зная, что мы могли вечность простоять за разговорами, я бесцеремонно перенесся домой, на всякий случай прихватив попытавшегося вырваться Факунда. Если там что-то серьезное – он мог бы пригодиться, а если нет – будет якорем моему душевному равновесию.

Оказавшись в гостиной, я мгновенно почувствовал в доме чужое присутствие. Приглушенные крики брата доносились откуда-то сверху, и мы поспешили туда. Едва дойдя до конца лестницы, мы столкнулись с Сильеном, который, схватив меня за рукав мертвой хваткой, потащил меня дальше по коридору и едва ли не со слезами на глазах что-то бессвязно лопотал, глотая слова и куски предложений.

– Я ничего не понимаю, – растерянно признался я, когда Сильен на секунду замолчал, переводя дыхание.

Глубоко вдохнув, он прикрыл на мгновение глаза и постарался взять себя в руки. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова не шли, и в итоге он просто покачал головой и молча потянул нас дальше. Войдя в нужную комнату, первым, что сразу же бросилось в глаза, было чье-то тело, изломанной куклой лежащее посреди комнаты, на безнадежно испорченном серебристыми пятнами ковре. Кровь. Неважно, кем был нежданный визитер, сперва ему требовалась помощь – если он здесь умрет, мы так никогда и не узнаем, что же именно его сюда привело.

Коротко отдав Факунду распоряжение принести аптечку, я склонился над гостем – так, чтобы было удобнее осматривать его раны, и, одновремененно с этим, чтобы он не был виден Сильену – с него на сегодня зрелищ хватит, у него и так едва ли не истерика. К счастью, что делать с подобными повреждениями я знал, и когда Факунд материализовался рядом с нужными настойками в руках, я уже вовсю заговаривал раны потерпевшего. Кое-как попытавшись оттереть его от крови мокрым полотенцем, по большей части лишь размазав ее еще сильнее, я с удивлением понял, что мне наш гость казался смутно знакомым.

– Я не желаю, чтобы он находился в нашем доме! – вдруг заявил Сильен.

– Он только что едва не отправился на другую сторону жизни, – сухо напомнил ему я.

– Ты его достаточно подлатал, чтобы он мог отсюда убраться, – упрямо возразил он.

У меня совершенно не было времени выслушивать его капризы и истерики.

– Не думаю, что у тебя есть право голоса, – вкрадчиво прошипел я, – ты приволок в _наш_ дом смертного. Он у нас настолько часто бывает, что ему уже проще здесь поселиться.

– И ты не будешь против? – Сильен, видимо, по привычке услышал только то, что было главным для _него_ , бессовестно пропуская мимо ушей все остальное.

– Разумеется, буду, – отрезал я.

– У тебя все такой же ангельский голосок, – прохрипел пришедший в сознание гость. – И мертвого с того света вернет, заставив при этом горько пожалеть о своем возвращении.

– Фогал! – я наконец его узнал.

– А я так надеялся, что ошибся, – кисло отозвался Факунд.

– Сто лет тебя не видел, – радостно улыбнулся я старому знакомому.

– Сто тридцать семь с половиной, если точнее, – Фогал чопорно поправил меня. Он попытался было встать, но его попытки успехом не увенчались. Жестом отказавшись от моей помощи, он вытянулся на ковре так, словно это было королевское ложе.

– А Ануира твоего еще столько же был бы рад не видеть и не слышать, – оскалился он.

– Ануир?.. – шепотом поинтересовался подошедший ближе Сильен.

– Факунд, – вполголоса разъяснил я. – Уже и не помню, когда к нему это прозвище прицепилось.

– Боюсь, это взаимно, Коррин, – подчеркнуто любезно произнес Факунд.

– Никогда не встречал кого-то, кому не нравился бы Факунд, – задумчиво протянул Сильен, с любопытством рассматривая гостя. Как же мало потребовалось брату, чтобы напрочь забыть о своей недавней враждебности.

– А чем этот прохвост может нравиться? – Фогал слегка повысил голос, чтобы тот наверняка услышал, глядя на него с вызовом.

Факунд только фыркнул. Затем он плавно подошел ко мне со спины, по-хозяйски запустил ладони в передние карманы моих брюк и, поцеловав меня в щеку, проворковал:

– Не слушай его, душа моя. Он просто не достоин моих ума, красоты и обаяния.

– И вот так постоянно, – наигранно тяжко вздохнул я, поворачивая голову к Сильену. – А все почему? Потому что в свое время они не поделили женщину.

– Какую женщину? – полюбопытствовал он.

Факунд и Фогал поразительно единодушно пытались не рассмеяться, а я, выдержав драматическую паузу, выпрямил спину, насколько позволял все еще стоящий за моей спиной Факунд, и гордо ответил:

– Меня!

– К-как? – округлив глаза, спрашивает Сильен под наш дружный хохот. Видя, что успокаиваться мы не собираемся, он нахмурился и несколько обиженно пробурчал: – Очень смешно.

Да как сказать, нам – да. Неожиданная встреча достаточно подняла мне настроение, чтобы поделиться давней историей. Это было достаточно давно, чтобы теперь вспоминать с улыбкой, а не с ужасом. Заодно лишний раз не помешало бы укрепить в его сознании установку “ _ничего_ у Сарфф из рук не брать”.

– На самом деле, очень, – отсмеявшись, произнес я.

– Ты серьезно думаешь ему рассказать? – позабавленно поинтересовался Факунд.

Висеть на мне ему надоело, стоять тоже, и он с размаха плюхнулся в кресло, привычно перекинув ноги через подлокотник.

– А почему бы и нет? Кто начинать будет?

– Пожалуй, я, – предложил Фогал. – Это история о том, как я встретил потрясающей красоты женщину…

– А потом она открыла рот, – громким шепотом перебил его Факунд.

– Не без этого, – с усмешкой согласился тот. – Арьента была и красива, и умна, вот только характер у нее был скверный.

– Тем не менее, этот извращенец все равно собирался на ней жениться, – снова встрял Факунд.

– Вот так, сперва я идеал, а теперь на мне может жениться только извращенец, – ехидно заметил я.

– Это ты сейчас идеал, – невозмутимо ответил он, – а тогда ты был сущим кошмаром.

– Она была прекрасна, – Фогал возразил, мечтательно улыбаясь, – настолько, что этот недостаток можно было считать ее изюминкой, а не серьезным препятствием. У нас было довольно много общего, к тому же мы работали примерно в одной области, и было безумно увлекательно обсуждать с ней свои наработки. Все могло быть даже еще лучше, если бы вокруг нее постоянно не вертелся вот этот самовлюбленный павлин, – он выразительно посмотрел на Факунда.

– Ага, – проворчал он, – попробуй оставь на тебя хрупкую и беззащитную девушку.

– Не такую уж и хрупкую, – возразил Фогал.

– Не такую уж и беззащитную, – согласился Факунд, хитро глядя на меня.

– И как выяснилось позже, не такую уж и девушку, – усмехнулся я.

– Одним ясным утром я ворвался к ней в мастерскую с новой идеей, а там вместо прекрасной девы сидит вот этот тип, – Фогал обвиняюще махнул рукой в мою сторону, – и, издевательски ухмыляясь, сообщает, что никакой Арьенты, как таковой, в природе не существует, а это был всего лишь результат провального эксперимента его подруги.

– Зато стало предельно ясно, почему я не мог выйти за тебя замуж, – засмеялся я, разводя руками. – А ты мне так никогда и не сказал, что у тебя была за идея, “которая перевернула бы мир”.

– Да какие уж тут идеи! Я как тебя увидел, я и дар речи на какое-то время потерял. Я сперва подумал, что меня разыграли, все-таки превращение мужчины в женщину и наоборот всегда считалось невозможным…

– И какое счастье, что это все еще так, – встрял я.

– … но как оказалось, никакого розыгрыша не было, – продолжил он, словно я его и не перебивал, – и мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как смириться. Вот так мы и познакомились.

– А почему я ничего не знаю об этом? – растерянно спросил Сильен, недоверчиво глядя на меня. – Судя по рассказу, девушкой ты явно не один день был.

– Это было очень давно, – задумчиво протянул я. – Кажется, мы тогда поссорились, вроде, и в тот раз без смертных тоже не обошлось.

– В таком случае, вы чертовски много потеряли, юноша, – произнес Фогал, поднимаясь на ноги. – Арьента была восхитительна.

Он сделал осторожный шаг вперед, и тут же упал бы, если б я его не подхватил.

– Кажется, я еще не совсем пришел в норму, – пробормотал Фогал с досадой – он не любил демонстрировать свои слабости.

– Я перенесу тебя в гостевую – можешь остановиться у меня до полного восстановления, – предложил я.

– До полного нет нужды, – возразил он. – Ночь я, пожалуй, проведу здесь, а потом мне нужно будет срочно уйти – я и так отстаю от графика.

– Как пожелаешь.

– Ну, а я вернусь к себе, – задорно произнес Факунд, – личную жизнь заново налаживать, и все такое.

Устроив Фогала, как и обещал, Факунда я уже не застал. Сильен же все еще был там, где я его и оставил, и уходить, казалось, не собирался. Вздохнув, я присел на краешек дивана и жестом предложил ему сесть рядом. Какое-то время мы провели молча, слушая тишину и думая каждый о своем.

– А почему Арьента? – спросил он, видимо для того, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор.

– Почему бы и нет, – я пожал плечами. – Имя чем-то на мое похоже, легче перестроиться, если вдруг старым решил бы представиться. Девушку Арранзом не назовут, а сообщать всему миру о том, что со мной произошло… Мы все все-таки надеялись, что эффект временный.

– Скажи, – вдруг тихо произнес Сильен, в беззащитном жесте подтягивая к себе колени, – за что ты так сильно не любишь Джерри?

Так же быстро, как у него сменялись эмоции, так же хаотично у него могли меняться темы для разговора.

– Знаешь, по моим меркам это не так уже и сильно, – отстраненно произнес я, взглядом прослеживая узоры на залитом кровью ковре.

– И, тем не менее, ты все равно против.

Несмотря на предмет разговора, его тон на удивление спокоен; кажется, сегодня у нас вечер откровений, а не взаимных упреков.

– Он смертный, Сильен, – просто ответил я.

– И что, ты считаешь это поводом его не любить? – пораженно выдохнул он на грани шепота. – Ты!.. Просто за то, что он отличается?

– Он смертен, – повторил я. – Ты – нет. Удивительно, насколько часто ты наступаешь на те же самые грабли.

Я откидываю голову назад и прикрываю глаза. Помолчав еще немного, я продолжил:

– Сейчас вы влюблены и молоды... Ну, каждый по-своему, – усмехнулся я. – Но пройдет всего мгновение, и вот он уже умирает на твоих руках.

– Говоришь из личного опыта? – полюбопытствовал Сильен, безуспешно пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

– Ты же знаешь, я изначально не стал бы ввязываться со смертным в любовную интрижку.

– Ну, не знаю, я, оказывается, много чего о тебе не знал. А если там что-то большее, чем просто интрижка? – затаив дыхание спросил он, словно опасаясь спугнуть момент – все-таки я очень редко говорил с ним о любви и отношениях.

– Не с их продолжительностью жизни, – я покачал головой.

– Ты слишком категоричен, – упрекнул меня брат.

– Зато я не страдаю понапрасну, – парировал я.

– А если я не собираюсь проживать с ним его жизнь? Никаких страданий, все счастливы. Тогда ты оставишь его в покое?

– К чему тогда все это было? Ты привел его в наш дом, назвал наши имена – всех нас – и теперь говоришь, что не сегодня, так завтра собираешься его бросить? – мягко спросил я.

Странная ирония – это прозвучало почти как упрек: так, словно я его всерьез отговаривал не расставаться с этим смертным.

– Не уж, мой дорогой, ты уж будь добр определиться: или ты строишь с этим человеком подобие “и жили они долго и счастливо”, или не морочишь никому голову. Ни мне, ни себе, ни ему.

– Но это нелогично, – задумчиво произнес он. – Выходит, ты любой расклад не одобришь.

– Верно, – тихо рассмеялся я, – но тебя это ведь никогда и не останавливало, разве нет? Он в любом случае разобьет тебе сердце, а собирать тебя обратно по кусочкам придется мне.

– Но…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я принял его, когда ты сам не можешь понять, чего же ты от него хочешь, – произнес я, поднимаясь. – Задумайся.

Сильен порывался что-то сказать, но не мог произнести и звука. Когда стало ясно, что ответа я сегодня все равно не дождусь, я вышел из комнаты, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фогал (от мэнск. fo-ghial) – подарок, обещание.  
> Коррин (от валл. corryn) – паук.  
> Арьента (от оксит. argent) – серебро.


	12. Chapter 12

Порой мне особенно остро начинало казаться, что работу свою я люблю как-то недостаточно взаимно. Не успели отметить Рождество, как на моем рабочем столе вместо горы подарков образовалась гора рукописей, и, надо сказать, не у одного меня. Началась уже подзабытая за время недавнего затишья игра “подложи непонравившуюся книгу коллеге, пока тот ушел за кофе” – работы было настолько много, что сразу заметить прибавление в своей стопке практически невозможно, а когда замечаешь, то уже оказывается слишком поздно. 

– Фред, я знаю, тебе уже надоели детективы, а у меня уже эти чертовы рифмы из ушей скоро полезут – и не лень кому-то было писать роман в стихах! – давай меняться, – слезно умоляла Сьюзен.

Пока Фред думал, что еще можно отдать отчаявшейся Сью, она украдкой втиснула между двумя стопками еще одну изрядно помятую рукопись.

– Джо! Забери у меня свое фэнтези, ты же знаешь, я его не перевариваю! – возмущался Билли, потрясая увесистой пачкой листов, пока тот пытался незаметно умыкнуть у меня триллер – и все бы ничего, но взамен он пытался подсунуть мне любовный роман.

Отвоевать свой триллер обратно не вышло, но зато рукопись Билли удалось подсунуть падкой на любовные истории Бэтти, получив от нее какой-то ужастик. Не успел я обрадоваться удачному обмену, как увидел три лишние книги, как ни в чем не бывало лежащие под какой-то антиутопией – разбираться, чьи они, времени не было, – и я по-честному поделил их между Джо, Фредом и Джеком. Судя по недовольным воплям последнего, изначально книги были из его стопки.

В общем, работать не хотелось никому, а те экземпляры, которые невозможно было дочитать и до середины, мы пытались разыграть в карты. Пытались – ключевое слово, потому что не успели мы достать новенькую колоду Фреда, которую тот привез из Венгрии в качестве сувенира, как к нам тут же заглянул начальник. Очень злой, невыспавшийся и недовольный. Нет, его отчасти тоже можно понять: жена ушла, громко хлопнув дверью, дочь заявила, что собирается уйти из престижного колледжа и отправиться в кругосветное путешествие с каким-то подозрительным типом, а сын, кажется, всерьез ударился в оккультизм. Но мы-то тут причем?

Навести порядок на столах и распределить работу между всеми поровну было бы логично, но совершенно неинтересно, поэтому в конечном итоге вычитывали все эти книги мы коллективно. Когда в романе про Вторую мировую оказались эльфы, в детектив затесались инопланетяне, в детской сказке начал орудовать маньяк, доблестный рыцарь никак не мог определиться, на ком жениться, а кого убивать, ангелы ушли пить ром с лепреконами, распевая пиратские песни, а главного героя, который должен был спасти мир, к концу первой же главы съело какое-то плотоядное растение, мы задумались: а все ли мы делали правильно? Коллективная совесть робко подсказывала, что нет, и что, наверное, хватит уже валять дурака, но наши версии были до того интереснее, что грех было прекращать.

На самом деле, не все рукописи были так уж плохи, а если таковыми и были, то бывали на нашей памяти варианты и похуже. Вот только одно дело, когда ты открываешь книгу в новой обложке, с хрустящими страницами, вдыхаешь аромат свежей типографской краски, или наоборот берешь в руки старый том с обтрепанными уголками и пожелтевшей от времени бумагой, устраиваешься поудобнее и погружаешься в мир чьих-то фантазий, забывая о реальности, а совсем другое, когда читать нужно не столько сюжета ради, сколько на предмет выявления ошибок и шероховатостей. Если читать только в свое удовольствие, легко закрыть глаза на чужие огрехи, но если будущую книгу нужно вычитать… Мертвый текст, расчлененный на составляющие, чтобы легче было углядеть недостатки.

Находиться в офисе в какой-то момент стало просто невыносимо – издеваться над текстами нам запретил все тот же начальник, когда смекнул, чем мы таким занимаемся, что нам настолько весело. А что еще он хотел? У нас еще праздничное настроение не выветрилось, а работать как полагается мы когда-то пробовали – скучно и непродуктивно. К счастью, мы всегда могли взять рукописи домой и работать с ними там. Обычно я не любил брать работу на дом – все-таки, дом – это дом, а работы мне и в офисе хватало, – но если я хотел вложиться в сроки, мне лучше было забыть об этом незатейливом принципе. Дело так реально пошло веселее, но от количества переработанного текста начинала раскалываться голова, а перед глазами плясали строчки, даже когда я ложился спать. Кажется, если так дело пойдет и дальше, они вытеснят собой даже кошмары.

Вот и сейчас я сидел за столом, упрямо отказываясь читать в кровати – там я читаю для удовольствия, и осквернять ее работой было непозволительно, – и никак не мог составить однозначного мнения ни о сюжете, ни об авторе, и все пытался отыскать в тексте ту грань, которая отделяла гениальность от порождения наркотического бреда. Сосредоточенно продираясь сквозь своеобразный стиль, я совсем не услышал, как вошел Сильен, заметив его присутствие только когда тот обнял меня со спины и положил голову мне на плечо, пытаясь, видимо, разглядеть, над чем именно я корпел без передышки уже несколько часов кряду.

– Может, тебе стоит отвлечься? – игриво прошептал он.

Мысль была заманчива, даже очень, вот только…

– Мне нужно закончить сегодня еще хотя бы две главы, – вздохнул я.

– Кто сказал? – хитро спросил Сильен и медленно провел языком по шее. – Уже вечер, а ты все сидишь. Мы могли бы заняться чем-то поинтереснее твоей книжонки.

– Ну, не бросать же на середине главы, хоть до ближайшей логической паузы надо закончить, – не слишком убедительно даже для меня возразил я – работать мне откровенно надоело.

– Ты мне иногда Арранза напоминаешь, – обиженно произнес он, отстраняясь. – Он тоже порой относится к книгам как к живым, обходя вниманием последних в пользу первых.

Неожиданное сравнение царапнуло – меньше всего мне хотелось быть похожим на его ненормального братца, у которого даже достоинства казались недостатками. Поддавшись неясному порыву, я развернулся в своем стареньком кресле на колесиках и потянул Сильена на себя, быстро, пока не передумал, стирая все невысказанные еще слова поцелуем. Я не хотел слышать, что еще он собирался мне сказать: если уж совсем начистоту, в чем-то он прав – работа никуда не денется, да и зачем она вообще такая нужна, если я не могу позволить себе расслабиться в объятьях дорогого мне человека. Или, если верить все тому же Арранзу, скорее существа? А, к черту семантику!

– Не смей, – шептал я между поцелуями, – слышишь! Не смей нас сравнивать. Никогда!

Я не дал Сильену и слова сказать, прижимая к себе крепче, целуя жарче. К черту все, со всеми этими затянувшимися кошмарами, со всеми неразделенными тайнами, со всем тем напряжением, в котором я пребывал с тех пор, как понял, как же много Сильен от меня скрыл, к черту! Хватит! Я так больше не мог, мне нужно было – просто необходимо! – отвлечься, не думать ни о чем, просто забыть обо всем и наслаждаться тем, что у меня уже имелось, а не мечтать о том, чего нет. Не разрывая поцелуя, поднялся с кресла и поманил Сильена в сторону спальни. А вычитку закончу когда-то потом, я и так немного опережал намеченный собою же план.

***

Лежать вот так, в кольце его рук, было тепло и уютно. Привычно. Сильен еще не проснулся, и, глядя на его безмятежное лицо, будить своего спящего любовника совсем не хотелось. Еще слишком рано, а утро создано для того, чтобы высыпаться. Мне же спать уже не хотелось – не после очередного кошмара. Я мог еще очень долго пролежать вот так, погруженным в свои мысли, как вдруг почувствовал мимолетное прикосновение чужих губ.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся я, отводя упавшую ему на глаза прядь волос.

– Доброе, – согласился он, ослепительно улыбаясь в ответ.

Вставать и куда-то идти, что-то делать не хотелось совсем, вот ни капельки. Сильен, судя по всему, тоже никуда не спешил, так зачем тогда куда-то двигаться, если и в кровати нам было хорошо? Пока это “хорошо” не смыло, словно кто-то вылил на меня ведро ледяной воды.

– Этой ночью ты произнес имя брата, – вдруг задумчиво протянул Сильен.

Чувство безопасности тут же испарилось: создалось впечатление, что я не в теплой кровати лежу, а ступаю по минному полю ночью и с завязанными глазами.

– Да? – интересуюсь с деланным удивлением, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть расслабленным; не думаю, что тот обрадуется, если узнает, что мне о его братце кошмары снятся – Сильен в нем души не чаял. – И когда же?

– Во сне, – медленно проговорил он. – Ты пробормотал что-то еще, но я не расслышал. Знаешь, мне только сейчас пришло в голову, что я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты звал его по имени. Всегда или “твой брат”, или ты мастерски строишь фразу так, чтобы вообще его не называть.

– Да ладно? – удивился я уже по-настоящему.

Да быть того не может, после всей этой истории с кошмарами одно время мысли словно закоротило на Арранзе – до того я был зол, что он мне не только днем, но и по ночам жизнь отравлял, пусть и сам того не подозревая.

– Поразительно, насколько вы единодушны в нежелании звать друг друга по именам, – взгляд у Сильена был какой-то отстраненный, а голос слегка как будто удивленный, словно ему вдруг открылась какая-то истина. И она ему не понравилась.

Он бездумно выписывал подушечками пальцев узоры на моей руке – жест, в котором в другое время читалась бы нежность, но сейчас мне иррационально захотелось убраться из своей же постели и как можно быстрее, но я все же заставил себя не шевелиться.

– Да брось, ты слишком много думаешь, а это моя прерогатива, – подмигнул я, щелкнув того по носу. – Мало ли что мне могло присниться.

Господи, неужели у нас нет других тем для разговора? Сильен мне нарочно настроение пытался испортить? Но зачем? Ну, какое это все имеет значение?

– Да? И что же тебе такого снилось? – все так же невидяще глядя куда-то мимо меня, спросил он.

Честно говоря, я не особо помнил, да и не особо-то и хотел. Кажется, ставшие уже по-своему родными каменные стены, а под конец сна припоминались лишь шелк белоснежных волос и хрупкие кисти рук, и въевшийся в кожу запах трав, и неясный шепот на грани слышимости. Странно, что этой картинки-ощущения хватило, чтобы я не перебудил криками всю округу, а самого Сильена – живого и вполне материального – рядом, в моей постели оказалось недостаточно, чтобы изначально избавить меня от кошмара.

– Явно поругались, или еще что-то в этом же духе, – легкомысленно отмахнулся я, – я уже смутно помню. Да ерунда, на самом деле.

– Тебе наяву ссор мало? – проворчал он, но все же заметно расслабился, а притаившаяся в уголках губ тень улыбки говорила о том, что расслабиться можно, наконец, и мне.

На улице ярко, совсем не по-зимнему светило солнце, мы лежали вдвоем, в теплой кровати, и мне совершенно не хотелось портить это утро даже упоминанием вредной ледышки. Притянув Сильена к себе, так, словно для поцелуя, в последний момент отстранился и принялся его щекотать, негласно призывая сменить тему.

– Знаешь, – после короткого молчания, неуверенно сказал Сильен, закусывая губу, – мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Кое в чем признаться.

– Думаешь кого-то убить и не знаешь, куда трупы девать? – лениво поинтересовался я, кутаясь в одеяло. – Не переживай, потом покажу, как от них лучше избавляться.

– Я вообще-то не человек, – выпалил он.

О как. Я изо всех сил пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Ну, надо же! Сколько времени прошло, и я лишь периодически вспоминал о подтвержденном Арранзом признании Сарфф, но никогда не думал, что этот разговор мог состояться вновь. И что примет он такой поворот.

– Ну и ладно, – улыбнулся я.

– И… это все, что ты мне можешь сказать? – неуверенно переспросил Сильен.

Да он это всерьез! И тут я задумался о том, что это можно было считать эдаким последним подтверждением или этому импровизированному признанию, или тому, что я связался с семейкой психов – Сарфф и Факунд, как я понимаю, у них на правах семьи.

Кажется, он ожидал другой реакции, но ни сил, ни желания изображать бурное удивление или священный ужас пополам с неверием и восхищением – или что там от меня требовалось? – у меня не было. В конце концов, я уже давно для себя решил, что меня устроят оба варианта.

– Для меня это ничего не меняет, – просто ответил я. – Но я рад, что ты решил признаться.

– А тебе в голову не приходило, что я могу с тобой сделать что-то противоестественное, причинить тебе вред? – поинтересовался он несколько заносчиво.

Это было так трогательно, что сложно было воспринимать его почти угрозу всерьез.

– Ну, в жабу ты меня превратить не сможешь, а это уже что-то, – хмыкнул я, вспоминая свои давние опасения. Затем снисходительно добавил: – Если бы ты хотел что-то сделать, то не стал бы предупреждать заранее.

– Кто сказал, что не смогу? – настаивал Сильен, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, что получалось у него из рук вон плохо.

Сарфф. Я так едва и не ляпнул, но вовремя прикусил язык. Кажется, сейчас лучше было увести разговор в другую сторону, пока я не проболтался еще о чем-то. Теперь, когда мне официально сообщили Великую Тайну, предстояло решить, что и кого мне спрашивать. Засыпь противника как можно большим количеством вопросов – и тут же все станет на свои места: я или получу ключ к целому миру, или можно будет наконец забыть об этом розыгрыше.

Сильен хоть и был идеальным кандидатом, но все же так сходу забрасывать его вопросами нельзя было. Не хватало, чтобы он решил, что нужен мне только как источник информации, да и никогда не знаешь, как и на что он может отреагировать – одна таблетка вечной молодости чего стоила или наш сегодняшний разговор. Сарфф тоже не подходила – хоть это она мне и проболталась, ее в первую очередь еще найти надо, да и Сильен оказался на редкость ревнивым, а она все-таки дама. Как бы моему ненаглядному не пришла еще какая дурацкая мысль в голову. Кстати о дурацких мыслях – к Арранзу я тем более не пойду. Из принципа. Да он мне, наверняка, ничего и не расскажет – не иначе как тоже из принципа. С таким раскладом оставался только Факунд. А что, идеальный вариант: относительно доступен – он частенько околачивался у Арранза, – и язык как помело.

– Джерри? – обеспокоенно произнес Сильен, пытаясь привлечь мое внимание.

– Пойдем на улицу, – предложил я, закрывая тему. – Нет, правда, гляди, как чуден этот день – кровать от нас никуда не убежит, если только ты не заколдуешь.

За ночь выпало прилично снега, и все вокруг окрасилось в белый. Мы неторопливо прогуливались улицами, провожаемые недовольными взглядами – что чаще – или улыбками – что реже, но все же имело место быть – прохожих: поведав о своем “секрете”, Сильен мог теперь не следить за каждым словом и рассказывал истории одна за другой, активно жестикулируя и ничуть не заботясь о комфорте мимо проходящих людей. И чем больше я его слушал, тем стремительнее невольно таял мой скептицизм. Если поверить, что он выдумал и тщательно заучил все это специально для меня, то это уже попахивало манией величия, а за мной такого греха отродясь не водилось. Трудно верилось, что это все лишь красивые пустые истории – слишком много он вкладывал в них чувств и эмоций; Сильен аж светился на некоторых моментах.

Дойдя до какого-то парка, мы принялись закидывать друг друга снегом, наглым образом игнорируя тот простой факт, что из детства мы выросли оба, причем давным-давно. Растрепанные, тяжело дышащие, с одинаковыми широкими улыбками, нам было плевать на всех и вся. Мы гонялись друг за другом до тех пор, пока не оказались в более безлюдной части парка.

Заметив, что Сильен отвлекся на карабкающуюся по стволу дерева белку, я повалил того в снег, не ожидая, что тот утянет меня за собой. Я уже почти поцеловал его, как вдруг услышал смутно знакомые голоса, идущие откуда-то из-за елок, рядом с которыми мы и приземлились, едва в них не угодив.

– … о да, гениально! – с сарказмом воскликнул почти знакомый незнакомец. – И как это я раньше не додумался!

– Не ерничай, Арранз! Я вообще-то пытаюсь помочь, – сердито ответили женским голосом.

Кажется, это была… Сарфф? А эти двое что тут делают?

Момент был безнадежно испорчен, поэтому я скатился с Сильена в снег и, игнорируя его бессловесную мольбу сделать вид, что мы ничего не слышали, протянул ему руку и потянул на себя. Осторожно выглянув из-за веток, моим глазам открылась довольно занятная картина: Арранз и Сарфф о чем-то горячо спорили, расчерчивая снег какими-то буквами и непонятными символами, сверяясь с зависшими в воздухе двумя книгами в потрепанных черных обложках. Почему-то подумалось, что они уйдут, а тот, кто эти художества найдет, может смело объявлять, что это работа рук пришельцев – выглядело это все так же внушительно и непонятно. Что Сарфф, что Арранз, казалось, не замечали никого и ничего вокруг кроме своих загогулин, и мне невольно стало любопытно, что же это такое. Сильен довольным не выглядел, но я не обращал на него внимания, вместо этого зацепившись взглядом за смутно знакомую строчку. Где-то я уже такое видел, вот только где?

– … если сделать так, как ты предлагаешь, то выйдет вообще какая-то абракадабра, нам его расшифровать надо, а не еще больше запутать! – досадовал Арранз.

Подойдя к Арранзу почти вплотную, я, став на цыпочки, выглянул из-за его плеча, пытаясь рассмотреть все остальное. Я переводил взгляд с его вычислений на написанные выше и крупнее предложения, пока в моей голове что-то не щелкнуло – кажется, я знал, что это такое.

– Я уже видел это раньше, – выпалил я, едва успев отскочить от буквально подпрыгнувшего от неожиданности Арранза.

– Джерри! – радостно приветствовала меня Сарфф, посмеиваясь над нахохлившимся Арранзом. – Рада тебя видеть. Как самочувствие, кошмары больше не мучают? А то от этого, – она ябедническим жестом махнула в сторону Арранза, старательно делавшего вид, что знать не знает, о чем она говорит, – информации совсем не дождешься.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Со мной все прекрасно, – ответил я, не решаясь сказать правду; в конце концов, какое это сейчас имеет значение?

– Врет и не краснеет, – фыркнул Арранз.

– Вы что, знакомы? – нахмурился Сильен.

Я хотел было ответить, но Арранз плавно переместился ближе к Сильену, отвлекая внимание того на себя.

– Ты, должно быть, забыл, – как-то странно улыбнувшись, ответил он. – Кажется, ты в тот день отлучился, а тут Сарфф заглянула, вот я их и познакомил.

Ответ Сильену не понравился, но он промолчал. Мне и самому что-то в его формулировке не понравилось, но я все никак не мог понять что именно и почему: вроде и правда, вроде сходится, если выкинуть все те детали, о каких Сильену знать не положено, но почему-то осталось ощущение, что он не просто не договаривает, а лжет. Нагло и неприкрыто. От первого до последнего слова. А еще я не мог понять, почему Сильен не в курсе, что я знаком с Сарфф?

– Вы упоминали, что вам это знакомо, – Арранз повернул голову в мою сторону и смотрел на меня так, словно пытался прочитать мысли, предварительно вывернув их наизнанку.

Мне от такого пристального внимания стало несколько не по себе и, поведя плечами, словно пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, я снова принялся вглядываться в начерченные в снегу символы.

– Позволишь? – я, не глядя, вытянул руку в сторону, дожидаясь, пока он даст мне свою трость, которой до этого выводил в сторонке какие-то расчеты.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, он молча отдал мне требуемое и отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать, замерев неподвижной статуей. Зачем Арранзу трость, я не понял; пусть в своем длинном пальто и нарочито небрежно повязанном шарфе он и мог сойти за какого-то лорда, какими их представляли наивные писатели и читатели дамских романов, но трость с Арранзом у меня все равно не вязалась. Скорее уж она больше подошла тому же пижону Факунду. Стараясь не отвлекаться на такие мелочи, я принялся расшифровывать кусок текста. Работал я в полной тишине, что почему-то немного нервировало. Какое-то время спустя непонятные загогулины стали, наконец, превращаться в слова. Тоже не особо мне понятные, но я все же решил довести дело до конца.

– Это очень похоже на любимый мамин шифр, – не выдержав всеобщего молчания, проговорил я, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Он довольно простенький и дополнительных ключей откуда-то извне не требует – все нужное уже здесь есть, нужно только знать, куда смотреть. Вот только слова выходят какие-то странные, я не совсем понимаю…

– Тебе и не нужно, – раздался голос Арранза у меня за плечом – я и не заметил, когда тот подошел. На мгновение у меня возникло какое-то смутное чувство дежавю, но я отогнал его прочь и вновь сосредоточился на работе. – Продолжай.

Закончив, наконец, с куском, я вернул трость Арранзу и посторонился, давая ему возможность изучить свои каракули. По-птичьи наклонив голову набок, он вчитывался в строки, а затем вновь повернулся ко мне. У него было такое выражение лица, словно он вел какую-то борьбу с самим собой и не мог понять, хочет ли он ее выиграть или проигрыш его устроит больше.

– Ты гений, – наконец выдохнул он, будто и сам до конца не верил, что говорит это. – Пожалуй, у меня к тебе есть предложение, – цепко глядя на меня, медленно произнес он, – скорее даже просьба.

– Я слушаю, – осторожно вымолвил я. Почему-то меня не покидало ощущение, что со стороны это чертовски напоминало сделку с Дьяволом.

– Это не единственный кусок, что требует расшифровки, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне помог с остальным.

– Боюсь, у него не так много времени, чтобы заниматься еще и твоей работой, у него своей хватает, – раздраженно произнес Сильен за моей спиной.

Я едва не подскочил от неожиданности – совсем забыл о его присутствии. Арранз словно и не слышал его, продолжая выжидающе смотреть на меня. Я не понимал причину такого недовольства Сильена и хотел было обернуться, но что-то во взгляде Арранза было такое, что не позволяло отвести от него глаз. 

– Джереми, – полувопросительно произнес Арранз.

– Я согласен, – словно со стороны услышал я свой голос, мысленно удивляясь тому, какого черта я согласился, и на что в итоге подписался.


	13. Chapter 13

– Спешите видеть: Арранз признает чью-то гениальность, и этот кто-то еще и смертный, подумать только! – Сарфф даже не пыталась скрыть плутоватую улыбку.

Получив свое согласие, и довольно промурлыкав что-то похожее на «Ну, вот и славно», я сосредоточил все свое внимание на расшифрованных строках, спешно переписывая их в свой блокнот, лишь краем глаза заметив, как Сильен вцепился в рукав своего человека и куда-то его потащил, выглядя при этом крайне недовольно. Хоть у меня и не было теперь в этом особой необходимости, я все равно собирался хотя бы попытаться понять, как именно ему удалось превратить написанную на снегу тарабарщину во вполне понятные слова, но этим можно было заняться и дома. Мне теперь некуда спешить.

– Рад, что тебя это так забавляет, – добродушно ответил я, будучи в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы огрызаться.

– Как все запу-у-ущено-то, – засмеялась Сарфф. – Я тебя таким довольным уже давно не видела.

– У меня есть повод, – торжествующе улыбаясь, согласился я.

– Ну-ну. Не буду мешать твоему счастью, – убедившись, что я все перерисовал, она принялась заметать следы на снегу. – Может, навестить Факунда? Давненько к нему не заходила, заодно и новостями поделюсь.

– Встретились два сплетника, – притворно проворчал я, увернувшись от брошенного в меня снежка.

– У тебя свое счастье – у нас свое. Чем еще прикажешь заниматься на старости лет, как не перемывать кости дорогому другу? – подмигнула она и, убедившись, что рядом нет ненужных свидетелей, исчезла.

Мне же с одной стороны не терпелось оказаться дома, а с другой – меня переполняло столько энергии, что лучше было прогуляться, пока она не полилась через край. Я как-то раз в приливе радости едва не разнес лабораторию Сарфф. Она, конечно, не знает, что это был я, иначе припоминала бы мне это при каждом удобном и не очень случае, но факт остается фактом.

Сперва я хотел остаться незамеченным, но потом все же передумал – есть своя прелесть и в том, чтобы свободно идти по улочкам, не прячась. Мне не хотелось, чтобы меня кто-то узнал, поэтому, приложив некоторые усилия, я решил слегка изменить внешность: волосы существенно укоротить и выкрасить в черный, глаза выцвели до темно-серого, вместо пальто – кожаная куртка и, пожалуй, добавить несколько сережек в уши. А для верности сделать себя на несколько лет моложе. Так обычно выглядел Факунд, когда решал пройтись по клубам или барам смертных – одно время он даже работал в одном таком барменом, но об этом, кроме меня, из наших мало кто знал, а для некоторой анонимности вполне сойдет.

От своих я себя обезопасил, а вот про людей как-то не подумал – фальшиво улыбнулся какому-то рыжему парню, чем-то неуловимо похожему на лисицу, который хоть и смотрел на меня несколько удивленно, но все же приветливо размахивал руками на другой стороне улицы. К счастью, он был не один, и большего от меня пока не требовалось. Туристы. Не знаю почему, но отчего-то показалось, что эти двое в этом городе совсем недавно. Тряхнув головой, по привычке пытаясь откинуть назад длинные волосы, я спешно свернул в соседний проулок, теряясь в толпе. Менять внешность снова не хотелось, поэтому лучше было убраться подальше от этой странной парочки.

Поплутав еще немного, я медленно, но уверенно побрел в сторону дома, дойдя туда, когда стали зажигаться первые фонари. Уложив дневники аккуратной стопкой на стол, хранящий на себе отпечаток моего неудавшегося эксперимента, я потягиваюсь в кресле. Чем бы таким заняться: почитать или поработать? Или, может, работы студентов проверить? Не успел я определиться, как услышал тихий, словно неуверенный стук в дверь.

– Арранз?.. – поинтересовался Сильен так, будто и сам не знал, хочет он меня видеть или нет.

– Входи, – я не видел смысла прятаться.

Я понятия не имел, что он рассчитывал увидеть, но глядя на мое все еще довольное выражение лица, брат нахмурился.

– Не потрудишься мне кое-что объяснить? – тихо, почти угрожающе спросил он.

– Смотря, что тебя интересует, – невозмутимо уточнил я.

– Сегодня. В парке. Что это было? – видя, что я не впечатлился его тоном, Сильен попытался произнести это как можно спокойнее, но получилось у него слабо.

– Конкретнее можно? – зная любовь брата к долгим разговорам вокруг да около, лучше было сразу перейти к сути.

– Конкретнее? Ну, будет тебе конкретнее! То ты его едва выносишь, а тут вдруг столько внимания! – с каждым словом все его напускное спокойствие буквально трещало по швам, осыпаясь осколками.

Сильен с силой стукнул раскрытыми ладонями по столу, и так и остался стоять, тяжело облокотившись на столешницу. Он редко злился, а тут он был просто в ярости. Непривычное зрелище, но довольно любопытное.

– Не вижу причин не попросить помощи человека, который разбирается в нужном мне шифре, – произнес я как можно небрежнее, откидываясь на спинку кресла и лениво глядя на него снизу вверх из-под полуопущеных ресниц.

– Вот именно, _человек_! – Сильен все еще скалой возвышался надо мной… Точнее, он думал, что возвышался; я же закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. – Что это вообще за дневники такие, что _тебе_ понадобилась _помощь_?

– С каких пор тебя интересуют мои наработки?

– А с каких пор ты работаешь со смертными? – передразнил меня он.

– Ты непоследователен, – наигранно укорил его я. – Сам же хотел, чтобы я принял Джереми, а теперь, когда я решил дать ему шанс, ты недоволен.

– Ах, он теперь Дже-е-ереми, – ядовито протянул Сильен, принимаясь ходить взад-вперед перед столом.

– А ты предпочел бы “жалкий смертный”?

Знал же, что только раззадориваю его сильнее, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Брат бросил на меня убийственный взгляд, но до моих ему далеко, а раз он решил промолчать, я продолжил:

– Раз уж мне от него что-то нужно, было бы неэтично звать его жалким, не находишь? А человеком или смертным не могу, – я развел руками, – я же понятия не имею, сказал ты ему о нашем крохотном секрете или нет. Как еще прикажешь к нему обращаться?

– Раньше у тебя с этим проблем не было, – надулся брат, перестав маячить перед глазами, и демонстративно отвернулся.

И тут до меня, наконец, дошло. Это было настолько дико, что я даже не сразу и понял, хотя все было очевиднее некуда. Я глупо таращился на него, словно ожидал, что Сильен сейчас скажет, что это была неудачная шутка, и ничего такого он не имел в виду. Но он по-прежнему подчеркнуто на меня не смотрел, и я понял, что тот не шутит.

– Сильен, у твоей глупой ревности нет причин, – мягко произнес я.

– Я не ревную, – пробормотал он, все еще не оборачиваясь.

– Да неужели? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался я.

– Я. Не. Ревную! – едва ли не по слогам процедил он и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Смертные определенно на него дурно влияют.

– Как скажешь, – покладисто сообщил я закрытой двери.

Дождавшись, когда громкие шаги Сильена стихнут, я уронил голову на скрещенные руки и изо всех сил старался не засмеяться.

– Скажи, друг мой, – вдруг раздался голос над ухом, – ты там рыдаешь или просто с ума сходишь?

Подняв голову и приоткрыв один глаз, вижу Факунда, который бесцеремонно усаживался на мой стол. Друг был не с пустыми руками: с открытой бутылкой вина, бокалами и наглой ухмылкой на лице.

– Слышал, ты у нас теперь со смертными водишься, – небрежно произнес он, разливая вино по бокалам.

– Вот только ты еще не начинай, – поморщился я. – Мне Сильен уже высказал все, что он думает по этому поводу.

– А он умеет? – притворно удивился Факунд.

– Представь себе, он мне почти сцену ревности закатил. Будто _мне_ есть какое-то дело до _его_ Джереми, – издевательски протянул я. – Нет, серьезно, о чем, а главное, _чем_ он думал?

– Сарфф делилась, что ты весьма красноречиво его убеждал, – поигрывая бровями произнес он.

– Кого? Сильена? – сделал вид, что не понял я. Говорил же, два сплетника.

– Джерри, – слегка толкнул меня Факунд, едва не разливая свое вино.

– Ах, это, – я передвигаю свой бокал подальше и делаю вид, что его содержимое мне интереснее нашего разговора. – По-моему, все был просто: я предложил – он согласился. Понятия не имею, о каком таком красноречии говорила Сарфф. Она тебе это рассказала до того, как вы прикончили первую бутылку или после?

– Что-то меня заставляет думать, что что-то ты упускаешь, – задумчиво проговорил он. – Ты всегда все упрощаешь, когда хочешь что-то скрыть, или когда чувствуешь себя некомфортно. Я прав?

– Пожалуй, да, – серьезно согласился я. У Факунда сделалось такое неверяще-удивленное лицо, что не засмеяться было невозможно, но я стойко держался. – Ты так размахиваешь руками, что я опасаюсь, как бы ты не перевернул бутылку прямо на меня. Мне было бы жаль портить брюки или рубашку.

– Я сейчас тебя нарочно оболью, – пригрозил он. – Что планируешь делать?

– Приведу в порядок записи и свои наработки, попробую еще раз пробежать их глазами, чтобы удобнее было работать. Морально подготовлюсь ко вторжению в свое личное пространство. Надо будет еще о защите подумать – мне бы не хотелось повторения, – я неопределенно помахал рукой, зная, что договаривать нет необходимости – Факунд и так поймет, повторения чего мне бы не хотелось допустить. Ни в коем случае.

– То есть, – просиял друг, – я могу теперь в этом не участвовать? Наконец завести себе девушку? Стабильные отношения и все такое?

– Ты и стабильность? – фыркнул я. – Не смеши меня!

– Когда-то Ваше Сиятельство – или лучше Ваша Язвительность? – сомневались в том, что я смогу заниматься преподавательской деятельностью, – елейно напомнил он. – И кто теперь прав?

– Иногда я думаю, что ты там только из-за хорошеньких студенток, – покачал головой я.

– Ну, не без этого, – подмигнул Факунд, пряча за бокалом улыбку.

– Факунд! – пораженно выдохнул я. – Только не говори, что ты спишь со студентами!

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился он, – не буду, если тебя это так расстраивает.

Я никак не мог понять, он сейчас серьезен или нет, и, видимо, мое лицо сейчас выражало крайнюю степень изумления, потому что Факунд заливисто рассмеялся, закинув голову назад.

– Ты бы себя видел! Да не было ничего такого – пару раз в самом начале почти не считаются.

– Почти? – позабавленно переспросил я.

– Не будь занудой, ко мне придираться не надо, – отмахнулся он. – У тебя на это Сильен есть. 

– К Сильену неинтересно, – пожаловался я. – Столько лет вместе живем, что это давным-давно приелось.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Факунд. – Ничего, у тебя вон теперь Джерри еще появится – вот на нем и будешь оттачивать все свое мастерство.

– А я-то думал, что он тебе нравится. Как же я ошибался. Ты же только представь, – театрально вздохнул я, – что случится с бедным смертным, если я развернусь на полную?

– Да, что-то я об этом не подумал, – его аж передернуло, не иначе как от открывшихся перспектив.

– Я ему обязательно скажу, насколько ты его не любишь, – паясничал я.

– Ну что ты! – с притворным ужасом воскликнул он. – Это же разобьет ему сердце! Он умрет, и с кем ты тогда будешь работать?

– А мы его оживим, – доверительно сказал я, словно делился важной тайной.

Кажется, мне не стоило столько пить – уж больно крепкие у Факунда были вина. Мы еще довольно долго просидели, болтая обо всякой чепухе. Бутылку мы все-таки перевернули, но к тому времени она уже была пуста, и мы принялись играть в какой-то странный вариант игры, которую смертные называли “бутылочкой”, вместо поцелуев делясь самыми дурацкими и смешными секретами, и всячески мешали Сильену спать. Обычно самым шумным был он, а я тщетно пытался побыть в тишине, но на сей раз мы словно поменялись местами и ролями. Брат был недоволен, но, придя к нам в третий раз, он махнул рукой и на наши не вполне трезвые обещания, что мы больше так не будем, и на предложение присоединиться.

На следующее утро у Сильена был такой вид, словно кто-то умер. Он пытался держаться подчеркнуто отстраненно, довольно бездарно маскируя свои ревность и обиду из-за моего будущего сотрудничества с его смертным неудовольствием от нашего с Факундом вчерашнего поведения. Изначально я не планировал начинать расшифровку на следующий же день, и, как оказалось, это было верным решением. Он все ждал и ждал и никак не мог понять, почему я не забираю его человека себе в ту же секунду, а я понимал, что все соглашения меркнут по сравнению с теми отношениями, что сложились у Джереми с моим братом, и недовольный Сильен мне мог здорово спутать карты, даже не осознавая этого. Смертный не станет работать со мной, если мой брат будет несчастен, а если и станет, то выкладываться будет не на все сто, мысленно все равно возвращаясь к Сильену. К тому же, он не стал отрицать, что у него много работы – лучше было предоставить ему достаточно времени уладить все дела.

Я не собирался похищать Джереми до полного окончания работы – я просто физически не вынес бы столько времени в его присутствии. Это правда, что если мне что-то по-настоящему нужно, то я мог при желании сработаться едва ли не с каждым, наступив на горло гордости, перешагнув через неприязнь или забыв обо всех своих принципах, но это не значило, что я обязан был именно это и сделать. Тот факт, что я согласен был довериться этому человеку в рамках совместной работы, еще не отменял ни его смертность, ни его характер, ни то, что тот встречался с моим братом.

Отчасти я выжидал, когда Сильену надоест играть в униженного и оскорбленного моим коварством, отчасти – ждал, когда смертный отменит наше соглашение, и если первого я еще более менее дождался, то последнее так и висело в воздухе своеобразной недосказанностью. Когда больше ждать не было смысла, я уже почти спросил у Сильена адрес его смертного, но в последний момент передумал – давно хотел попробовать немного другой вид перемещения. Если Фогал смог попасть ко мне домой, думая обо мне, и немного промахнулся лишь потому, что едва ли был в сознании из-за своих ран, то я просто обязан был попробовать. Как оказалось, ничего особо сложного в этом не было, и, дождавшись, пока Джереми проснется, я забрал его с собой. В конце концов, к себе домой я могу попасть в любом состоянии, а с переносом живых проблем никогда не возникало.

Сильену я не сказал о своем намерении начать работу именно в тот день – я не обязан перед ним отчитываться, – поэтому при виде своего человека тот был одновременно счастлив и недоволен, и я ждал, затаив дыхание, что же в нем в итоге победит. А победило упрямство – он настоял на своем обязательном присутствии. Как мне удалось не поморщиться, мне до сих пор неизвестно – Сильену никогда не было интересно, над чем я работал. Не потому, что ему было все равно, а потому, что ему было скучно; еще ни один мой проект не смог его заинтересовать настолько, чтобы он в нем остался от самого начала и до конца. Сказать, что меня не обрадовала перспектива лицезреть его скучающее выражение лица – это просто ничего не сказать. Я безумно не любил посторонних, когда я работаю, мне с головой хватало, что я должен был задействовать Джереми и сотрудничать с ним, но Сильен упорно стоял на своем.

Как я и предсказывал, даже если бы он просто застыл безразличным изваянием, он все равно действовал бы мне на нервы, но от безразличия он был далек как никогда. Я буквально кожей чувствовал всю степень его недовольства, недоверия, ревности и скуки, и от этого дикого коктейля болела голова. Любые попытки прекратить этот фарс разбивались о все то же упрямство и стойкое убеждение, что стоит ему только отвернуться, как я заберу Джереми себе. Мои попытки убедить его, что если бы не работа, то я бы не то что пальцем не тронул бы, я бы и не глянул лишний раз на его драгоценного смертного, и ту простую невысказанную истину, что если тот брата любит, то я могу сколько угодно его соблазнять, и это ничего не изменит, Сильен игнорировал, заставляя меня чувствовать себя как на войне. Беспощадной в своей бессмысленности. Лишь на пятую нашу с Джереми встречу Сильен согласился ненадолго оставить нас наедине с работой, и то только потому, что смертный меня неожиданно поддержал. Каждую последующую приходилось буквально отвоевывать, с попеременным, надо сказать, успехом – брат истерил, изводил обиженным молчанием и снова истерил, пока ему не надоедало, чтобы вновь взяться за свое.

Факунд был просто счастлив избавиться от бумажной работы, но все равно забегал посмотреть очередную серию бразильского сериала, в который медленно, но уверенно превращались наши с Джереми деловые встречи. Что такое бразильский сериал, я сперва не знал, но после довольно красочного объяснения смертного, я понял, что это как нельзя точно отражает нашу текущую действительность.

И если бы я знал, что это будет далеко не предел моим мучениям, я бы наверняка зашил себе рот отравленной иглой, когда, стоя посреди заснеженного парка, предлагал наше сотрудничество.


	14. Chapter 14

Это была самая долгая, напряженная и молчаливая прогулка за все время, что я знаком с Сильеном. Я решительно не понимал, что на него нашло, а сам он сообщать о причинах своего враз ухудшившегося настроения отказался. За все время наших отношений мы, бывало, ссорились не раз, но в основном по мелочам и ненадолго, если не принимать в расчет все те разы, когда я решал на него обидеться, но не мог довести дело до конца. Но еще ни разу Сильен меня не игнорировал. Разговаривать с ним было равносильно разговору со стенкой, и вскоре мне это надоело – я вернулся к своей работе; в конце концов, если уж мне предстояло сотрудничать с его братом, то стоило расчистить расписание.

Я все еще не понимал, почему тот просил помощи, и тем более не мог объяснить, почему согласился, но, дав слово, отступать я был не намерен. Я ожидал, что Арранз или свяжется со мной, или еще каким образом доведет до моего ведома условия нашей сделки, но время шло, а ничего не менялось. Уже и Сильену надоело играть в молчанку, точнее, надоело-то ему еще на следующий день, но полностью оттаял он далеко не сразу. Я в рекордные сроки вычитал все свои рукописи и даже парочку из списка Фреда к его глубочайшему изумлению. Я был свободен как ветер, но Арранз был так же безмолвен. И только я почти уверовал, что он передумал, как тот решил дать о себе знать в своей неповторимой манере.

Когда одним ясным зимним утром я обнаружил у себя на подоконнике в гостиной Арранза, спокойно разгадывающим забытый мною кроссворд, я поначалу решил, что сплю.

– Я полагаю, вы не забыли о нашем соглашении, – слишком бодро для такой рани поинтересовался он. – Или вы уже передумали?

– Не дождешься, – автоматически огрызнулся я, мысленно почти жалея о последнем упущенном шансе повернуть назад. – А мы разве не перешли на «ты»?

– Если тебе так угодно, – удивился он.

Да, мне так угодно. Едва стало ясно, что я никуда не денусь, я поинтересовался, как же Арранз оказался в моей квартире, но тот лишь молча спрыгнул с подоконника и плавно подошел ко мне вплотную. Глядя на меня с насмешкой, он, все так же не говоря ни слова, собственническим жестом, словно проделывал это, по меньшей мере, по пять раз на дню, притянул меня к себе за талию, но не успел я запротестовать, как мы уже стояли у него на кухне. К счастью, Сильен зашел уже после того, как Арранз выпустил меня из почти объятий.

Работали мы у него – и места больше, и нужных книг тоже. Арранз не стал посвящать меня в подробности того, что же мне предстояло расшифровать, а я и не спрашивал. Не настолько мне было интересно. Ну ладно, признаю, любопытно мне было просто до безумия, но спрашивать смысла пока не было. К тому же мне почему-то казалось, что он все равно не скажет. Как не сказал, откуда он узнал, где я живу – я точно знал, что Сильен ему не говорил.

Иногда наша развеселая компания пополнялась забегавшим на огонек Факундом. Вскоре я понял, что его развлекало решительно все. Он дразнил Сильена, подкалывал Арранза и просвещал меня. Вел Факунд себя порой до того нагло, что я не преминул ему об этом при случае сообщить, на что тот лишь развел руками и радостно сообщил:

– Может, для тебя это и наглость несусветная, а для нас это проза жизни, ходовой товар и основная валюта. Привыкай и ничему не удивляйся.

Как выяснилось позже: совет был не лишним. Однажды я зашел в гости к Сильену и попал на приготовление ужина. Пока Арранз орудовал ножом, Сильен устраивал цирк одного клоуна и случайно толкнул его. Крови было много, но поразило меня не это, а ее цвет. Серебристые капли крови Арранза стали последними в моей чаше уверенности, что меня угораздило связаться с четырьмя бессмертными существами – думаю, Сарфф не стала бы называть меня смертным, если бы длина их жизни была ненамного длиннее моей. С тех пор стало чертовски сложно найти что-то, что могло бы меня удивить больше, чем полное осознание, что это не был затянувшийся розыгрыш, и рядом с нашим есть еще целый мир, полный пока еще неизведанного.

Факунд был просто кладезь информации, но выдавал он ее до того несистематизированно, что после разговоров с ним я сперва долго пытался уложить все в свое видение этого мира. Потом привык, конечно. Иногда Факунд жаловался на студентов, иногда – травил байки своей молодости, а я все пытался вычленить из его рассказов что-то, что могло бы мне позволить понять, в чем наши главные отличия, а главное – каково же здесь мое место, и было ли оно вообще.

– Арранзу не нравится только то, что я человек, или у вас просто не приняты однополые отношения? – поинтересовался как-то я, когда Арранз куда-то вышел, будучи не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

– Когда живешь столько, сколько живем мы, – снисходительно ответил Факунд, – пол – это последнее, что имеет значение. Кто-то предпочитает только девушек, кто-то мужчин, но, так или иначе, мы все в итоге бисексуальны. Сарфф, например, полтора века прожила с одной милой дамой. Сильен, если уж начистоту, меняет партнеров как перчатки, с ним редко кто задерживается надолго – в основном, это мужчины, но бывали и женщины. Помню, – усмехнулся он, – одно время он был почти влюблен в Сарфф. Я же меняю предпочтения через определенное количество лет – в этом году я могу предпочитать только женщин, а в другое время могу вообще на дух их не выносить.

– А Арранз? – мне отчего-то стало любопытно.

– Честно? Понятия не имею, – широко улыбаясь, ответил он.

Я неожиданно почувствовал себя обманутым.

– Серьезно, – видя, что я ему не верю, произнес Факунд, – кроме той истории, когда на нем безуспешно пытался жениться Коррин, о личной жизни Арранза мне почти ничего не известно. Мы даже ставки делаем, не хочешь присоединиться?

Я покачал головой в немом отказе – уж если его лучшие друзья не могли сказать наверняка, то у меня нет и шанса. Хотя что-то мне подсказывало, что он просто забавлялся.

– Мне кажется, ему плевать, – все же произнес я, когда понял, что без ответа меня не отпустят. – Вот только не уверен: на пол или вообще на всех. Он всегда был таким мизантропом?

Факунд на это только рассмеялся.

– Над чем смеетесь? – спросил вошедший в комнату Арранз.

– Да так, – загадочно улыбнулся Факунд.

– Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Если я ничего не путаю, у тебя через пятнадцать минут свидание, а ты все еще выглядишь так, что тебя и в неприличное место не пустят, – съязвил Арранз. – И без цветов, или что там у тебя за джентльменский набор в это время года?

Не знаю, что Факунд собирался вначале сказать, но не успел он и слова вымолвить, как вдруг нахмурился. Выругавшись на все еще незнакомом мне языке, – а я полагаю, что с такой интонацией это могли быть только ругательства, – он уже через секунду исчез.

– Что ж, – чопорно произнес Арранз, – продолжим.

И вот так мы и сосуществовали. Иногда работа не клеилась даже у всегда собранного Арранза. Порой мы собирались вчетвером внизу в гостиной, но это скорее выглядело как мои посиделки с Сильеном, на которые нагло заявился Факунд, а Арранз периодически заглядывал проконтролировать, чтобы никто никого не убил, не сжег и не покалечил. В такие редкие моменты Сильена было немного легче вызвать на откровенность – или он говорил сам, или пробалтывался кто-то из присутствующих. Хотя если темнили, то тоже все.

– А что это было за место? – затаив дыхание, спросил я, когда речь зашла за какой-то момент из их детства.

– Название тебе все равно ни о чем не скажет, – вдруг сказал Арранз, отрывая взгляд от книги. – Этот город уже давным-давно исчез со всех современных карт.

– Ну, хотя бы местность приблизительно. Только не говори, что это какой-то Ривенделл. Или все-таки это где-то в районе Трансильвании? – лукаво улыбнувшись, спросил я.

– Кого из нас ты считаешь вампиром, а кого эльфом? – хмыкнул Арранз.

Факунд затрясся от едва сдерживаемого хохота, а Сильен смотрел на нас непонимающе и немного обиженно. Вот уж не думал, что Арранз поймет отсылку, а Сильен нет – все-таки, из них двоих именно последний больше времени проводил с людьми.

– А то вы не догадываетесь, граф, – игриво произнес я, обнимая Сильена и целуя того в макушку.

За эти по-семейному теплые посиделки я был готов почти простить Арранзу все остальное. Но только почти. Партнером Арранз был требовательным. Не то чтобы это было такой уж новостью – можно было и догадаться, – но все равно порой выматывало, а чаще всего раздражало. Он наотрез отказывался говорить, зачем ему все это нужно, а языка я не знал. Переубедить его было практически невозможно, поэтому я пошел к Сильену с просьбой помочь мне в изучении их родного языка.

– Джерри, – устало ответил мне он, выслушав мою просьбу, – вы с Арранзом столько времени проводите за этими книжками, что я совершенно не желаю тратить на это остаток драгоценного времени вместе. Мы и сами на нем практически не изъясняемся, не то чтобы у нас были трудности с пониманием, так зачем?

Я привык, что тот меня понимает, поэтому к отказу был совершенно не готов. Обидевшись, я отправился к Факунду. Жаловаться. Он, конечно, согласился, но вот гадостям он учил гораздо охотнее, чем чему-то полезному. Хотя мнения наши здесь не совпадали. Какое-то время спустя я мог практически без акцента воспроизвести треть его словарного запаса ругательств, но вот разобраться в полученных после расшифровки записях все равно не мог. Арранз когда узнал, чем мы занимаемся, произнес долгую речь, сводившуюся к тому, что два болвана обрели друг друга, но за мое обучение пусть неохотно, но взялся. Сперва мы работали над дневниками, и лишь в перерывах или после он загружал мои мозги правилами, грамматикой, лексикой, фразеологией и прочим. Потом занимались попеременно: одну встречу полностью посвящали его шифрам, а другую моему обучению. Доходило до абсурда – я как-то исписал три страницы пространных комментариев к очередной книге по моей уже настоящей работе и только потом понял, что они на чудовищной смеси полузашифрованных двух языков.

Виделись мы в среднем от двух до четырех раз в неделю, но иногда мне казалось, что я у Арранза поселился. На работе коллеги стали замечать мой слегка помятый вид и вечную спешку и пришли к грандиозному выводу – у меня роман. Не то чтобы они были не правы, все-таки у меня действительно были отношения с Сильеном, но загвоздка в том, что они начались намного раньше. У меня уже довольно давно никого до Сильена не было, и я никогда не стремился свою личную жизнь афишировать, поэтому мои друзья по несчастью, по работе и по несчастной работе уцепились в меня мертвой хваткой, ожидая подробностей, которые я не хотел или не мог им предоставить. Ну что я мог им сказать? Так это и вижу:

– Эй, а вы знаете, я встречаюсь с парнем, но он не человек, и я понятия не имею, сколько ему лет, ибо берегу свою психику от точного знания чудовищности разницы. А еще у него есть вредный брат с замашками садиста-диктатора, его подруга-экспериментаторша, по сравнению с которой все сумасшедшие ученые-гении кажутся адекватными идиотами, и друг, который если кого-то не доведет, то день прожит зря!

И на этой мажорной ноте мне дарят новый дизайнерский пиджачок с длинными белыми рукавчиками, выделяют отдельную жилплощадь и забирают все мои игрушки. Нет, серьезно, когда-то я все-таки выпущу книгу о своей жизни с представителями этого чокнутого семейства, но на полном серьезе рассказывать об этом кому-то? Разве что Расселу за стаканчиком чего покрепче, но он теперь человек семейный. Как же я скучал по своему другу, кто бы знал! Не то чтобы мы вообще не общались, но после свадьбы тот как уехал на какие-то острова, так все еще не вернулся. Счастливый человек!

Кстати о работе. Помню, стоял я как-то возле нашей древней кофеварки, прислонившись спиной к стене, смотрел на работающих коллег, как тут из ниоткуда появился Арранз, едва не врезаясь в мой стол. Не знаю, что у меня было за выражение лица, но секунду спустя он уже стоял передо мной, зажимая мне ладонью рот. Судя по тому, что он и на меня едва не свалился, с перемещениями у Арранза сегодня не очень.

– А сейчас ты медленно выдыхаешь, – вполголоса медленно и успокаивающе говорил он, склонившись к моему уху, – и делаешь вид, что меня здесь нет.

Я протестующе замычал – ему легко говорить, это же не его сейчас вжимают в стену всем телом.

– С кем я связался, – проворчал он. – Меня никто кроме тебя не видит. И не слышит. Теперь я могу убрать руку, не опасаясь криков?

Я еле заметно кивнул.

– Вот и славно, – произнес Арранз отстраняясь. – А теперь пей свой кофе и веди себя непринужденно.

– Эй, Джерри, ты чего завис? – весело спросила Сью. – Никак о парне своем думаешь?

– Если бы, – проворчал я на грани слышимости, а потом добавил уже громче наигранно бодро: – И как только раскусила?

Краем глаза я заметил, что Арранз снова оказался рядом с моим столом, что-то на нем выискивая, стараясь при этом ничего не двигать. Найдя, видимо, искомое, он начал медленно что-то вытягивать из стопки уже вычитанных книг, которые я там хранил, делая вид, что дико занят, и у меня куча работы – сроки еще не подошли, а нагрузить чем-то еще могут запросто, а оно мне надо? Я стоял, затаив дыхание, и мысленно гадал: завалится эта вся конструкция или нет? Будет сложно объяснить, почему у меня вещи живут своей жизнью, когда все это великолепие с грохотом упадет на пол или разлетится по столу. Но шли секунды, а стопка все еще даже не думала падать. Наконец, Арранз, убедившись, что никто кроме меня не смотрит, приподнял над столом какую-то потрепанную книгу, демонстрируя мне находку, а вместо нее положил другую. Как выяснилось позже, я случайно прихватил с собой дневник, забыв вместо этого у него дома какой-то мистический детектив. Я ожидал, что Арранз тут же исчезнет, но вместо этого он бесшумно направился в сторону выхода.

В общем, скучать мне было некогда: я мотался между домом, работой и домом Арранза и пытался не перепутать, когда и куда мне надо было. И как бы сильно я ни пытался убедить себя, что мне просто хотелось тишины и спокойствия, и чтобы все оставили меня в покое, мне начинала нравиться моя новая рутина жизни. Даже кошмары решили, что они все равно меркнут по сравнению с Арранзом и, наконец, перестали меня мучить, и если и появлялись, то только чтобы я не расслаблялся.


	15. Chapter 15

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – устало спросил я.

– Сижу, – глухо донеслось с библиотечной кушетки.

– Это я вижу, – усмехнулся я, – но ты же понимаешь, что я спрашивал не это.

В ответ я услышал только тишину и шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

– Сильена здесь нет, – продолжаю я наш странный, почти односторонний диалог.

– Знаю, – все так же односложно ответил он, вновь переворачивая страницу.

– И я совсем не в настроении возиться с шифрами, – предупредил я, хотя и сам видел, что в своем нежелании я не одинок.

– Ну и не страшно, так даже лучше, – получил я самый длинный ответ за сегодняшний вечер, после чего, словно израсходовав все силы, он вновь замолк.

Тишина звенела от невысказанных слов, из которых я не мог понять и строчки. Вот уже минут сорок, как в дверь позвонил Джереми, а затем он молчаливой тенью проследовал за мной в библиотеку. Взяв с полки какую-то книгу, он с ногами устроился на кушетке; судя по тому, с какой скоростью он листал страницы, книга была ему интересна лишь первые минут двадцать. Человек лишнего шума не производил, поэтому в другое время я был бы только рад абстрагироваться от его присутствия и продолжить заниматься ревизией имеющейся у меня литературы, но что-то заставляло раз за разом возвращаться взглядом к непривычно меланхоличному смертному.

– Поссорились? – не выдержал я, зная, что тот прекрасно поймет о ком идет речь. Спрашивается, ну какое мне дело?

– Да нет, – наконец, Джереми оторвал взгляд от книги и теперь удивленно смотрел на меня. – Нет, – произнес он увереннее, тряхнув челкой, – все в норме, просто… Понимаешь, мне нравится Сильен, правда, вот только иногда его бывает слишком… – он вновь замолчал, будто пытался подобрать правильные слова, но лишь вздохнул и покачал головой, – в общем, _слишком_.

Вот и он, наконец, прочувствовал на себе всю прелесть совместного проживания с Сильеном. На самом деле я впечатлен – еще никто на моей памяти не продержался настолько долго. Точнее, у брата были отношения и продолжительнее, но страдать от его деятельной натуры его возлюбленные начинали куда раньше. Жаль только, что это обычно означало начало конца, а я успел почти к нему привыкнуть. Нет, не совсем к нему – скорее к его присутствию и посильному вкладу в мой процесс расшифровки.

– И ты пришел ко мне, – это должно было быть утверждением; в конце концов, это очевидно, раз уж я видел его сейчас передо мной, но даже для меня это прозвучало почти как вопрос.

– Здесь спокойно, – просто ответил Джереми и, словно спохватившись, спешно добавил с широкой улыбкой, что не коснулась глаз: – К тому же, ты не терпишь шума, значит тут наверняка найдется тихое местечко.

– Не без этого, – я вновь отвернулся к полкам. – Не терзай ни в чем не повинную книгу. Если она тебе не нравится – возьми другую, а если ты не настроен читать что-либо вообще, то просто отложи в сторону и сиди себе на кушетке. Раз уж мы разобрались в цели твоего визита, сгонять не стану.

– Неслыханная щедрость, – усмехнулся он, захлопывая книгу.

– А раз ты это понимаешь – цени, пока есть возможность, – в тон ему отозвался я.

Мы перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, и казалось, что Джереми совсем потерял счет времени – роскошь для смертного, но привычное дело для кого-то из нас. Я уходил все дальше, и докрикиваться было не так удобно, и тогда он решил присоединиться к моей сортировке книг. В какой-то момент его спокойствие избавилось от налета грусти, в какой он пришел ко мне, а затем сменилось любопытсвом. Я говорил, почти не разбирая слов: о книгах и о том, как и когда они ко мне попали, о сюжетах и тех авторах, что я знал лично.

– А что скажешь вот про эту? – азартно спросил он, вытаскивая очередной том.

Стоило мне только увидеть имя автора, как меня ощутимо передернуло.

– Так все плохо?

– Не то чтобы плохо, все-таки книги у него были довольно недурные, – я задумался ненадолго, вспоминая, – по крайней мере те, что сохранились. Но как человек он был просто несносен.

– Ты просто людей не любишь, – как ни странно, но ни упрека, ни обиды я в его голосе не услышал, скорее его это... забавляло? Да, пожалуй.

– Этот экземпляр был талантлив еще и в искусстве доведения окружающих до белого каления, – я забрал книгу у него из рук.

– А как вы вообще познакомились?

– Искал Сильена, а нашел их двоих в постели. Любовниками они были сравнительно недолго, но достать всех и вся он смог и за такой короткий промежуток времени.

Может, это было и не совсем корректно обсуждать с нынешним любовником брата его бывших, но не то чтобы мы заговорили об этом специально. Смертный не мог не понимать, что при продолжительности жизни Сильена тот уж никак не мог быть ни его первым, ни единственным, ни тем более последним.

– А почему они расстались? – вдруг спросил Джереми.

– Моему дорогому брату стало скучно, – издевательски протянул я. Видя, что мне не верят, я вздохнул и произнес уже спокойно: – А если серьезно, то так оно и было – Сильену просто наскучило. Долгие отлучки к друзьям, новые знакомства, новые места и новые люди, новые увлечения. Бедный человек, – я слегка потряс книгой, что все еще была в моих руках, – просто не выдержал, что все внимание достается не ему, устроил шумный скандал – мы тогда с Факундом случайно оказались неподалеку – и поставил ультиматум: или он, или все остальные. Итог очевиден.

Пожалуй, у этого разговора были и свои преимущества: Джереми будет в курсе, что как бы сильно мой брат его ни любил, всегда есть вероятность, что тот его бросит ради кого-то еще. Кто знает, может, хотя бы на этот раз удастся избежать скандалов или покушений?

– И много у тебя таких историй? – натянуто улыбнулся он.

Глядя на него, мне почему-то не хотелось говорить правду, и вместо этого я сделал вид, что страшно занят выбором нового места для книги, но тот меня вмиг раскусил.

– Вот только давай честно, – поморщился Джереми. – Хотя, я полагаю, это тоже в какой-то степени ответ.

– Что есть, – подтвердил я, почувствовав на мгновение укол вины. – Сильен имеет дурную привычку выставлять свою личную жизнь едва ли не на всеобщее обозрение.

– Поэтому свою ты прячешь за семью замками? – невинно поинтересовался он.

– И с чего ты сделал такой гениальный вывод? – насмешливо спросил я, облокачиваясь на книжный шкаф.

– Ну-у-у, у меня есть глаза и уши. – Немного подумав, он лукаво улыбнулся и добавил: – А еще мозги и логика. Имея все это богатство, сложно не догадаться.

– Скажи проще, тебя Факунд просветил, – фыркнул я.

С чего вообще им в голову пришло обсуждать мою личную жизнь? Им что, Сильена было мало?

– Вот вечно тебе надо к чему-то придраться! Такие мелочи, – наигранно обиженно проворчал Джереми, а затем отошел к другой полке. – А что скажешь вот об этой книге? – спросил он, молчаливо призывая сменить тему.

И, поведя плечами, я протянул руку за увесистым фолиантом, принимая правила игры и ни словом больше не напоминая об этом разговоре. Нашлось у меня и парочку книг, над какими когда-то работал он или кто-то из его коллег, и была уже его очередь рассказывать истории – Джереми мог быть интересным собеседником, когда Сильен не стоял у него за правым плечом, бросая на нас неодобрительные взгляды. 

Странный, но не лишенный своего очарования вечер, и когда небо зажгли звезды, я ожидал, что человек уйдет – не вечно же ему со мной болтать о всяких глупостях? – но ошибся.

– Ты не против, если я останусь на ночь? – немного смущенно поинтересовался он, словно и сам до конца не верил уместности своей просьбы.

– Гостевая свободна, дорогу знаешь, – я постарался не выдавать своего удивления. – Могу я полюбопытствовать о причинах?

– Просто смена обстановки, – отмахнулся Джереми небрежно, и я почти уверен, что солгал. – Да, кстати, если Сильен вдруг вернется и спросит, я ждал его.

Странная просьба, но к счастью это их отношения, и не мне в них разбираться. А Сильен в тот вечер так и не вернулся.

Времени с той странной встречи прошло немало, но все по-прежнему оставалось на своих местах – ничто не выдавало, что этот разговор вообще состоялся. Сперва это было даже любопытно. Я все ждал чего-то, не совсем понимая, чего же именно, но довольно быстро нашлись дела важнее и интереснее, потому следующая наша внеплановая встреча застала меня врасплох. Начавшись по тому же рецепту, она отличалась от предыдущей лишь смысловой нагрузой, но вот по атмосфере и ощущениям они были до боли схожи.

Следующая после нее тоже не заставила себя долго ждать, а после четвертой я перестал считать. И с каждым разом все отчетливее бросалось в глаза, что время Джереми выбирает не случайно, стараясь видиться со мной в отсутствие Сильена, но тщательно при этом делая вид, что никакого расчета в этом нет, а встречи наши совершенно случайны. Немного подумав, я решил не справляться о его мотивах, отчего-то подозревая, что вразумительного ответа все равно не получу; не потому, что он решит из вредности это скрыть, а потому, что сам он о таких вещах явно не задумывался.

Мне же они совсем не мешали, как я с изрядной долей удивления обнаружил в один прекрасный момент. Больше не возникало ощущения присутствия в доме чужого; постороннего – да, но уже не чужого. Я больше не напрягался, заслыша его шаги или ощутив молчаливое присутствие за спиной, больше не старался занять позицию пусть внешне и расслабленную, но достаточно удобную, чтобы в любой момент устранить возможную угрозу и тут же, на месте, уничтожить ее источник. Крохотными шажками выстраивалось нечто, подозрительно похожее на доверие. Не полноценное и уж тем более не абсолютное, но уже достаточное, чтобы немного сбавить градус подозрительности и расслабиться уже по-настоящему.

Вот такие внеплановые и вполне “официальные” визиты мало-помалу становились чем-то вроде традиции. Иногда мы возились с дневниками и шифрами, но все чаще получалось так, что они откладывались в сторону, на потом, а вместо этого я учил его языку и понемногу посвящал в наши традиции, рассказывая то, о чем не успевал или забывал упомянуть Факунд. Сильену – как он ни старался – не хватало ни усидчивости, ни выдержки, и он позволял себе отлучиться, оставляя нас вдвоем за работой, и, пользуясь моментом, я начал приобщать его человека к простеньким экспериментам.

– Какое-то оно все непонятное. О чем вообще изначально хоть речь шла, может, так легче сообразить будет? – поинтересовался как-то Джереми, глядя на очередной свежерасшифрованный фрагмент текста, от нетерпения постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

– Честно? – Выдержав драматическую паузу, я развел руками и протянул: – Понятия не имею.

– Это как? – опешил он, сбившись от неожиданности с ритма. – Ты уже столько работаешь над этим, и у тебя до сих пор ни единой мысли о том, что это может быть? Как ты можешь не знать?

– Я могу все, – назидательно ответил я, вглядываясь в полученные строки и ни слова оттуда не понимая.

Отдельно взятые слова были вроде понятны, но все вместе создавало такой чудовищный коктейль, что разобрать в этом смысл не представлялось возможным.

– Может, мы где-то ошиблись? – пока я сидел, погрузившись в свои мысли, Джереми обошел стол и облокотился на спинку моего кресла, заглядывая мне через плечо.

Последнее время он все чаще и легче нарушал границы моего личного пространства. Поначалу это было непривычно, но в какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что позволяю ему это.

– Да нет, – растерянно пробормотал я, в задумчивости прикусывая колпачок перьевой ручки, – все вроде верно.

Он взял лист у меня из рук и пытался вертеть его и так, и эдак, в какой-то момент начав читать вслух, словно так нам быстрее откроется какой-то скрытый смысл. Единственная польза от этого чтения была лишь в практике; я не без гордости отметил, что мои уроки даром не прошли – у него почти не было акцента.

– Неужели для тебя хоть что-то из прочитанного имеет смысл? – закончив, он с досадой отшвырнул листок куда-то на стол.

– Если тебе на сегодня все это надоело, так и скажи, – спокойно предложил я, не обращая внимания на страдальческие нотки, проскальзывающие в его голосе.

– Мы тогда до скончания века не закончим, если постоянно будем отвлекаться, – с видимым сожалением отказался он.

Кто бы мог подумать, что человек окажется в куда более тесном знакомстве с понятием ответственности, чем я изначально предполагал. Сильену стоило у него поучиться.

– Век – это не так уже и много, – возразил я, склонившись над очередным листом так, чтобы спрятать за волосами легкую улыбку.

– Для тебя, может, и нет, – фыркнул Джереми. – Кстати, может все-таки скажешь, сколько тебе и Сильену лет?

Его голос звучал настолько обреченно, что я невольно рассмеялся.

– Все, что я могу сказать – это то, что я старше Сильена. Примерно на полтора века, плюс-минус пара десятков лет.

– Немаленькая погрешность, – присвистнул он.

– Мы не отмечаем Дни рождения. Первые лет сто, максимум двести еще интересно, а потом надоедает, – зачем-то объяснил я. – Время порой течет для каждого по-своему: иногда год как вечность, а порой и век лишь короткий миг. Говорят, временем можно управлять, но ни я, ни Сильен этим умением не обладаем. Хотя он как-то пытался. Из романтических соображений.

– Знаешь, – сказал Джереми после долгой паузы, – лучше пойдем пить чай – что-то у меня это не очень укладывается в голове.

– Тунеядец, – припечатал я.

Впрочем, чай – это и правда хорошая идея. Вопреки обыкновению, на ночь Джереми оставаться не стал, мотивируя это тем, что это только у меня незапланированный выходной, а ему на работу. В общем, самый обычный вечер, а утро было бы не менее обычным, если бы не вернулся Сильен и не разбудил, прервав мой сон на самом интересном месте. Раз уж заснуть снова не вышло, я поплелся обратно в кабинет пытаться закончить начатое. Вот только дневник я на столе не обнаружил.

На столе его не оказалось, а искать где-то еще я не стал, зная, что не перемещал его за пределы комнаты. Можно было попытаться его все же отыскать где-то еще, но это было бы безрезультатно – знаком я с одним человеком, имевшим дурную привычку машинально прихватывать с собой что-то, над чем работал. Первый раз, когда это произошло, это раздражало – я явился к нему сразу же, чисто из принципа не желая терять и секунды. Заодно не мешало отточить навыки немного нестандартного вида перемещений. Второй раз это вызвало чувство досады, а на третий я смирился. К тому же, это случалось не так и часто, а реакция Джереми на мои неожиданные появления стала даже забавлять. Он клялся, что это абсолютно случайно, что этого больше не повторится, но какое-то время спустя все начиналось заново.

Вот и на этот раз я был почти уверен, где же именно лучше искать свою пропажу. Переодевшись во что-то более подходящее случаю – пушистый халат, конечно, уютный, но это все-таки пербор, даже при условии, что кроме Джереми меня никто увидеть не сможет, – я уже было переместился к человеку на работу, как тут что-то пошло не так. Я не даром в самый первый раз решил запомнить адрес и точное расположение, чтобы иметь возможность оказаться в его офисе не вслепую, не натыкаясь на мебель и стены, поэтому никаких проблем быть просто физически не могло. Но нет, судя по всему, меня вышвырнуло в каком-то проулке, совершенно не похожем на место назначения.

– Чего стал, пройти не даешь! – грубовато воскликнула неприятного вида старуха и бесцеремонно отодвинула меня тростью в сторону.

Автоматически сделав несколько шагов к краю бордюра, меня только тогда осенило – она меня видела! А судя по реакции окружающих, не она одна. От этого осознания стало здорово не по себе. Зябко передернув плечами, я пытался вычислить вероятность существования столького количества Видящих и вероятность же их нахождения в одном месте сразу; как ни крути, а выходила в лучшем случае нулевая. Ни одного приемлемого объяснения произошедшему не находилось, и я поспешил снова перенестись, но неожиданно у меня ничего не вышло. Меня захлестывал страх, с каким я почти безуспешно пытался бороться – настолько слабым и беззащитным я не чувствовал себя никогда. Даже когда стараниями Сарфф я превратился в девушку со всеми вытекающими последствиями, даже тогда все было не так кошмарно.

Раз уж мне не удалось переместиться привычным способом, я завертел головой, в надежде найти хоть какой-то знакомый ориентир – нужно было выбираться отсюда. К счастью, мне все-таки улыбнулась удача – если на ближайшем перекрестке свернуть налево и пройти потом прямо, я окажусь у цели. С каждым шагом идти было все сложнее и сложнее, а в груди возникло какое-то ноющее чувство пустоты, словно я потерял что-то невероятно важное. До офиса Джереми я дошел как в полусне, едва не свалившись со ступенек.

– Вы кого-то ищете? – спросила непонятно как оказавшаяся на моем пути миловидная девушка с небрежно завязанным рыжим хвостом и очками в пластмассовой оправе – больше мой мозг запомнить оказался не в силах.

– Да, – я постарался улыбнуться как можно более располагающе, – я пришел к Джереми…

– Джерри! – закричала она, обернувшись, после чего взяла меня под локоть и повела к третьей двери справа.

Дорога показалась мне бесконечной. Я с трудом мог сосредоточиться на ускользающей реальности, и громкие голоса были едва ли не единственным якорем, удерживающим меня от того, чтобы растянуться на полу. Хорош же я буду.

– Сюзи, ты мертвого подымешь! – проворчал Джереми, не отрывая взгляда от какой-то рукописи.

– Сколько раз я просила меня так не называть? – сокрушенно спросила она. – Сью я еще переживу, если уж Сьюзен для тебя слишом сложно, но только не эту безвкусицу!

– А сколько раз я просил не орать через весь коридор, словно у нас конец света? – передразнил ее он, все так же не поднимая головы.

– Ну и ладно, – неожиданно легко отступила Сьюзен. – К тебе парень пришел.

– Угу, – пробормотал он, помахав рукой, а потом замер и ощутимо напрягся. – Прости, что?

– Парень. Твой, – как маленькому, едва ли не по слогам повторила она, едва сдерживая смех. – Здесь.

Джереми резко вскинул голову, разворачиваясь в кресле и едва не роняя рукопись в процессе.

– Ты? – неверяще переспросил он.

– Нет, я твой глюк, – огрызнулся я, когда реальность стала чуть больше походить на свой обычный вид, а не на причудливый калейдоскоп, – или оживший кошмар. Ты что предпочтешь?

Он пробормотал что-то похожее на «Кошмары мы уже проходили», а потом постарался улыбнуться. Наверняка у него должна была получиться искренняя открытая улыбка, но вышло не очень-то убедительно. Плавно поднявшись, он подошел ко мне, на какой-то миг непринужденно коснувшись моего предплечья, словно в попытке доказать себе, что я существую.

– Сью, знакомься, это Ар…

– Артур, – выпалил я, не позволяя Джереми закончить. – Это честь познакомиться с вами, – промурлыкал я, находя в себе силы на легкую улыбку, словно показывая ему, как это делается.

– И он не мой парень, – добавил он с каменным выражением лица, так, словно я его не прерывал.

– Взаимно, – просияла Сьюзен, а затем повернулась к Джереми и притворно нахмурилась. – А врать нехорошо.

Она бы еще язык высунула, настолько по-детски это прозвучало. Все в таком же приподнятом настроении, она поспешила убежать к крайнему столу слева, где собралось еще трое человек – двое мужчин и одна женщина.

– И что ты тут делаешь? – тихо и немного нервно спросил Джереми.

– А ты догадайся, – прошипел я. – Кто-то опять забрал дневник. Ты случайно не в курсе, кто бы это мог быть, клептоман ты мой несчастный?

– И вовсе я не клептоман, – автоматически запротестовал тот. – Почему в таком виде? Раньше ты вполне неплохо справлялся, будучи невидимым, что изменилось?

Просто стоять ровно уже казалось чем-то невероятно сложным, и пока он говорил, я незаметно подошел ближе, чтобы, наплевав на гордость, облокотиться на смертного, перенося на него почти весь свой вес. Сьюзен все равно приняла меня за его парня и совсем не поверила его возражениям, так что подозрительно выглядеть это не будет. Джереми, видимо, посчитал так же, потому что спустя мгновение я почувствовал, как тот осторожно придерживает меня за талию, не позволяя упасть. Почему-то подумалось: какое счастье, что этого не видит Сильен.

– Я не знаю, – неохотно признал я, поморщившись, – что-то пошло не так. Я это не контролирую. Вернуться в норму не могу, пренестись куда-то тоже, а ощущения такие, словно меня в мясорубку кинули, а потом придавили чем-то очень тяжелым.

– Совсем ничего? – ошеломленно переспросил он. – И как долго?

– С утра еще было нормально, но вот вместо этой комнаты я уже оказался в соседнем проулке, – говорить тоже становилось трудно, а если бы он меня не держал, я наверняка уже свалился бы.

– Эй, не спи, – обеспокоенно попросил Джереми. – Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Сядь вот сюда, – он аккуратно подвел меня к своему креслу, – а я сейчас вернусь, только отпрошусь с работы. Мы что-то придумаем, слышишь? Обязательно! Ты только никуда не девайся.

Я протестующе что-то пробормотал, но он уже ушел. Откинувшись на спинку, я наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Определенно, с тех пор, как мы познакомились, у меня были одни неприятности. Жить стало на порядок веселее, тут поспорить сложно, но, кажется, это уже перебор – я чувствовал себя почти человеком, и ощущения были гадкими. Сложно поверить, что можно прожить всю жизнь, чувствуя себя вот так.

– Пойдем, – мягко произнес Джереми над ухом, помогая мне подняться так, чтобы это вызвало как можно меньше ненужных вопросов.

Закинув руку ему через плечо, из здания мы вышли в обнимку – ноги меня уже едва держали. К счастью, такси удалось поймать почти сразу.

– Куда? – Джереми спросил меня, подло не давая мне спать.

– Куда ближе? – заплетащимся языком выговорил я.

– Ко мне. Но, может, лучше к тебе? – его голос подрагивал от едва скрываемой паники и волнения – выглядел я, должно быть, феерично.

– Сильен, – я замотал головой из стороны в сторону, надеясь, что тот поймет.

В любом случае, смертный замолчал, и вскоре мы наконец сдвинулись с места. Дорога прошла как в тумане, более менее очнулся я уже перед входной дверью. Ругаясь, Джереми пытался одновременно достать ключи и не выпустить меня из рук. Получалось у него… В общем, если честно, то совсем не выходило.

– Мой друг немного перебрал, – сказал он с извиняющейся улыбкой какой-то строгого вида женщине. – Вы не могли бы помочь?

Что-то проворчав, – я не разобрал что, – она все же забрала ключи у него из рук и открыла дверь. Дальнейший их диалог в памяти у меня не отпечался, когда и куда она ушла – тоже. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось, хотя Джереми настойчиво тянул вперед.

– Или ты пойдешь сам, или я тебя перенесу через порог. Как невесту, – отчаянно пригрозил он.

На мгновение я представил себя в сложных и тяжелых одеждах, которые были положены каждой уважающей себя и наши традиции невесте, и решил, что мне, пожалуй, будет не к лицу. Ладно, пройду я те несколько несчастных шагов, и что он прицепился? Правда, на больше, чем пара шагов меня уже не хватило, и едва переступив порог, я почти рухнул, если бы неугомонный человек не успел меня подхватить практически у самого пола. Кое-как дотащив меня до дивана, он принялся ходить взад-вперед, причитая.

– Что мне делать?

А я почем знаю? Когда Джереми свалился на мою голову, обнаружившись на моем крыльце, я тоже не знал, что с ним делать, но возился же. Теперь его очередь. Какая очаровательная ирония! Кажется, у меня даже хватило сил так ему и сообщить, потому что вид у того сделался до забавного ошеломленный. Словно я ему только что сломал картину мира.

– Это мы обсудим позже, – пробормотал он, а потом добавил уже громче: – Мы можем хоть с кем-то связаться?

Или это была истерика, или человек был в чем-то прав, когда говорил соседке, или кем она там была, что я перебрал; по крайней мере ощущения были очень схожи. Джереми был до того трогательно обеспокоен, что я решил сделать над собой усилие и послать зов Факунду.

– Неа, – сообщил я, глупо хихикая, когда понял, что моя попытка провалилась так же, как и все остальное.

Я уже устал бояться, на переживания сил тоже не осталось, и все, что я мог, – искренне надеяться, что когда это кончится, я этот кошмар не вспомню. Я еще видел, как смертный что-то спешно искал, а потом с кем-то говорил по телефону, но уже мгновение спустя все заполонил мрак.


	16. Chapter 16

Мне нравился Сильен. Правда. Он был добрым, светлым, легким, даже, я бы сказал, воздушным. Удивительно теплым и забавным. Он был верным партнером и нежным любовником. То есть всем, о ком я и мечтать не мог. Всего этого было чересчур много, но вместе с тем нелогично недостаточно. Чего-то не хватало, а я был безуспешен в своих попытках понять, чего же именно. К тому же, жить с ним – все равно, что поселиться в парке аттракционов: весело, но утомительно; он был шумным и непоседливым, его вечно тянуло на поиски приключений, а энергия просто била через край.

Стоило мне только задуматься о том, что я имею и чего хочу, как Сильен, словно подслушав мои мысли, пытался меня чем-то отвлечь – неважно чем и когда, но лишь бы не дать мне прийти к какому-то простому и очевидному выводу, из-за которого моя жизнь будет, наконец, полной. Может, и правда читает? Надо будет потом Арранза спросить – уж он точно должен знать. Хотя наверняка же спросит с гаденькой улыбкой, зачем мне это надо, и неужели я хочу скрыть что-то постыдное. Пусть ядом меня уже не поливали, но не поиздеваться хоть немного – выше его сил.

Путаясь в своих проблемах – реальных и надуманных, – я вышел из дому и пошел… В общем, куда-то я пошел, а куда – уже не смотрел. Поддавшись неясному порыву, поймал такси и вместо адреса показывал путь, поворачивая то налево, то направо безо всякой системы. Потом мне надоело, и я где-то вышел, прошел еще пару кварталов и снова взял такси. Чем еще может заняться человек в выходной день, правда? Кажется, нелогичность все-таки заразна. Я раньше не так часто и не с такой легкостью поддавался любым сиюминутным порывам, но вон он я.

Поплутав еще немного, я с удивлением отметил, что стою буквально в двух шагах от дома Арранза. Поначалу я хотел развернуться и уйти, но затем вспомнил, что Сильен ушел к каким-то своим друзьям и вернется нескоро. И что-то заставило меня остановиться, поддаться еще одному порыву, пусть не сказать наверняка, чего я в этот момент хотел. Позвонив в дверь, я понял, что сказать-то мне и нечего, и оправдать свое здесь присутствие я тоже не мог. Как же глупо получилось, и как же по-дурацки я себя чувствовал.

Арранзу в гляделки играть не хотелось, поэтому он просто открыл пошире дверь, впуская внутрь, а потом ушел, молчаливо предоставляя выбор: или последовать за ним, или убраться к черту. Осенью я бы выбрал второе, да что там, я бы вообще сюда не пришел, но сейчас… Сейчас я почти боялся остаться где-то там, позади. И пусть на какую-то долю секунды я придал этому значения куда больше, чем вкладывалось, и непозволительно больше, чем следовало, но оставаться в стороне я не желал, во всех смыслах – как бы сильно я ни жаждал тишины и спокойствия, это не значило, что я нуждался в полном одиночестве. Мне все же нужна была компания, просто для того, чтобы не позволить себе раствориться в своих же глупых мыслях.

К моему удивлению, просто молчать с ним оказалось спокойно. Умиротворяюще. Как глоток свежести перед долгожданным дождем. Уходить совсем не хотелось, но и оставаться дольше причин не было, и я уже почти решился встать с кушетки и вернуться домой, как тут Арранз заговорил и таким образом сам дал мне возможность остаться. Эдакую отговорку для успокоения совести, хотя с чего ей быть недовольной – ума ни приложу. Жаль, что это время нельзя засушить и спрятать в книгу подальше от любопытных глаз, чтобы долгими зимними вечерами, когда холодно и мучительно хочется тепла и уюта, раскрыть на нужной странице и греться от этих воспоминаний, одновременно отогревая руки, держа в ладонях чашку с травяным чаем.

Он все говорил и говорил, а я с удивлением отмечал, насколько же у него, оказывается, приятный голос – низкий, глубокий, обволакивающий. Я вроде и раньше слышал, но никогда не вслушивался достаточно, чтобы по-настоящему оценить. Можно было отключить мозг и просто слушать, но и то, о чем он говорил, было слишком интересным, чтобы так расточительно этим разбрасываться. Я и не заметил, как стал отвечать, что-то рассказывать в ответ, включаться в оживленную беседу. Уходить теперь не хотелось совсем по другим причинам.

Чего не ожидал, так это того, с какой легкостью Арранз говорил о личной жизни своего брата. Узнав о том, что не я один страдаю от выходок Сильена, я почувствовал невероятную легкость – радость пополам с облегчением, – а затем укол вины. И мне вдруг глупо подумалось, что я не могу вот так же бросить Сильена. Не хочу быть одним из тех полустертых лиц в веренице его любовников и любовниц. Не хочу, чтобы Арранз столетия спустя рассказывал какому-то очередному смертному обо мне вот _так_.

Я понимал, что он может меня вообще не вспомнить спустя какое-то время, но эта мысль была настолько неприятной, что я гнал ее подальше, нелепо надеясь, что она вообще исчезнет из моей головы и больше никогда не вернется. Я хотел, чтобы обо мне помнили, хотел остаться в его памяти кем-то большим, нежели очередным неудавшимся увлечением его брата. Хотел до боли и до боли же был нелеп в своих желаниях. Кто бы мне объяснил, что слишком много хотеть вредно? Пожалуй, уж точно не Арранз – вот уж кто явно привык получать все и даже больше; что-то было в том, как он себя держит, что подтверждало это незатейливое утверждение.

Я ловил себя на мысли, что мне до смешного хорошо в его компании. Не нужно никуда мчаться, успевать следить за калейдоскопом сменяющих друг друга желаний, как правило, друг друга взаимоисключающих, и улыбаться – обязательно улыбаться! – ведь стоит только устроить себе хоть небольшую передышку, как к тебе тут же подбегут и спросят, удивленно заглядывая в глаза, почему я грущу, когда мир настолько прекрасен. Я, конечно, утрировал, но доля истины все же была – у Сильена были свои представления о гармонии и счастье, и я не всегда находил в себе достаточно сил, чтобы если не подстраиваться под них, так хотя бы не портить ему ту сказку, в какой он, по всей видимости, жил. Все равно, что у ребенка конфету отнять, даром, что из нас двоих чудовищно младше был я.

Здесь же можно было отпустить себя, никому и дела до этого и не было. Не потому, что плевать, а потому, что Арранз с некоторой долей уважения относился к чужим рамкам и границам; наверное, потому, что трепетно ценил свои. А еще я заметил, что он был полностью расслаблен, и это льстило и, чего греха таить, согревало – раньше он себе в моем присутствии такого не позволил бы. Да что уж там, раньше себе вот так провести вечер в его компании не позволил бы уже я. Кто бы даже одну только возможность вот такого вот вечера на двоих допустил всего пару месяцев назад, я бы в лучшем случае рассмеялся этому болвану в лицо.

И не сказать, чтобы что-то изменилось в нас самих, что позволило этому случиться. Характер у Арранза все равно был отвратный, но сейчас меня это уже не так и раздражало, а когда весь яд был направлен не на меня, то я мог позволить себе роскошь признать, что ему это шло. Ну, в самом деле, не быть же ему, как Сильен? Столько хорошести мир бы не вынес. Наверное, изменилось лишь мое отношение, вот только когда и в какую сторону?

Арранз не слишком много внимания уделял моей персоне, глядя вместо этого в неопределенном направлении, и я этим беззастенчиво пользовался – я им откровенно любовался и почти не скрывал этого. Все равно не заметит, так зачем себе отказывать в удовольствии? Он рассеянно поглаживал кончиками длинных тонких пальцев корешок очередной книги и кусал губы, когда не мог вспомнить какую-то деталь, а голос тогда становился чуть ниже и глубже, и все эти мелочи почему-то здорово отвлекали. Я пробовал не обращать внимания, но вместо этого взгляд цеплялся за кончики изрядно отросших по сравнению с нашей первой встречей волос, за экономные, но все равно плавные движения, и понимал, что это ничуть не хуже сбивает концентрацию. Больших трудов стоило не терять нить разговора.

Следующей Арранз достал книгу, которую я еще долго вспоминал с содроганием – до того кошмарно работать было над ней, – но сама история хороша, да и поделиться ею было бы куда как лучше, чем своими мыслями и непонятно откуда взявшимися не до конца оформившимися желаниями. Книга за книгой, история за историей я начал замечать, что он стал выглядеть слегка устало, но, даже несмотря на это, мы все равно не прерывали разговор. Когда же сил больше не осталось и у меня, я все же рискнул напроситься на ночлег и, засыпая, чувствовал умиротворение пополам с виной – хоть я и не сделал ничего предосудительного, отчего-то мне казалось, что Сильена этот уютный вечер совсем не порадовал бы, поэтому утром я поспешил уйти до того, как Арранз проснется. Сильену вообще далеко не всегда нравилось, что я провожу время с его братом, хоть он это рьяно и отрицал. Ума не приложу почему – не то чтобы сам он его терпеть не мог, даже наоборот.

Утро еще даже не началось, а Сильена, – который по счастливой случайности появился дома чуть позже меня, – уже потянуло на приключения. Заслышав его предложение сходить на каток, я грешным делом подумал, что тот прознал все-таки о том, что дома я не ночевал, но он был настолько искренне счастлив, что мысль об изощренной с его стороны мести отпала сама собой.

– Послушай, может не надо, а? – нерешительно возразил я, не зная, как бы деликатнее отказаться.

Я не был склонен обычно слепо подстраиваться под чужие желания, растворяться в своем партнере, забывая о своих потребностях, принципах или интересах, но с Сильеном порой приходилось идти на значительные уступки, если я хотел сделать что-то по-своему. И если в самом начале особо и не замечал этого, потому что никакого конфликта интересов как такового не было, то с течением времени это проявлялось все острее.

– Но почему? Будет весело! Или, – он лукаво улыбнулся, – ты не умеешь?

– У меня есть около получаса, чтобы добраться до работы, – нашелся я, скрывая за напускной спешкой радость нашедшейся отговорке.

– Ну, так не сейчас же, – Сильен отказывался сдаваться. – Давай на выходных!

– Посмотрим, – уклончиво ответил я, легко целуя на прощание.

Выходные наступили просто неприлично быстро. Всю неделю у нас почти не выходило нормально провести время вместе, и я все же решил рискнуть согласиться составить ему компанию, хотя на коньки я не становился с детства. Вытерев собою лед и обзаведясь парочкой синяков и ссадин, я выглядел как жертва домашнего насилия, еще долго став из-за этого предметом насмешек мужской части своих коллег или умиления женской. А потом Сильен расцвел и решил, что пора компенсировать все то время, что я проводил, работая с его братом. И, по-моему, он серьезно преувеличивал. Иногда это было и правда весело, порой – просто невыносимо, и тогда я шел к Арранзу, отказываясь признавать, что специально выбираю время, когда ни Сильена, ни Факунда у него дома быть не может. Арранза, казалось, ни эти встречи, ни их время не беспокоили, так зачем беспокоиться мне, верно?

Зато потом я был как новенькая батарейка – полон энергии и уверенности, что все будет хорошо. Я проводил с Сильеном столько времени, что он уже не так сильно настаивал на своем присутствии в другие дни, когда я приходил к ним домой на вполне официальной основе. Впрочем, о чем он не знал, и о чем знать ему и не полагалось, так это о том, что даже тогда мы с его братом далеко не всегда работали над расшифровкой и приведением в божеский вид дневников. К слову, Арранз все еще не рассказал мне всего с ними связанного, но к тому времени я научился различать, когда стоит задавать вопросы, а когда нет. Судя по обмолвкам Факунда, Арранз совсем не любил работать с посторонними, а таковыми, кажется, можно смело назвать тех, кого он знал меньше сотни лет или около того, поэтому факт нашего довольно длительного – по моим меркам – сотрудничества уже являлся своеобразным показателем некоторой формы доверия. И мне совсем не хотелось это доверие потерять – что-то мне подсказывало, что он не из тех, кто верит во вторые шансы.

Как бы то ни было, все мое свободное время уходило на Арранза и Сильена, и оба брата совсем не стеснялись этим пользоваться, совершенно, казалось, не понимая, что в этом такого. Хотя, может и правда им в голову не приходило воспринимать это иначе, чем как должное – кто же их, бессмертных, знает? Неудивительно, что в какой-то момент работы скопилось больше обычного. Твердо решив разобрать свои рукописи, а если повезет, то и парочку наперед, я предвкушал самый обычный день. Даже отчасти нудноватый. Кажется, мне уже давным-давно пора было перестать загадывать наперед – как неоднократно показывала практика, уж чем-чем, а гаданиями я себе на жизнь не заработал бы.

Что Сильен, что мои коллеги просто-таки горели желанием друг с другом познакомиться – к счастью, пребывая в неведении, насколько их желания взаимны, – вот только мне потворствовать этому их желанию совершенно не хотелось. В конце концов, мог у меня хоть где-то быть уголок, где я мог сосредоточиться на чем-то другом? На чем-то обычном, никак не связанным с делами моих бессмертных знакомых. Поэтому, когда Сью объявила о приходе моего предполагаемого парня, я уж точно мог быть спокоен, что это кто угодно, но не он – кроме Арранза никто не был в курсе точного адреса моей работы, а тот предпочитал оставаться невидимым. И его сложно в этом стремлении не понять. Я уже хотел было отмахнуться, как все же решил уточнить, о ком она – со Сьюзен сталось бы сосватать меня кому-то, а слухи вещь пакостная. Да и поди отвертись от того несчастного потом. Кого я уж точно не ожидал увидеть, так это Арранза.

Сьюзен была им очарована, это было заметно и невооруженным глазом, и единственной причиной, по которой она не взялась за кампанию по соблазнению _Артура_ – нет, серьезно, чем ему свое имя не понравилось? – был я в качестве его парня. Сью, милая, ну неужели похоже, что мы можем состоять хоть в каких-то отношениях кроме деловых? Ну, погляди ты на него! Вместо того, чтобы высказать это вслух, на него смотрел я. Смотрел и подмечал то, чего не видели другие: Арранз едва держался на краю пропасти паники, и мне на какой-то миг и самому стало страшно – я не мог и представить, что могло случиться, чтобы довести _его_ до _такого_ состояния. Это Сильена хотелось оберегать от всех невзгод этого мира, а вот Арранз всегда производил впечатление существа, способного защитить не только себя, но и всех тех, кого посчитает нужным. Да я и мысли не допускал, что он может просто банально заболеть, а тут ему настолько плохо, что он это и скрыть до конца не может. Я автоматически подхватил его, не давая упасть, а сам лихорадочно пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь.

Придумываться ничего не хотелось, Арранзу лучше не становилось, скорее уж наоборот, а от его пояснений – не то чтобы это что-то прояснило – так и вовсе хоть на стену лезь. Одно я знал точно – его здесь оставлять нельзя. Отправлять домой – тоже; вот посажу его в такси, загнется он по дороге, а кто виноват будет? Значит, придется ехать с ним, а до конца рабочего дня еще часа четыре, не меньше. Перебрав доступные мне варианты, я ненадолго оставил Арранза, а сам ушел к Джо.

– Дай угадаю, – нагловато сощурив глаза, произнес он, – ты хочешь уйти с работы и провести остаток вечера и всю ночь со своим парнем.

– Он мне не парень, – поморщился я.

Кажется, “Джерри и его наконец объявившаяся вторая половинка” станет главной темой для обсуждения на ближайшие пару дней. Ну почему именно мне так везет? Я понимал, что те из нас, кому повезло завести долгие счастливые отношения, уже не годились в качестве предмета сплетен, да и те, у кого и вовсе никого не было, тоже – на голых домыслах далеко не уедешь, но быть местным клоуном мне претило.

– Ну да, еще скажи, что это его злой брат-близнец, – скептично фыркнул Джо.

– Близнец – нет, да и не такой уж и злой, если узнать его немного получше, но вот с братом угадал, – с серьезным видом произнес я, предоставляя ему самому решать правда ли это.

– Ну-ну. То есть за ним можно приударить? – он наигранно оценивающе посмотрел на Арранза.

– И думать забудь, – отрезал я, раздражаясь.

Сейчас мы договоримся до того, что приударять будут Факунд, Сарфф и Сильен и, боюсь, не в том смысле слова, который изначально вкладывал Джо. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, видимо, именно этой реакции от меня и добиваясь. Он наверняка счел это вспышкой ревности, но переубеждать я его не стал.

– Так ты меня от начальства отмажешь? – вместо этого нетерпеливо спросил я.

– Мои тарифы ты знаешь, – флегматично ответил он, что в переводе на человеческий означало: «Все, что пожелаешь, но за тобой две мои книги на выбор».

– Ты лучший! – бросил я через плечо, направляясь к Арранзу.

Игнорируя любопытные шепотки, я помог ему подняться и, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, поспешил к выходу. Такси удалось поймать просто сказочно быстро – хоть на что-то закон подлости не распространился. Сев в машину, я только тогда озаботился вопросом, куда же его везти – предельно ясно было, что в больницу ему нельзя. Домой он ехать отказался; нет, я, конечно, понимал, что из Сильена помощник не выйдет, но он, в отличие от меня, хотя бы немного знаком с их физиологией. Таксист, услышав наш с Арранзом обмен любезностями, лишь многозначительно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Хотя уж больно красноречиво он это сделал. По правде говоря, я был готов отвлекаться на любую мелочь и ерунду, лишь бы не думать о почти уютно устроившейся у меня на плече проблеме. Обхватив меня руками, Арранз немного завозился, устраиваясь удобнее и, казалось, задремал, лишь на поворотах изредка бросая недовольные взгляды из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Хорошо хоть молчал.

Как мы добирались до квартиры – надо было видеть. Серьезно, если бы не знал, я бы решил, что тот пьян, но мне казалось сомнительным, чтобы тот ни разу за сотни лет не напился и не пошел куда-то в таком состоянии перемещаться; значит, должно быть другое объяснение. Для отговорки для соседки вполне сойдет, конечно, но теперь весь дом будет знать, что я вожу к себе привлекательных мужчин. Ну почему мне на пути не мог попасться кто-то более равнодушный к процессу распространения слухов?

Когда стало ясно, что Арранз мне помочь ни в чем не мог, пришлось брать дело в свои руки. Зато я теперь точно знал, что Факунд в тот первый вечер оказался не случайно. Изящный жест, надо будет спросить, как это работает, когда все закончится. Главное, – чтобы было у кого, но подобные мрачные мысли я себе старался не позволять. Сильен мне ничем помочь не сможет, а тратить время на объяснения того, чего и сам не понимал, было некогда; с Сарфф я связаться не мог, что оставляло мне привычно-идеальный вариант. К счастью, номер Факунда у меня был, и он даже согласился бросить своих студентов и приехать ко мне.

– Что за спешка? – деловито поинтересовался материализовавшийся возле дивана Факунд. Завидев лежащего там Арранз он присвистнул. – Я так понял, ты решил его соблазнить, но на полпути застопорился и теперь не знаешь, что делать? Как ты его до такого довел?

– Помощь в чьем-то соблазнении мне не нужна, – огрызнулся я, но судя по откровенно позабавленной реакции Факунда, ляпнул я что-то не то. – Он таким ко мне пришел.

– Все чудесатее и чудесатее, – произнес Факунд, глядя на Арранза с нескрываемым любопытством.

Он уже хотел сказать что-то еще, как вдруг нахмурился и снова посмотрел на своего все еще неподвижно лежащего друга, только на этот раз куда пристальнее, словно чего-то не хватало, и он никак не мог понять чего же именно.

– Говоришь, таким и пришел? – отстраненно спросил он. – Когда это было?

– Да около часа назад, может, чуть меньше. А что?

– Он ощущается как-то неправильно, – медленно произнес он.

– А под «неправильно» ты подразумеваешь?..

Ну же, что что-то не так, я вижу и без тебя, скажи ты уже! Факунд повел плечами и принялся что-то бормотать под нос. Результатов он или не добился, или они ему не понравились, и я даже не знал, что из этого хуже. В итоге он вновь повернулся ко мне и молча утянул меня на кухню.

– Раз пришел он к тебе, значит, и проблема тоже должна быть связана с тобой.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это я виноват? – тут же ощетинился я.

– Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что ты можешь быть в курсе, просто об этом не догадываться, – спокойно пояснил Факунд, бесцеремонно засовывая свой любопытный нос в содержимое моего холодильника.

Заметив мой укоризненный взгляд, он никак не отреагировал, продолжая перебирать продукты, а потом и вовсе стал мастерить огромный бутерброд.

– Что? – не выдержал он. – Я на голодный желудок ничего не соображаю. Ну, хочешь, я и тебе сделаю? Так и быть. Может, у тебя так тоже мозги быстрее работать будут. Вот скажи, когда вы предпоследний раз виделись и чем занимались?

– Виделись вчера вечером, – я внимательно следил за тем, из чего именно он делал мой бутерброд, а то знаю я его. – Занимались тем же, что и обычно – какой-то кусок текста, чай, разговоры.

– Или ты его отравил чаем, – весело предположил он, размахивая ножом, – или он опять что-то неудачно прочитал, только на этот раз неудачно для него.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился я, убирая горчицу подальше, чтобы он до нее не дотянулся.

– Это не моя история, пусть сам рассказывает, – со смешком ответил Факунд, а затем посерьезнел: – Так все-таки, вы ничего подозрительного не читали?

– Подозрительного нет, да и не подозрительного, вроде, тоже. Был только один странный текст, – я поморщился, вспомнив о нем. – Вроде расшифровали правильно, а все равно ничего не ясно. Он, кажется, на столе остался.

Не успел я договорить, как Факунд исчез, чтобы тут же вернуться.

– Мой бутерброд не есть! – он ткнул в меня пальцем, потом надкусил вышеупомянутый бутерброд и снова исчез.

На этот раз он вновь показался на моей кухне с целой кипой бумаг.

– Какой из? – он сгрудил всю эту кипу на стол, едва не роняя некоторые листы в процессе.

Ничего не оставалось, пришлось сесть это все просматривать – вдруг и правда это чем-то поможет. Настроен я был скептично, но других идей все равно не было. Отыскав нужный лист, молча протянул его Факунду, а сам пошел ставить чайник – мне нужно было занять чем-то руки, а продукты кромсать уже не вариант.

– Кто из вас это читал? – вдруг спросил он. – Кто-то вслух это читал?

– По-моему, только я, – после некоторых размышлений припомнил я. – А это имеет значение?

– Ага, – неожиданно задорно отозвался он. – По части попадания в идиотские ситуации вы просто два сапога пара.

– А Арранзу это чем поможет? – неожиданно рассердился я – ну как так можно! С его другом неизвестно что творится, а он все в шутку сводит, словно ничего серьезного не произошло.

– Да ничем, – Факунд легкомысленно отмахнулся. – Но вот здесь, – он потряс злосчастным листом перед моим лицом, – сказано, что эффект временный. Зависит от силы читавшего. Если бы его читал сам Арранз, то тогда можно было бы начинать разводить панику, а так все будет в норме. Заодно эксперимент проведем – хватит ли у тебя силенок на предположительный захват мира или нет.

– Какой захват мира, ты… – я замер, когда до меня дошел весь смысл сказанного. – Погоди, ты что, понял, что там написано?

– Нет, – он закатил глаза, – я это по бутерброду нагадал. Кстати, у тебя чайник закипел.

Пока я возился с заваркой, Факунд критично осматривал остатки продуктов на столе, словно решал, что из этого еще можно соорудить, и есть ли в этом необходимость. Вся макулатура со стола магическим образом исчезла: что-то мне подсказывало, что Арранз потом все найдет на своих местах у себя в кабинете.

– Арранз, видимо, изрядно подзабыл этот диалект, – продолжил он, – иначе ни за что не позволил бы тебе продолжить.

– Ты знаешь, что с ним? – поинтересовался я, предлагая тому чаю.

– Кроме того, что он идиот, коллекционирующий грабли? – Завидев, что ответ меня не устроил, он вздохнул и нехотя пояснил: – Знать-то я знаю, но я бы предпочел этого не говорить. Мы с Арранзом потом это обсудим, и он сам тебе все расскажет. Без обид. Пойдем лучше глянем, как там наша спящая принцесса.

Арранз оказался там же, где его и оставили. Теперь он выглядел скорее спящим, чем без сознания, но все равно было непривычно видеть его таким. Я тихо подошел к дивану, присел на корточки и, аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, убрал волосы, занавесившие половину лица. 

– У меня сейчас такое чувство дежавю, – позабавленно проговорил Факунд вполголоса.

– Что, я тоже валялся на диване, пока он меня в порядок приводил? – подколол его я. – Хотя нет, картинка не складывается – я тогда в кровати проснулся.

– Он сказал тебе? – Факунд посмотрел на меня так, словно у меня вторая голова выросла. Затем задумался, словно вспоминая что-то, и довольно пакостно улыбнулся. – Было дело: и ты, и диван, и все прочее, а вот как ты оказался в кровати, уже вон у него спрашивай – тут я ни при чем.

Я вдруг стал ему благодарен за всю его легкомысленность: у меня на диване спит Арранз, непонятно в каком состоянии, который еще и не человек, еще неизвестно когда он придет в себя, и как на нем скажется мое выразительное чтение тоже неясно – хотел один впечатлить на свою голову, – а мы сидим и обсуждаем всякие глупости. Мне стало смешно, но я бы не поручился, что смех мой вышел без налета истерики. На выразительный взгляд Факунда я лишь покачал головой.

– Как думаешь, что теперь делать? – наконец спросил я.

– Ждать, я полагаю. Перемещать его никуда не рекомендую – мало ли как это может на него повлиять, у него и так состояние неустойчивое, поэтому пусть пока останется у тебя. Если до завтра не очнется – звони, номер знаешь.

– А как быть с Сильеном? – вдруг вспомнил я.

– А что с ним? – удивился Факунд.

– Арранз не хотел, чтобы тот знал.

– Да мало чего тот не хочет, – проворчал он. – Ладно, я это улажу. Знаю я одного типа, к нему наш младшенький охотно пойдет на любое мероприятие.

– А если он решит, что ему для полного счастья наличия моей там персоны не хватает? – скептично отозвался я, зная, насколько это могло отвечать действительности.

– Не решит, – уверил меня Факунд, хищно оскалившись. – К _нему_ он тебя точно не потянет.

– И что же это за _он_ такой? – передразнил я его.

Мне бы обидеться или насторожиться, но вместо этого мне было страшно любопытно. Неправильный я какой-то был – Сильена я ничуть не ревновал, хотя многие на моем месте уже давно стали бы разнюхивать подробности, чтобы потом закатывать истерики и сыпать упреками.

– И все тебе знать надо – разбаловал тебя Арранз, – хмыкнул он. – А вот и не скажу. Психику покалечишь или еще ревновать чего доброго начнешь. Оно тебе надо? 

Не скажет, значит. Можно было, конечно, попробовать настоять на своем, уболтать его все-все мне рассказать, но момент был для этого какой-то неудачный.

– Ну и ладно, – легко согласился я. – Ты еще тут?

– Ну смертные и обнаглели! – восхитился Факунд, но послушно растворился в воздухе.

А я почти сразу пожалел, что он ушел – в опустевшей квартире как-то сразу стало неуютно. Я поежился и в который раз вспомнил о своей нереализованной мечте завести собаку – может, хоть так здесь была бы еще одна живая душа. Впрочем, нечего мечтать о том, что в ближайшее время неосуществимо. Еще раз убедившись, что Арранз все так же спит, я ушел на поиски пледа – погода забыла, что на дворе разгар весны, и в квартире было достаточно прохладно. Я не хотел разбираться в том, чего мне не хотелось больше: оставлять Арранза одного или самому оставаться в одиночестве, но одно другому совсем не мешало, а потому я укрыл своего нежданного гостя, включил телевизор, выключил звук, чтобы не мешал, и устроился у Арранза в ногах с ноутбуком.

Время тянулось просто до чудовищного медленно. Я ждал ночи, чтобы отправиться спать – ведь во сне время всяк идет быстрее, – но когда в комнате окончательно стемнело, я не смог заставить себя пошевелиться. Какое-то время спустя – я уже не смотрел на часы, все равно они надо мной издевались, – глаза стали сами собой закрываться, но даже тогда я не сдвинулся с места. Видимо, еще чуть позже я все же задремал, так как момент пробуждения Арранза я пропустил.

– Джереми, – настойчиво позвал он, и по его интонации я понял, что зовет меня он далеко не первый раз.

– Ты как? – не скрывая беспокойства, спросил я, убирая ноут куда-то на пол и придвигаясь ближе, чтобы хоть как-то его рассмотреть в тусклом свете зачем-то ранее включенного телевизора.

– Выглядишь кошмарно, – глухо произнес Арранз, в свою очередь смерив меня пристальным взглядом. У меня создалось ощущение, что он-то как раз меня хорошо видел даже в темноте. – Иди спать.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – фыркнул я. – Никуда я не уйду, не раньше, чем уверюсь, что ты в порядке.

– Я функционирую и чувствую себя куда более собой, чем несколько часов назад, – он поморщился, видимо, вспоминая сегодняшний день, а, быть может, из-за того, что ему все еще было нехорошо. – Этого достаточно.

– Кому достаточно? – с жаром заспорил я. – Мне вон что-то совсем недостаточно.

– Джереми… – устало начал Арранз, но договорить я ему не дал.

– Ты заявляешься ко мне в офис до смерти перепуганный и едва держащийся на ногах, потом отключаешься на несколько часов, и после этого ты говоришь, что твоего “я функционирую” достаточно? Серьезно? Я добрую половину дня опасался, как бы ты тут еще чего доброго не умер, и чем тебе помочь, а ты даже не хочешь честно ответить на простой вопрос?

Это вышло… эмоциональнее, чем я рассчитывал. Вот уж не думал, что меня это _так_ заденет. Арранз сперва выглядел настолько же потрясенным, как я себя чувствовал, но, в отличие от меня, ему удалось взять себя в руки в разы быстрее. Мне бы такую выдержку – мои руки к тому времени все еще мелко подрагивали, и я поспешил вцепиться в плед, чтобы скрыть это.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе настолько не все равно, – лениво протянул он, поднимаясь на забытой ранее на диване подушке.

– Да, мне не все равно! Уж извините, если это оскорбляет ваши чувства.

Я упрямо скрестил руки на груди и показательно отвернулся в сторону, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело жестом протеста и воплощением уязвленной гордости, а не чем-то подозрительно напоминавшим страх – я совсем не хотел увидеть на его лице насмешку или еще что-то в этом роде. А я ведь не врал – мне никогда не было все равно, но вот понимание того, насколько далеко я ушел от неприязни к искреннему неравнодушию к его благополучию, и как быстро это произошло, делало меня до боли уязвимым. Мне это ни капли не нравилось, но раз уж я высказал это вслух, то забирать свои слова обратно смысла уже не было.

– Джереми, – позвал меня он, но я упрямо отказывался хоть как-то на это реагировать.

Арранз глубоко вздохнул и мягко произнес:

– Джерри, посмотри на меня.

Он никогда не звал меня Джерри, и от одной этой глупой мысли я автоматически повернул голову, да так быстро, что едва шею не свернул. Ни насмешки, ни издевки, ни еще чего-то в этом роде в выражении его лица не было, а вместо этого была лишь усталость и какая-то эмоция, которой я все никак не мог дать имени.

– Ничего непоправимого не произошло, – медленно и терпеливо объяснял он, и от его интонаций хотелось выть. Не говори со мной так, не смотри на меня так, не то я начну думать обо всяких глупостях, о каких думать нельзя ни при каких условиях. – Я прихожу в норму, и к утру уже все должно вернуться на круги своя. Тебе нет причин так… беспокоиться.

– Факунд сказал, что это из-за того текста, что я прочитал, – все же решил признаться я, глядя куда-то вниз и в сторону.

Вместо того чтобы обвинить меня во всех смертных грехах – и вполне справедливо – он рассмеялся. Нет, серьезно! Словно я не сознался в совершении чего-то потенциально предосудительного, если не непростительного, а рассказал лучшую шутку, которую он только слышал. Было что-то в этом зрелище завораживающим, особенно учитывая, что я совершенно не понимал такой реакции.

– Арранз? – нерешительно позвал я.

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь всю иронию происходящего, – он широко улыбался и казался почти довольным и до крайности позабавленным.

– Видимо, нет? – кто бы мне еще объяснил происходящее. Ну, или шпаргалку из сценария подсунул.

– Все будет как надо, уверяю. Отправляйся спать – у тебя день тоже был длинным, а завтра на работу.

– Ты останешься? – вдруг ляпнул я и закусил губу, чтобы не сморозить что-то еще.

– Так вот что тебя беспокоит, – нахмурившись, пробормотал он. – Пожалуй, да, – полувопросительно произнес он, а затем сказал уже увереннее, словно принял для себя какое-то решение: – Да, я останусь. До утра я точно никуда не денусь, а там уже будем решать, кто и куда отправится. Не стоит волноваться понапрасну.

– Тогда спокойной ночи, – пожелал я, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги.

Уходить совсем не хотелось, но уже по совершенно другой причине, а потому нужно было сделать именно это. В конце концов, Арранз прав – день был длинным и очень изматывающим. А утром будет виднее.


	17. Chapter 17

– Не потрудишься объяснить, и что же это было? – спросил Факунд, облокотившись на кафедру.

– Если верить истинности твоих же выводов, то выходит, что Джереми отплатил мне той же монетой в рамках той же формы вины. Эдакий вариант справедливости, отраженный в старом, кривом зеркале.

– Надо же, сколько восторгов, – немного глумливо протянул он. – Кстати, напомни мне еще раз, что ты тут делаешь, трудоголик ты несчастный?

– Дай-ка подумать, – картинно задумался я, – наверное, я сюда работать пришел. А что, есть другие варианты?

– Представь себе! Как вариант, ты мог бы сидеть дома, – так, словно открывал мне все тайны мироздания разом, сказал Факунд. – Кстати, джинсы и чужая рубашка? Серьезно?

Теоретически я, и правда, мог остаться дома. Или у Джереми: судя по всему он был бы не против – сам же настаивал, чтобы я остался. Наш ночной разговор я предпочел бы не помнить – было что-то слишком неловкое в том, что осталось между строк. Объяснять это Факунду я не хотел. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

– Джинсы достаточно черные, чтобы сойти за что-то отдаленно в деловом стиле, – вместо этого невозмутимо ответил я, прекрасно зная, что тот не купится. – А что до рубашки, то кроме нас никто не знает, что она не моя, а значит, это не считается.

– Словно по фасону этого не видно. Ты сам-то понимаешь, что своим ответом ты только обеспечиваешь себе временную отсрочку, но никак не то, что я отстану? – полюбопытствовал он. – Ты на несколько часов почти стал человеком, ты понимаешь, что это не шутки?

– Ни он, ни я даже не догадывались, что невинный текст может привести к таким последствиям, – я бездумно перебирал книги и бумаги на столе, перекладывая их из одной стопки в другую, делая вид, что жутко занят упорядочиванием уже наличествующего порядка.

– Уверен? – за скепсисом Факунд почти безуспешно пытался скрыть волнение. – А если вы решите вспомнить старые добрые времена и поссоритесь? У него теперь против тебя готовое оружие есть!

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Джереми каким-то мистическим образом смог разобраться в том, чего не смог понять я? – меня это неожиданно разозлило. – Я тебя правильно понимаю? 

– Вот только не надо перекручивать мои слова, ладно? – он подошел ко мне и раздраженно положил ладонь на книгу, не давая ее переместить и тем самым заставляя поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом.

– А ты прекрасно знаешь, что он мне вредить не станет. По крайней мере, не так.

Если бы Факунд сейчас спросил, откуда пришла такая уверенность, я бы не сразу нашелся с ответом, но спрашивать он не стал, избавляя нас обоих от необходимости что-то выдумывать и притворяться, что эти выдумки правда. Я знал, что тот в чем-то прав – чего я не сказал ни Факунду, ни Джереми, так это того, что не настолько я был в порядке, как пытался всех убедить. В том числе и себя. Нет, в том, что я больше не человек, я не сомневался уже ни секунды, тут все было в норме, но от резкой перестройки организма туда и обратно осталась какая-то противная слабость. По-хорошему мне бы отлежаться денек-другой, но мне вдруг остро захотелось уйти куда-то, где никто о моих проблемах не знает или знать не должен, просто для того, чтобы забыть о них самому. А вот Факунда я не учел – почему-то я думал, что сегодня он свои пары отменил.

– Тебя Сильен заразил своей безответственностью, я не пойму? – все распалялся Факунд. Странно, когда с легкой руки Сарфф я пол сменил, он так не реагировал, в чем разница-то? – Разве можно настолько легкомысленно относиться к себе и своему здоровью?

– А с каких пор ты записался в курицы-наседки? – едко парировал я, упрямо отказывать воспринимать ситуацию хоть немного серьезнее.

Ссориться с Факундом не хотелось, – хотя, кажется, к этому все и шло, – но и разводить показательную панику не хотелось еще больше. В конце концов, все обошлось, а с проблемами надо разбираться по мере поступления, если вдруг это когда-то вылезет мне боком. Если я закроюсь у себя и начну активно “болеть” то из постели я не выберусь еще очень долго – я себя знал. А так можно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и, вернувшись в привычную рутину, в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что все снова по-старому. От дальнейших споров меня спасли студенты, сиротливо замершие у двери в аудиторию и усердно делавшие вид, что им совсем-совсем не интересно, о чем мы говорим.

– Профессор? – кто-то спросил несколько нерешительно. – А у нас пара будет?

– Разумеется, – не терпящим возражений тоном ответил я, выразительно глядя на Факунда. Тот только фыркнул, но намек понял.

– В таком случае, не буду вам мешать, – отвесив издевательский поклон, он поспешил удалиться. Значит, все-таки обиделся.

Игнорируя любопытство, светящееся в обращенных на меня взглядах, я махнул рукой, молчаливо призывая рассаживаться на своих местах. Я механически говорил о достоинствах и недостатках какой-то книги, о влиянии эпохи, в какой жил автор, и сложившихся тогда отношений на сюжет, почти забываясь и рассказывая немного больше, чем можно найти в учебниках по истории, но вроде все же держась в рамках и не выбалтывая лишнее. Надеюсь. Да если и так, они наверняка решат, что это почерпнуто из других художественных книг и будут воспринимать как литературный вымысел. Перед глазами на мгновение мелькнул образ Факунда, когда я укорял его в излишне вольном обращении с историей, а теперь я почти занимался тем же.

Я читал лекцию настолько автоматически, что пропустил тот момент, когда две студентки на третьем ряду слева достали какую-то толстую тетрадь и слегка потрепанную колоду карт и начали что-то обсуждать вполголоса. Поначалу мне было почти лень что-то в отношении них предпринимать, ограничившись лишь укоризненным взглядом, но намеков нынешняя молодежь не понимала, а их бубнеж начал действовать на нервы. Закончилось дело тем, что и карты, и тетрадку я изъял до лучших времен; “лучшие времена” должны были наступить по окончанию пары, но они отвлеклись на кого-то из друзей, я – на свой рабочий стол, вот и забыли. Надо будет как-нибудь потом вернуть.

– Я на тебя все еще зол и смертельно обижен, – весело произнес неслышно подошедший сзади Факунд, – но оставлять тебя сейчас без присмотра себе дороже. А так как тебя это раздражает, я убью сразу двух зайцев.

– Гринписа на тебя нет, – спокойно отозвался я, демонстрируя, что мне его угрозы нипочем.

– Тоже мне, умник нашелся. Мои зайцы – что хочу, то и делаю! – хмыкнул он. – А это у тебя что? – он заметил лежащие на тетрадке карты и тут же сцапал и то, и другое, с присущей ему бесцеремонностью засовывая свой любопытный нос туда, куда его не просят.

– Конфискат, – я напустил на себя суровый вид, но Факунд на меня не смотрел, вместо этого вчитываясь в неровные строки.

– Да это же гадания! – умилился он. – Вот уж не думал, что таким все еще увлекаются. Хоть что-то в мире остается неизменным.

– Учти, мне это надо вернуть, – осадил я, но он лишь отмахнулся.

– Да ладно, не сегодня же! Пойдем лучше домой, давно я к тебе не заходил.

В аудитории было пусто, в коридоре тоже, поэтому некому было заметить две исчезнувшие фигуры. Но вот дома нас ждал сюрприз.

– Сарфф, радость моя, какими судьбами! – не успел я и шагу ступить, а Факунд уже направился к ней, призывно раскинув руки в стороны. – А довольная какая! Что-то это не к добру.

– Явились! – проворчала она, но уже секунду спустя снова широко улыбалась.

Факунд прав – Сарфф была на редкость довольна жизнью; это было слишком подозрительно и редко когда заканчивалось чем-то хорошим для окружающих. Но она была не единственным гостем: рядом с Сильеном на диване устроился Джереми, пытавшийся выглядеть естественно и непринужденно, а не бросать через каждые пару секунд на меня изучающие, обеспокоенные взгляды.

– Это еще в отношении кого надо говорить о явлении, – хмыкнул я, царственно опускаясь в кресло: жест, продиктованный не столько показухой, сколько необходимостью – все-таки вымотался я знатно. – Совсем нас забросила в последнее время. Так что уже стряслось?

– А я что, не могу уже зайти навестить старого друга? – невинно поинтересовалась она. – Сам же говоришь: давно не заходила, соскучилась.

– На тебе платье, – в один голос возразили мы с Факундом таким тоном, словно сообщали о наступлении обещанного людьми конца света.

– А ты в джинсах, – парировала Сарфф, – так что не тебе меня судить.

Это еще что! Не хватало еще, чтобы Сильен опознал одну из рубашек Джереми на мне – тогда ты вмиг забудешь, что джинсы я не особо жалую. Тем более не на работу. Но, к счастью, обошлось – эти двое следили скорее за бесплатным представлением, а не за мелкими несоответствиями принадлежности отдельных деталей гардероба. К слову, стоило отдать Джереми должное – ему хватило ума не проболтаться Сарфф о непредвиденных последствиях нашего времяпровождения; надеюсь, это потому, что он понимал, что я не желаю поднимать лишнюю вокруг этого досадного недоразумения шумиху, а не потому, что из-за присутствия Сильена, не желавшего отлипать от своего человека, ему не представилось такой возможности.

– Так все же? Выглядишь ты обворожительно, но не думаю, что ты так расстаралась ради меня и старины Арранза. Или тебе Джерри приглянулся? Учти, он занят, – Факунд лукаво улыбнулся.

– Очень смешно, – фыркнула Сарфф. – Вообще у меня праздник в честь приобретения новой лаборатории.

– И что ты сделала с предыдущей? – мы обменялись с Факундом понимающими улыбками.

– А вот и не угадали, – она по-ребячески показала нам язык. – Прошлую Мадок в карты проиграл. 

Несколько секунд мы все глупо хлопали ресницами, пытаясь понять, была ли это шутка, но время шло, а реплики “ну вы и идиоты, шучу я!” так и не последовало.

– А он мне уже нравится, – присвистнул Факунд. – Познакомишь?

– Чтобы вы разнесли эту и так многострадальную планету? – ужаснулась она, а потом рассмеялась. – Собирайся! К слову, – она посмотрела на всех нас и приглашающе улыбнулась, – для такого события нужны зрители: что Факунд, что Мадок без публики чахнут. Надеюсь, ни у кого планов других нет?

– Ну что ты, – заверил ее Факунд и посмотрел на меня с вызовом, – здесь все полны сил и энергии, не правда ли, Арранз?

Убил бы гада. Вот наверняка же нарочно сделал! Знал, что если я теперь откажусь, Сарфф обязательно спросит, в чем причина, а уж тогда он смолчать не сможет и просто по-свински меня сдаст. Мол, не настолько я тогда здоров, раз отказываюсь, а раз так, мне надо помочь стать на ноги.

– Какие тут могут быть возражения? – елейно протянул я, мысленно прикидывая, стоит ли мне ему мстить или нет.

– Сильен? – она вопросительно посмотрела на брата и, дождавшись подтверждения, повернулась к Джереми. – Джерри? Ты не можешь не пойти, я тебя лет сто не видела!

Прежде чем ответить, он посмотрел на меня исподтишка, о чем-то задумался, а потом, тряхнув челкой, убирая ее с глаз, улыбнулся ей в ответ и сказал:

– Конечно, почему бы и нет?

– Вот и славно, – обрадовалась Сарфф. – Я пойду первой, а вы уже на меня настраивайтесь. Обещаю не устраивать подлянок с неожиданно взявшейся на пути мебелью.

И не вставая с дивана, она исчезла, а вслед за ней скрылся Факунд. Я уже думал последовать за ними, как меня остановил Сильен.

– Ты не мог бы прихватить Джерри? – с видимой неохотой попросил он. – Сам знаешь, мои перемещения живых не всегда проходят гладко, а рисковать я им не хочу.

И не дожидаясь моего согласия, наверное, пока не успел передумать, он растворился в воздухе. Я начинал уставать от того, с какой легкостью окружающие сегодня принимали решения за меня, но ничего не поделаешь. Вздохнув, я подошел к Джереми, притянул его к себе как можно ближе, едва ли не вжимаясь в него всем телом – обычно в настолько тесном физическом контакте для меня необходимости нет, но сейчас лучше перестраховаться, раз уж мне доверили сохранность этого человека, – и постарался как можно сильнее сосредоточиться на том, как и куда я должен попасть. Как я и подозревал, столько перемещений за такой короткий промежуток времени мне еще нежелательны, и оказавшись в нужном месте, я несколько долгих мгновений простоял, перенеся весь свой вес на Джереми и пытаясь обрести равновесие.

– Молчи, – пробормотал я так, чтобы никто кроме него не услышал.

Отстранившись, я огляделся. Эта лаборатория мало чем отличалась от своих предшественниц, разве что не хватало пятен всевозможного происхождения на стенах, выжженных следов на полу, потолке и рабочих поверхностях, а шкафчики еще не успели расстаться с дверцами. Даже диванчик, какой никто в своем уме сюда не поставит, и тот был на своем законном месте. Еще бы ему не быть, если Сарфф в своих лабораториях порой и ночевала. Судя по количеству мензурок и колб со следами разнообразнейших недопитых жидкостей, – а чашек тут не держали не то чтобы из принципа, они тут просто как-то не задерживались, – вечеринка началась довольно давно и была тогда еще довольно многочисленной.

– Теперь, когда все люди порасходились, можно не напрягаться, чтобы быть заметными, – объявила Сарфф, глядя на двоих пока незнакомых нам субъектов, сидящих на столе и беззаботно болтающих в воздухе ногами.

– А я у нас человеком уже не считаюсь? – напомнил о себе Джереми.

– Как это ни странно, – хмыкнул Факунд, передавая нам по колбе с чем-то ядовито синим, – но в данном случае ты не считаешься.

Как по команде, двое мужчин в костюмах обменялись задорными улыбками и показали свой истинный вид: тот, что сидел ближе стал худее и немного выше, волосы порыжели и стали виться, правый глаз скрыла повязка как у пирата, а оставшийся глаз, вместо карего, стал почти желтым; второй “потерял” несколько лет и теперь казался скорее юношей, торчащие до этого во все стороны синие волосы оказались скорее черными и были гладко зализаны назад, на шее стал виден вытатуированный скорпион, глаза выцвели до серебристо-серых, а левую сторону лица пересекал тонкий, едва заметный шрам. Одеты оба теперь куда менее официально, а из-под закатанных до локтя рукавов выглядывали бинты. Мне стало любопытно, видел ли Джереми трансформацию, или, как и в случае с моим братом, для него разницы изначально не было?

– Для прибывших, повторяю, – произнесла Сарфф, – одноглазка – это Мадок, наш виновник торжества, – продемонстрировав ей неприличный жест, он отсалютовал нам своей колбой. – Рядом Глау, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила она, – и как видишь, Арранз, они все еще живы, пусть и работают со мной не одно десятилетие.

Я еще раз окинул взглядом их повязки и шрамы и широко, от души ухмыльнулся:

– Думаю, это чудо.

– Наша доброта и очарование – это Арранз, но это и так ясно, – ехидно представила она меня, – а рядом с ним наш малыш Джерри.

– Эй, – возмутился он, – с каких это я пор малыш? 

– Как думаешь, сколько мне лет? – вкрадчиво спросила Сарфф.

– Это еще не повод, – Джереми смотрел на нее с определенной долей вызова во взгляде.

– Забей, – посоветовал Глау, – я у нее тоже периодически в эту категорию вхожу, а я всего лет на триста младше нее.

Выражение лица Джереми было просто непередаваемым, но он все же смог выдавить из себя улыбку.

– Ну, если вопрос так стоит, – пробормотал он.

Как ни странно, но это слегка разрядило обстановку, и каждый рассредоточился кто куда: Факунд вернулся к бурному обсуждению чего-то с Мадоком – кажется, публика им сейчас почти и не нужна, они довольно быстро оказались полностью поглощены разговором, не замечая никого вокруг, – Сильен разрывался между желанием привычно оказаться в центре внимания и обзавестись новыми знакомыми и желанием не отпускать Джереми, все свое внимание посвятив ему. Сам Джереми пытался одновременно улыбаться Сильену, пробраться ближе к Глау и периодически поглядывать на меня, будто проверяя, здесь ли я еще, и не собираюсь ли я в ближайшее время грохнуться в обморок.

– У тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты не можешь решить, что же ты тут делаешь, – задорно произнесла Сарфф. – Вообще-то я к вам заглянула кое-что тебе отдать, думаю, тебя это порадует, но откроешь дома, а то знаю я тебя. Вид у тебя не цветущий, явно что-то стряслось, но я сегодня добрая – допытываться не стану. Цени!

– Как твои опыты продвигаются? – здесь все было слишком новым, сразу заметно, что еще ни одного эксперимента тут не проводилось, и нос свой любопытный засунуть пока некуда.

– Как обычно, с попеременным успехом. Как выдастся свободная минутка – заходи, хвастаться буду, – правильно поняла меня она.

Мы с Сарфф обычно не пересекались в сферах наших интересов, но это вовсе не значило, что нам было неинтересно, чем кто занимался.

– А Джерри довольно неплохо вписывается, как думаешь? – вдруг спросила она, лукаво прищурившись.

– Решила его сделать объектом наблюдения? – понимающе усмехнулся я.

– Ну что ты, я в твои проекты не лезу, ты же знаешь! – она шутила, конечно, но по глазам видно было, что шуткой это было лишь отчасти; я благополучно решил сделать вид, что не заметил. – Пора его спасать оттуда, а то еще съедят и нам ничего не оставят.

Подмигнув, она потащила меня в гущу событий. По пути Сарфф случайно зацепила сиротливо лежащую на столе тетрадку и колоду карт – видимо, Факунд автоматически прихватил это все с собой, – и карты разноцветным веером рассыпались по полу.

– Ух ты, а это что такое? – Сильен вмиг оказался рядом и теперь с любопытством рассматривал импровизированный бардак.

– Отобрал у двух болтливых студенток, – только сообщил об этом, как на меня устремились укоризненные взгляды брата, Сарфф и Глау. Какие мы дружные, подумать только!

– Но так же нельзя! – как-то по-детски запротестовал Сильен.

– Думаю, им не следовало заниматься этим на паре, – вдруг вступился Джереми. Заметив все еще неодобрительные взгляды этой троицы, он развел руками. – У них есть куча времени до и после занятий, вполне можно было выкроить минутку. К тому же, вот такой ерундой лучше заниматься ночью.

– Не веришь в судьбу и гадания? – спросил Мадок, оторвав взгляд от тетради – пока мы решали вопросы морали и этики, он подобрал ее и принялся деловито изучать содержимое.

– В судьбу еще скорее да, чем нет, да и то своеобразно, а вот в гадания совсем не верю. Чепуха все это.

– Кстати, кто-то вообще знает, что это за карты? – поинтересовался Факунд, взяв какую-то карту и принявшись ее вертеть в руках. – Я такие что-то не припоминаю.

Как оказалось, карты не смог опознать даже Мадок, даром что тот был прожженным картежником – видимо, его интересовали только игральные, а гадальные из его сферы интересов выпали.

– А в тетрадке этой вашей значений не было? – поинтересовалась Сарфф, смирившись со способом ее получения. – Уж больно любопытно, что это за карта такая.

– Дай-ка посмотреть, – Глау принялся листать страницы. – Вот, нашел! У тебя в руках Искуситель.

– Да ладно, – скептично отозвался Факунд, пристально вглядываясь в изображение. – Вот это? Скорее уж на опереточного вампира похоже. Ну глянь! Я подарю тебе цветок, – пафосно произнес он, – а потом ритуально сожгу на костре за моей спиной! Ну кто на это купится, кто так искушает? Дилетант!

– А ты у нас большой специалист, – подколола его Сарфф.

Вместо ответа он обворожительно улыбнулся, пуская в ход все свое обаяние. Судя по откровенно заинтересованному взгляду Мадока, у Факунда действительно вышло эффектнее.

– Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что эти двое окажутся в одной постели? – прошептал мне на ухо непонятно откуда оказавшийся рядом Джереми.

– Даже не знаю, – задумчиво протянул я вполголоса. – Или очень высокая, или вообще нулевая – они слишком похожи.

– В любом случае, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Глау, потрясая тетрадкой, – тебе рекомендуется осознать свои тайные желания и искушения, принять свою темную сторону.

– Куда уж сильнее? – фыркнул Факунд.

– А еще тут написано, что у тебя завышено самомнение, – радостно добавил Глау.

– А кто-то разве в этом сомневался? – невинно поинтересовался Сильен под наш дружный хохот.

– Очень смешно! Тяните и вы тогда, раз такие умные, – оскалился Факунд.

В общем, мы спешно собрали карты, перевернули их рубашкой вверх и переместились с пола на диван, придвинув к нему небольшой столик. Следующим решил попытать судьбу Сильен, и не то для чистоты эксперимента, не то для того, чтобы впечатлить Джереми, просто брать в руки карты он не стал. Вместо этого он хитро улыбнулся, глядя на колоду, а потом замер, сосредоточившись, пока одна из карт не начала тускло светиться и не выскользнула из колоды, очутившись прямо перед ним. Позер.

На карте были изображены река, разрушенный мост и какой-то юноша, которого небо, птички и бабочки интересовали намного больше, чем то, что у него под ногами.

– У тебя Мечтательный Джонни, – тут же расшифровал Глау. – Ты слишком невнимателен к окружающему миру, инфантилен, безрассуден и слишком много витаешь в облаках. Своих партнеров склонен излишне идеализировать.

Я подавил смешок – гадания могли быть той еще чушью, но ему поразительно подходило.

– От мечтаний еще никому вреда не было, – мягко произнес тот, – а Джерри у меня идеален.

После Сильена фокус с вытягиванием карты решил проделать Мадок.

– Судя по всему, это Шут, – перелистав тетрадь, сообщил Глау.

– Надо же, – подколола Сарфф, – Шут и не у Факунда. Стареешь, видать.

– Ты непредсказуем и независим, вечно жаждешь острых ощущений, – перечислял Глау, – стремишься впечатлять и шокировать. Тебе стоит понять, что истина одна, а вот путей ее достижения множество, не стоит выбирать легкие пути.

– Я это понял, еще когда потерял глаз, – хищно оскалившись, ответил Мадок. – А что у тебя, Глау?

Тот отдал ему тетрадку, а сам принялся “притягивать” карту.

– Да ну, ты в жизни посимпатичнее будешь, – возразил Факунд, глядя на выпавшую карту, запечатлевшую застывшего в странной позе горбуна в пестрой одежде. И не поймешь, не то он по жизни такой, не то растущие рядом мухоморы виноваты.

– Да ты у нас Злобный смутьян, – позабавленно расшифровал Мадок. – Кто бы мог подумать! Стремление доказать свою исключительность, неуправляем, непредсказуемые решения и поступки. И вообще, тут написано, что у тебя кризис подросткового возраста.

– А ну дай сюда! – Глау выхватил тетрадь из рук потешающегося Мадока. – Между прочим, тут сказано, что я могу обрести мудрость, какая вам и не снилась. Видишь черепашку?

Черепашку мы видели все, но как она соотносилась с мудростью и соотносилась ли – это уже одним смертным ведомо; мы же все смеялись от души.

– Теперь моя очередь! – немного успокоившись, сообщила Сарфф.

Вместо какой-то ожидаемой нами красотки – сколько их в колоде было! – ей попался какой-то старик в фиолетовом халате. Комната, изображенная за его спиной, была жизнеутверждающая, особенно черепушка рядом с открытой книгой.

– Я всегда знал, что она младенцев на завтрак ест! – торжествующе воскликнул Мадок. – Вон, видите? Этот тип кого-то в своей колбе варит, наверняка тоже с нормальной посудой не дружит!

Глау безуспешно пытался спрятать за тетрадью улыбку, на что Сарфф лишь выразительно посмотрела на них обоих, наверняка молчаливо обещая им веселую жизнь.

– Ты у нас честолюбива, делу отдаешься без остатка, – зачитывал Глау. – Стремишься преобразовать мир на свой лад. А еще у тебя вечная проблема с этичностью происходящего.

– Скорее с ее полным отсутствием, – в один голос заявили мы с Факундом, фыркнув, разом припоминая сколько раз нам довелось страдать от ее экспериментов.

– Остались только мы, – задорно подмигнул Джереми, – не хочешь вытянуть карту?

Что-то не очень, если честно, но почему бы и нет? Я лениво махнул рукой, и откуда-то снизу колоды вылетела карта и зависла в воздухе на уровне глаз. От мелькнувшей ехидной мысли “и кто теперь позер?” я отмахнулся. Видимо, это было одной из причин, почему и я недалеко ушел от остальных – мне достался перепрыгивающий пропасть шут на фоне облаков и синего неба.

– И где справедливость? – позабавленно спросил Глау. – Называется это безобразие Квантовый скачок.

Я лишь хмыкнул, но все же приготовился слушать.

– Жажда новых впечатлений, исследовательское любопытство, вытесняющее страх и чувство самосохранения, – покладисто перечислял тот. – Лучше порвать с прошлым и открыться чему-то новому, но всегда нужно помнить об опасности разбиться.

– А я тебе постоянно об этом говорю, – вставила свои пять копеек Сарфф под одобрительные кивки Факунда и Джереми. Предатели.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся я. – Что ж, остался завершающий штрих, – произнес я, обращаясь к Джереми. – Постарайся не просто вытащить наобум, а прочувствовать как мы.

– Я человек, если ты вдруг забыл, – он покачал головой, восхищенно глядя на медленно опускающуюся обратно в колоду карту, – у меня они вот так летать не станут.

– Летать нет, но тебе достаточно сосредоточиться и мысленно притянуть ее, – поддержал меня Факунд, – и тогда да снизойдет на тебя осознание, что вот эта карта – та самая. Как билет на экзамене. Уж у тебя точно выйдет, мы уже убедились.

Последнюю фразу он произнес довольно едко, наверняка намекая на мое недавнее неудачное превращение. Джереми посмотрел на нас скептично, но, глубоко вздохнув, все-таки честно постарался выполнить требуемое. Или просто сделал видимость – кто знает? Перебирая длинными пальцами воздух, он, наконец, подцепил карту.

– Кто-то считал несправедливым выбор Арранза? – усмехнулся Мадок. – У Джерри вообще голый юноша.

Вышеупомянутый юноша – одетостью действительно не отличавшийся – вылезал из разбитого огромного яйца на фоне довольно странного пейзажа.

– Это Освобождение, – наконец задумчиво протянул Глау, – довольно необычный выбор. Говорит об обновлении личности, нахождении в новой, непривычной обстановке. Ты, скорее всего, состоишь с кем-то в сложных, еще только зарождающихся отношениях; если будет слишком холодно и трудно, они погибнут, но вместе с тем карта сулит переход на новый уровень.

– Видимо, у кого-то проблемы скорее в межличностных отношениях, чем в принятии самого себя, – заметил Мадок, с любопытством глядя на Джереми.

– Да ладно, – беззаботно отмахнулся тот, – говорю же, что не верю в это.

Вот только я все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он был не до конца искренен. Стоило всем вновь вернуться к прерванным стараниями Сарфф и Сильена разговорам, как Джереми, нахмурившись, о чем-то глубоко задумался.

– Если хочешь, чтобы в твое неверие поверили, – вполголоса, так, чтобы услышал только он, произнес я, – не делай такое лицо. Что бы тебя ни тревожило, оставь на утро – ни к чему портить себе вечер.

Не дав ему возможности ответить, я отправился к Сарфф, чтобы забрать у нее обещанное, пока она не забыла. Как оказалось, она нашла книгу, которую одалживала у меня четверть века назад, но так и не вернула – мы думали, что она сгорела вместе с ее лабораторией. Вернуть ее оказалось безумно приятно, книга будила много разнообразнейших воспоминаний, но Сарфф могла бы и не опасаться – открывать я ее сразу же не стал бы. Пожалуй, я не смогу этого сделать еще как минимум лет сто-двести – о некоторых вещах лучше не вспоминать; не забыть, а именно не вспоминать.

Вернуть книгу было все же приятно, но связанные с ней эмоции и воспоминания оставляли горьковато-сладкий привкус на языке. Сочтя это достойным завершением вечера, я кинул последний взгляд на продолжавшееся веселье и переместился сразу в спальню. На сегодня определенно хватит. Провожавшего меня задумчивого взгляда я уже не заметил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мадок (от валл. mad) – счастливый, удачливый.  
> Глау (от валл. glaw) – дождь.
> 
> Карты, которые изъял Арранз, – это карты Симболон. Немного вольное обращение со значениями карт, взятыми с этого сайта:  
> http://taro.org.ua/расшифровка/расшифровка_симболон.html


	18. Chapter 18

– ...а потом она разбила подаренный нам на свадьбу сервиз, ну, тот который был в отвратительную розочку, помнишь? – засмеялся Рассел по ту сторону мобильной связи. – А ты как? Как там поживает твой парень, не рассорились еще?

– Да все нормально, – промямлил я.

– Не убедил, – безапелляционно отрезал тот. – Рассказывай.

– Да нечего тут рассказывать, – запротестовал я, надеясь, что он сменит тему, – просто некоторые сложности из разряда тех, чтобы жить было веселее.

– И ты еще говоришь, что нечего? – укорил меня он. – Да у тебя в жизни не было понятия сложности в личной жизни: она у тебя либо была и цвела, либо ее вовсе не было, а проблемы – это по моей части.

– Тем не менее, ты благополучно женат, – возразил я и лукаво улыбнулся, пусть и знал, что Рассел этого не увидит, – или мне сказать Мэри, что она твоя проблема?

– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Мне тут Бэтти звонила, все уши прожужжала про симпотяжку Артура. Значит, им ты своего нового избранника представил, а я в глубоком пролете! – едва ли не оскорбленно произнес он.

Я далеко не сразу сообразил, кто такой “симпотяжка Артур”, но вспомнил, что Бэтти как-то видела Арранза со всей этой давней историей с неудачным очеловечиванием, как шутя окрестил ее Факунд. Я чертовски не любил о ней вспоминать, но и не помнить не мог тоже и еще долго не мог отделаться от привычки бросать на Арранза долгие изучающие взгляды – если вдруг когда-то что-то пойдет не так, я не хотел оставаться в стороне.

До сих пор не ведомо, как я высидел тот невероятно долгий рабочий день, после того, как он ушел в свой университет, и слышать не желая мои протесты. А протестовал я знатно, уже даже и не пытаясь этому факту удивляться. Когда по возвращению домой я обнаружил пустую квартиру, я долго себя уговаривал, что ехать к Арранзу смысла не было, что это глупая затея, и мне надо выбросить это из головы, но изрядная часть доводов разума пришлась на мою дорогу туда, к нему, а потому была совершенно бесполезна. Как же я был счастлив видеть по приезду Сарфф! С моего языка почти сорвались слова-жалобы, но я вовремя прикусил язык, понимая, что Арранз мне этого не простил бы, и отчаянно надеялся, что она заметит сама, или Факунд проговорится, если уж у Арранза не хватит совести признаться самому. Поэтому за всеми этими переживаниями неудивительным было, что я смутно помнил, как же именно он тогда представился.

– Артур, – язвительно выделяя голосом фальшивое имя, ответил я после некоторой паузы, – мне не парень, а всего лишь его брат. Со своим парнем я тебя вообще познакомил первым, так что нечего ворчать.

– Эй, я же тебе, балбес, добра желаю, – благодушно протянул Рассел.

– А раз так, давай закроем тему – мы же не две школьницы-сплетницы какие-то. Мне этого и на работе хватает, – пожаловался я.

– А жаль, я люблю послушать, что говорят другие, – позабавленно произнес он, – столько нового узнаешь!

– Чего и сам о себе никогда и не подозревал, – отчасти согласился я.

– Вот черт, – глухо отозвался тот, – скоро Мэри вернется, а ужин я готовить и не начинал.

– В домохозяйки записался? – поддразнил я.

– Очень смешно, – пробурчал Рассел, начав чем-то греметь. – Просто хочу сделать приятное. Совместный ужин, свечи, вечер на двоих – в общем, пытаюсь быть романтиком.

– Иди уже, – засмеялся я, – а то твоя романтика окажется испорчена еще на стадии «недожаренный или сожженный ужин».

– Стукнуть бы тебя за такое, – весело сказал он, – но тогда ты окажешься прав. Не вздумай меня забрасывать и держи в курсе событий!

Заверив, что так оно и будет, я бездумно пялился в телевизор, что Сильен забыл выключить перед уходом. Звонок Рассела вновь оживил в памяти события, о которых я с попеременным успехом старался не думать. Что не давало мне покоя, так это оброненная Арранзом фраза об иронии происходящего; я бы и забыл о ней, если бы не многочисленные намеки Факунда. Я догадывался теперь, по чьей вине мне были обеспечены веселые ночи в обнимку с кошмарами, и узнай я об этом неделями раньше, меня бы это не на шутку разозлило. Теперь же меня беспокоило совсем другое – частота и размах погрешностей Арранза и его к ним легкомысленное отношение. Честно говоря, от этого становилось даже страшновато; нет, я понимал, что он вроде как бессмертен, но все равно не до конца к этому привык. Да и не думал я, что его пресловутое бессмертие было абсолютным. Я боялся, как бы он в один прекрасный момент не доигрался, и тем более не желал быть этому ни причиной, ни соучастником.

Когда мыслей в моей голове стало слишком много, я решил все же переговорить с Факундом.

– Я не понимаю, почему он настолько наплевательски к себе относится? – сетовал я, а потом на всякий случай уточнил: – У вас ведь не по девять жизней, чтобы ими так разбрасываться?

– Нет, жизнь одна, но по продолжительности выходит даже намного длиннее, – засмеялся он. – Что до твоего почему, – задумчиво протянул он минутой позже, – объяснить я еще, может, и могу. Думаю, свой отпечаток наложило наше очень давнее знакомство с Сарфф – чего она с нами по ошибке только не делала! Но ничего, живы же. Но порой я и сам не могу понять, что же именно им движет. Даже я бываю осторожнее, а это о многом говорит, уж можешь мне поверить.

– Но ведь это все равно не повод! – запальчиво воскликнул я.

– А теперь пойди и объясни это _ему_ , – саркастично отозвался Факунд, – а я посмотрю, что у тебя получится.

Сперва я хотел вызвать Арранза на откровенный разговор по душам, чтобы попытаться отговорить от совершения необдуманных поступков, но вместе с тем понимал, что он не станет забрасывать свои поиски и исследования только потому, что _я_ попросил. Если уж вразумить его не получалось ни Факунду, ни Сарфф, ни совместными усилиями обоих, то куда там мне. Да и как начать подобный разговор? Я сомневался, что у меня было право голоса в его решениях.

Следующим моим порывом было отказаться с ним сотрудничать, чтобы хоть как-то притормозить процесс, но и эту идею я отмел как неудачную. Во-первых, это не помешало Арранзу отправить меня спать на полтора дня, а во-вторых... Во-вторых меня немало удивило: я ему больше не особо-то и нужен. То есть, вообще. Кто бы ни был автором тех кошмарных книг, он в своих шифровках все-таки повторялся, а к большей их части мы ключи подобрали – осталась лишь кропотливая, но уже механическая работа, с которой он давным-давно мог справиться и сам. Если уж это понял я, то Арранзу об этом известно и подавно, наверняка даже раньше, чем мне, и мысль эта неожиданно согревала, пусть и означала провал плана. Выйду я из игры или нет – для Арранза это ничего не изменит, а вот для меня – еще как. Я бы даже сказал, в корне и катастрофически. Стоит мне один раз уйти, как дверь тут же закроется за моей спиной, и дороги назад уже больше не будет. А вернуться захочется, тут никаких сомнений и нет. Долгие вечера, новые загадки, его глубокий бархатный голос и очередные истории – я слишком ко всему этому привык, чтобы так просто отказываться. Я же не святой.

Я не хотел ему невольно навредить, не снова, даром что на нем неожиданное превращение туда и обратно никак и не сказалось – уже на следующий после неожиданного приглашения Сарфф день Арранз выглядел как прежде, ничем не выдавая, что еще недавно что-то было не в порядке. Когда мы расходились с праздника, меня с собой прихватила Сарфф, и я почти решился если не сказать ей, то хотя бы завуалировано попросить приглядеться к Арранзу, но все слова куда-то подевались, стоило ей небрежно обронить:

– Поразительная верность, подумать только.

Но секунду спустя мы уже стояли на моей кухне, а она улыбалась так, словно ничего и не говорила. И уже тогда я знал, что все последующие самобичевания и попытки самоустраниться, больше не участвовать во всем этом, заранее обречены на провал. В самом деле, кого я хотел обмануть? Арранз же словно знал, что я никуда не денусь и вместо того, чтобы сбавить обороты в своих экспериментах, он стал вовлекать понемногу в них и меня.

– Неужели ты забыл, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда я решил что-то прочесть? – шипел я.

– Факунд говорил, – с самым невинным видом напоминал мне Арранз, – это счастье, что текст читал ты, а не я. Считай, что я решил перестраховаться.

Или:

– Ты знаешь, что-то голос немного охрип, – показательно хрипел он, посылая волны дрожи вдоль моего позвоночника, – ты не поможешь?

Или:

– Тут как раз идеальное сочетание лексики и грамматических конструкций, что мы недавно проходили, – деловито говорил он, – как раз будет закреплением пройденного материала.

Или еще что-то в таком же духе – поводов заставить меня в этом участвовать у него была просто масса, но даже когда мне казалось, что он попросту издевался, он умудрялся все равно вывернуть все так, что отказать я просто не мог. А если и отказывал, то потом он выставлял меня виноватым, и какое-то время спустя я все равно обнаруживал себя вовлеченным в очередной эксперимент. То, с какой легкостью он нашел ко мне ключи, просто пугало, но я отчетливо осознавал, что не так уж я и против, как пытался заставить его поверить.

Он трижды менял окна, я нечаянно сжег его стол, в кабинет, бывало, нельзя было зайти из-за удушливого запаха сожженных трав или испарений каких-то зелий. Это, конечно, не значило, что в каждую нашу с ним встречу мы принимались с чем-то экспериментировать, да и тогда не каждый раз все закачивалось настолько плачевно, но тем сильнее выделялись на этом фоне менее удачные попытки. На всю эту деятельность даже Сильен стал косо поглядывать, хотя он большую часть времени пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно наших занятий, но Арранз мастерски делал вид, что тут ни при чем и знать не знает, что что-то не так.

Бывало так, что находиться больше у Арранза после нашей бурной деятельности было просто невозможно, а иногда опасно для жизни. Только моей, но Арранзу этого хватало, чтобы тут же все свернуть и перенести нас ко мне домой, до тех пор, пока будет вполне безопасно возвращаться. Мы старались не слишком часто пользоваться моим гостеприимством: я – потому что не хотел расстраивать Сильена, Арранз свои причины не озвучивал. Поэтому ничего странного в том, что одним летним деньком у меня на кухне оказались Сарфф и Арранз не было.

Наш кабинет снова не выдержал ряда опытов, а Сарфф просто зашла в гости. Посмотрев на царящий там беспредел, она едва удержалась, чтобы пинками нас не погнать куда-то подальше от учиненного нами погрома. Вот мы и сидели у меня и мирно пили чай. Ну как мирно, мы пили чай, а она нас отчитывала как провинившихся школьников. Мы слушали, внимали, но реагировали как все те же школьники – понимающими улыбками и пустыми заверениями, что больше так не будем. Мне бы сдать Арранза, ведь это была его идея, но это было бы так мелочно, что мысль пропала, едва оформившись. К тому же, в большинстве случаев все это было чертовски забавно, и ворчал я уже больше для приличия и из принципа, нежели всерьез. Сарфф, казалось, тоже отчитывала нас скорее из тех же побуждений, а потому я паясничал без зазрения совести.

– Понимаешь, у Арранза с возрастом память становится все слабее и слабее, – я вдохновенно нес какую-то чушь, – и он забывает порой, что я человек, вот и пытается сделать из меня великого мага по своему образцу и подобию.

– Боюсь, великим магом тебе не бывать, – фыркнул он, – силенок маловато. Но вот что-то очень простенькое вполне может и получиться, если правильно подобрать момент и составляющие. Как видишь, я могу.

– Судя по тому, что я видела у вас в кабинете, не настолько уже и простенькое. Как такое вообще возможно? – заинтересованно спросила она, забыв свою роль недовольного воспитателя.

– Учитывая, что кто-то в его семье был одним из нас, – невозмутимо объяснил он, отпивая из чашки уже остывший чай, – то в этом нет ничего удивительного. Должно же было хоть что-то передаться.

– Погоди, – опешил я, – что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Ты ему не объяснил? – недоверчиво спросила Сарфф.

– У него вообще-то Сильен есть, – проворчал Арранз. – Не все же мне.

– Как будто нам с Сильеном больше заняться нечем! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что информацию я в основном получаю или от тебя, или от Факунда.

– Ничто не берется из ниоткуда и не пропадает в никуда, – объяснил он скучающе. – Думаешь, почему ты нас сейчас видишь? Зайди сюда кто другой, и он решит, что ты разговариваешь со стенами.

– Я думал, что это работает по-другому – скорее вы просто умеете становиться невидимыми только если пожелаете.

Мне не то чтобы не приходило в голову обращать на такие мелочи внимания, скорее сперва мне было и спросить не у кого, а затем нашлись вещи и поинтереснее.

– Так и быть, дам тебе кое-что почитать, а то ничего о себе и не знаешь, – пообещал Арранз.

– У тебя семейные фотографии ведь есть? – вдруг поинтересовалась Сарфф.

– Ну да, – непонимающе ответил я. – А что?

– А покажи своих родителей, может, кто-то окажется нам знаком, – предложила она.

Я как-то все равно до конца не верил, что сказанное Арранзом может оказаться правдой, но и не верить было глупо – он мне никогда не врал. Ну, или, по крайней мере, мне не удавалось поймать его на лжи. Я решил не тащить семейный альбом – папа любил распечатывать фото, а не просто хранить их в цифровом формате, – и вытащил фотографию, сделанную примерно за год до его смерти. Счастливые беззаботные лица, теплые улыбки; вряд ли они подозревали о том, что ждало их в будущем.

– Да это же Милдред! – воскликнула Сарфф, выводя меня из задумчивости. – Мы с ней как-то работали вместе над рядом проектов. Она была очень талантлива. Давненько я о ней ничего не слышала.

– Она умерла.

– Мне очень жаль, – погрустнела она. – Милдред действительно была удивительной личностью. Я думала, она отправилась путешествовать в своей вечной погоне за знаниями, а оно вон как. Давно?

– Для меня прилично, – спокойно признал я, а потом полюбопытствовал после недолгой паузы: – А как так вышло, что вы знакомы? Кажется просто невероятным совпадением.

– Слышал когда-то выражение “мир тесен”? – вдруг спросил Арранз. – Наш мир еще теснее, так что на самом деле это и не удивительно. Хотя я с ней знаком не был.

– Но я никогда и не думал, что она не человек, – я скептично рассматривал фото, пытаясь припомнить что-то необычное в ее поведении, но ничего на ум и не шло. – Я бы заметил.

– Ты и Сильена не заметил, пока тебе Сарфф глаза не открыла, – беззлобно проворчал он.

– Эй, мне и в голову не приходило, что его странностям было такое объяснение, – обиженно возразил я. – Кто ж в своем уме в это поверит-то!

– Странностям? – позабавленно переспросил Арранз.

Отвечать я уже просто не посчитал нужным. А потом вернулся Сильен, словно только и ждал подходящего момента.

– А что вы тут делаете? – вместо приветствия удивился он.

– Ты домой заглядывал? – не менее вежливо поинтересовался Арранз. Дождавшись кивка, он спросил: – В кабинет мой, надеюсь, не заходил?

– Нет, – поморщился тот, – все крыло провоняло серой, я туда не рискнул соваться.

Вместо ответа Арранз залпом допил оставшийся в чашке чай и исчез, но через пару мгновений вернулся, строго-настрого запретил появляться у них дома ближайшие пару часов, от помощи отказался и снова растворился в воздухе. Ближайшие пару часов растянулись на сутки: Сильен остался у меня, Сарфф умчалась по своим делам, а Арранз ушел ночевать к Факунду.

Я думал, что после этого случая он немного все же сбавит темпы, но надежды мои оправдались лишь частично, и я не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто отвлечь его на что-то другое. Чем заинтересовать его я представлял слабо, перебирая в уме один за другим возможные варианты, но, повертев каждый из них со всех сторон, безжалостно отметал в сторону. К тому же, изрядную их часть уже опробовал когда-то Сильен – не больно-то у него получилось, – еще часть хоть и была потенциально познавательной, но это было ничем не лучше того, чем Арранз занимался сейчас; что-то было откровенно скучно, что-то – слишком просто, на что-то я не пошел бы и под страхом смертной казни, а оставшиеся идеи слишком смахивали на предлог для свидания. Лучшие из последних я в итоге предложил Сильену, подкорректировав их под его интересы, но добивался я вовсе не этого и не с ним, что слегка портило все удовольствие.

Идей не было, читать было решительно нечего, а то, что нужно было вычитывать по работе, было, по правде говоря, кошмарным. От шифров, о который вдруг снова вспомнил Арранз, откровенно тошнило, одно хорошо – скоро им должен был прийти конец. Сильен то пропадал где-то целыми днями, то пытался компенсировать упущенное время на свой лад – иногда удачно, иногда не очень. Настроение было паршивым, и преследовало гадкое чувство неправильности происходящего, будто в какой-то момент я свернул не на том перекрестке и теперь даже не знал, как вернуться обратно и сделать нужный выбор. Хотя какой выбор можно считать нужным?

Словно этого было недостаточно, в один прекрасный день я поругался с коллегами и вместо того, чтобы вернуться сразу домой я решил отправиться к Арранзу в надежде хоть немного успокоиться. У меня была просто целая полоса из тяжелых дней, я заслужил отдых. Наверное, лучше бы я этого не делал, но заранее я этого знать, конечно, не мог. По прибытию на мои звонки в дверь никто не ответил, и я решил, что никого дома нет, и открыл дверь ключом. Арранз еще месяц назад отдал мне дубликат ключей, когда ему надоело каждый раз открывать мне дверь, или чтобы я не отвлекал его от экспериментов в случае, если выберу не самое удачное время для своего визита. Сильену мы сперва сказать забыли, а потом было просто не до того, поэтому я все равно сперва звонил на случай, если он окажется дома.

Обойдя дом комната за комнатой, я все же нашел Арранза. Он что-то напряженно высчитывал, закусив губу, и в этом зрелище не было бы ничего необычного, если бы не одно маленькое но: его волосы у корней были в запекшейся крови, да и весь левый рукав тоже был пропитан кровью, что особенно хорошо было заметно на винного цвета рубашке.

– Не понимаю, где я ошибся? – отстраненно произнес он.

Я и так был взвинчен, поэтому, сцепив зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, молча отправился за аптечкой, но позаботиться о своих ранах Арранз не позволил, вместо этого беспечно отмахнувшись. И тут мое терпение лопнуло. Я грохнул ни в чем не повинной аптечкой об стол и высказал – точнее, проорал, потому что довольно быстро я банально сорвался на крик – все, что я о нем в тот момент думал, не забыв сообщить и все то, что мне уже долгое время не давало покоя. И если в начале моей пылкой речи я еще хоть как-то понимал, насколько это дурная затея, то с каждым новым словом я об этом задумывался все меньше и меньше, и в какой-то момент мой мозг просто отключился.

Последнее, что я помню – как я на него орал, потом в моей памяти словно белое пятно, а очнулся я от глухого стона и с ощущением чужих губ на своих. Прошло еще несколько мучительно долгих секунд, пока я не осознал, что стон был мой, а целовал я Арранза. Или он меня – сложно было сказать, настолько пылко мне отвечали. Отстраненно подумалось, что уж от него я никак такой страсти не ожидал. Вернув хоть в каком-то базовом виде способность мыслить, я отскочил от него, как ужаленный. Рука автоматически потянулась к губам, будто этот бессмысленный жест мог каким-то магическим образом отменить произошедшее, но я все же смог себя пересилить, вместо этого сжимая пальцы в кулак с такой силой, что побелели костяшки – хватит и того, что я совсем не контролировал свои противоречивые эмоции, которые мне наверняка не удалось скрыть.

Я не понимал, что сейчас только что произошло, это должно быть какая-то ошибка! Мелькнула отстраненная мысль, что я, верно, должен был что-то сказать, но в голове было до странного пусто. Арранз был безмолвен, а в эмоциональном плане он мог дать фору любой статуе – настолько закрытым он казался. Еще никогда секунды не тянулись настолько долго. Он молчал, я все никак не мог найти ни объяснения, ни оправдания произошедшему и, не придумав ничего лучше, я просто развернулся и ушел.

Я был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы продолжать злиться, но это едва можно было считать победой. Я, конечно, хотел успокоиться, но не так же! То, что я тоже весь в крови, я уже понял в такси и поблагодарил небо за то, что Арранз не человек, и кровь у него не красная – таксист в жизни не догадается, чем я испачкан. Если вообще что-то увидит. Домой я скорее прокрался, чем зашел – таксист может и не знал, что кровь бывает другого цвета, а вот Сильен был очень даже в курсе, и, к счастью, хоть тут мне повезло, и я успел избавиться от следов и вещдоков до того, как мое дома присутствие заметили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милдред – от др.-англ. milde (нежный, мягкий, милостивый) + þrýþ (сила, мощь).


	19. Chapter 19

– Послушай, это переходит уже все границы! – возмущался Сильен. – Мало того, что ты превратил наш дом неизвестно во что – сюда теперь ни гостей привести, ни самому зайти без тени страха и опасений…

– Вот и не надо сюда никого водить, у нас не проходной двор, – устало встрял я.

Вместо того, чтобы проводить время не то со своими друзьями, не то с Джереми, не то как угодно еще, братец решил, что я слишком хорошо и весело живу, а значит это надо было срочно исправлять, чем он и занялся в своей новоприобретенной излюбленной манере – мы ссорились. Точнее, ссорился со мной он, а я пытался понять, зачем ему это понадобилось.

– …так ты еще втягиваешь во все это моего Джерри, – продолжил он, совершенно меня не слыша. – Понимаешь? Моего Джерри! Тебе не над кем издеваться?

– Все это сугубо добровольно, – флегматично возразил я. Сильен начал повторяться, и эту часть его упреков я уже слышал; мне оно и в первый раз было неинтересно слушать, а уж второй подавно. – Никто никого не похищал с мешком на голове, связанного и в наручниках.

Сильен как-то странно на меня посмотрел, но не нашелся, что возразить.

– С тобой просто невозможно нормально разговаривать, – пожаловался он, когда понял, что свой вклад я в этот бессмысленный разговор вносить не собираюсь. – Ты все перекручиваешь! Когда говоришь с тобой о важных вещах, так ты или не слушаешь, или ведешь себя так, словно это какая-то чепуха, и ты смертельно от нее и от меня устал! Я уже давно не ребенок, чтобы так ко мне относиться!

– У нас разное понимание важности происходящего. Да, по возрасту ты уже не давно ребенок, но создается такое впечатление, что из детства ты до сих пор не вырос. Хочешь, чтобы к тебе относились как к взрослому, тогда и веди себя соответствующе.

– Соответствующе, – передразнил меня он. – Это то есть как ты, а? – довольно едко уточнил он, словно быть таким как я – это не то что-то неприличное, не то и вовсе преступление.

– Как я у тебя все равно не выйдет, даже если попытаешься. Так что взрослей сам.

– Ты просто невыносим, ты знаешь? Как тебя вообще Джерри умудряется выносить!

– Почему бы тебе не спросить это у него, а не закатывать скандалы мне?

С донельзя оскорбленным видом он ушел, а я смог, наконец, выдохнуть спокойнее. От излишне переменчивой натуры моего дорогого брата у меня болела голова и отключалась способность к логическому мышлению. Прихватив с собой пачку сигарет, я отошел к разбитому окну и, немного подумав, закурил. Может, хоть так получится ненадолго абстрагироваться от действительности.

– И что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Факунд, заходя в кабинет.

– Как видишь, приобщаюсь к пагубным человеческим привычкам, – меланхолично ответил я, делая очередную затяжку.

– А, это не сон и не ожившая галлюцинация, уже хорошо. Зайдем с другой стороны, – весело произнес он, – откуда у тебя такое богатство?

– У Сильена изъял. Прочитал ему длинную лекцию на тему “Курение – это плохо, или Почему не стоит перенимать чужие глупости”. Будешь? – спросил я, кивая на почти полную пачку.

– В другой раз я бы отказался, но раз предлагаешь _ты_ – грех упускать такую возможность, – усмехнулся он. – У тебя тут свежо, я посмотрю.

– Да вот, в очередной раз окна страдают, – вздохнул я. – Уже второй раз. Сильен стал подозревать, что мы это нарочно. Пока не мешает, а потом снова заменю.

– А вы нарочно? – хмыкнул Факунд, прикуривая от моей сигареты.

– Ну что ты! – у меня вид глубоко оскорбленный. Выдержав паузу, я добавляю: – Ну, может, отчасти я и виноват. Но настолько отчасти, что это не считается.

– Поэтому ты закрылся и травишь себя человеческой гадостью? – задорно интересуется он.

– Не совсем, – возразил я, стряхивая пепел в окно. – Сильен ведь не просто так приходил, а пытался воззвать к моей совести.

– К чему-чему? – Факунд от неожиданности закашлялся.

– Вот и я ему примерно в этом ключе высказал, – усмехнулся я. – А он не оценил. Обвинял меня в том, что я и себя не берегу, и его ненаглядного смертного порчу.

– Джерри, что ли? – несколько удивленно переспросил он.

– Ну, а кого еще? Или он еще кого-то завел за нашими спинами? – напрягся я.

Вот только еще одного смертного мне не хватало. Это будет катастрофа – мне Джереми хватало, причем с головой. Да и тот явно не обрадуется, а с расстроенным человеком, пытающимся избегать моего брата, работать не представится возможным вообще, а это в мои планы не вписывалось совершенно.

– Не, – успокоил меня Факунд, – насколько я помню, он все еще влюблен в Джерри. 

– В любом случае, мы поругались. Точнее, это он со мной поругался, а я…

Договорить я не успел, потому что за нашими спинами вдруг раздался голос очень раздраженной Сарфф:

– А ты ерундой страдаешь и ведешь себя как скучающий подросток. Не стыдно его доводить? – пыталась укорить меня она, но виноватым я себя чувствовать отказывался.

– Кто сказал, что я его довожу? – невинно поинтересовался я, разворачиваясь к ней вполоборота и облокачиваясь на подоконник.

– Он сам и сказал, – заявила она, пытаясь забрать сигарету у меня из рук, но не преуспела.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он взял и нажаловался? – восторженно спросил Факунд.

– Представь себе, – Сарфф развела руками, – сама удивилась. Это что же надо было учудить, чтобы _Сильен_ пошел жаловаться _мне_. Кстати, могли бы даме сигарету предложить.

– Ты не куришь, – в один голос отозвались мы с Факундом.

– Вы тоже, но вам это не мешает, – фыркнула она. – А если серьезно, что происходит?

– Да вот, стоим на свежем воздухе, – начал Факунд.

– Приобщаемся к человеческим привычкам, – подхватил я.

– И пытаетесь умничать, я поняла, – вздохнула Сарфф. – Вот затащу тебя на полный осмотр и будешь знать.

– Я только недавно подвергался твоим пыткам, – поморщился я, выкидывая окурок в окно, – ничего нового ты не узнаешь.

– Но может хотя бы это тебя остудит, – пригрозила она. – Я надеялась, что ты не ударишься снова в эксперименты с таким рвением. И ладно сам – тебя же еще постарайся убей! – но Джерри-то за что? Он тебе что сделал, что ты его втягиваешь?

– Сильен достал! – я с силой провел рукой по волосам, откидывая их назад. – Не съем я его Джереми. Я специально выбираю те опыты, в каких для него риск минимален, и в каких он может поучаствовать.

Судя по тому, как замерли Факунд и Сарфф, сказал я совсем не то, что они ожидали от меня услышать.

– Объяснить не хочешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она.

Если ставить вопрос таким образом, то не особо, но это ведь даже и не вопрос был, а скорее прозрачный намек, что мне лучше рассказать, не то она из меня нужную информацию вытащит сама. И отнюдь не только клещами. Женщины.

– Мне было любопытно. Я столько раз в отношении него ошибался, что это в какой-то степени интригует.

– В смысле, ошибался? – нахмурилась Сарфф.

– Кто ты? – веселился Факунд. – Что сделал с моим другом? Ты же не признаешь свои ошибки вслух и прямым текстом.

Я послал этим шутникам убийственный взгляд, но все же продолжил, словно меня и не перебивали:

– Я думал, что Джереми продержится максимум неделю с Сильеном, а потом сбежит, но мои надежды не оправдались. Я ожидал, что тот сбежит после всех тех кошмаров, что я ему невольно устроил, но и тут оказался не прав. Когда он пришел ко мне жаловаться на Сильена, – они обменялись удивленными взглядами, но промолчали, а я не стал заострять на этом внимание, почти спеша опустить этот момент, – я уже почти ждал, что вот теперь он точно уйдет, хлопнув дверью – и опять мимо. Неудачный эксперимент? Да он в полнейшей панике был, но все равно остался. Ему далеко не всегда хочется во всем этом безобразии участвовать, но он упрямо никуда не девается. Поразительно!

– И ты решил дождаться, когда у него кончатся нервы и терпение? – со странной интонацией, словно не могла до конца поверить в то, что услышала, поинтересовалась Сарфф.

– Да нет, просто проверяю его границы, – невозмутимо ответил я.

– Люди не любят, когда на них опыты ставят, – назидательно произнесла она, – особенно если не давали своего на их проведение согласия.

– И это говоришь мне _ты_? – засмеялся я.

– Да кто бы говорил! – поддержал меня Факунд.

– Учти, если что – я предупреждала, – веско сказала она. – Потом не жалуйся. С Сильеном я поговорю, постараюсь его успокоить.

Поблагодарить я ее не успел – Сарфф исчезла, едва успев договорить.

– А я только было решил, что он тебе нравится, – протянул Факунд разочарованно. – А ты как всегда в своем репертуаре. Даже не знаю, радует меня это или огорчает.

– Вот как определишься – скажешь, – я повел плечами.

– Как пожелаете, Ваше Упрямство, – ехидно отозвался он. – Еще сигарету?

– Пожалуй, нет, с меня и одной хватит, – после недолгих размышлений все же отказался я. – Если хочешь, забирай, а нет – избавься от них.

Как бы Факунд ни был единодушен с Сарфф касаемо моих экспериментов, он все же не вмешивался и если и был против, то молча. Сарфф потом еще пыталась как-то переубедить меня, но видно было, что она особо ни на что уже не надеялась. Сильен демонстративно делал вид, что это просто временная блажь, и относился к происходящему соответствующе, изредка лишь морщась, когда мы с Джереми спускались вниз насквозь пропахшие дымом, иногда с опаленными рукавами или запачканной очередным каким-то зельем, как их называл смертный, одеждой. Морщился, но все же проглатывал рвущиеся с языка колкости, стараясь при Джереми не демонстрировать насколько сильно ему все это порой не нравилось, что меня отчасти интриговало.

Брат никогда не отличался терпением, и своим мнением – особенно негативным – делился всегда сразу, что он неоднократно на мне и демонстрировал. Обычно его любовникам тоже доставалось изрядно, но на сей раз казалось, что Сильен изо всех сил старался сдерживаться. Почему он решил поменять линию поведения именно сейчас, а не вечность назад или годы спустя – неизвестно, и это явно не было следствием нашего последнего с ним разговора. Он и раньше старался сдерживаться в присутствие Джереми. Это могло быть экспериментом, попыткой немного изменить привычный узор его отношений со своими партнерами – ведь не мог же он не заметить, насколько они страдали от его излишне экспрессивного выражения своих чувств и переживаний. Это могло означать и то, что он влюбился по-настоящему, а не как обычно, и что Джереми мог остаться с ним намного дольше, чем все его партнеры вместе взятые, но мысль эта немного царапала.

Не зная причин, я не стал вмешиваться, решив молча досмотреть все до конца, каким бы он ни был. Возможно, если бы Сильен не осыпал меня пустыми упреками, а прямо сказал, что же именно ему так не нравилось и почему – именно сам сформулировал, а не оставил меня догадываться, – я мог бы ему чем-то помочь, но это было не в моих правилах. А на сей раз даже не хотелось, словно я предчувствовал, что мне совершенно не понравится то, что он мог мне сказать. Мне ничего не оставалось, как ждать и тренировать изрядно поистрепавшиеся выдержку и терпение.

Долгие десятилетия безмолвного следования за Сильеном по пятам, когда я следил, чтобы тот не натворил глупостей, или вытаскивал его из них, когда не успевал вовремя, все же сделали свое черное дело – мне надоело. После исчезновения родителей мне пришлось пожертвовать стольким, чтобы как-то с ним совладать и не дать закончить свою долгую жизнь по глупости и преждевременно, что Сильен в какой-то момент просто забыл, что так было не всегда, и что я вовсе не был обязан все это делать. В конце концов, он уже давно вырос, и я безо всякого зазрения совести мог бы его оставить одного решать свои проблемы, и знание, чем это для него обернется, было единственным, что меня удерживало от того, чтобы именно так и поступить.

Он был семьей, а потому решение на какое-то время зарыть все свои таланты в землю и прекратить на неопределенный отрезок времени свою исследовательскую работу далось легче, чем могло бы быть. Но это не значило, что я должен был жить по расписанию Сильена, в котором, как мне порой казалось, были прописаны лишь хаос, веселье и капризы. Я откровенно устал от его выходок, что, наверное, и было объяснением моему раздражению.

Стоило мне попробовать найти отдушину в старой работе – пусть даже лишь малой ее части, – как все тут же всполошились, словно я никогда подобным не занимался. Неужели Сильен думал, что я лишь книжки читаю да бисером вышиваю? И если его не знание и забывчивость как-то еще можно было объяснить, то реакция Сарфф и Факунда меня изрядно удивляла. И чего они всполошились? Я даже еще не начинал входить во вкус, а все уже стояли на головах и пытались убедить меня, что так нельзя. Всем можно, а мне нет? А когда пытаешься высказаться в подобном ключе, то меня еще и упрекают в отвратности характера. Сначала веками убеждали меня, что у меня характер мерзость, а потом удивляются – до чего странные существа. В мое же оправдание говорил и тот факт, что некоторые опыты я ставил за закрытыми дверями, порой даже при полном отсутствии кого-либо в доме живого – одно дело осознанно идти на риск, а совсем другое – нежелательные сопутствующие жертвы, но на это все предпочитали закрывать глаза.

Да, я коварно втягивал в свои опыты хрупкого и смертного Джереми, но он взрослый человек, способный сказать “нет” – если он чего-то по-настоящему не хотел, его заставить не мог никто, уже проверено. Словно только мне интересно проверить парочку теорий о Видящих. При наличии одного в непосредственной от себя близости не убедиться самому в том, что из всего мною прочитанного правда, а что нет, было сродни преступлению. Какой же из меня ученый, если я упущу такую возможность?

Пусть Джереми и упрекал меня шутливо, что я начинал забывать о его смертности и человеческой натуре, но все обстояло с точностью до наоборот, что как раз и добавляло интереса. Сарфф говорила, что Милдред была даже не столько ее партнером, сколько наставником – она была старше и намного опытнее, и мне было интересно, передалась ли ее сыну хоть часть ее потенциала, а если да, то какая. Я все еще не до конца понимал, как ей удалось настолько мастерски замаскировать себя под человека и даже умереть как человек, но об этом можно и потом разузнать – спешить мне некуда. А пока я совмещал приятное с полезным и развлекался, привносил в наши общие будни элемент хаоса.

Однажды Фогал попросил кое-что проверить по старой дружбе, и я не нашел ни одной причины ему отказать. Я был тогда не в настроении, и выспрашивать даже мельчайшие детали я против обыкновения не стал, решив разобраться на месте, за что и поплатился довольно глубокой раной и испачканной кровью рубашкой. К счастью, когда я начинал, Сильен куда-то ушел, Факунд должен был встретиться с Мадоком, Сарфф отправилась ругаться с заказчиком, а у Джереми рабочий день был в самом разгаре, и я мог не отвлекаться на беспокойство за окружающих – все-таки от Фогала можно было ожидать чего угодно. Сперва я раздумывал, заняться своей рукой или продолжить, как тут я вроде сообразил, что же именно от меня требовалось, и поспешил опробовать свою идею. Наспех проведя расчеты, я уже предвкушал скорую разгадку, но, видимо, где-то все же закралась ошибка – меня с силой отшвырнуло в стену.

Переведя дыхание, я осторожно поднялся на ноги и, слегка пошатываясь, вернулся к своим записям – это становилось делом принципа. Я и так вертел их, и эдак, и перепроверял, и пытался вывести полученные результаты другими путями, но никак не мог найти ошибку. Рука ныла, голова просто раскалывалась, но упрямства мне было не занимать.

В какой-то момент я понял, что в комнате больше не один. Я был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы придавать значение этому факту, на внешние раздражители реагировал вяло, к тому же этот кто-то довольно быстро ушел. Из задумчивости меня вывел громкий звук – оказалось, моим посетителем был Джереми и грохнулась ни в чем не повинная аптечка. Я еще успел отстраненно подумать о том, какое счастье, что я отказался от стеклянных колбочек еще лет сорок назад, а потом мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как выслушивать полившийся на меня поток слов, упреков, обиды и обвинений. Это было настолько… дико. И странно – никогда не видел Джереми настолько злым.

Кажется, точка кипения есть и у него, и я теперь пожинал плоды своих действий. Он что-то кричал о том, что я совсем не беспокоюсь о своей безопасности, о том, что бесконечная жизнь еще не дарит никаких гарантий, о том, что если мне настолько плевать на свое благополучие, то мне стоило бы задуматься о тех, кому не все равно, и что это свинство. Вообще, он много мне чего высказал, что я даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Я все порывался что-то сказать, хотя бы просто позвать Джереми по имени, чтобы остановить его, как тут заметил его слегка остекленевший взгляд и понял, что слова тут будут бесполезны – он уже не то что меня, он и себя явно не слышит.

Отвесить ему пощечину, чтобы привести в чувство, или причинять еще какой физический вред не хотелось, да и кто знал, чем это в итоге обернется, а драться с ним было глупо. Пусть я и был ранен, я все еще был сильнее и мог здорово навредить. Поэтому в мою ранее хорошенько стукнутую голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его. Что я и сделал, забыв хоть как-то обдумать, что же я творил – мне просто хотелось немного тишины.

Предполагалось, что он зависнет на пару секунд, а потом оттолкнет меня, заодно придя, наконец, в себя, но вместо этого меня сгребли в охапку и поцеловали в ответ. Такое продолжение событий я и не предполагал, и как на это стоило реагировать, не знал, но, к счастью, в исходе в целом не ошибся – Джереми все же очнулся. Я с интересом наблюдал, что же произойдет дальше, тщательно маскируя это за равнодушием – кто знал, что он предпримет, а мне не хотелось, чтобы любая из моих реакций как-то усугубила ситуацию. Она и так была дурацкой дальше некуда.

У него было какое-то странное выражение лица, а эмоции были слишком сильные и сменялись так быстро, что я все никак не мог уловить, что же творилось у него в голове. Видимо, Джереми тоже, потому что, в конце концов, он просто молча ушел, едва не зацепив непонятно откуда взявшегося Факунда.

– Арранз, прошу тебя, не делай такое лицо, мне становится страшно.

– И давно ты там стоишь? – спросил я, искренне надеясь, что ответ “нет” – он мне произошедшее вспоминал бы еще лет триста, не меньше. Чем я вообще думал?!

– Да вот, всего пара мгновений до того, как ты спросил, – ехидно произнес он, – но если тебе нужна точность, могу постараться высчитать до сотой доли секунды.

– Перестань паясничать, – я отвернулся, выискивая взглядом упавшую аптечку и ставя ее на стол.

– Да ну, ты бы только видел, как вы со стороны смотрелись! Я захожу, а вы тут пялитесь друг на друга, как сурикаты на бампер автомобиля за секунду до столкновения. Что уже стряслось? – глядя на меня с неприкрытым любопытством, спросил Факунд.

– Кажется, – задумчиво протянул я, рассеянно проводя кончиками пальцев по крышке аптечки, – я перегнул палку.

– Кажется? – передразнил меня он. – Судя по всему, Джереми меня вообще не заметил, хотя коридор не настолько широкий, а дверной проем и подавно. Рассказать не хочешь?

– Нет, – твердо ответил я, – совсем не хочу.

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы понять самому, а уж рассказывать так и вовсе нечего. Сперва я честно попытался мысленно дать какое-то приемлемое объяснение, но в итоге я безо всякого зазрения совести попросту выкинул из головы то, что туда не укладывалось. Мелькнула отстраненная мысль, что мне следовало бы почувствовать себя виноватым, но у меня слишком уж болела голова, чтобы задумываться о вопросах этики. Когда я приду в норму, наверняка еще успею полностью осознать всю неправильность произошедшего, а пока я малодушно посчитал, что жалеть о том, что уже все равно сделано, непродуктивно, нелогично и просто бесполезно. Что меня тогда заботило больше, так это…

– Думаю, Сильену об этом знать не обязательно, – все же сказал я, забыв, впрочем, уточнить, о чем именно.

– Смотри-ка, – несколько насмешливо произнес Факунд, – у вас с Джерри уже общие тайны завелись, подумать только!

– Общие тайны – это еще не совместно нажитое имущество, – ответил я с кривой ухмылкой, – так что можешь не зубоскалить.

– Ну вот, теперь ты уже больше на себя похож, – облегченно выдохнул он. – А то я уже беспокоиться начал.

– Меня скорее беспокоят огрехи в расчетах, – я неожиданно вспомнил, с чего все началось, – а остальное пережить еще можно.

– Каких расчетах? – мученически простонал Факунд. – И знать ничего не желаю, ты себя в зеркало видел? Весь в крови, бледный, глаза горят…

– Хватит, – поморщился я, – мне уже Джереми все это высказал, слушать еще раз не желаю.

– Не то что, – съязвил он, – сделаешь со мной то же, что и с ним?

– И не мечтай, – мысленно содрогнулся я. – Ладно, ваша взяла – потом закончу, а то от ваших криков у меня голова скоро просто взорвется.

– Первая здравая мысль за этот вечер! – воскликнул Факунд.

Пожалуй, в этом он был прав. Но ему я об этом говорить уже не стал.


	20. Chapter 20

Вернувшись домой, я надеялся, что причудливый коктейль из эмоций и слабых отголосков злости утихнет, но стоило мне увидеть Сильена, как туда примешалось еще и чувство вины. Он всегда был несколько ревнив, а порой даже слишком, но раньше я только посмеивался над этим – как бы то ни было, бурных сцен он по мере сил старался не закатывать, маскируя свою ревность чем-то еще, но я достаточно хорошо его знал и уже намного лучше чувствовал разницу. Иногда мне казалось, что он всерьез ревновал меня к Арранзу, но я всегда считал эту мысль настолько невероятной, что относился к этому довольно снисходительно; но вон он я – вместо того, чтобы лишний раз доказать его неправоту, я целовался с его братом. 

Произошедшее до сих пор не желало укладываться в голове. Да, не спорю, наши с Арранзом отношения довольно сильно изменились за последние месяцы, но не настолько же! Глухая неприязнь и желание держаться от него как можно дальше медленно, но уверенно трансформировались в любопытство и стремление понять его, узнать получше. Я помогал ему с работой, ввязывался в его эксперименты, проводил время с его друзьями, приходил к нему со своими проблемами и переживаниями, пусть даже и лишь для того, чтобы просто о них помолчать. Он показал мне скрытую для большинства глаз сторону этого мира и несмотря ни на что все еще оставался в нем моим проводником, не пытаясь скрыть от меня ту информацию, которую должен был еще давным-давно сообщить мне Сильен. Я почти не удивился, обнаружив, что доверял ему. Но, даже учитывая все это, я не спешил называть сложившиеся у нас отношения полноценной дружбой, что уж говорить о чем-то большем.

Я изо всех сил старался не выказывать, что меня что-то беспокоит – это я непонятно как и куда вляпавшийся болван, Сильен же в этом не виноват, – но не я один преуспел лучшем понимании своего партнера. Он мигом раскусил, что что-то не так, пусть и не знал причин. Не к месту подумалось, что теперь-то я точно знал ответ на когда-то интересовавший меня вопрос – чужие мысли читать он все же не умеет, если его радостная улыбка могла быть индикатором; будь это не так, он бы меня скорее на месте испепелил. Воображение тут же услужливо нарисовало возможную картинку: вон стоит Сильен, одетый почему-то в традиционную одежду мультяшных магов, а вон я, превращающийся в горстку пепла под звуки имперского марша. Все выглядело до того гротескно преувеличенным, что ничего кроме ответной улыбки не вызывало. Правда, немного натянутой и кислой.

– Что-то произошло? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался он, ловя мой взгляд, словно пытаясь прочитать по глазам все ответы.

– Нет, – солгал я, стараясь не морщиться от того, насколько же неубедительно звучал мой голос, – нет, ничего такого. Просто день был очень тяжелый и выматывающий. Много-много вот таких дней подряд.

Честно говоря, я бы предпочел побыть наедине с собой, чтобы заглушить тишиной неспокойные мысли в попытке обрести хотя бы подобие хрупкого равновесия, но, видимо, кто-то посчитал, что я эту роскошь не заслужил. Сообразив, что словами ничего не добьется, Сильен попытался отвлечь меня другим способом, привычно потянувшись за поцелуем, стирая чужой привкус с губ, но не из памяти, и от его нежности хотелось выть. Наверное, стоило отстраниться; было слишком эгоистичным желать забыться в его объятьях, но он не позволил. И я сдался, следуя за ним в сторону спальни.

С каждым поцелуем, с каждым движением навстречу я пытался сбросить с себя липкое чувство вины, вместо этого увязая в нем все больше. Последним же гвоздем в крышку моего метафорического гроба стала предательская мысль, что целовать Арранза мне понравилось. Причем настолько, что какая-то часть меня не желала довольствоваться одним лишь поцелуем, а хотела еще и куда больше. Я почти испытывал что-то подозрительно похожее на сожаление, что я тогда отскочил слишком быстро – все равно ведь чувство вины неизбежно, так отчего же не продлить момент? 

Пробормотав что-то подозрительно похожее на признание, Сильен довольно быстро уснул, привычно устроив голову у меня на плече. Не в состоянии последовать его примеру, я молча вперил взгляд в темноту: раз уж у меня не вышло выявить мотивы, нужно было разобраться в последствиях. Сильену говорить ничего нельзя, это даже не обсуждалось. Я не думал, что Арранз ему скажет, так что эта почти-измена сойдет мне с рук, но вместо облегчения эта мысль принесла лишь горечь. Раз моим отношениям с Сильеном никто кроме меня не угрожал, стоило подумать и о второй виновной стороне. Я не понимал, почему Арранз меня не оттолкнул. Почему он позволил этому случиться?

Я невесело подумал о том, что если уж в своих мотивах и своей душе разобраться не могу, то понять его у меня не выйдет тем более. А раз так, я должен был решить для себя другое – как это повлияет на наши с ним отношения и повлияет ли: все-таки помимо всего прочего я еще и наговорил ему немало. И пусть все, что я сказал, было чистой правдой, и меня наверняка было бы кому поддержать, это мало утешало. Я перебирал в уме один вариант развития дальнейших событий за другим, и никак не мог понять, есть ли хоть один, какой меня бы устроил. Он мог бы свести наши встречи к минимуму, а мог и великодушно сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но тошно становилось от любого сценария – достаточно того, что я буду помнить. Не самый лучший момент осознать, насколько же сильно я успел привыкнуть к нашим встречам.

Я почти задумался о том, чтобы взять отпуск. А что, взять и уехать куда-то далеко-далеко, только я и Сильен, и никого вокруг. Или наоборот, чтобы людей вокруг было настолько много, что легко было бы затеряться, расствориться в человеческом потоке. Вот только, как бы заманчива ни была эта идея, это слишком смахивало на бегство. Не уверен, от чего или от кого именно, но я не собирался бежать – слишком уж громкий голос у моей гордости. А вот Сильен наверняка оценил бы смену обстановки, но ни мое чувство вины, ни моя к нему симпатия не смогли перевесить. Может, чуть позже, но сейчас не лучшее время. Поэтому я просто крепче обнял его, прислушиваясь к его ровному сердцебиению и используя его в качестве якоря.

Уснуть мне так и не удалось, но Сильен если утром это и заметил, то никак не прокомментировал. На работу мне в тот день идти не надо было, дома заняться было нечем, и мне как воздух нужна была смена обстановки. Раз уж вариант пойти к Арранзу у меня не удался, стоило подыскать что-то другое.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – в конце концов, медленно проговорил я, лежа с Сильеном на диване в гостиной, пока тот смотрел какое-то кино, – я знаю друзей твоего брата, знаком теперь даже с друзьями и коллегами Сарфф, но до сих пор не знаю никого из твоих.

А ведь это был бы неплохой повод проводить больше времени с Сильеном и его окружением, не все же крутиться в обществе Арранза. Сколько времени уже знакомы, странно, что никому из нас это не пришло в голову раньше.

– Мы перезнакомились с огромным количеством людей, и ты хочешь сказать, что тебе мало? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – меня передернуло, – скорее уж наоборот, _их_ мне даже слишком много. Но я ведь и не о людях, и ты это знаешь.

– Знаю, но это не лучшая идея, – мягко произнес он.

– Почему?

– Флавий терпеть не может смертных, а Эсклармонде – его жена – хоть и не разделяет его презрения, но и особо теплых чувств к людям не питает. С остальными тоже не все так просто, поэтому лучше не стоит.

Что на это ответить, я не знал, но и приятного было мало. Все-таки я очень не любил, когда мне вот так напоминали о том, что в нашей развеселой и разношерстной компании я был единственным человеком. Сперва очень долго привыкал, да и потом было не так и много поводов постоянно об этом помнить. Как оказалось, не так уж мы и различаемся, и если вычесть парочку явно нечеловеческих возможностей да длину жизни, можно легко забыть, с кем же имеешь дело.

Интересно, как Сильен умудрялся тесно общаться – и даже больше – с людьми, и вместе с тем дружить с теми, кто их на дух не выносит? И вообще, я еще мог понять, когда люди людей не любят – нам можно, – но за что нас яро недолюбливают друзья Сильена и им подобные? Что мы им сделали? Люди их даже не видят, если те не захотят, и пусть мы все ходим под одним солнцем, но находимся при этом почти в разных мирах. Вот уж не думал, что меня это может настолько задеть. Какое-то время я молча смотрел в одну точку, которой по счастливой случайности оказался телевизор, и оказалось, что фильм мне смутно знаком. 

– Он сам же и убил свою жену – кстати, далеко не первую – и теперь пытается убедить окружающих, что она просто пропала, – чисто из вредности сообщил я и, высвободившись из его объятий, отправился спать.

Может, когда я проснусь, реальность перестанет быть такой кошмарной. Вот только сон не принес никакого удовлетворения, и проворочавшись буквально пару часов, отдохнувшим я себя не ощущал. Зато по отношению к Сильену почувствовал себя бесчувственным чурбаном – в конце концов я перед ним и без того был виноват, а тут еще злость сорвал. Не найдя его в гостиной, я отправился на кухню, как раз когда тот загружал что-то в духовку; по привычке вспомнив Арранза с его опытами, я почти ожидал того же от Сильена, но, присмотревшись, заметил на столе еще не убранную открытую пачку муки и остатки продуктов. Кажется, это не эксперимент, а всего лишь будущая выпечка.

– Что-то готовишь? – на всякий случай уточнил я.

– Ага, – беззаботно ответил он, выставляя время на духовке. – Насколько я помню, ты вроде любишь пироги?

Любить-то я их люблю, но не думал, что он умеет готовить – так уж повелось, что с продуктами возился я, а когда мне было лень или не до того, мы либо шли в кафе или ресторан, либо заказывали что-то на дом. Я подозрительно покосился на духовку, а потом перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Сильена.

– Эй, ты чего? – недоуменно спросил он.

– Как так вышло, что я не в курсе, умеешь ты готовить или нет? – задумчиво ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

– Ты никогда не интересовался, – фыркнул он. – К тому же, я этим заниматься не очень люблю – обычно на это у меня Арранз есть. Да и твои кулинарные способности меня вполне устраивают.

– И что же изменилось сейчас? – как можно спокойнее поинтересовался я, мысленно воспроизведя в памяти слова Факунда про наглость.

– Хочу сладкого, – сообщил он так, словно это в корне меняло дело.

Я глупо на него таращился, а потом рассмеялся – до того нелепым был предлог. Но других – даже если и были – мне не сообщили, а, значит, не все ли равно? Какое-то время спустя Сильену надоело сидеть дома и он потащил меня в кино. Фильм оказался настолько дурацкий, что мы весь сеанс мешали другим своими комментариями и сдавленным смехом в особо пафосных и драматических местах. После мы неторопливо прогуливались улочками, кормили уток в пруду в одном из парков... точнее, кормил Сильен, а я был занят важной миссией – мне доверили держать его сладкую вату. А потом мне пришлось долго его уговаривать, что утки вату есть не будут.

Выйдя на работу, я помирился с коллегами, хотя собирался демонстративно игнорировать их как минимум дня три, а то и больше. Я стал проводить все свое свободное время с Сильеном, пользуясь тем, что он устроил небольшую передышку от шумных вечеринок и толп новых людей. И какое-то время спустя словно камень свалился с плеч – настолько легко и свободно я себя чувствовал. Будто все проблемы мистическим образом испарились, а все стало по-старому, пусть никто кроме меня и не подозревал, что что-то менялось.

Я был до того доволен жизнью, что почти не обращал внимания на то, как порой по вечерам необъяснимо охватывает легкая грусть, а в груди возникает странное тянущее чувство, словно чего-то все же не хватает. В такое время хотелось закрыться у себя и никого не видеть, а еще лучше – выйти навстречу ночи и позволить ногам самим вести себя в нужном направлении. Но ничего из этого я себе не позволял, лишь пережидал эти моменты и тихо радовался тому, насколько редкими они были. Пока Сильен снова не решал, что меня пора растормошить, и все, что я был в состоянии тогда хотеть, – чтобы этот период в его текущих желаниях кончился как можно скорее.

В один из таких его приступов особой активности я хотел уединиться с любимой книгой, зачитанной буквально до дыр, но, несмотря на это, все равно дорогой сердцу… и не смог нигде ее найти. Перевернув вверх дном всю квартиру и проверив все самые маловероятные места, а потом наоборот самые вероятные, я вспомнил, что оставил ее у Арранза, когда последний раз там был. Никуда ехать в тот день не хотелось до ужаса, все-таки я собирался отсидеться для разнообразия дома, но читать с ноутбука – совсем не то, и десяток страниц спустя я сдался.

Добравшись до нужного дома, я отстраненно удивился царившей там тишине, но не стал особо акцентировать на этом внимание. Как оказалось, зря. Книга нашлась довольно быстро и, прижав к себе находку, я уже собирался так же незаметно, как и пришел, уйти, но тут взгляд зацепился за два темных силуэта на диване. Дождавшись, пока все мое внимание будет приковано к ним, они с пугающей синхронностью совершенно одинаковыми жестами откинули капюшоны. Сказать по правде, я уже думал, что ничто в мире больше не способно настолько сильно пошатнуть мое равновесие, но от вида внимательно на меня глядящих _двух_ Сильенов мне стало дурно.

Изо всех сил вцепился в книгу, пока не затрещала и так потрепанная обложка, а пальцы не начали побаливать, и медленно, словно в трансе, подошел ближе, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. Это, должно быть, сон, но невесомо проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке одного из них, я почувствовал тепло. Оказалось, реальность могла порой быть куда причудливее. Осмелев, я неторопливо очертил кончиками пальцев контур его лица, а сам глядел на другого Сильена, будто пытаясь найти уже на его лице хоть что-то, что могло помочь мне определить, кто же из них настоящий, если он вообще здесь есть. Я судорожно вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и приложил все усилия, чтобы не начать паниковать. Как на зло, оба двойника молчали, лишь пытливо смотрели на меня и чего-то ждали.

– А мне никто из вас не хочет объяснить, что здесь происходит? – не особо надеясь на ответ, спросил я.

Они предсказуемо покачали головами все с той же синхронностью, что так меня сперва напугала.

– И что, мне теперь самому отгадывать, кто из вас настоящий? – пробормотал я под нос.

На этот раз вместо ответа Сильены энергично закивали. Я вновь посмотрел на сидящего справа Сильена, но так ничего и не нашел, что могло бы мне подсказать степень его подлинности, поэтому перевел взгляд обратно на левого, на коже которого я все еще рассеянно вырисовывал пальцами узоры. Что они от меня хотят? Ну, нет разницы, попросту нет! Я уже хотел это высказать, как тут почувствовал, что все же что-то было не так.

Я даже не мог толком сказать, что именно было неправильным – не то притаившаяся в уголках губ тень усмешки, не то выражение глаз, – но я понял, что на верном пути: пусть это могло быть плодом моего воображения, пусть я выдавал желаемое за действительное, но что-то за этой маской из вежливого, строго отмеренного интереса было живым. Живым и до боли знакомым. Я нахмурился и подцепил пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, отметая в сторону непрошеную мысль о том, что было бы неплохо оставить метку на обнажившемся горле, и пытался найти что-то еще, как тут заметил, что глаза у этого Сильена какого-то неправильного оттенка синего, словно в них намешали слишком много… зеленого.

– Арранз? – потрясенно выдохнул я, мгновенно отдергивая руку и отскакивая на несколько шагов.

– Тц, а я уж думал, что ты так и не отличишь, – притворно проворчал тот, усмехаясь.

Его кривая ухмылка смотрелась совершенно неправильно на лице Сильена, чуждо, но спустя несколько секунд по его лицу пошла рябь, смывая иллюзию – или что это было? – прочь.

– Что, черт возьми, это было? – возопил я и поморщился от проскользнувших в интонациях истеричных ноток.

– Тебе же не нравились мои старые эксперименты, вот теперь развлекаюсь, как могу, – его ухмылка из слегка насмешливой на мгновение стала хищной, но затем сменилась плохо скрываемым любопытством. – На чем я прокололся?

– Тебя глаза выдают, – выдавил я.

Если задуматься, то глаза выдавали не только его – у Сильена, Факунда, Сарфф и ее друзей при ближайшем рассмотрении они казались слишком неестественными; недаром я решил в нашу первую встречу, что Сильен носит линзы – у людей таких глаз не встретишь. Порой мне казалось, что они еще и светятся в темноте, пусть и довольно тускло, но все же предпочитал списывать это на разыгравшееся воображение.

– Не настолько твои иллюзии и совершенны, как тебе казалось? – поддразнил Арранза Сильен, устраиваясь удобнее.

– Кто бы говорил, – парировал тот, – твоя вообще не удалась.

Сильен лишь обиженно высунул язык и отвернулся. Они что, решили поменяться в моих глазах местами? Но зачем?

– А если бы ваша задумка сработала в полном объеме, когда вы собирались мне это сообщить?

– Ну-у-у, сперва мы бы выпытали у тебя секреты друг друга, набрали материала для возможного шантажа, а потом, может, и сказали бы, – невинно отозвался Сильен с мальчишеской задорной улыбкой. – Должен же я знать, чем ты занимаешься с моим братом за закрытыми дверями.

– Но это же очевидно, – откровенно забавляясь, протянул Арранз, откинувшись на спинку дивана, – мы разрабатываем планы по захвату мира!

– Как? И без меня? – как можно обиженней спросил он. – Это непростительно!

– Потому мы держали все в строжайшем секрете, правда, Джереми? – Арранз весело спросил, подмигивая мне.

– Я услышал ключевое слово секрет, – произнес материализовавшийся рядом Факунд, – а секреты созданы для того, чтобы ими делиться!

Переглянувшись, мы лишь засмеялись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эсклармонде (от оксит. esclara lo monde) – освещать мир.


	21. Chapter 21

Решение морально-этических проблем никогда не было моей сильной стороной, а учитывая мое окружение, никогда, пожалуй, и не станет. Я понимал, что если Сильен узнает, то крику не оберешься. По правде говоря, подобного рода ситуация возникла впервые за все то время, сколько я его помнил, и это дарило довольно странные ощущения. Мы всегда были слишком непохожими. Увлечения, друзья, окружение, род деятельности – все это различалось; порой как небо и земля, порой – довольно незначительно, но все равно достаточно, чтобы исключить саму возможность такого конфликта. Какими бы длинными ни были наши тени, они никогда не пересекались, и это всех устраивало.

Вкусы у нас тоже не совпадали, категорически. Партнеров мы всегда выбирали разных, и еще ни разу не случалось такого, чтобы наши симпатии были направлены на одну и ту же персону. И пусть у нас с братом интерес совершенно разного характера – у него, в отличие от меня, он романтический, – доказать Сильену обратное будет невозможно, а предсказать его возможную реакцию я даже не брался. Точнее, я примерно мог себе это представить, но не весь размах, а лишь в общих чертах. Скандал был бы знатный, а мне сейчас только этого не хватало для полного счастья.

Ответов на его возможные вопросы у меня не было, а из-за нежелания заниматься самоанализом и поиском несуществующих глубинных мотивов их и не будет, но это не значило, что из-за этого вопрос будет закрыт. Сильен умел быть дотошным там, где это совершенно не нужно. Всплыви это маленькое недоразумение, и все мои труды, все моя деятельность по удержанию брата хоть в каких-то рамках пойдет насмарку.

Ошибку в расчетах я все-таки потом нашел и еще долго нелестно вспоминал Фогала за намеренно искаженные данные. Он, конечно, заверял меня, что его самого дезинформировали, но я прекрасно знал, когда тот врет, а когда нет. Зачем ему понадобилось мне лгать, и зачем вообще ему все это было нужно, осталось тайной. Быстро переложив ответственность за мои промахи на меня же, – мол, никто меня не просил пытаться проводить опыты, все, что от меня требовалось – это глухая теория, – он забрал все мои вычисления и, пообещав еще как-то зайти, был таков.

А я остался снова приводить дом в порядок. Уборкой я занимался механически и отстраненно подумал, что слишком уж часто мне приходилось этим в последнее время заниматься. За всю свою довольно продолжительную жизнь я много где жил, стараясь нигде не останавливаться дольше средней продолжительности жизни человека. Можно было устроиться там, куда смертным хода нет, куда им было бы довольно сложно добраться, но таких мест со временем становилось все меньше, а оставшиеся были мало привлекательны или непригодны для комфортной жизни.

Нынешний дом я приобрел совершенно случайно. В этом городе я был скорее проездом и заскочил сюда уладить некоторые незначительные дела, но так уж получилось, что времени это заняло куда больше, чем я изначально предполагал, а на всевозможные отели у меня давняя стойкая аллергия. Пока я со всем разобрался, дом я не только успел обустроить по собственному вкусу, но и обжить его – неожиданно, это оказалось довольно уютное местечко. Я понимал, что если продолжу свои эксперименты в том же духе, то рисковал его лишиться, а переезжать на новое место я не планировал еще лет тридцать-сорок, если не больше. А раз так, стоило или сбавить обороты, или подыскать себе еще какую-то недвижимость.

Прекращать свои опыты я не собирался. В конце концов, из-за Сильена я и так был слишком ограничен в простых радостях жизни, и отказываться еще и от этого я не собирался. А раз так, то и вопрос выбора, как таковой, даже не стоял. Большой дом мне был ни к чему, а вот небольшая квартирка – в самый раз. Сильену о ней знать не обязательно – будет моим последним убежищем, если решу, что ничего живое и двигающееся я вынести не в силах.

Пока я неторопливо занимался квартирным вопросом, я попутно думал о том, что еще предстояло сделать. Никаких крупных и рискованных экспериментов я проводить не мог, не хотел больше рушить дом, поэтому надо было придумать, чем же себя занять. И тут я вспомнил, что дневниками и всем с ними связанным я уже давно перестал заниматься с тем же рвением, как когда только их нашел, невольно отодвигая хранящиеся на пожелтевших от времени страницах тайны на второй план. Может, стал пропадать интерес, а может за этим крылись еще какие причины – кто знает? Но довести все до конца все же следовало – не в моих правилах бросать недоделанное.

Работать с ними одному оказалось неожиданно скучно и утомительно, и порой я ловил себя на мысли, что невольно выискивал причину если не отступиться от своих принципов, то хотя бы получить отсрочку. Это было совсем на меня не похоже, и это злило. Я не стал дожидаться, когда Джереми решит составить мне в этом компанию, и с утроенным рвением взялся за работу. Пока в один прекрасный момент мои старания не были вознаграждены.

Я наткнулся на ряд пустых страниц, немного отличавшихся от остальных на ощупь и цветом. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что не настолько они уже и пусты, как должно было показаться. Я знал великое множество способов скрыть уже написанное от чужих глаз, но так же я знал, как можно вернуть то, что так отчаянно кто-то пытался спрятать. Пришлось изрядно повозиться, но на моих глазах пустота стала неохотно заполняться ровными строчками, написанными когда-то другой рукой, чем все остальные записи.

На этот раз записи особо шифровать не стали: все, что нужно было сделать – прочитать его в зеркале, задом наперед и снизу вверх. Даже удивительно, насколько просто. И немного подозрительно. Но когда я попытался переписать все на чистые листы, строчки начинали путаться, наползать друг на друга и друг друга же поглощать, виться кольцами и попросту пропадать. Текст и без того был трудным – словно писали его по меньшей мере пару тысяч лет назад, – а уж в такой вот форме его тем более было сложно воспринимать. Но я отказывался сдаваться. Мне почему-то в написанном чудилось что-то революционно новое, хотя и сложно сразу было сказать, что именно.

Я не мог не понимать, что собирался наступить на те же грабли и попробовать воплотить в реальность все то, что там написано, лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, что же произойдет. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ввязываться в это не стоит: я уже пренебрег предусмотрительностью и получил выпавшего из реальности человека и себя в теле человека, а те записи не пытались _так_ срывать. Мне бы отступиться, поздравить себя с тем, что вообще смог что-то прочитать и забыть об этом, двигаться дальше, но мое неуемное любопытство и жажда дойти до самого конца этого не позволяли.

Пока я убеждал себя, почему именно не стоит снова ввязываться в воплощение чего-то с плохо прописанными целями и результатами, я уже мысленно прикидывал, что и где можно было достать, насколько сильно придется нарушить некоторые правила и неписанные законы и насколько меня это беспокоило. Выходило, что мало, и от этого мне должно было быть стыдно, но что это такое, я представлял смутно. В конце концов, в более ранних версиях нашего языка и слова-то такого не было, мы его заимствовали сравнительно недавно.

Для видимости я занялся иллюзиями и всем с ними связанным – нельзя было, чтобы кто-то что-то заподозрил. Не только потому, что это могло тянуть за собой проблемы с законом, но и потому, что этот ритуал – а я подозревал, что это все же был именно ритуал – мог быть опасен. Предложение Сильена разыграть Джереми как раз оказалось мне на руку. Заодно я получил возможность проверить, возможно ли было обмануть Видящего или нет, и как показала практика, это все же реально. Усилий, правда, нужно было затратить раза в два больше, но оно того стоило. Если бы Джереми был с нами знаком куда более поверхностно, и если бы ему не пришло в голову искать мелкие несоответствия, результат вышел бы чище, но такой погрешностью я готов был пренебречь.

Друзья выдохнули спокойнее, когда поняли, что я занялся более невинными вещами, а я, меж тем, стал задумываться о вопросах безопасности. Существовали специальные амулеты и обереги, и вообще много чего еще, но я ими довольно самонадеянно пренебрегал, чтобы не смазать результаты и сэкономить время. Они никогда не входили в мою сферу интересов настолько, чтобы точно знать, как именно их можно сделать. Да я едва представлял, как это должно работать!

Когда-то давным-давно существовали целые семьи, члены которых могли изготовить едва ли не любой защитный объект, а некоторые даже выпускались массово. В наше же время подобных специалистов практически не осталось, а универсальные обереги стали на порядок слабее. Да и побочных эффектов было немеряно – никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, какого качества амулет тебе достанется, какие риски он покрывает, а какие нет, и когда именно он решит перестать действовать вообще. В русскую рулетку и то безопаснее играть. Намного эффективнее было обзавестись индивидуальной защитой, но все снова упиралось в поиски специалиста. 

Как бы мои гордость и привычки ни противились, я понимал, что даже если отказаться от мер предосторожности, то и тогда сам я со всем не справлюсь – уж больно много чего требовалось. Составив список необходимого, я мысленно прикидывал, что и где проще достать, чем лучше заняться самому, а что все же рискнуть свалить на кого-то еще. Я страшно не любил работать с кем-то в паре, а полагаться на неопределенное количество возможных помощников было намного хуже – жизнь довольно рано приучила к тому, что полагаться можно только на себя. Надежнее будет.

Я даже решил рискнуть привлечь Сильена для чего-то простенького и незатейливого, чего-то, что ему все равно ни о чем не скажет. Работать с братом было – довольно предсказуемо – сложно. Сильена сразу заинтересовали незначительные детали, какими можно и пренебречь, или какие ему знать и не обязательно. Я честно пытался ответить так, чтобы и ничего лишнего не сообщить, но и чтобы тот не счел, что от него просто отмахнулись. Но даже так он редко когда моими объяснениями удовлетворялся. Иногда он просто выполнял свою часть работы, но чаще действовал на нервы вопросами, совершенно к делу не относящимися. Как, например:

– Ты случайно не подскажешь адрес работы Джерри?

– Ты спрашиваешь о том, где работает _твой_ смертный у _меня_? – позабавленно поинтересовался я, на миг даже оторвавшись от своих дел.

– Простого “нет” вполне хватило бы, – пробурчал он, отводя взгляд. – Это же не я стремлюсь сразу же составить досье на того, с кем работаю.

– А ты работаешь? – я все же не удержался от небольшой шпильки.

Сильен лишь зло сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Я уже думал, что он просто решил сделать вид, что ничего не услышал, но судя по тому, как тот стал саботировать свою часть работы, это было не так. Подготовка и все нужные приготовления и так шли не шибко быстро – далеко не все откликнулись на мой зов, – а тут еще брат тормозил процесс, решив поиграть в обиженную принцессу. Мне не оставалось ничего лучше, чем смилостивиться над нами обоими, позволяя каждому из нас заниматься своими делами.

Когда я почти решил перепланировать поиск нужных ресурсов, со мной неожиданно связался мой старый знакомый и бывший любовник, весьма недвусмысленно намекая, что столько времени игнорировать его персону просто неприлично, особенно когда у него было чем помочь. Как Ойгриг узнал, чем я занимаюсь, и насколько много ему на самом деле известно, он сообщить не потрудился, но судя по тому, что он предлагал нужные мне редкие травы в объеме, дважды превышающем необходимый, не так уже и мало. Я уже успел забыть о его потрясающем умении всегда и обо всем быть в курсе. И о том, сколькими неприятностями мне это обычно грозило. Заодно он обещал вернуть мою шкатулку со спрятанными в тайнике ядами, которую я уже и не надеялся когда-то получить обратно.

Все бы хорошо, но не сделать напоследок какую-то гадость он не мог – это уже был бы не Ойгриг. Обмен он предлагал устроить при личной встрече, хотя, в отличие от меня, он мог просто переместить нужный объект по указанным координатам, и дело с концом. Я как-то просил его научить меня, но это оказалось мне не по силам – перенести я еще мог, но в трех случаях из пяти переправляемая вещь так никогда и не находила своих адресатов. Как можно было обладать таким умением и не пользоваться им – это немыслимо, но если он настаивал на встрече, то так тому и быть. Мы давненько не виделись, а не пересекались по его работе еще дольше, поэтому ничего плохого в том, чтобы встретиться не было бы, если бы не одно но: место, куда он меня так настойчиво и безапелляционно звал.

Ойгриг прекрасно знал, что Флавия я просто на дух не переношу, но все равно упрямо предлагал встретиться именно у него – тот устраивал что-то среднее между вечеринкой и званым вечером. Я, конечно, мог заявиться туда и испортить всем настроение, но к Флавию всегда таскался Сильен, а это несколько усложняло ситуацию. Но Ойгриг не был бы собой, если бы не решил лишний раз нас друг на друга натравить и посмотреть, кто не выдержит первым и начнет словесно уничтожать и всячески неприкрыто унижать противника. Я, конечно, понимал, что его работа не так часто давала поводы для веселья, но веселиться я предпочитал с ним, а не быть тем, за счет кого он таким вот образом поднимал себе настроение.

Расточать на этого идиота – Флавия – вежливый яд было откровенно жаль. Он того не стоил. Лишний раз лицезреть его физиономию тоже. Послать вместо себя Факунда я не мог, иначе брат не досчитается друга, самого Сильена тоже не попросишь – он на меня все еще показательно обижен. Сарфф пускать нельзя, но уже по другим соображениям – она сцепится уже с моим бывшим. Можно было... нет, все же дурная идея, но я о ней уже успел подумать, и мысль мне начинала неожиданно нравиться. У меня оставался вариант попросить об услуге Джереми – ни с Ойгригом, ни с Флавием он знаком не был, и кроме Сильена он вообще никого там не знал, что могло обеспечить нужную степень конфиденциальности. Вот только мне почему-то не хотелось его туда отпускать – даже на мой вкус общество там подбиралось не лучшее, а ему, как человеку, там и вовсе неуютно будет.

Я пытался решить, как обойтись малыми жертвами, но при этом не идти самому, и понимал, что скорее думал, как можно загримировать Джереми, чтобы его никто не узнал, а значит, никто не запомнил. Страдальчески простонав, я уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки и все же сдался, мысленно оправляя Джереми просьбу зайти ближе к вечеру ко мне. Подумав, я отправил ему еще один зов, чтобы он захватил что-то для маскировки – было интересно посмотреть, получится ли что-то, если использовать лишь человеческие ресурсы.

Часа три спустя Сильен, объявил, что уходит, а спустя еще полтора часа пришел Джереми.

– Что-то стряслось, – едва ли не с порога спросил он, – или у тебя очередной эксперимент назревает?

– Это с какой стороны посмотреть. У тебя планов на этот вечер никаких нет? – для приличия поинтересовался я. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

– Ты, конечно, очень вовремя спросил, – фыркнул он. – Но нет, я совершенно свободен, даже Сильен куда-то ушел.

– Вот и славно, – я положил руку ему на плечо и мягко подтолкнул в сторону дивана в гостиной. – Поэтому планы у тебя уже появились.

– И чем займемся? – хитро улыбнулся он. – Пойдем грабить банк? 

Я сделал вид, что серьезно задумался, и когда улыбка Джереми стала неверяще-удивленной, с важным видом сообщил, качая головой:

– Пожалуй, как-то в другой раз. К тому же, сперва нужно оценить уровень той маскировки, что у тебя есть.

Который, как оказалось, был невелик – Джереми достал из сумки парочку париков, несколько баночек с непонятным содержимым и небольшой футлярчик, который я принялся рассеянно вертеть в руках, прикидывая, что из этого можно соорудить и возможно ли это вообще.

– Что это? – наконец спросил я, перебрасывая футляр из одной руки в другую; довольно легкий.

– Линзы.

– Какое варварство, – фыркнул я. – Неужели ты всерьез думаешь кого-то этим обмануть?

– У тебя есть идеи получше? – скептично отозвался он.

О да, еще как есть. Мне уже довольно давно было интересно попробовать поработать с наведением иллюзии не на себя, а на кого-то другого, вот только повода не было. У меня было не так много возможностей попрактиковаться, к тому же было интересно, как на него ляжет мой морок, что убивало сразу столько зайцев, что только диву даешься.

– Постарайся расслабиться и ни о чем не думать, – посоветовал я, принявшись за дело.

Поначалу все было стандартно легко, но чем дальше, тем хуже получалось – что-то постоянно сбивало мне всю картину.

– Джереми, прекрати так напряженно думать, это сбивает, – не выдержал я. – Я ничего противоестественного с тобой не делаю.

– Ты не умеешь читать мысли, – огрызнулся он. – Как ты можешь быть уверен, что тебе это не кажется?

Я его проигнорировал. Иллюзия все никак не желала сплетаться, а сдаваться я был не намерен. Глубоко вздохнув, я задумался над вариантами. Результат мне нужен был уже сейчас, поэтому они были крайне ограничены.

– Либо ты делаешь, что я говорю, – наконец, вкрадчиво произнес я, положа руки на спинку дивана по обе стороны от его головы, нависая над ним, – либо я тебя попросту вырублю, а потом буду возиться с твоим бессознательным телом, но тут уж никогда не знаешь, когда такая иллюзия слетит. Поить тебя тоже не вариант – пока ты расслабишься, можно уже будет никуда не ходить. Так как?

Джереми смотрел на меня упрямо и подозрительно, вот только как я ни искал, ни капли настороженности в его взгляде так и не заметил. Разбаловал на свою голову. Тряхнув головой, он усмехнулся и сказал:

– Ладно, обойдемся так. Ты мне только голову ненароком не оторви и конечности местами не поменяй.

А что, это идея! В следующий раз так и сделаю. Я слегка отстранился и, сосредоточившись, начал сначала. Губы сделать чуть полнее, цвет кожи на два тона темнее, волосы наоборот светлее и слегка длиннее, скулы… Нет, пожалуй, скулы жалко, оставлю как есть. Цвет глаз я сперва трогать не хотел, разве что сделать их намного темнее и ярче до синих, как у Сильена, но все же решил остановиться на янтарно-карих. Осталось немного изменить форму носа, подправить форму лица в целом и, пожалуй, хватит.

– А теперь можешь посмотреть на себя, – удовлетворенно произнес я, протягивая лежащее на столике зеркало на ручке.

– Думаешь, этого будет достаточно? – спросил он, нерешительно ощупывая свое лицо, словно пытаясь определить, настолько ли сильно оно изменилось, или только кажется.

– Я сделал все, что было в моих силах, – я неопределенно повел плечами, – а там уж как повезет.

– Так все же, ради чего это все было? – поколебавшись, спросил он.

– Мне нужно кое-что забрать, но сделать это сам я по определенным причинам не могу, – медленно произнес я. – Попросить кого-то другого, если честно, тоже, – я слегка поморщился от необходимости это признавать, но если уж я собрался просить его о чем-то, то стоило быть честным.

– Всего-то? – удивился Джереми. – Это что же такое тебе надо забрать, что необходимы такие меры предосторожности?

– Ничего опасного, – заверил его я; всего-то немного не совсем легальное, но это уже такие мелочи. – Просто общество не самое приятное, поэтому постарайся как можно быстрее управиться. Там, скорее всего, будет Сильен, но раз ты тут, а не с ним, то лучше не выдавать своего присутствия.

– А почему Сильена не попросишь тогда? Не подумай, что я отказываюсь, – он тут же замахал руками, – мне просто любопытно.

– Меньше знает – крепче спит, – расплывчато ответил я. – Забрать тебе надо будет, скорее всего, только шкатулку, может, еще и сверток какой, но вряд ли – шкатулка довольно вместительная. Кроме того, кто тебе это все передаст, постарайся ни с кем не общаться, имени своего тоже никому не называй.

– Почему?

– Почему не общаться или почему не представляться?

– И то, и другое, пожалуй.

– Людей там не очень жалуют, – извиняющимся тоном произнес я. – А имена у нас не принято раскрывать чужим, хоть последнее время это негласное правило и уходит в прошлое. И тем более не говори свое имя тому, с кем встретишься – ему это совсем ни к чему.

– Вот как. Ладно, вроде ничего сложного, а мне все равно заняться нечем.

Тепло улыбнувшись, я раздал последние инструкции и наставления и пока говорил, мне в голову пришла одна мысль. Одновременно дурацкая и гениальная.

– Вообще-то есть еще кое-что, – задумчиво протянул я вполголоса, – вот только…

Вот только способ мне не нравился. Я понимал, что если моя иллюзия развеется в неподходящий момент, то в лучшем случае сделка не состоится, а в худшем Джереми сильно непоздоровится, тут даже Сильен не поможет. Мне предстояло быстро решить, что важнее: его безопасность или собственное душевное равновесие.

 _«Я об этом пожалею»_ , – подумал я, придвигаясь к нему ближе. С силой прикусил язык, наполняя рот кровью, и быстро, пока не успел передумать, накрыл губы Джереми своими в требовательном поцелуе. Прокусил его губу, смешивая нашу кровь. Он протестующе что-то промычал, пытаясь оттолкнуть меня, но я не позволял ему вырваться – в конце концов, все это задумывалось не для взаимного удовольствия. Начинать сначала мне не хотелось, поэтому для надежности я прочно зафиксировал его тело, прижав к спинке дивана, и быстро стал произносить в уме давно забытые слова.

То, что я делал, по нынешним меркам было не то чтобы незаконным, но и не совсем разрешенным. Единственная причина, по какой это безобразие сойдет мне с рук, – об этом ритуале теперь никто не помнил. Сам ритуал был очень древним, даже отец рассказывал о нем скорее как о части красивой сказки, где никому сюжетом не позволено было умереть: если бы не тот простой факт, что моему деду именно так когда-то спасли жизнь, сказкой бы все это и осталось. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то попросту говоря, я сейчас отдавал Джереми часть своей жизни – настолько крохотную, что разницы я даже не замечу.

Продлевать жизнь смертным в те времена строго-настрого запрещалось, но всегда находились те, для кого законы не писаны; к тому же это было удивительно просто – если знать нужные слова и иметь достаточно решимости довести дело до конца, это мог сделать почти любой. А потом пойти и похвастать этим в мемуарах, – если успеет, конечно, – откуда я и узнал, что проведенный в отношении смертного, ритуал имел довольно любопытную особенность. Если все выйдет как надо, – а я в этом практически не сомневался, – то в качестве побочного эффекта Джереми для любого постороннего ощущаться будет скорее как кто-то из нас, нежели как человек. А если учитывать, что фактически он полукровка, то не сработать просто не может. Судя по тому, куда я его отправлял, это могло помочь избежать ему ряда неприятных ситуаций и унизительных вопросов.

Единственным недостатком помимо обязательности поцелуя было то, что нужный текст был длинноват, можно было и покороче сделать. На самом деле все познается в сравнении, и если вспомнить остальные дошедшие до нас ритуалы того времени, то этот был просто до неприличия коротким – все же, он применялся в основном в экстренных ситуациях, когда от пары в нужный момент подаренных сотен лет могла зависеть чья-то жизнь, – но когда тебя с таким энтузиазмом начинают целовать в ответ, это все же несколько сбивало концентрацию, а начинать сначала не хотелось. Дождавшись, когда пару секунд после последних положенных слов спустя глаза Джереми на мгновение засветились, я, наконец, отстранился.

– Признайся, тебе это нравится, и ты просто ищешь повод, – пробормотал Джерри, зализывая ранку и тяжело дыша.

– Не забывайся, смертный, – ответил я довольно резко.

Не хватало еще, чтобы у него начали возникать ложные иллюзии.

– Как тебе что-то надо, так я Джереми, в особо редких случаях даже Джерри, а как признать, что я прав – так сразу смертный, – огрызнулся он, упрямо вскинув голову. – Это обязательно сейчас было?

– Если я скажу “да”, ты мне поверишь? – скептично спросил я.

Судя по демонстрируемому мне сейчас во всей красе упрямству, ответ был определенно “нет”.

– Зато так наверняка сработает, – уверенно пообещал я.

Судя по всему, Джереми не больно-то понимал, чем в данной ситуации мог помочь простой поцелуй, но, к счастью, он промолчал – о той феерической глупости, что я сейчас совершил, ему знать вовсе не нужно. Что же я натворил?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ойгриг – возможно, от гаэльск. oighre – лед.


	22. Chapter 22

Раздав последние наставления и убедившись, что я ничего не забуду и не перепутаю, Арранз, судя по всему, с кем-то связался и мгновение спустя уже переместил нас в незнакомое мне место.

– Ближе мне лучше не приближаться, поэтому я вызвал тебе такси, – ответил он на мой невысказанный вопрос. – Буквально минут пятнадцать-двадцать, и ты на месте.

– А это не будет странным, что я добирался человеческим транспортом?

– Нет, с этим проблем быть не должно. А вот и такси, – он кивнул в сторону подъезжающей машины и, тихо назовя таксисту адрес, добавил: – Удачи! Тебя потом мой знакомый переместит куда-то в более менее приметное местечко, сам выбраться не пытайся.

– Да помню я, – проворчал я. – Спасибо.

Судя по тому, что улочки были мне совсем не знакомы, оказался я явно не в своем городе и, кажется, еще и не в своей стране. Если этот знакомый тип Арранза меня не вернет обратно, как тот обещал, это могло оказаться проблемой. Ну не спрашивать же таксиста или еще кого, где я нахожусь! Для полноты картины не хватало только небрежно поинтересоваться, в каком времени я очутился. Я фыркнул и лишь покачал головой, заметив вопросительный взгляд таксиста.

Я чувствовал себя странно: ощущение легкости, едва граничащей с эйфорией, идущая кругом голова, а еще казалось, что мир стал немного приглушеннее, все цвета мягче и глубже. Зря я не спросил Арранза, что же на самом деле произошло помимо очевидного – изображать поруганную невинность можно было и позже, а так вряд ли он мне что-то теперь расскажет. И спросить ведь не у кого. Ну что я мог сказать? Извините, меня тут Арранз зачем-то поцеловал, и теперь я не пойму, отчего мне так легко и хорошо. Это даже звучало глупо, хотя сам я понимал, что дело не только в поцелуе. Последняя мысль заставила меня нахмуриться – прошло не так много времени, а я снова на те же грабли. Просто чудесно. Хотя, какие же это были грабли!

Я настолько глубоко задумался, что не сразу заметил, как мы приехали. Машина притормозила возле высоких, причудливо кованых ворот, за которыми можно было увидеть сад и уходящую вглубь дорожку из круглых белых камней. Расплатиться с собой таксист не дал, лишь как-то странно усмехнулся, словно знал какой-то одному ему известный секрет. Пожав плечами, я выбрался наружу, вдыхая чистый ночной воздух, и медленно зашагал вперед. Дорогу освещали лишь звезды, да тусклые фонари, увитые каким-то растением; иногда встречались, словно зависшие в воздухе, фонарики, неизвестно на чем на самом деле державшиеся. Цветы образовывали собой различные геометрические фигуры, а в подстриженных кустах легко угадывались всевозможные мифологические животные. Тихо журчала вода в небольших фонтанах, а в полумраке то и дело мелькали павлиньи хвосты. Вдалеке виднелось белое кирпичное здание, напоминавшее не то роскошный особняк, не то скромный замок, и чем ближе я подходил, тем отчетливее слышал шум, смех и голоса.

Народа собралось здесь немало, и от осознания того, что я вынужден находиться в этой толпе и не мог уйти когда только пожелаю, становилось неуютно. Я скользил взглядом по незнакомым лицам и старался выглядеть при этом естественно, а не загнанно; казаться скорее скучающим, а не отчаянно ищущим. Заметив Сильена в обществе какого-то мужчины, я почти кинулся ему навстречу, но совет Арранза и восторженно-преданный взгляд, каким Сильен на него смотрел, намертво отбили у меня всякое желание подходить ближе. Вместо этого я развернулся и побрел в противоположном направлении; чем быстрее я найду знакомого Арранза, тем лучше – следовало сосредоточиться именно на этом.

– Случайно не меня разыскиваешь? – у меня за спиной вдруг раздался хрипловатый, словно сорванный голос, лениво растягивающий гласные.

Обернувшись, я заметил почти скрытого в тени человека... хотя нет, какой же из него человек. Из-за освещения я его почти не видел, и все, что мог понять, – так это то, что мужчина был почти на голову ниже меня, а потому не мог сказать наверняка, был ли он тем, кого я искал, или нет.

– Зависит от того, кто ты, – настороженно ответил я, не сводя с него глаз.

Незнакомец ненадолго повернулся к свету, позволяя хоть немного рассмотреть себя: тонкий, едва заметный шрам, тянущийся из уголка левого глаза, и чернильная змея, чей хвост обвивал правое предплечье, а шипящая голова находилась на тыльной стороне ладони, которую я заметил, когда тот откидывал капюшон, говорили сами за себя – искал я и впрямь именно его. Пока я его разглядывал, он в свою очередь не сводил с меня изучающего взгляда, умудряясь даже с высоты своего роста смотреть на меня сверху вниз, что неожиданно нервировало. Придя к какому-то для себя выводу, он поманил меня за собой. Убедившись, что нас никто не подслушивает, незнакомец деловито передал мне довольно массивную резную шкатулку из слоновой кости с элементами из черненого серебра.

– Теперь это твоя головная боль, – довольно произнес он.

– А ты уверен, что моя? – непонятно зачем поддразнил его я, видимо, в надежде хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – Я ведь еще не подтвердил, что я именно тот, кого ты ждал.

– Можешь не сомневаться, даже если бы Арранз не сообщил, как тебя опознать, я бы все равно догадался – ты им насквозь пропах, – он хищно ухмыльнулся, сверкнув пронзительно-желтыми глазами. – Кстати, передай этому перестраховщику мое восхищение.

– Касаемо?..

– Касаемо твоего внешнего вида, – несколько позабавленно и отчасти снисходительно ответил он. – Помнится, раньше его иллюзии были не настолько сильными.

Я нервно дернулся, подавляя желание панически оглянуться по сторонам. Мне не нравились ни его слова, ни то, что они с собой несли.

– Нет смысла так нервничать, – беззвучно засмеялся он. – Я не могу рассмотреть, как ты выглядишь на самом деле, просто знаю, что все это, – он махнул у меня перед лицом рукой, – фальшь. Тебя вроде подбросить надо? Сейчас или хочешь еще прогуляться? Я особо никуда не спешу.

Сложно было сказать, чего мне хотелось больше: оказаться в любом другом месте или убраться от своего собеседника как можно дальше; все-таки было что-то в нем такое, что буквально вопило об исходившей от него опасности. Схожие ощущения были в нашу самую первую с Арранзом встречу, с той лишь разницей, что сейчас они были куда сильнее, но как бы ни хотелось ответить отказом, ни гордость, ни инструкции Арранза мне этого не позволяли. Видимо, незнакомец это хорошо понимал, так же, как то, что чувствовал я себя здесь не в своей тарелке, поэтому он невозмутимо взял меня под локоть, а через пару мгновений мы оказались на нашем городском кладбище. Из всех возможных мест выбрать именно это, он серьезно? Но высказывать свои возражения, возмущения и соображения уже было некому – он исчез.

Поудобнее перехватив шкатулку, – а она не легкая! – я стал выбираться; к счастью, я оказался не так далеко от выхода и всего двадцать минут спустя уже диктовал какому-то таксисту нужный адрес, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда ехал. Прав был незнакомец – Арранз тот еще перестраховщик. Запоздало закрались смутные сомнения, что меня втянули во что-то незаконное, но измененная внешность несколько примиряла меня с действительностью, да и не думал я, что меня собирались подставить. Может, несколько месяцев назад еще запросто, но не сейчас.

Не знаю почему, но Арранз строго-настрого запретил сразу возвращаться домой ни к себе, ни к нему; вот так я и оказался возле одной высотки. Судя по всему, мне нужно было на самый верхний этаж. Сверившись с написанным на клочке бумаги адресом и точным номером квартиры, я позвонил в дверь. Несколько мгновений спустя Арранз высунулся наружу и какое-то время бездумно сверлил меня взглядом, словно не до конца понимал, что от него хотят, но затем, видимо, вспомнил, кто перед ним, и пропустил меня внутрь.

– Что так долго? – проворчал я, передавая ему шкатулку и чувствуя при этом огромное облегчение, мало связанное с избавлением от тяжести.

– Нужно же было убедиться, что это ты, а не кто-то посторонний, – усмехнулся он, наглым образом отказываясь чувствовать себя виноватым.

Хотя тот факт, что я к посторонним теперь не относился, неожиданно грел душу, причем намного сильнее, чем того требовали правила приличия.

– Чай будешь? – предложил он, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

Дождавшись моего согласия, он молча указал мне в сторону дивана. Поставив шкатулку на небольшой резной столик, он ушел, а я воспользовался возможностью, чтобы осмотреться. Это была довольно большая квартира-студия, по стилю и принципу расстановки мебели напоминавшая чем-то его дом, с той лишь разницей, что здесь преобладали кремовый и зеленый. Квартира на зоны была поделена весьма условно, а в качестве своеобразной перегородки выступал забитый доверху книжный шкаф. Но что по-настоящему привлекало внимание, так это потолок, часть которого была прозрачной, открывая вид на самое настоящее звездное небо.

Вот только вид у квартиры был какой-то не совсем обжитый, словно сюда или только недавно переехали, или ею очень редко пользовались. Взвесив все за и против, я все-таки решился удовлетворить свое любопытство и спросить, тщательно при этом выбирая формулировку, чтобы не показаться навязчивым.

– Я ее только недавно приобрел, – ответил Арранз, протягивая мне чашку с травяным чаем. – Хочу кое-что провернуть, но свой дом мне рушить откровенно жалко, если что-то пойдет не так. Да и о существовании квартиры кроме тебя пока никто не знает – не хочу, чтобы у меня путались под ногами и мешали надоевшими нотациями, что я занимаюсь не теми опытами.

От неожиданно выпавшей мне чести быть единственным посвященным в его секрет я ошалел, но долго наслаждаться этим мне не дали.

– И как все прошло?

– Нормально, – ответил я, не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Никто никого не убил, не покалечил, все остались целы, конфликтов не было. С местной публикой я почти и не контактировал, шкатулку забрал быстро. Все, как и договаривались.

– Судя по твоему кислому выражению лица, что-то все-таки стряслось, – Арранз безуспешно пытался спрятать легкую улыбку за своей чашкой. – Впрочем, понимаю твое отсутствие энтузиазма.

– Это хоть то, что тебе нужно было? – я кивнул в сторону шкатулки.

– Я полагаю да, – Арранз подошел к столику и бережно взял ее в руки, а затем устроился с ногами на диване рядом со мной.

– Ты… полагаешь? То есть, ты не знаешь, что там?

Наверное, я никогда не устану от того, с какой беспечностью он относился к некоторым наверняка важным вопросам. Это неуловимо напоминало Сильена, но если его беспечность скорее была продиктована легкомыслием и порядком раздражала, то у Арранза она скорее восхищала: словно он мог с легкостью себе это себе позволить.

– Я имею некоторое представление. Сейчас узнаем наверняка. Я так понимаю, сам ты ее не открывал?

Я молча покачал головой – мне и в голову не пришло рыться в его вещах. За кого он меня принимал? Арранз медленно провел кончиками пальцев по крышке, огладил стенки, а затем что-то быстро нажал, и с глухим щелчком шкатулка открылась; правда, немного не там, где я рассчитывал. Внутри лежали какие-то травы: свежие и засушенные, в небольших баночках и завернутые в полупрозрачную ткань. Достав три баночки слева, он, судя по всему, снова пытался привести в действие какой-то механизм, чем-то щелкая и неразборчиво бормоча что-то под нос. Шкатулка засветилась ровным серебристым цветом, и несколько секунд спустя вперед выехал еще один потайной отдел, но его содержимое я уже не увидел – Арранз успел закрыть рукавом мне весь обзор. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он произнес:

– Да, здесь именно то, что мне нужно, возможно даже больше. Спасибо, Джерри.

Кажется, я больше не уверен, что хотел знать, что же на самом деле он договаривался забрать, раз уж я Джерри вместо привычного Джереми. Арранз аккуратно закрыл шкатулку и, повертев ее в руках, положил рядом с собой. Какое-то время мы провели в молчании, думая каждый о своем, или, как в моем случае, наоборот стараясь не думать, а просто расслабиться и наслаждаться тишиной. Было чертовски приятно просто сидеть вот так, а не раздавать направо и налево фальшивые натянутые улыбки.

– Нет, я так не могу, – вдруг воскликнул он, неожиданно стремительно подаваясь вперед.

Я автоматически напрягся, едва подавив желание зажмуриться, но Арранз всего лишь ласково очертил пальцами контур моего лица, огладил скулы, нос, губы, после чего сделал какой-то неуловимый жест рукой, словно отгонял что-то прочь, а затем снова откинулся на спинку дивана как ни в чем не бывало.

– И что только что сейчас было? – осторожно спросил я.

– Мне все-таки привычнее общаться с тобой, когда ты выглядишь собой, – пояснил он. – Нет, иллюзия у меня вышла что надо, но так все-таки лучше.

В промежутке между изучением шкатулки и нашим чаепитием я уже успел и забыть, что Арранз менял мне внешность и до сих пор не вернул все на свои места – я совсем не ощущал разницы: ни когда он наводил свои чары, ни когда снимал. Я хотел было встать и поискать зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что ничего “чужого” у меня на лице не осталось, но Арранз удержал меня за руку, возвращая на место.

– Не мельтеши, – лениво протянул он. – Еще успеешь собой налюбоваться.

Ему легко говорить, не его же лицо переделывали, но все-таки в чем-то он был прав. К тому же, если уж он говорит, что все в порядке, то мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить; сам-то я точно ничего не смог бы сделать. Просидев еще какое-то время, меня начало клонить в сон. Мелькнувшая было мысль остаться здесь, вот на этом диване, тут же пропала – я не любил спать в новых и еще совершенно незнакомых местах, да и лимит наглости и доверия в отношениях с Арранзом я уже на сегодняшний вечер наверняка исчерпал самим своим тут присутствием.

Даже если и понимал, что остаться я не мог, мне совсем не хотелось никуда уходить. Я знал, что не должен был ничего подобного желать, но все же раз за разом выдумывал все новые поводы задержаться здесь хоть чуточку дольше.

– Не знаю, о чем можно настолько сосредоточенно думать, – вдруг произнес Арранз, выдергивая меня из плена мыслей, – и знать даже не желаю, но пора сделать тайм-аут, потом додумаешь. А судя по выражению твоего лица, лучше вообще больше ни о чем таком не задумываться.

– Много ты знаешь, о чем можно задумываться, а о чем нет, – фыркнул я.

– И правда, – легко согласился он, – я ведь всего лишь в несколько раз старше тебя, что я могу понимать в этой жизни.

Я тихо рассмеялся и удобнее устроился на диване – Арранз вряд ли догадывался, что если я перестану думать, то просто усну, махом решив возникшую проблему и наплевав на все свои привычки. Что какое-то время спустя я и начал подтверждать.

– Да ты засыпаешь уже! – воскликнул он, когда, наконец, заметил, насколько я сонный.

Я что-то согласно промычал, уже с трудом понимая, что мне говорят.

– Нет, так дело не пойдет, – произнес он, пытаясь меня растормошить. Судя по тому, что в ответ он получал лишь вялые протесты, выходило у него плохо. – Джереми, вставай, дома спать лучше.

– Это тоже говорит твой обширный опыт? – я героически разлепил один глаз и нахально уставился на Арранза.

– Перемещать тебя буду я, – хищно оскалился он, неприятно напоминая того незнакомого мне типа с вечеринки, – а с меня еще станется промахнуться. Например, отправлю тебя прямиком в ванную или оставлю перед входной дверью, а ключи заберу.

– Какое коварство! – простонал я, поднимаясь с уютного дивана.

Дождавшись, когда Арранз окажется ближе, я привычно повис у него на шее, отстраненно удивляясь, когда же это стало _привычным_. А еще захотелось сделать какую-то глупость. Например, обнять его крепче и какое-то время просто стоять вот так и не отпускать. Весьма некстати вспомнилось, как несколькими часами ранее он меня целовал, вжимая в диван, наплевав на все мои довольно хилые протесты, но он уже ускользал у меня из рук, отстраняясь, а я заметил, что мы больше не стоим в его квартире, а находимся у меня на кухне. Я хотел что-то сказать, что-то сделать, но он исчез, коротко пожелав мне спокойной ночи.

Сильена дома не оказалось. Меня не должно было это настолько удивлять; в конце концов, порой было сложно понять, где же он теперь живет: у себя или у меня. Вот только я почему-то решил, что тот обязательно вернется ко мне сразу, как ему надоест шумная толпа гостей. Думать о том, что он мог остаться с тем мужчиной, на которого он смотрел восхищенными глазами преданной собачонки, категорически не хотелось, хоть я и понимал, что мои опасения практически на все сто процентов напрасны – как бы Сильен ни наслаждался чужим вниманием, изменять он мне не пытался. Ну, или обставлял все так, что я об этом не то, что не знал – даже не догадывался.

Хотя эта его привычка постоянно жаждать всеобщего восхищения порядком раздражала, чего уж греха таить. Достаточно для того, чтобы стать одной из причин реже ходить с ним на всевозможные вечеринки, фестивали и праздники, но недостаточно, чтобы пытаться ему что-то запрещать или, – что еще хуже, – стремиться его переделать. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы даже просто допускать подобную вероятность. Я и с людьми-то такого никогда не проворачивал – всегда знал, что это бессмысленно и бесполезно, – а уж с кем-то, кто жил задолго до моего рождения, и кто проживет еще как минимум столько же, и подавно. Умом я это понимал, но это не мешало мне быть недовольным, когда Сильен слишком уж перебарщивал с игрой на публику, где основной ставкой и главным призом выступали зрительские симпатии. 

Тем не менее, до тех пор, пока у меня не оставалось сомнений, что он станет хранить мне верность, я предоставлял ему полную свободу действий – не на поводок же мне его сажать. Но и периодически напоминать, что мне не все равно, было просто необходимо, поэтому уже на следующий день я поехал к нему, убедиться, что все по-прежнему на своих местах. Вот только, по приезду я мог ожидать чего угодно, но уж точно не того, что увидел; а посмотреть, и правда, было на что – на кухне мирно сидели Сильен и вчерашний знакомый Арранза.

– Джерри, – радостно приветствовал меня Сильен, – а я как раз рассказывал о тебе Ойгригу.

Я его энтузиазма не разделял, но в этом был не одинок – услышав свое имя, настолько легко и непринужденно слетевшее с губ Сильена, Ойгриг едва заметно, но все же поморщился. Видимо, Арранз не лгал и не преувеличивал, когда упоминал, насколько они любят оставаться инкогнито. Как бы мне ни было любопытно, я не стал спрашивать, что же именно Сильен посчитал нужным обо мне рассказать, и как так оказалось, что они изначально обо мне заговорили – может, по внешности меня и не узнать, но этот Ойгриг вполне мог запомнить мой голос. Следовало быть аккуратнее, если я не хотел отвечать на неудобные вопросы.

– Сильен очень высокого о тебе мнения, – медленно произнес он, глядя на меня куда пристальнее, чем позволяли приличия, и даже не пытался это скрыть. – Мы случайно нигде не виделись раньше?

– Не думаю, – непринужденно ответил я, изо всех сил стараясь звучать и выглядеть естественно. – Должно быть, вы меня с кем-то перепутали.

– Странно, а у меня возникло ощущение, что мы знакомы, – он протянул досадливо; вот только судя по насмешке, легко читавшейся по глазам, досада его была насквозь фальшивая. – Тебя вчера у Флавия точно не было?

– Я даже не знаю, кто это, – довольно честно ответил я – в конце концов, с ним Сильен меня не знакомил, а сам я вчера пытался не слишком попадаться кому-то на глаза.

Но его упорство, даже когда ему прямо сказали «нет», мне совсем не нравилось.

– Может и так, – неожиданно согласился Ойгриг, – все-таки Арранз его серьезно недолюбливает, не думаю...

– А вот тут не солгал, – вдруг послышался голос Арранза, который в это время как раз заходил на кухню, – когда сплетничаешь, думаешь ты порой поразительно мало.

– Как всегда приятен в общении, – усмехнулся он. – А я как раз успел познакомиться с твоим братом – очаровательное создание, – отсалютовал он чашку с чем-то горячим, – и с Джерри.

– Я за тебя рад, – Арранз произнес довольно сухо и, скользнув по мне взглядом, переместился так, чтобы закрыть меня от Ойгрига, стараясь замаскировать этот жест под простую случайность. – Не сочти за грубость, но что ты тут делаешь?

– Ну как что? – он театрально всплеснул руками, вот только цепкий взгляд за показной невинностью выдавал его с головой. – Мы так давно не виделись, а вчера ты так и не пришел. Чем можно было заниматься, что ты отказался уделить время старому другу?

Ойгриг коротко глянул куда-то за плечо Арранза, туда, где, все еще полускрытый от его глаз, стоял я. Это могло быть совпадением, это и выглядело как совпадение, но, глядя на него, мало верилось в простые случайности. Он явно что-то знал, ну, или хотя бы думал, что знал. Кажется, меньше, чем за год из меня сделали параноика. К счастью, Сильену не приходило в голову искать какой-то скрытый смысл в словах, взглядах и жестах неожиданного гостя; ему это было и ни к чему, а потому он просто молча следил с интересом за импровизированным представлением.

– Я еще вчера тебе сообщил, что у меня скопилось слишком много неотложных дел, – спокойно произнес Арранз.

– Работа, – скривился он, оглядываясь на Сильена, словно искал в его лице единомышленника и, как это ни странно, находил, если об этом можно судить по понимающему и почти сочувствующему взгляду моего любовника.

Арранз это никак не прокомментировал, потому Ойгриг решил зайти с другой стороны.

– Ты бы хоть иногда от своей работы отвлекался, – проворчал он. – Когда ты последний раз был на свидании? Нет, – он протестующе замахал руками, завидев, что тот собирается что-то ответить, – деловые свидания не в счет. Романтика, поцелуи и прочие радости конфетно-букетного периода?

– Боюсь, тебя это уже не касается, – отрезал он.

Ойгриг смиренно и, казалось, понимающе склонил голову, но меня не покидало чувство, что он поднял эту тему не просто так. Арранз тяжело вздохнул и жестом поманил его за собой.

– Раз уж ты здесь, нам есть что обсудить.

Тот лишь пожал плечами и поднялся было, чтобы уйти, как вдруг развернулся ко мне.

– Приятно было познакомиться, Джерри. Кто знает, может, еще увидимся, – подмигнул он и поспешил догнать вышедшего с кухни Арранза, оставляя меня наедине с Сильеном.


	23. Chapter 23

– Арранз, чем ты думал? – раздраженно прошипел Ойгриг, едва за нами закрылась дверь в кабинет.

– Если ты о моем принципе не работать с людьми, то формально я его и не нарушил, – спокойно отозвался я, – Джереми полукровка.

– М-м-м, дай-ка подумать, – он изобразил крайнюю степень задумчивости, – нет? Боюсь, я совсем не об этом, хотя то, что ты ищешь лазейки в своих же принципах, меня изумляет. А если прибавить сюда тот факт, что ты с ним работаешь и ему _доверяешь_ , то я даже не знаю, что и думать.

– Не понимаю, почему это тебя так волнует, – фыркнул я, забавляясь его реакцией.

– Из любви к искусству, – ответил он, роняя себя в ближайшее кресло, когда ему надоело суетливо ходить взад-вперед. – Мне ведь так и не удалось тебя до конца разгадать.

Я лишь развел руками, мол, ничего не поделаешь, я тут ни при чем.

– А еще я поверить не могу, что не заметил раньше, что он человек. Как так получилось? – полюбопытствовал он. – Ты же знаешь, меня в этом плане сложно обмануть.

– Сложно, но не невозможно, – резонно возразил я.

– Тебе всегда удавалось меня одурачить, – согласился он одобрительно.

– Ты сюда вовсе не ради Джереми пришел, – я даже не пытался сделать вид, что это вопрос.

– Джереми, да? – Ойгриг хитро прищурился. – Так все-таки, удовлетвори мое любопытство. Кто из вас с ним спит: ты или твой брат?

– Сильен. А были варианты? – я вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Были сомнения. Но если ты настаиваешь.

– Избавь меня от своих фантазий, – поморщился я.

– Зря, из этого получилась бы прекрасная история! – немного подумав, он добавил: – Правда, из разряда фантастики, но тем интереснее. Ты только представь это!

– Ойгриг! – устало возмутился я.

Вот уж чего мне точно не хватало для полного счастья, так это фантазий на тему возможного романа с любовником моего брата.

– Извини, – улыбнулся он, – я просто уже успел изрядно подзабыть, насколько забавно тебя дразнить. Вообще, я по тебе соскучился, тут сомнений нет, но пришел я с почти деловым визитом.

– Это уже больше на тебя похоже, – усмехнулся я, – а то я уже беспокоиться начал.

– До нас дошли слухи, – деловито произнес он, враз становясь серьезнее, – о том, что ты снова взялся за старое: ударился в эксперименты, нос свой суешь, куда не просят.

– Всего-то? – фыркнул я. – Ты же меня знаешь, я постоянно над чем-то работаю и постоянно весь в каких-то делах, опытах и прочем. Было бы из-за чего панику разводить. 

– Отчасти верно, кто поспорит, но как часто ты при этом ведешь поиски в области охранных побрякушек?

– Это у нас теперь запрещено?

– Нет, но зная тебя и твою ярую нелюбовь даже к базовым мерам предосторожности… Сам понимаешь, это наводит на вполне определенного рода размышления и подозрения.

– Формально я ничего не нарушил, – я упрямо делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

– Вот слово “формально” меня-то и беспокоит – я _действительно_ тебя знаю. И насколько наплевательски ты относишься к нашим законам, мне тоже известно.

– Неправда, я их очень хорошо знаю.

– Конечно знаешь! Только поэтому ты еще не попался, что хорошо знаешь, как выкрутиться и как оставаться в рамках дозволенного, хотя по-хорошему ты давным-давно перешел все границы.

– Вранье, – лениво протянул я. – Ты же понимаешь, что ничего такого я не делаю. Лучше бы твои коллеги обратили внимание на кого-то, кто в самом деле занимается чем-то запрещенным, а мои опыты весьма невинны.

– Обычно да, – медленно кивнул он, соглашаясь. – Но на этот раз я не уверен, что ты затеял что-то безобидное. Точнее, _я_ почти уверен, что ты снова влез куда-то, куда тебя не просят, но я не смогу вечно тебя прикрывать от коллег и начальства.

– Поэтому ты любезно поделился со мной очень важными ингредиентами, – ухмыльнулся я, – чтобы я уж точно не стал ничем подобным заниматься.

– Я это сделал потому, что лучше уж ты получишь это от _меня_ , чем начнешь искать активнее и тем самым привлечешь к себе еще больше лишнего внимания, – Ойгриг зло сверкнул глазами. – А ты переводишь все в шутку, словно мы тут в песочнице играем.

Меня так и подмывало сделать большие невинные глаза и наивно поинтересоваться «А разве нет?», но он сейчас серьезен, и паясничать – это не лучшая затея. Хотя было бы забавно. Поэтому я изо всех сил старался подавить рвущийся наружу неуместный смех, но судя по тому, насколько страдальчески он вздохнул, глядя на меня, удавалось мне паршиво.

– Ты же понимаешь, что некоторые разыскиваемые тобой… ингредиенты не запрещены только потому, что мало кто знает, что же можно из них приготовить? – терпеливо, словно ребенку, объяснял мне он, искренне, видимо, надеясь, что я его послушаю.

Интересно, Ойгриг серьезно полагал, что пары разъяснительных бесед мне будет достаточно, чтобы все забросить? Я же теперь точно не отступлюсь, когда меня с такой настойчивостью пытались отговорить.

– Ну, сам подумай, – не менее терпеливо произнес я, – что я могу натворить такого, чтобы понадобилось вмешательство твоих… дивных коллег?

– И за что ты их так не любишь? – судя по интонации, вопрос был риторическим. – А ты можешь и не такое. Создал себе репутацию – вот и расхлебывай теперь.

– То есть, у вас верят, что я ем котят на завтрак, а на досуге подумываю, как бы захватить мир, попутно устроив пирушку с уже давно умершими предками? – позабавленно уточнил я. – Я правильно понимаю?

– Примерно в таком духе, – хмыкнул он. – Только вместо котят смертные.

– Ну, раз так, то я переживу, – засмеялся я. – Серьезно, никаких жертв у меня по плану не предвидится, можешь успокоить своих.

– А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь? – проворчал Ойгриг. – Мне еще Сарфф прикрывать, а тут ты внимание перетягиваешь.

– Видишь, сколько от меня пользы! И Сарфф обезопасил, и твоих идиотов в тонусе держу, – горделиво приосанился я. – И все счастливы.

– Кто тебя испортил? Ты таким не был, – пожаловался он.

– Да кто меня только не портит, – отмахнулся я. – Окружающие словно задались целью испортить мне характер еще больше.

– Бедный Арранз, – нараспев произнес он со смешком.

– Скорее бедные окружающие, – ответил я. Заметив его вопросительный взгляд, я пояснил: – Им же потом со мной и общаться.

– Резонно. Так все-таки, ты подумаешь над тем, о чем я тебя просил?

– А ты просил что-то? – невинно поинтересовался я.

– Потом не жалуйся, что я тебя не предупреждал, – он покачал головой. – Будь осторожнее. Я серьезно.

Видя, что я собрался снова что-то возразить, он вздохнул и мягко произнес:

– Послушай, это мы с тобой понимаем, что ты экспериментатор в общем и целом почти безобидный, но мое начальство нежно взращивает свою паранойю до невиданного размаха. У нас сейчас свои дрязги, и кто-то в конечном итоге попадет под раздачу. Пусть головы полетят скорее показательно, этим головам уже будет все равно, почему, за что и во имя чего их оторвали и использовали вместо шаров для боулинга. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, а, зная твои отношения со всем нашим отделом, шансы, что тебе перепадет, просто зашкаливающе высоки.

– Вот уж не думал, что тебя настолько волнует мои сохранность, целостность и благополучие, – произнес я после непродолжительного молчания.

– А ты думал, что я просто так все это время помогал тебе заметать следы, чтобы ты мог снова остаться по нужную сторону закона? – насмешливо оскалился Ойгриг. – Как бы мне порой ни хотелось торжества справедливости, вопреки всему ты мне нравишься больше.

– Скажи лучше, что тебе не нравится твое начальство, – в тон ему отозвался я.

– И это мягко сказано. Но одно другому не мешает. Пусть романтических чувств у меня по отношению к тебе почти и не было даже тогда, когда мы весьма неплохо проводили время за закрытыми дверями моей спальни – да и не только, – это не мешает мне воспринимать тебя как своего если не друга, так хотя бы приятеля, – он поднялся с кресла и принялся расправлять несуществующие складки на одежде. – Без тебя жить будет чуточку скучно.

После такого признания, я знал, Ойгриг собирался уйти, но прежде, чем он это сделает, я все же не смог удержаться от вопроса:

– Как ты догадался, что Джереми и тот, кого я отправил вчера на встречу с тобой – это одно и то же лицо?

– Все такой же любопытный, – удовлетворенно улыбнулся он, словно все это время только и ждал, когда же я спрошу об этом. – У него очень запоминающаяся аура, но даже так я все равно сделал бы те же выводы.

– Не просветишь почему? – терпеливо уточнил я, зная, что теперь мне придется переспрашивать. Почему я вечно оказывался окружен теми, кто так или иначе склонен к драматизму?

– Ты слишком пожалел его внешность – если знать, куда смотреть, то почти ничего не изменилось. Я удивлен, что твой брат не узнал его. Неужели Сильен его не видел?

Я лишь пожал плечами; сказать мне на это было нечего – такими подробностями Джереми не делился.

– И это все?

– Ты знаешь, я понятия не имею, что за травы ты выбираешь, – он вдруг произнес задумчиво, отстраненно глядя куда-то поверх моего плеча, – но у них очень стойкий аромат. Помнится, мы разошлись каждый в свою сторону, а я еще очень долго не мог вывести запах. Хорошо хоть он не был неприятным, даже наоборот.

Ни слова больше не говоря и не позволяя сказать что-то и мне тоже, он исчез. Я никогда не задумывался, что такая мелочь может меня выдать. Обдумывать это в одиночестве оказалось слишком скучно, поэтому, взвесив все за и против, я переместился в тот небольшой бар, в котором на ближайшее время обосновался Факунд.

– И почему тебя рано или поздно буквально приманивает в подобные места? – спросил я вместо приветствия, по обыкновению устраиваясь так, чтобы иметь замечательный обзор, но при этом не быть замеченным.

– Есть что-то поразительно притягательное в том, – ответил он, пододвигая ко мне стакан с чем-то алкогольным, – насколько легко здесь можно затеряться. Чувство почти уюта, совмещенное с гарантией некоторой доли анонимности. К тому же, ты даже не представляешь, сколько нового о людях можно узнать, лишь стоя по другую сторону барной стойки. Если бы Сильен был более усидчивым, я бы порекомендовал ему подобное местечко.

Я механически вертел в руках бокал: пить не хотелось, а так создавалась хоть какая-то видимость причастности.

– Я смотрю, ты сегодня не в настроении, – заметил друг.

– Не сказал бы, что это так, – медленно проговорил я, – скорее я не могу понять, в каком именно я настроении. После одного сегодняшнего разговора у меня осталось впечатление, что я что-то упускаю, но все никак не могу понять, что же именно.

– Не надоело еще искать тройное дно у двойного смысла, притаившегося между строк? – благодушно спросил Факунд. 

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что на этот раз ответ лежит на поверхности, – как бы я ни старался, я не смог полностью скрыть прозвучавшую в ответе досаду.

– Никогда не мог понять твою привычку все усложнять, – проворчал он, прислонившись спиной к барной стойке и искоса глядя на меня из-за плеча. – Если ответ, и правда, на поверхности, то перестань так много думать, а еще лучше вообще не думай. Потом посмотри со стороны, ни в коем случае не пытаясь анализировать все подряд – и да будет тебе поверхностный взгляд.

– Я говорил не о поверхностном взгляде, а… – начал было я, но Факунд прервал меня.

– Не начинай! И слышать не хочу, что ты собирался мне возразить – мне мозги жалко. Неужели тебе больше заняться нечем, кроме как расчленять на составляющие разговоры? Какая в этом практическая польза?

– Практическая польза? – с притворным ужасом переспросил я, стараясь не засмеяться. – С каких это пор тебя заботят подобные вещи?

– Дело не в том, что это заботит меня, а это все еще не так, – мягко уточнил он, – а в том, что это имеет значение для тебя. А ты отходишь от курса и начинаешь заниматься чем-то даже для тебя бессмысленным. Или в этом есть смысл?

– Наверное, есть, иначе не задумывался бы, – я тяжело вздохнул, вновь прокручивая свой разговор с Ойгригом. – Но вот о чем и правда стоит подумать – так это о мерах предосторожности. Кто-то из моего любимого отдела прознал о моей недавней деятельности, и мне собираются помешать.

– Интересно, когда до тех ребят дойдет, что лучший способ отвадить тебя от чего-то – это прийти и сказать: «Арранз! Вот тебе ингредиенты, вот тебе задание, и мы хотим, чтобы ты это сделал. Ты просто _**должен**_ это сделать»? – усмехнулся Факунд.

– Думаю, если им никто не подскажет, то никогда, – рассмеялся я, представив нарисованную им картину.

– Помощь нужна?

– Кому? Мне или им?

– Даже не знаю, – протянул он, сделав вид, что серьезно задумался, – это о-о-очень сложный выбор.

– Не сомневаюсь! – немного помолчав, я добавил уже серьезнее: – Пока, думаю, нет, но если что-то понадобится – я помню, что на тебя всегда можно было положиться.

– Что-то с тобой сегодня определенно не так, – он покачал головой. – Кстати, а Джерри ты посвящать в свои планы будешь или на этот раз не станешь впутывать?

– А должен? – осторожно поинтересовался я.

Факунд обернулся, пристально на меня посмотрел, а затем вновь вернулся к разглядыванию разнообразных бутылок.

– Значит, будешь, – удовлетворенно кивнув, сказал он.

– И откуда такая уверенность?

Меня захлестнуло волной раздражения, но вместе с тем я был почти заинтригован – если я сам еще не решил, почему Факунд настолько уверен? Но он лишь лукаво улыбнулся, так, словно знал какой-то секрет, какой и не секрет вовсе – просто я его почему-то в упор не видел. Снова появилось чувство, что окружающие думают, будто осведомлены в моих делах и моих мотивах лучше меня самого. Вот только мне сообщить забыли. Надо как-то познакомить Факунда с Ойгригом, они нашли бы общий язык, хотя Факунд мало с кем не мог договориться. Так же, как и Ойгриг мало что не мог обернуть в свою пользу. На это было бы любопытно посмотреть, но со знакомством лучше пока повременить – объединившись, эти двое могли запросто сорвать мои планы, если бы захотели. А мне это было совсем ни к чему.


	24. Chapter 24

С появлением нового гостя, желание и дальше оставаться в этом доме куда-то пропало. Непреодолимо захотелось уйти, но я ведь только пришел, и мое исчезновение будет выглядеть странным. Опустившись на освободившееся место, я раздумывал о том, чего можно было ждать от этого Ойгрига.

– А ты знаешь, – задумчиво проговорил Сильен, когда на кухне окончательно стихло, – в чем-то Ойгриг прав.

– Арранз, – коротко ответил он на мой вопросительный взгляд. Видя, что я все еще не мог уловить ход его мысли, он пояснил: – Я не слышал, чтобы тот ходил на свидания. Он даже мне о своей личной жизни ничего не рассказывает, хотя я вообще-то его семья.

– Он довольно скрытный в этом плане. Не думаю, что это настолько плохо, если ему комфортно, чтобы все обстояло именно так.

– Ему _не_ комфортно, – припечатал Сильен со странным выражением лица.

Я вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно – вряд ли Арранзу понравилась бы выбранная нами тема для разговора, но и не полюбопытствовать я не смог:

– С чего ты взял?

– Ну, кому будет комфортно сидеть на во-о-от такой горе секретов? – он жестами изобразил предполагаемые размеры этой горы; надо заметить, она в его понимании вышла немаленькая.

Я лишь фыркнул, но ответить мне на это было нечего – если уж Сильен решил, что знает лучше, то его ничто и никто были не в силах переубедить.

– Знаешь, а мне он понравился, – он вдруг мечтательно протянул.

– Кто? – подозрительно уточнил я, разом напрягаясь.

– Ойгриг. А что, он куда лучше Факунда: внимательный и харизматичный. И наверняка умный. Думаю, брату он идеально подошел бы. 

Сперва я вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что Сильена он в качестве возможного увлечения не заинтересовал, но сама мысль об Ойгриге и Арранзе вместе мне не понравилась. Стоило мне это представить, как картинка, нарисованная моим воображением, вызвала сильное чувство отторжения. Это подозрительно смахивало на глухую ревность, для которой не было ни причин, ни повода, и это удручало.

– Работа у него, конечно, не самая подходящая, – продолжал он, даже не подозревая о ходе моих мыслей, – но это ничего. Может, Арранз перестанет, наконец, заниматься своими дурацкими экспериментами.

– И что за работа такая? – ровно спросил я, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от невеселых мыслей.

– Не знаю, чем конкретно он занимается, но ты заметил змею у него на руке? Так вот, грубо говоря, это очень отдаленно смахивает на что-то среднее между вашим жетоном полицейского или удостоверением ФБР. Я как-то не особо в этом разбираюсь, – он смешно сморщил нос, неохотно признавая, что чего-то не знает, – что у вас, что у нас, поэтому за подробностями к Арранзу. Знаю только, что это не всегда змея и не всегда на руке.

Вот оно как. Глядя на Ойгрига, ни за что бы не подумал, что он по эту сторону закона, скорее уж наоборот. С одной стороны было любопытно, как же именно все устроено, но и к Арранзу идти не хотелось – мне казалось, что не лучшей идеей обсуждать с ним его старого приятеля. Захочет – расскажет сам, а нет – спрошу, когда это будет не так актуально. 

– Кстати, а где ты вчера был? – Сильен вдруг сменил тему.

Вопрос был с подвохом – если спрашивал, значит, где-то он меня точно не нашел, а с моим везением я точно не угадаю, где же именно и когда.

– У себя, – после некоторых раздумий ответил я. – Сперва зашел к одному хорошему другу, пробыл у него несколько часов, а потом вернулся к себе. А что?

– Да нет, ничего, – задумчиво ответил он, но тут же встряхнулся и снова заулыбался своей привычной солнечной улыбкой.

Какое-то время мы провели в молчании, думая каждый о своем.

– Знаешь, а я все-таки никак не могу выкинуть слова Ойгрига из головы, – отстраненно пробормотал он.

– По поводу? – осторожно спросил я – мало ли что не давало Сильену покоя.

– Нужно устроить Арранзу свидание, – выпалил он.

Услышав это, я подавился чаем и еще долго не мог откашляться. А потом я представил, как именно Сильен собирался организовывать личную жизнь брату, и мне стало еще и смешно. Арранзу оставалось только посочувствовать, но картинка выходила просто уморительная.

– Ну почему сразу такая реакция! – обиженно отозвался тот. – Я уверен, что ему тоже хочется любви, тепла и романтики.

– Не думаю, что ваши представления об отношениях и о выборе партнера совпадают, – я был настроен довольно скептично. – Не лучше ли Арранзу самому решать, чего он хочет от этой жизни? 

– Если все оставить на Арранза, то ничего так и не изменится, – упорствовал он.

– Может, он и не хочет что-то менять? Его вполне все может устраивать.

– А вот _меня_ не очень устраивает. Зато когда у него появятся стабильные отношения, Арранза будет заботить его партнер, а не эта его скучная работа. А у нас появится возможность проводить больше времени вместе.

– Я не совсем понимаю, каким образом это соотносится, – опешил я.

– Да неужели? – он поставил локти на стол и опустил голову на сцепленные в замок пальцы, выжидающе глядя на меня, сузив глаза. – Вы проводите довольно много времени в обществе друг друга.

Знал бы Сильен, _насколько_ много времени я на самом деле проводил с его братом, тогда, может, он и был бы вправе предъявлять подобные претензии, но как минимум о трети наших с ним встреч ему известно не было. Сильен, как мог, старался не допустить, чтобы мы оставались с Арранзом один на один, и это начинало раздражать. Не только потому, что мне хотелось уединиться с его братом, чтобы спокойно поговорить – хотя отчасти и это тоже, – меня злило, что Сильен не доверял мне настолько, что считал нужным постоянно вмешиваться и встревать.

– Я помогаю ему с работой, – стараясь, чтобы мой ответ прозвучал спокойно, произнес я, сцепив зубы, – только и всего. И ты это знаешь. Что еще ты ожидаешь от меня услышать?

– Не думаю, что моему брату нужна помощь в таких количествах, – едко заметил он.

– Тебе не кажется, что твои попытки обустроить его личную жизнь только украдут у нас наше время вдвоем? – парировал я. – Я-то уж точно не стану в этом тебе помогать.

– Ну, конечно, ты не будешь, чего еще от тебя ожидать?

– Арранз из принципа будет сопротивляться, как только сможет, твоя затея заранее обречена на провал. Может, все же не стоит тратить время впустую?

– Но я же просто хочу ему счастья, – как-то жалобно выдохнул он, разом растеряв всю свою воинственность.

– Я понимаю, – я встал и, подойдя ближе, обнял его со спины, прижавшись щекой к макушке, – но иногда просто оставить в покое, предоставляя самому решать, что ему необходимо, а что нет, намного лучше прямого вмешательства.

– Может, ты и прав, – неохотно признал Сильен.

К счастью, больше мы эту тему не поднимали. Проведя остаток дня вместе, под вечер мы разошлись каждый в свою сторону: я домой, а Сильен на очередное шумное и многолюдное мероприятие. И лежа на диване, – мне отчего-то не захотелось идти в спальню, – я смотрел в темноту комнаты и пытался понять, в какой же степени ревность Сильена была обоснована, и какого рода отношения связывали меня и его брата. А для этого не помешали бы предельная честность с собой и объективный взгляд на происходящее.

Как таковых отношений в том смысле, который в это слово вкладывал Сильен, не было, скорее это было похоже на эдакий вариант дружбы. Вот только для меня на этом все не заканчивалось. Я вспоминал наши встречи, его тихий смех и множество мелких привычек. Спокойствие, уют и, отчасти, чувство защищенности, что я ощущал рядом с ним. Въевшийся в кожу запах трав. Я помнил вкус его губ, его прикосновения – случайные и намеренные, – почти стершиеся за все это время границы личного пространства, и от всего этого слегка кружило голову.

Если уж быть с собой до конца честным, то, пожалуй, мне хотелось еще – желание, которое я почти сумел подавить после первого поцелуя, но, как оказалось, вытравить до конца так и не смог. Должно быть, дело было в физическом влечении, – все-таки Арранз был объективно красив, а я слепым не был, – хоть и не совсем ясно было, почему оно стало возникать именно сейчас. Откуда вообще ему было взяться? Я знал, что не любил его, но начинал понемногу осознавать, что все же в какой-то степени и в каком-то из смыслов был им увлечен и заинтригован.

Открытие это мне, мягко говоря, не понравилось, к тому же я так и не смог понять, когда же это все началось. Почему? Зачем? За что?.. Я не собирался позволять этому повлиять на мои отношения с Сильеном: он любил меня, а я отвечал ему глубокой симпатией – не было ни малейшей причины портить уже сложившееся у нас счастье на двоих из-за призрачных эгоистичных желаний, даже права на существование не имевших. К тому же, я был почти уверен, что это всего лишь временная блажь, предательская реакция моего тела, что угодно, но уж точно не что-то даже приблизительно похожее на потребность души или – что даже невероятнее – зов сердца. Слишком рано говорить о чем-то таком, а к тому времени, когда это могло бы развиться во что-то большее, это уже пройдет. Все рано или поздно проходит. Вот только сказать себе со всей уверенностью, что это все не имеет значения, и действительно обесценить – это две большие разницы. И чем больше я запрещал себе думать обо всем этом, тем хуже у меня получалось выкинуть его из головы.

Арранз стал реже проводить время дома, периодически куда-то пропадая и явно что-то разыскивая, а на его находки теперь можно было наткнуться в самых неожиданных местах. Сперва я думал, что его деятельность не позволит нам видеться так часто, как раньше, и часть меня этому даже обрадовалась, – но, увы, только часть. Однако, как оказалось, я ошибся. Иногда стены родного дома ему надоедали, и он брал меня на прогулку, порой перенося в другие города, а когда позволяли настроение и время, даже за пределами страны. Я в жизни столько не путешествовал, узнавая о мире скорее из книг и рассматривая фото в интернете, чем посредством личного пребывания в том или ином месте. Это не значило, что я вообще никуда не ездил и нигде не бывал, нет, но все же это случалось не так часто, как в эти дни.

Обычно свободными у меня были выходные или утро и вечер будних дней, но и с таким расчетом впечатлений у меня было немало. Когда у Арранза было настроение, он мог даже провести своеобразную экскурсию по основным достопримечательностям или памятным местам. Правда, подобное настроение у него бывало довольно редко. Практически каждый раз, когда мы куда-то отправлялись, он на какое-то время оставлял меня одного: иногда буквально на пару минут, иногда – на пару часов. Всякий раз он сперва убеждался, что я не попаду в какую-то переделку и буду чем-то интересным занят, а потом возвращался; иногда с какими-то свертками, реже – с пустыми руками. 

Несколько раз Арранз менял мне внешность, раз за разом меняя меня все сильнее. В моменты наведения своих иллюзий, вид у него был мрачный, порой даже ожесточенный, словно ему покоя не давали какие-то тяжелые мысли. Но он никогда ими со мной не делился. С каждым последующим разом ему удавалось все лучше и быстрее, но и это не радовало, а приводило в странную задумчивость. Временами, мне начинало казаться, что Арранз просто ставил на мне опыты, и это заставляло зябко ежиться. Единственное, что меня успокаивало – ничем по сути не подкрепленное чувство, что он мне не навредит. Ведь и правда, с чего я решил, что он не может ошибиться, или что он не мог сделать чего-то намеренно? Ан-нет, я совершенно этого не боялся, веря, что даже ошибись Арранз, он все равно будет в состоянии все исправить. И исправит.

Такая степень доверия немного пугала, но я был не одинок в том, чтобы немного размыть рамки. Пусть я и знал о его нынешней деятельности еще меньше, чем о его экспериментах, – точнее, практически вообще не знал, – я все же был о ней в курсе. Если задуматься, я вообще много о чем оказывался в курсе, о чем не знали или узнавали позже другие.

Даже когда Арранза не было дома, я мог использовать его кабинет или любимый уголок в библиотеке как своеобразное убежище от реальности и Сильена, второе после работы. Вот только, в скором времени оно стало единственным.

В один из рабочих дней, когда я все никак не мог разобраться, с какой стороны подобраться к новой рукописи, ко мне подошла Сью и заговорщицки произнесла:

– Джерри, к тебе пришли.

Я промычал что-то невразумительное, мол, не до того, у меня как раз, наконец, появилась идея, как переформулировать одно особенно неудавшееся предложение. Интересно, авторы случайно не проходили специальные курсы, на которых их бы учили так кошмарно изъясняться?

– Джерри! – задорно позвала она.

– Еще скажи, что это мой мифический парень, – огрызнулся я. – Это уже совершенно не смешно, хотя таковым оно никогда и не было.

– Вот так, – раздалось у меня над ухом, – ты считаешь, что у вас любовь, а потом тебя переводят в разряд мифических.

Оторвав взгляд от исчерченных листов, я увидел стоящего с видом оскорбленной невинности Сильена. 

– Сильен? Как ты сюда попал? – выпалил я раньше, чем сообразил, что это может прозвучать грубо.

Я упорно шифровался – кроме Арранза никто не знал, где именно я работаю, и в мои планы совсем не вписывалось подобное изменение сценария. Возможно, это было нечестным по отношению к Сильену, но ничего поделать с собой я не мог. От мысли, что Арранз мог настолько запросто выдать брату эту информацию, становилось тоскливо, но даже если и так, мне не в чем было его упрекнуть – мои чудачества лишь мои и ничьи больше.

– У меня свои способы добиться желаемого, – несколько заносчиво ответил он.

Значит, не Арранз. Игнорируя волной накатившие облегчение и чувство признательности, любопытный взгляд Сью и укоризненно-неодобрительный Бэтти, я решил отложить на время вопрос “как” и перейти сразу к вопросу “зачем”.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил я.

– А я не могу прийти к своему возлюбленному просто так? – он выразительно на меня посмотрел, словно ждал, что меня тут же загрызет совесть. Как бы не так. Она у меня и раньше была нечастым гостем, а уж после знакомства с Арранзом и его друзьями и вовсе не захаживала.

Бывали моменты, когда у меня складывалось впечатление, что представления о морали у этих существ все-таки были, но до того однобокие и извращенные, что становилось не по себе. Порой я думал, что они просто поделили мораль между собой, взяв каждый свою ее часть, словно они все просто решили договориться, что оставшийся ее кусок их не интересовал, его просто не существовало. Странно, с чего бы Сильену при таком вот раскладе ждать наличия у меня хотя бы совести, если в его окружении ею никто вообще не пользовался.

– Можешь, – нахмурился я, – просто это несколько неожиданно.

– Я вот тут подумал, – протянул Сильен, бесцеремонно устраиваясь на краешке моего стола, – может, сходим куда-то?

– Без проблем, – ошарашенно согласился я. Вот уж не думал, что он проделал весь этот путь ради _этого_. – Сразу после работы или мне сперва домой заехать?

– Ты не понял, – мягко произнес он, – я предлагаю уйти сейчас.

Сейчас? Он с ума сошел? Рабочий день в самом разгаре, шеф не в духе, а за прошлый прогул я заплатил слишком высокую цену – Джо прекрасно знал, что спихнуть на меня. Да и не вечно же Джо меня прикрывать – это следовало оставить для экстренных ситуаций, а капризы Сильена в эту категорию не входили. Я совсем не хотел устраивать разборки посреди офиса, а, судя по всему, Сильен собрался стоять на своем до последнего, но меня неожиданно спасли ворвавшиеся в комнату Фред и Джек.

–Тут сейчас шеф будет, – запыхавшись, проговорил Джек, – злющи-и-ий.

– Так что лучше сделайте вид, что страшно заняты, – посоветовал Фред и тут же схватился за первую попавшуюся книгу, напустив на себя вид занятой и важный. Меня всегда восхищало его умение так качественно изображать несуществующий процесс, но как ни пытался этому научиться, у меня и вполовину так мастерски не получалось.

– Думаю, шеф не обрадуется, когда увидит твоего Сильена, – делая легкий акцент на слове твой, прошептала Сюзи.

Вот черт, а она права – начальник наш не любил посторонних; он и нас-то порой едва выносил, грозя поувольнять, но так еще никогда и не исполнив своих угроз.

– Прячься! – коротко бросил я Сильену.

– Зачем? – подозрительно спросил он, скрещивая вместо этого руки на груди.

Боже, как же невовремя Сильен решил продемонстрировать свое упрямство!

– Если тебя шеф заметит, никто точно никуда не уйдет, – прошипел я.

Он попытался было возразить, как тут прислушался к чему-то, глубоко вздохнул и подчеркнуто медленно поплелся к небольшому зазору между нишей и книжным шкафом. Как он там поместился – неизвестно, это явно за гранью фантастики. Сделав знак, чтобы тот на некоторое время для верности стал невидимым, я услышал звук приближающихся шагов и в свою очередь сделал вид, что страшно занят. Уж не знаю, кто смог довести нашего шефа до такого состояния, но это даже отчасти вызывало чувство, смутно похожее на уважение, даром, что разбираться с последствиями придется нам. Таким злым мы его не видели очень давно; он громко и в цветастых выражениях высказывал все, что о нас думал, и едва вошел во вкус, как тут появился Арранз.

Каким-то невероятным образом я его сперва скорее почувствовал, чем заметил. К счастью, он по своему обыкновению явно не стал утруждать себя и остался незамеченным никем кроме меня и… Сильена. А вот это уже нехорошо. Если Сильен и правда узнал о месте моей работы не от него, то предполагалось, что Арранз о том, где я работаю, не знает. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот его не заметит, но куда там – Арранз даже нарочно не смог бы выбрать место, с какого его будет прекрасно видно брату. Шеф все орал и распинался, а мы сидели со смиренными лицами, мысленно отсчитывая секунды до того момента, когда можно будет сказать дежурное _«Вас поняли, больше не повторится»_ и выдохнуть спокойнее, но я уверен, что никто в этой комнате не желал наступления этого момента так, как я.

Арранз удивленно посмотрел на начальника, но спрашивать ничего не стал, вместо этого принявшись деловито шарить по моему столу, ящичкам и прочему, почти не заботясь о том, что если кому-то придет в голову обратить внимание и присмотреться, то выглядеть это будет, по меньшей мере, странно. На особенно смачных моментах в обвинительной речи нашего любимого шефа Арранз не выдерживал, фыркал или комментировал, передразнивал и едва ли не корчил рожи, размахивая карандашом.

К счастью, все были слишком заняты, чтобы что-то замечать, и это сошло ему с рук. Другое дело я – я не мог и слова вымолвить, чтобы спросить, что он-то тут забыл, и что можно было настолько бесцеремонно искать. А то, что он искал, но не находил, было очевидно. Это не был дневник или еще какая книга – я перестал участвовать в его работе по расшифровке уже довольно давно и не знал, закончил ли он или нет. Поэтому его визит был вдвойне неожиданнее.

– Ты не видел мой амулет? – проворчал он, когда ему надоело измываться над шефом. – Ума не приложу, куда он подевался? Я же помню, что оставлял его именно здесь.

Откуда мне знать, где твой амулет? Я его в глаза не видел, и почему он искал его именно здесь, мне тоже было не ведомо. Но он не телепат, и ответить мне не мог. Раздраженно пробарабанив пальцами по столешнице, он развернулся и облокотился на стол, оказавшись ко мне почти вплотную.

– В позапрошлую среду я оставил его где-то здесь. Точнее, это я сегодня только выяснил, что притащил сюда еще сырую наработку амулета, вообще-то я тут травы Сарфф от Ойгрига прятал, они были одинаково запакованы, – безостановочно тараторил он. – Мне этот амулет срочно нужен! Если я его не найду еще минут через десять, я опоздаю на встречу, а виноватым сделаю тебя, пусть это и не логично!

Арранз откинул голову назад, вперив взгляд куда-то в потолок, словно пытался вспомнить, куда же именно он дел этот свой амулет. Пусть он и грозился сделать меня крайним, я ему не верил ни на грош, но то, что он вообще тут оставлял что-то, да еще и так, что я об этом ничего не знал, – это удивляло. Сильена он, кажется, не заметил. И мне ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как молча молить Арранза не выболтнуть чего лишнего.

– Куда я мог его засунуть? А что если... А что, вполне может быть, – он неясно пробубнил под нос, а затем резко спрыгнул со стола. – Отъедь немного назад и в сторону, – командным тоном потребовал он. – Да не в ту сторону!

Я послушно отъехал, куда сказано, и в этот момент шеф громко хлопнул по столу раскрытой ладонью, заставив меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности, – я уж успел забыть, что он здесь. В какой-то момент он перестал орать и принялся за раздачу инструкций, а теперь, даже не дождавшись наших заверений, что мы все приняли к сведению и глубоко раскаиваемся, он ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

– Он у вас всегда такой шумный? – удивленно спросил Арранз, выглядывая из-под стола.

Пусть в комнате стало на одного человека меньше, я все равно не мог ответить. Пока я отвлекся на шефа, Арранз тем временем забрался в нижний ящик и теперь держал в руках небольшую продолговатую коробку. Ее содержимое мне не показали.

– Живи, – великодушно позволил мне он, поднимаясь и бросая взгляд на висящие на стене часы. – Я еще вполне успеваю даже домой заскочить.

Широко и как-то недобро улыбнувшись, так, что мне невольно стало жаль того несчастного, с кем он должен был сейчас встретиться, он подмигнул мне и исчез. Не успел я перевести дыхание, как рядом со мной оказался Сильен.

– И давно он знает, где ты работаешь? – словно между прочим поинтересовался он, разом разбивая все мои надежды на то, что он просто рассматривал пыль и паутину и Арранза каким-то чудом не заметил.

– Да вот только недавно, – почти не солгал я.

Почти – потому что, это для меня давно, а ему, с его-то ощущением времени, это вообще как на днях. Но я видел по сузившимся глазам Сильена, что он мне совсем не верил. Тут к нам подошли остальные, и на то время, пока все знакомились друг с другом, он несколько оттаял. Я уже думал, что этот инцидент удастся замять и двигаться дальше, но как бы не так.

– Вижу, ты занят, – довольно холодно произнес Сильен. – Я буду ждать у тебя.

Выпрямив спину и задрав голову, он царственно ушел. В офисе воцарились хаос и воодушевление; о работе забыли. Пытаясь хоть как-то сосредоточиться, я подошел к оккупировавшему столик с кофейником Джо. Тот посмотрел на меня хитро, но лишь сочувствующе покачал головой, молча протягивая мне чашку с обжигающе горячим кофе. Мне бы уйти домой, но там был Сильен, с которым объясняться желания не было никакого. А что придется – факт. Как же с ним порой было трудно! И как только он не уставал раздувать из каждой мухи больших слонов. В основном зеленых.

– Терпи, – усмехнулся Джо, когда я залпом допил остатки кофе и наливал вторую чашку. – Вот этот дурдом надолго. Твоего Сильена обсуждать намного увлекательнее, чем в который раз перемывать косточки нашему драгоценному шефу.

Я лишь мученически простонал и уткнулся в свой кофе. Сам знал, что Сильен им интереснее, он это умел. Вон Бэтти поглядывала на нас с умилением – я уже предчувствовал томные вздохи на тему красивой пары. Ей-богу, в следующий раз я ей подсуну гору детективов и заберу все ее любовные романы, так нельзя!

– А ведь Артура совсем не Артур зовут, – полувопросительно протянул Джо, хитро сощурив черные глаза, – верно?

– С чего ты взял?

– Вспомнил наш разговор о злых братьях-близнецах, – он одним глотком осушил свою чашку и теперь вертел ее в руках, словно раздумывая, хотел ли он еще, или с него временно хватит, – присмотрелся к этому Сильену. На близнецов они и правда совсем не тянут, но что-то общее проскальзывает. Родители вряд ли могли дать одному ребенку обычное имя, а второго назвать так вычурно. Вот я и предположил. Я прав?

В чем старине Джо не откажешь, так это в наблюдательности. Зато я теперь знал, что Сильен не стал менять внешность как обычно. Выдавать имя Арранза не хотелось, но и отпираться особого смысла не было, поэтому я просто кивнул, не став вдаваться в подробности.

Дома меня – в общем-то, ожидаемо – ждал скандал. От того, насколько предсказуемым это было, легче не становилось. Казалось, что все копившееся в Сильене напряжение, все его недовольство прорвало, как плотину. Он рассерженной кошкой шипел, едва не срываясь на крик, какой же я подлец и обманщик. О каком именно обмане шла речь, я понимал слабо, отчетливо понимая, что ему просто нужно было выговориться. В какой-то момент я его уже почти не слушал, лишь отстраненно размышляя, почему практически неограниченный доступ Арранза к моему офису, – а Сильен не дурак, сразу заметил, насколько легко тот ориентировался там, – его так взбесил.

Страшно было подумать, какой скандал бы мне устроили, узнай Сильен обо всем остальном. О наших встречах, о давно заброшенной работе – Арранз скорее возился с моими языковыми навыками и рассказывал иногда об их традициях, – о двух отнюдь не невинных и дружеских поцелуях и моих беспокойных мыслях.

– Что еще ты от меня скрыл?! – возопил Сильен, уже изрядно выдохшись.

Признаться во всех своих грехах – мнимых и реальных – и это будет перебор; сказать, что ничего – не поверит. Вместо ответа я просто спокойно, немного устало на него посмотрел, надеясь, что мне в этом фарсе участия принимать не придется. Не дождавшись вразумительного ответа, Сильен продолжил выговаривать едва ли не по второму кругу. Когда же дело дошло до санкций он вдруг замялся: игнорировать меня не вариант – он тут же подумал, что тем самым освободит мне больше времени для общения с братом, – а таскать меня по всем вечеринкам, на изрядной части которых мне теперь можно было не появляться, в качестве варианта ему не нравилось уже по другой причине – его компания не должна считаться наказанием. Я видел, как он буквально метался в поисках подходящего варианта, но все никак не находил его. Так ничего не придумав, он просто исчез, оставляя меня одного в пронзительной тишине опустевшей квартиры.


	25. Chapter 25

До начала семестра с каждым днем времени оставалось все меньше, и я отчетливо понимал, что как бы ни хотел успеть провести этот ритуал до того, как мои будни снова наполнят студенты и лекции, у меня это, скорее всего, не выйдет. Пусть нашлись те, кто мог охотно – или не очень – предоставить мне все требуемое, не задавая при этом лишних вопросов, процесс подготовки шел куда медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Я, как мог, рассчитал приблизительно время для проведения самого ритуала, но слишком многое зависело не от меня, и это несколько раздражало, пусть ничего поделать с этим я и не мог. У меня уже был богатый опыт по плохо продуманным экспериментам, которые я проводил слишком поспешно, и повторения не хотелось.

Общения с новыми и старыми знакомыми становилось слишком для одного меня, и я поймал себя на том, что все чаще брал Джереми с собой, под предлогом очередной прогулки на свежем воздухе. Не то из-за возможности вырваться за пределы привычного ему уютного мирка, особенно на фоне его стойкой, почти панической нелюбви к самолетам, не то еще по каким причинам, но долго уговаривать его не пришлось. На сами встречи я его практически никогда не брал, предпочитая оставлять как минимум на другом конце города. Можно было себе солгать и объяснить это недостаточным уровнем доверия, но самообманом я заниматься был не склонен.

Пусть Джереми и не участвовал при обмене, переговорах или моих сделках, он здорово отвлекал от дурных мыслей, если все проходило не так гладко, как мне бы хотелось, или помогал сохранить хорошее настроение, если все выходило по-моему и даже лучше. Я все еще не мог до конца определиться, буду ли посвящать его в то, чем же я занимался, что бы там Факунд ни говорил, но сам Джереми по своему обыкновению лишних вопросов не задавал, и – стоило признать – мне это в нем нравилось. Это подкупало и будило противоречивые желания: рассказать сразу и все или благоразумно держать его подальше от моей деятельности.

Мне не свойственно было так долго колебаться, да и противоречивые желания были скорее в духе даже не Сильена – тот редко успевал дойти до мучительного выбора между двумя противоположными поступками, сразу же поддаваясь малейшим порывам, – а скорее дядюшки Бертрама. Дядя был младшим братом моей матери и к нам захаживал редко, но с появлением на свет Сильена я довольно часто у него гостил, когда сил больше не было терпеть капризы маленького братца. Помнится, для меня было большой неожиданностью узнать, что обычная манера Бертрама держаться холодно и отстраненно мало что имела с действительностью, за собой надежно скрывая его внутренних демонов.

Узнав его поближе, я не уставал поражаться, из скольких противоречий он на самом деле был соткан. Даже спустя века он постоянно метался между дозволенным и запрещенным, должным и желаемым. Его мало что могло по-настоящему увлечь, но если уж такое случалось, то он отдавался этому весь, без остатка, а единожды заполучив, свое он держал крепко. Мать частенько неодобрительно качала головой, сетуя, что даже повзрослев, он был для меня дурной компанией, и как бы он меня не испортил, на что отец лишь усмехался и отвечал, что это невозможно – слишком уж мы были похожи. Я с ним никогда не соглашался, но в такие моменты внутренней борьбы одного с другим невольно вспоминал его слова, и это рождало во мне достаточное количество сомнений, чтобы окончательно сбить меня с толку.

Не желая отвлекаться на странные мысли, я с удвоенным усердием налегал на работу. Я не оставлял надежду найти специалиста по защитным амулетам, но до сих пор мне не слишком-то везло – те, кто себя таковыми считали, на проверку знали едва ли больше моего. Мне ничего не оставалось, как зарыться в книги и пытаться смастерить что-то самому, но у меня ничего не выходило. В лучшем случае такой вот амулет выходил совершенно бесполезным, в худшем – мог грозить рядом не совсем приятных последствий. Сарфф, глядя на мои потуги, только смеялась, что неудавшиеся образцы можно было продавать как приносящие неудачу, а Факунд предлагал подложить парочку таких Флавию. Идея была заманчива, но с ее реализацией стоило повременить – Ойгриг сразу поймет, чьих это рук дело.

Сарфф времени тоже зря не теряла – ее исследования шли полным ходом. Правда, ознакомившись с промежуточными результатами, я впервые по-настоящему понял, как себя чувствовал Ойгриг, когда ему, наконец, стало во всех подробностях известно о моем роде деятельности. Я одновременно был в полнейшем восторге от ее достижений, но вместе с тем в полнейшем же ужасе – если она попадется, ей чертовски не поздоровится. Оставалось лишь уповать на удачу и изворотливость Ойгрига. Мне участвовать во всем этом категорически запретили, и это был первый случай на моей памяти, когда Сарфф с моим давним любовником согласилась безо всяких “но”, а та помощь, которую мне все же милостиво разрешили предоставить, была настолько ничтожно мала, что почти не считалась. 

Деловые встречи, связанные с Джереми сомнения, беспокойство за Сарфф – все это очень выматывало. Один Факунд радовал – то сплошное безобразие, что он называл своей жизнью, давало отчетливо прочувствовать, что ни к чему в этой жизни нельзя относиться серьезно. И когда идти к Джереми не позволяло что-то подозрительно похожее на совесть, а к Сарфф – мои натянутые струной нервы, я брал шахматную доску и звал его к себе. Шахматы мы не любили оба, и играли мы не в шахматы, а шахматами, каждый раз по разным правилам, и никогда не повторяясь.

Одним поздним вечером я привычно послал зов Факунду, и, вопреки обыкновению расположившись в гостинной, принялся расставлять фигуры. Я слишком вымотался и мало следил за ходом игры, путаясь в сегодняшних правилах, до омерзения похожих на классический вариант, вместо этого предпочтя слушать бесконечный треп моего старого друга. Когда тот замолкал, я лишь задавал какой-то вопрос, побуждая говорить дальше, но сам говорить отказывался. Факунда такой непривычный расклад сбивал с толку, но он благоразумно не стал это комментировать.

– Как Мадок поживает? – чуть запоздало спросил я, когда понял, что пауза стала затягиваться.

– Мадок? – оживился Факунд. – Чудно! Мы с ним играем в карты и наперегонки соблазняем женщин.

На этот раз он не стал рассказывать всю историю; видимо, ему, наконец, надоело вести односторонние монологи.

– И как успехи? – покладисто поинтересовался я.

– Пока ничья, – просиял он, – ему везет с картами, а мне с женщинами.

И тут в гостиную смерчем ворвался Сильен. Сложно было не заметить, насколько тот был зол, но завидев меня, он разозлился еще больше. Он пытался меня буквально испепелить взглядом, судорожно глотал воздух, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно не мог определиться, хотел ли он высказаться, или лучше было банально меня ударить разок-другой.

– Я с тобой не разговариваю! – в конечном итоге прошипел он и шумно умчался вверх по лестнице. Какое-то время спустя стало слышно, как грюкнула дверь.

– Что это с ним? – удивился Факунд, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы лучше было видно – этим вечером он решил занять собой весь диван, оставляя меня ютиться в кресле.

– А спроси, – ответил я устало. – Сильен последнее время какой-то нервный, так что я даже почти не удивлен такому поведению – рано или поздно он просто обязан был выкинуть что-то в подобном духе.

– Что ж, это зато объясняет сегодняшнее твое настроение. Кстати, как там Джерри?

– А что с ним?

– Его ведь тоже не могло не задеть взрывной волной дурного настроения Сильена.

Мне на это ответить было нечего, и я предпочел вернуть все свое внимание зависшей между нами шахматной доске, пытаясь понять, какова же расстановка сил.

– Кстати о Джерри, – хитро протянул Факунд, примеряясь то к одной, то к другой шахманой фигурке. – Скажи-ка, друг мой, а ты случайно не знаешь, почему у него аура изменилась?

– Нет, – мысленно выругавшись, я честно солгал – я знал, но отнюдь не случайно.

– Будь добр, уточни: “нет, Факунд, я не знаю” или это “нет, я совершил очередную дурость и не знаю, как и сказать”? – нарочито невозмутимо спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски и, наконец, делая свой ход.

Вот же стервец. Впрочем, в своих бедах виноват был я сам – нужно было сперва хорошенько подумать, а потом делать: у меня же вышло наоборот, пусть я и подозревал, что мне еще аукнется. Кто бы мне еще напомнил, почему мне эта идея показалась тогда хорошей?

– Арранз, – тихо позвал он. – Ты, конечно, любишь что-то недоговаривать или оставлять объяснения на потом, но когда дело касается Джерри, ты делаешь это уж слишком часто. Что все-таки происходит?

Невысказанное “с тобой” неприятно повисло в воздухе, и чтобы как-то отвлечься от этого ощущения, я вновь посмотрел на доску. Если бы мы играли в классические шахматы, мне впору было ставить шах и мат, но глядя на все это с позиций наших извращенных правил, все становилось настолько запутанным, что просиди мы тут всю ночь напролет, ни победителей, ни проигравших все равно так и не отыщется. Я устало махнул рукой, случайно сметая все до единой фигурки с доски.

– Кажется, не один Сильен пребывает в дурном расположении духа.

– Да мне все ритуал этот не дает покоя, – неохотно пояснил я, прекрасно зная, что спрашивали меня не это.

– Велика новость, – фыркнул Факунд, великодушно закрывая на это глаза, – ты же у нас из тех редкостных зануд, что и к идеалу придерешься.

– Ну тебя! – засмеялся я.

Новую партию мы разыгрывать не стали, хоть и разошлись мы лишь спустя несколько часов, когда небо уже давным-давно усеяли звезды. Не раздеваясь, я повалился на застеленную кровать, молча отсчитывать минуты до рассвета. Ночь – пора всех демонов: выдуманных и тех, что живут бок о бок с твоими тенью и снами. Разговор с Факундом невольно натолкнул меня на мысль, никак с самим разговором не связанную – я уже очень давно не видел дядю Бертрама. В своих попытках устроить жизнь Сильену я вообще непозволительно редко стал видеться с теми, кого забывать совсем не стоило.

Часть меня всегла знала, что стоило мне обратиться к дядюшке, как он тут же нашел бы и корень всех моих проблем, и ворох решений, одно другого краше. Но рассказ о ритуале неизменно повлек бы за собой необходимость говорить ему о Джереми, ведь если обзаводиться амулетом, то и для него тоже – в первую очередь для него, – а эту тему я поднимать отчего-то не решался. Словно опасался того, что Бертрам мог мне сообщить. Знакомить мне их тоже не хотелось категорически. Но вместе с тем я понимал, что если кто и сможет решить мои проблемы с поисками, так это он: с законом одно время отношения у него были еще более вызывающие, чем мои, даже несмотря на умение вовремя подчищать чужую память, да и связей у него было несоизмеримо больше.

Обращаться за помощью не хотелось еще и потому, что сразу с порога что-то просить после такого перерыва – как-то это совсем не по-нашему. Но время тикало, альтернативные способы решить все самому стремительно кончались, терпение тоже, мне ничего не оставалось сделать, как просто сдаться и послать дядюшке зов. В конце концов, попытаться стоило, ведь еще не факт, что тот не окажется занят, верно? И тогда и проблема выбора, и вопросы этичности и уместности уже от меня зависеть не будут и рано или поздно отпадут сами собой. Подобное перекладывание ответственности на кого-то другого, даже если он об этом и не догадывался, было совершенно не в моем стиле и не в моих правилах, и заставляло досадливо морщиться, но сделанного не воротишь. Оставалось только ждать, и вскоре я получил ответ. И еще какой…

Это был довольно насыщенный день: три встречи из пяти оправдали себя даже больше, чем я мог ожидать, потом я помирился с Сильеном, – точнее, это он со мной, ведь он так и не потрудился сообщить, что же именно его так возмутило, – в честь чего было организовано небольшое празднование на троих с Джереми в роли третьего.

Подпускать брата к кухне я не рискнул, вместо этого предоставив его развлекать себя самому в меру своих нескромных сил и возможностей. Подобное решение тоже не было лишено определенной доли риска, но Сильен, к моему счастью, нашел часть коллекции карт Мадока, что ее зачем-то оставил на столике Факунд в один из своих визитов. Будучи существом взрослым, Сильен не нашел ничего лучше, чем изводить эти карты на построение просто ужасающего размера карточного домика. Джереми же благоразумно отсиживался на диване с какой-то книгой, периодически поглядывая на сооружаемое строение со смесью снисхождения и умиления.

Убедившись, что этому дому пока ничего не грозит, я ушел на кухню заканчивать возиться с тортом, какой я обещал испечь еще неделю назад, но все откладывал, как какое-то время спустя услышал возмущенные голоса. Высунувшись обратно в гостиную, картину я увидел довольно забавную: новоприбывший Ойгриг случайно задел плоды долгих стараний брата и теперь пытался – стоило отметить, довольно безуспешно, – увернуться от карт, с громким шелестом посыпавшихся на него и на пол.

– Ну и что здесь происходит? – едва сдерживая смех, поинтересовался я, глядя на учиненный беспорядок.

– Вандализм, вот что! – припечатал Сильен, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть одновременно несчастно и возмущенно, и тут же принялся собирать карты.

Не желая, чтобы и меня вовлекли в уборку, я поспешил скрыться на кухне и на всякий случай сделал вид, что жутко занят украшением торта. Туда же, как только смахнул с себя последние карты, просочился и Ойгриг.

– Почему вокруг тебя всегда царит хаос? – страдальчески вопрошает он, пытаясь подцепить пальцем крем, за что тут же получил по руке.

– Не я его создал, – усмехнулся я и склонился над тортом проверить, не нужно ли было подправить кремовый узор. – Все вопросы к Сильену – это его рук дело.

Ойгриг смотрел на меня обиженно, потирая руку, но судя по тому, что он так и не сдвинулся с места, ответ его на самом деле интересовал мало. Я уже хотел было поинтересоваться, что он здесь забыл, как вдруг отчетливо ощутил, что уже некоторое время в доме находился кто-то еще. Кто-то, у кого была настолько гнетущая аура, что стало почти страшно от того, что я далеко не сразу это почувствовал. Внутренне весь подобравшись, я тут же поспешил на ее источник, но стоило мне зайти в гостиную, как там появились еще два гостя, в одном из которых я с немалым удивлением узнал Бертрама.

В одной руке он вертел ту самую книгу моих родителей, оказавшуюся наиболее полезной в моих давних поисках информации о Видящих, и которую я так и не вернул, несмотря на все свои обещания, а второй небрежно придерживал за талию какую-то юную особу. Я мазнул по ней незаинтересованным взглядом, но что-то в ней показалось мне неправильным, и, нахмурившись, я внось обратил на нее свое внимание, на этот раз куда более пристальное.

У нее была неестественно бледная кожа, которая, казалось, слегка светилась в контрасте с черным платьем с очень длинными рукавами и волосами настолько рыжими, что напоминали пламя костра. Часть волос была заплетена в косички, в которые были вплетены длинные перья и мелкие, тускло поблескивавшие монетки. В одном ухе в качестве серьги выступал небольшой ловец снов, во втором – крупный клык на тонкой цепочке, а запястья, как наручники, обхватывали тяжелые широкие браслеты из черненого серебра с грубо вырезанными незнакомыми мне символами. Она была невысокой, едва доставая дяде до плеча, и казалась слишком хрупкой, но прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, я с немалым изумлением понял, что это именно ее я и засек, а еще то, что, несмотря на свою внешность, она была как минимум вдвое старше меня. Если не больше.

– Я тут наведался в вашу библиотеку, и меня не обрадовало то, что я там увидел, – невозмутимо произнес Бертрам, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и словно не замечая ни напряженно застывшего Джереми, пытавшегося выглядеть естественно и расслабленно и старавшегося не бросать слишком частые и тревожные взгляды на прибывших; ни Сильена, который, едва завидя дорогого дядюшку, тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию, уже не столько подбирая карты, сколько строя новый домик прямо там, на полу. Судя по тому, как Бертрам держался, тратить время на изображение из себя холодного и неприступного представителя знати он сегодня не желал, а желал он развлекаться. – За исключением одного небольшого уютного уголка там ощущения как в построенном людьми и для людей старом склепе! Нехорошо.

– Нехорошо – это начать критиковать раньше, чем представишься, – послышался голос Ойгрига, который, видимо, вышел посмотреть, почему в доме вдруг стало настолько тихо, и теперь стоял, оперевшись на дверной косяк и скрестив на груди руки, – а остальное дело вкуса.

Дядя вдруг пристально посмотрел на него, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, словно мысленно уже прикидывал, в какие игры с Ойгригом можно поиграть, и чем еще он мог оказаться интересен или полезен.

– Да ладно тебе, Ойгриг, – беззаботно произнес Сильен, не отрывая взгляда от своей шаткой конструкции. Казалось, что кроме наших гостей он был единственным, кто чувствовал себя комфортно, и его совершенно не волновало их присутствие. – Дядюшка Бертрам это вовсе не со зла.

– В любом случае, он в чем-то прав – я вижу новые лица, стоит познакомиться поближе, но позвольте сперва представить мою спутницу, – он подвел ее к ближайшему креслу, молчаливо приглашая присесть, а сам небрежно облокотился на спинку. – Несравненная Джильда! – немного подумав, он обратился к Сильену: – К слову, думаю, можно уже обойтись и без “любимый дядюшка”, лучше просто Бертрам.

Джильда была молчалива и скупа на движения, словно марионетка, которую хозяин временно оставил без дальнеших указаний о том, что следовало делать дальше, и, словно кукла, она казалась застывшей и бездушной. И тем более жутким было практически не экранируемое идущее от нее ощущение могущества и силы. Я с трудом подавлял желание не сводить с нее глаз, чтобы не упустить ни малейшее в ней и ее поведении изменение.

– Ваше лицо кажется знакомым, – пробормотал Ойгриг. – Вы случайно не тот самый Бертрам… – он нахмурился и защелкал пальцами, словно мучительно что-то силился вспомнить, – кажется, “Бостонское дело” в двадцать пятом?..

– О, так вы о нем слышали? – оживился Бертрам, всплеснув руками. – Это было просто незабываемо весело!

– Боюсь, ребята из соседнего отдела с вами не согласились бы – вы им немало неприятностей доставили, даже больше, чем в свое время Арранз мне. Вот уж не думал, что вы родственники, – Ойгриг посмотрел на меня так, словно впервые видел, и с тем оттенком обреченности, словно ждал, что я в любой момент пойду нарушать закон направо и налево и сеять панику среди гражданского населения обоих миров сразу, – но зато это многое объясняет.

В свою очередь Бертрам тоже смотрел на меня по-новому, но в отличие от Ойгрига скорее хитро и удивленно – дядя явно хотел бы узнать, что могло быть общего у меня с тем, кто был призван неукоснительно следить за исполнением законов и поддеживать общественную безопасность. Затем он, наконец, заметил Джереми, и азартное любопытство в его взгляде мне совершенно не понравилось.

– Арранз, не представишь этого молодого… человека? – словно не был до конца уверен в своих выводах, попросил он.

– Это Джереми, любовник Сильена, – ровно ответил я, краем глаза замечая, как брат удивленно вскинул голову, а затем снова уткнулся в свои карты, спешно пытаясь выровнять опасно накренившуюся башенку домика.

– Рад знакомвству, – голос Джереми звучал естветственно и расслабленно, но его тело было все еще слишом напряжено, а спина – неестественно ровной, чтобы этим обмануться.

– Вот оно как, – медленно произнес Бертрам, а затем снова оживился. – А ведь мы совсем забыли о нашей даме, негоже это. Арранз, как хозяину этого вечера твоей обязанностью будет не дать ей заскучать. Я уверен, что у вас найдется, о чем поговорить, – многозначительно протянул он, цепко глядя на меня, а затем широко улыбнулся, обращаясь уже к “публике”. – А я пока поболтаю с моим дорогим племянником – подумать только, как быстро вырос! – и поближе познакомлюсь с твоими гостями.

Видимых причин отказаться у меня не было – Сильен был его семьей, Ойгриг мог позаботиться о себе сам, а Джереми они оба совместными усилиями в случае чего прикроют, а вот оставаться наедине с Джильдой не хотелось. Но вместе с тем я знал Бертрама – тот редко когда делал что-то по-настоящему бессмысленное, а это значило, что гостья эта здесь специально для меня, а весь этот фарс лишь затем, чтобы отвлечь внимание от истинной причины их визита. Хотя это не отменяло желание моего дорогого дядюшки немного подурачиться за мой счет в отместку за то, что я его так долго не навещал.

Галантно взяв Джильду под локоток, я неторопливо повел ее наверх, в кабинет, и только плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, я, наконец, поинтересовался:

– Чем могу вам служить?

– Вопрос вы ставите неправильно, юноша, а в том, чем могу быть полезна вам я.

Это были ее первые слова за весь этот вечер. Голос у Джильды звучал глухо, но не слабо и чем-то неуловимо напоминал шелест ветра. Я, конечно, догадывался, что она здесь неспроста, но все же оказался не совсем готов к такому повороту и молча стоял, тяжело опершись на стол, и раздумывал, что же можно на это ответить. Джильда тоже молчала, только бесконечно долго взглядывалась в мое лицо своими тускло светящимися, выцветшими серыми глазами и словно решала, как много мне можно сказать, вернее даже, как много я был достоин услышать. Придя к какому-то для себя выводу, она медленно кивнула своим мыслям и вновь отвернулась к окну, взглядываясь в темноту ночи.

– Ваш дядя сообщил мне, что вы ищите того, кто разбирается в защитных чарах, это верно? – все так же безэмоционально спросила она.

Я автоматически кивнул, но только спустя пару секунд заметил, что она все еще на меня не смотрела, а значит, и не видела этого, и уже хотел сказать “да”, но ей мое согласие не требовалось.

– Ну, тогда слушайте и слушайте внимательно, потому что дважды я повторять не намерена. Сразу хочу заметить, что по пустякам ко мне не обращаются, и если вам, юноша, всего лишь жаль подпорить личико парой легких царапин, то вы обратились не по адресу. Прежде всего, вы должны четко определиться с тем, что же именно – или кого – вы хотите защитить, и почему, и в этом вы должны быть предельно честны с собой. В противном случае расплата будет жестокой, и это не то, что я или вы, или еще кто-то либо в состоянии контролировать или чем можно пренебречь. Считайте это воздаянием за неискренность.

Джильда периодически делала небольшие паузы, будто стремилась как можно полнее донести до меня смысл своей речи, и это было единственным разнообразием, что она себе позволяла. Все это время ее интонации не менялись так же, как и ее поза – словно разговариваешь с не до конца ожившим изваянием, и это было куда более жутко, чем то, о чем она говорила.

– Все, что я делаю, имеет свою цену, – продолжила она.

– Цена для меня не проблема, я могу заплатить, – поспешно заверил ее я, но заметил, что она медленно покачала головой.

– Я говорю не о той цене, юноша. Впрочем, думаю, что разговоры о равноценном обмене будут излишни – если то, что мне рассказал о вас Бертрам правда, то с этим проблем может и не быть. Просто не воспринимайте то, что получите, как должное – никогда не знаешь, чем придется пожертвовать. Я помогу вам, сделаю все, что пожелаете, но вам придется детально рассказать, для кого и для чего я стараюсь.

Зябко поведя плечами, я в общих чертах постарался максимально полно описать все, с чем мне предстояло работать, но при этом не слишком распространяться о том, какого рода ритуал должен был получиться. Помня о ее предостережениях в самом начале, я уже приготовился, что меня заставят все-таки отвечать на неудобные вопросы, но ее куда больше интересовали мои мотивы, чем конечный результат моей работы. Немного поразмыслив, я все же решился попросить о защите не только моей и моей маленькой квартирки, но и для Джереми тоже – лучше уж я передумаю в последний момент, и ничего этого не пригодится, чем я передумаю, и он останется уязвимым.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, Джильда оживилась, когда я осторожно высказал эту просьбу, все еще сомневаясь ее уместности. Она теперь все свое внимание сосредоточила на мне, ловя каждое мое движение и считывая даже малейшее изменение в моих жестах и мимике. Она все расспрашивала меня обо всем, что я о нем знал и даже о том, о чем даже не догадывался или не задумывался, но мои неуверенные паузы и заминки, казалось, говорили ей даже больше, чем мои слова.

– Думаю, мы с вами сработаемся, – почти довольно произнесла она. – Через несколько дней все будет готово.

– Что вы хотите от меня взамен? – видя, что меня не поняли, я уточнил вопрос: – За вашу работу.

– Сделайте то, что от вас требуется – это и будет моей наградой.

– Но…

– И никаких «но», юноша, просто делайте, что говорят и учитесь принимать помощь, если не хотите закончить как я. Провожать меня не надо.

В подтверджение своих слов Джильда тут же исчезла, подхваченная откуда-то взявшимся ветерком, смахнувшим часть бумаг на пол. Не успел я перевести дыхание, как в комнате материализовался Бертрам, словно только и ждал подходящего момента.

– Я надеюсь, ты повел себя как джентльмен, – с напускной суровостью произвес он, но уже в следующий момент светло улыбался.

Заметив на полу листы, он не преминул их поднять до того, как я мог их забрать и куда-то спрятать. Словно мне заняться больше нечем.

– В общем, покажи-ка мне список всего тебе недостающего – максимум к концу недели все будет. А то ты с этим столько возишься, что это почти скучно, да и результаты тебя могут и разочаровать после такой-то бурной деятельности.

– Так быстро? – не смог не усомниться я – все-таки я над поисками бился не один день.

– Не стоит меня недооценивать.

– И что, вот так просто?

– Арранз, ну что ты как маленький. Я тебе сколько раз говорил не усложнять себе жизнь на ровном месте? – мягко произнес он, потрепав меня по волосам, словно мне было на несколько сотен лет меньше, и я все еще был несмышленным подростком. – Это твой экперимент, я вмешиваться не стану. Только поработаю зеленой феей, или кто у смертных за добрые дела отвечает?

– Феей, но не зеленой, – засмеялся я, – с этим мне и Факунд поможет.

– Ну, как скажешь, тебе виднее.

Как он и обещал, все необходимое, даже то, что я уже почти был готов пытаться на свой страх и риск заменить чем-то другим, я в нужный срок нашел в своем кабинете. Дальнейшая подготовка была муторной, но больше механической – то смешать, то растереть, то засушить, потом сварить, вот то поджечь, потом настоять, периодически слов кучу всяких наговорить – к тому моменту я уже почти не вникал в смысл сказанного, а лишь отслеживал, как бы ненароком чего не перепутать, – щедро полить своей кровью и снова все сначала, а затем перестаскивать все это с места на место, обеспечивая разные условия и температурный режим. Когда начался семестр, мне даже пришлось дважды отменить занятия, чтобы успеть проследить, как бы ничего не испортилось, а моя квартира напоминала поле боя после разгромной битвы. Одно радовало – скоро это должно было кончиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джильда (от древнегерм. gild) – воздаяние, награда, жертва.


	26. Chapter 26

– Ты точно уверен, что хочешь в этом участвовать? – в сотый, наверное, раз поинтересовался Арранз.

В его голосе непривычно звучали почти ничем не прикрытые участие и беспокойство, и пусть сперва это и льстило, и согревало, но, со временем, подобные вопросы стали несколько раздражать и утомлять.

– Арранз, – глухо простонал я, – сколько раз мне еще нужно повторить, что да, я уверен. Если ты передумал и решил от меня избавиться, то так и скажи, а если нет, то просто перестань. Я не отступлюсь, и тебе об этом известно, а совести, которую надо подкупать вечными переспрашиваниями, у тебя все равно нет.

– Много ты понимаешь, – пробурчал он себе под нос, напуская на себя вид незаинтересованный и занятой.

Если бы он при этом не кусал поминутно губы и не пытался снова что-то проверять и перепроверять, я бы ему, возможно, даже поверил. Не желая спорить понапрасну, я лишь мимолетно положил руку на его предплечье, легонько сжимая, как бы говоря, что все будет хорошо и нет нужды так нервничать. Как бы странно это ни прозвучало, но Арранз, и правда, ощутимо расслабился.

В квартире его тоже были разительные перемены: ковер был убран и стоял свернутым у стенки, а изрядная часть пола и стены были исчерчены странного вида символами и ломаными геометрическими фигурами безо всякой для непосвященного зрителя системы. Зачем именно это было нужно, я представлял себе слабо, но однажды я пришел к Арранзу и обнаружил все вот в таком вот виде. А еще я как-то застал у него Джильду, что-то дорисовывавшую в дальнем левом углу. На мое приветствие она не ответила, лишь оцарапала мне до крови щеку, после чего отвернулась, взяла что-то со столика и принялась что-то нараспев бормотать.

Не успел я поинтересоваться, что же происходит, как у меня на шее застегнули небольшой, но довольно тяжелый медальон на длинной цепочке и строго-настрого запретили снимать. Зато никто не запрещал мне пытаться его открыть, чем по возвращению домой я и занялся, но – увы! – совершенно в этом не преуспел.

Вопросы о происходящем я перестал задавать еще спустя неделю после начала всего этого дурдома – Арранз или молчал как рыба, или же отвечал на них, но так, что хотелось удавиться от того потока похожего на откровенную тарабарщину слов, из которых я, польстив себе, понимал едва ли пятую часть. В любой другой раз меня, пожалуй, позабавило бы, во что превращалась его речь, когда тот был взволнован, раздражен или чем-то обескуражен – такого кошмарного сочетания разных языков в одном предложении еще поискать надо было! У кого-то другого это наверняка смотрелось бы неестественным и слишком вычурным, наигранным, но вкупе с горящим азартом во взгляде и то плавными, то резкими движениями, когда тот принимался жестикулировать, это делало Арранза таким живым, что не любоваться им было просто невозможно.

Я не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что то, чем занялся Арранз, могло плохо кончиться: по пустякам он не беспокоился, да и те порой сложно назвать таковыми. Его-то понять отчасти даже можно – если бы я прожил столько, сколько, как я думал, прожил он, я бы тоже время от времени занимался чем-то в такой же степени безрассудным. Просто потому, что захотелось. Но я себе такой роскоши позволить не мог, и оставалось лишь задаваться вопросом, что же, черт возьми, заставляло во всем этом участвовать меня?! Почему я не мог просто остаться в стороне, чтобы потом вместе с Сарфф и Факундом слушать об этом, воспринимая как очередную историю, каких у него было немало? Это было бы не менее увлекательно, чем личное участие, ведь когда хотел, рассказчиком Арранз был просто потрясающим – даже Факунду не снилось со всем его красноречием. Но раз за разом все доводы здравого смысла куда-то пропадали, стоило мне переступить порог его квартиры с твердым намерением отдать медальон и сказать, что я выхожу из игры, а вместо этого оставаться снова и снова, махнув рукой на все его предостережения.

Несмотря на все разговоры и размышления, назначенный день все равно наступил слишком уж неожиданно. С работы я в итоге сбежал раньше на полтора часа, невнятно отговорившись какими-то срочными делами: моя бы воля, я бы вообще взял отгул, но Арранзу мое предложение почему-то не понравилось, и он категорично высказался против. Такой реакции я совсем не ждал, и у меня стали закрадываться смутные сомнения, что в самый последний момент он просто решит во всем разобраться именно тогда, когда я буду на работе, но, к моему немалому удивлению, я оказался не прав. Хотя если судить по его реакции на мое нежданное появление, мысль о том, чтобы начать без меня, ему в голову явно приходила, и не раз.

– И что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? – стоило мне только сделать несколько шагов, как он отстраненно спросил, даже не оглядываясь.

Мне практически никогда не удавалось застать его врасплох, независимо от того, насколько тихо я двигался. Арранз все так же неподвижно стоял ко мне спиной, и от его тихого, непривычно хрипловатого голоса я и сам невольно замер. 

– Джереми, я к тебе обращаюсь, – это должно было прозвучать раздраженно, но вместо этого получилось немного устало и самую малость обреченно.

– С чего ты взял, что это я? Это мог быть кто угодно – у тебя дверь нараспашку, ты в курсе?

Всегда поражала эта его беспечность. Как мог кто-то вроде него, кто-то настолько закрытый, так небрежно относиться к вопросам своей безопасности? Он мог сколько угодно отмахиваться, что ничего по-настоящему ценного здесь не хранил, а то, что могло иметь хоть какую-то значимость, было достаточно опасно и само по себе, не нуждаясь в лишней охране. Людей Арранз не опасался вовсе, а от всех остальных он себя обезопасил: правда, каким именно образом и от кого, он уже делиться не стал. Зная, что ему ничего грозить не могло, даже если он и забудет пару-тройку раз закрыть дверь на замок, меня это все равно утешало мало.

– Раз уж от тебя никуда не денешься, – мягко произнес он, – будет лучше, если ты не будешь сильно всматриваться в то, что я буду делать. Результаты наблюдать – это пожалуйста, но если тебе придется отвечать на неудобные вопросы, пусть лучше ты действительно не будешь знать, что сказать, чем начнешь выдумывать на ходу, что бы солгать поубедительнее.

– Думаешь, такая вероятность существует?

– Довольно небольшая, но я бы не хотел рисковать понапрасну. Все-таки перестраховаться не помешало бы.

Далеко не первый раз мне вспомнился Ойгриг, какой умиленно звал Арранза перестраховщиком. Симпатией к Ойгригу я так проникнуться и не смог, но не признать его правоту было невозможно. Я, конечно, старательно смотрел в другую сторону, изо всех сил пытаясь изображать из себя глухого и глупого, но как ни старался, полностью отгородиться от реальности не выходило. Я слышал обрывки напевно и тягуче произносимых фраз, тихий шорох, означавший его передвижение по комнате – Арранз был одет в тот самый черный балахон, в каком он был в день нашей первой встречи, – и еще кучу разнообразнейших звуков, которые в другой момент и не заметил бы, если б не было необходимости о них тут же забыть.

Я не жаловался на недостаток воображения, но сказать наверняка, что происходило, не мог. Отчасти стало жаль, что я не удосужился тщательнее просмотреть записи, лишь мазнув по ним взглядом, выцепив отдельные базовые моменты. Время утекало куда-то мимо меня, и я ловил себя на том, что меня необъяснимо стало клонить в сон, хотя еще недавно я был полон сил и энергии. Как бы ни хотелось поддаться этому внезапному желанию, я изо всех сил противился ему: часть меня откуда-то знала, что этого делать нельзя ни в коем случае. От размышлений, с чего я это взял, меня отвлекла мягко опустившаяся мне на затылок рука.

– Выпей, – коротко выдохнул Арранз, поднося к моим губам какую-то склянку.

Не задумываясь, я подчинился. Я ждал, что жидкость будет горячей – ее нужно было довести едва ли не до кипения, я это точно помнил, – но тем сильнее было мое удивление, когда она оказалась просто ледяной – настолько холодной, что вкуса я просто не почувствовал. Закашлявшись, я с трудом допил содержимое склянки, не став дожидаться, когда в меня вольют силой. Примерно с минуту ничего не происходило, и я уже собирался спросить, неужели ничего не вышло, как вдруг пол под ногами покачнулся, а воздухе сильно запахло озоном. Мои глаза обожгло болью, словно кто-то плеснул мне кислоты в лицо, и я едва держался от того, чтобы не закричать.

Несколько показавшихся вечностью мгновений спустя я едва смог разлепить слезящиеся глаза, но то, что я увидел, заставило меня раскрыть их пошире, наплевав на усилившуюся боль. Арранз теперь казался старше, черты лица заострились, стали еще резче, длинные волосы и балахон развевались словно от мощного порыва ветра, хотя все окна были предусмотрительно закрыты. Стоило ему отвести от лица упавшую на глаза прядь волос, как я заметил, что ногти вместо привычных аккуратно остриженых теперь скорее напоминали когти не меньше дюйма длиной, но все это меркло по сравнению с его воистину потусторонним взглядом.

Если мне раньше казалось, что глаза Арранза иногда слегка светились, то сейчас в этом не было ни малейших сомнений. Они не просто светились – о, нет! – на месте его радужек разгорался ядовитый, кислотно-зеленый огонь, казавшийся даже ярче на фоне стремительно разъедавшей белки его глаз черноты. Я почти ждал, что его зрачки вытянутся в две узкие щелки, как у змеи или кошки, но тем более жутко смотрелись круглые человеческие; хотя ничего во всем его облике назвать человеческим язык не поворачивался. Он был просто пугающе прекрасен. От Арранза веяло такой силой, что хотелось просто упасть на колени в немом подчинении, и я, наверное, так никогда и не узнаю, каких усилий мне стоило этого не сделать.

Когда я думал, что эта боль никогда не кончится, в голове неожиданно немного прояснилось. Несуществующий ветер улегся, давящие ощущения ушли, и я, наконец, смог перевести дыхание.

– Джерри, ты как? – поинтересовался Арранз чужим, скрипучим голосом, единым грациозным движением преодолевая разделявшее нас расстояние. – Выглядишь кошмарно.

– Чувствую себя не лучше, – пробубнел я под нос, беспокойно косясь на его бритвенно-острые ногти в опасной близости от моего лица. – Что это было? – уже громче спросил я.

– Не уверен, – медленно произнес он, закидывая мою руку на свое плечо.

Я попытался было возмутиться, что это определенно было лишним, но все слова застряли в горле, стоило мне едва не упасть, сделав лишь небольшой шаг. Пробурчав что-то невразумительное, я нехотя оперся на него, медленно продвигаясь вперед, стараясь сохранить столько достоинства, сколько вообще возможно для человека в моем положении.

– И стоило сопротивляться, упрямое ты создание? – рассмеялся он, и его похожий на металлический лязг цепи смех отозвался дрожью по всему телу; я все никак не мог понять, нравилось мне это в Арранзе изменение или нет. 

– Я еще и очень гордое создание, – зачем-то добавил я, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте в двух шагах от входной двери. – А куда мы вообще идем? – спохватился я.

– Идем – это громко сказано, не находишь? – он с легкостью увернулся от моего слабого тычка под ребра, едва не уронив меня в процессе. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что сидя в четырех стенах мы ничего не добьемся.

До лифта Арранз меня едва ли не волоком тащил, хотя мне уже было намного лучше – мир уже представлялся куда более устойчивым местом, а голова не пыталась расколоться надвое. Правда, после того, как меня пообещали в этом самом лифте забыть и заставить кататься туда и обратно, комедию пришлось перестать ломать. В лифте мы были одни, поэтому, проехав несколько этажей, Арранз вдруг щелкнул пальцами, перемещая нас в незнакомую мне часть города.

Стоило нам оказаться на улице, как нашим глазам открылось просто потрясающее в своей нерельности зрелище. Улицы и так редко когда пустовали, особенно в это время суток, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что же творилось там сейчас! В самой гуще человеческого потока, никем не замеченные сновали похожие на привидений… люди? существа? тени? Они казались менее плотными, чем окружавшие их прохожие, и были слегка прозрачными, тускло отсвечивая серебристо-жемчужным, похожим на кровь Арранза, ровным светом. Каждый из них был одет в причудливые одежды смутно знакомых фасонов, что я только слышал о них от Факунда или Арранза с Сарфф.

Они ни на секунду не останавливали свой пусть, двигаясь легко и плавно и словно парили в шаге от земли, будто под их ногами была сотканная из воздуха и невидимая глазу дорога только для них одних. Каким-то причудливым образом они умудрялись одновременно быть частью человеческой толпы и, вместе с тем, оставаться в совершенно другом измерении. Создавалось впечатление, что они видели все, ничего при этом не замечая, находились вне времени, живя одновременно в прошлом и будущем, безвозвратно заменившим им настоящее. От них веяло легкостью, подобно ветру, шуму волн и шороху листвы, и, несмотря на все внешнее величие и могущество, они представлялись хрупкими, как застывшее стекло.

– Дугалл… – выдохнул Арранз на грани шепота со странной интонацией.

Признаться, я настолько засмотрелся, что на какое-то время и сам выпал из реальности. Я обернулся к Арранзу, чтобы спросить, кто такой этот Дугалл, но не смог и слова вымолвить, настолько у Арранза было потерянное, уязвимое в своей открытости выражение лица. Он вдруг медленно побрел вперед, механически переставляя ноги, словно находясь в трансе. Один из призраков – как за неимением лучшего определения мысленно окрестил я – вдруг замедлился, почти останавливаясь, и протянул руку в приглашающем жесте.

Я похолодел. Я совершенно не отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях, и раньше, чем смог понять, что творил, успел неожиданно крепко вцепиться в рукав Арранза. Потом, ненавидеть себя за это постыдное проявление слабости я буду завтра, а пока я меньше всего хотел оставаться один на один с этим ставшим враз чужим мне миром. Ведь если Арранз приблизится хоть еще немного, он уйдет. Откуда-то пришло знание, что он не просто уйдет, а исчезнет навсегда, и я больше никогда его не увижу. Это простое и краткое “никогда” настолько ошеломило меня, что я едва держался, чтобы не утонуть в паническом ужасе. Нет. Я не хочу так!

– Не ходи туда, прошу, – тихо умолял я.

Арранз еще по инерции пытался идти дальше, словно не замечая, как отчаянно я пытался удержать его, но все же остановился, и, нахмурившись, непонимающе посмотрел куда-то сквозь меня. Пока он пытался понять, кто и зачем посмел его прервать на пути к цели, этот самый призрак вдруг посмотрел на меня, улыбаясь одновременно понимающе и одобряюще, а затем молча расстворился в толпе, махнув на прощание рукой. Переведя взгляд обратно на Арранза, я заметил, что тот расширенными глазами куда более осмысленно смотрел туда, где только что исчез этот странный субъект, а затем он мягко вывернулся из моей хватки и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно зашагал в противоположном направлении.

Я попытался его догнать, мне совсем не хотелось оставлять его одного в таком состоянии, да и – чего греха таить – остаться здесь одному тоже, но Арранз каким-то образом умудрялся оставаться на несколько шагов впереди, пока не исчез за ближайшим поворотом. Дьявол! Я же совсем не представлял, где я. Нужно было отсюда выбираться и скорее. Я чувствовал себя до ужаса неуютно посреди этой разношерстной толпы и буквально кожей чувствовал обращенные на меня вгляды – липкие и холодные. Чувствовал, но не видел, и от этого было только страшнее – не знание, откуда может прийти опасность, просто сводило с ума. Ох не вовремя Арранз решил сбежать, но злиться на него почему-то не получалось, пусть я и имел полное на это право.

Как на зло, я не захватил с собой ни деньги, ни телефон, ни вообще хоть что-то, и полагаться приходилось только на себя. Я уже хотел спросить кого-то из прохожих, кто более менее выглядел как человек, подсказать мне дорогу, но все они по непонятным мне причинам сторонились меня, обходя по широкой дуге. Раз уж я все равно не знал, куда идти, мне было все равно в какую сторону двигаться, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как просто брести в неопределенном направлении в надежде выйти хоть на какой-то знакомый мне ориентир, стараясь при этом сильно не шарахаться от проходивших мимо меня жемчужных силуэтов. Сердце гулко стучало, грозя пробить собой ребра, в глазах периодически двоилось, а я преуспел лишь в том, чтобы заблудиться еще больше. 

Каким-то непостижимым чудом чертову прорву времени спустя мне удалось выйти на знакомый заброшенный кинотеатр, и еще никогда в жизни я не был настолько рад видеть это здание, как в тот момент. Как это ни странно, но кроме людей рядом никого почти и не было, и я посчитал это добрым знаком. Мне бы дойти до дома и там уже отлежаться, но все во мне противилось этому решению – я должен был убедиться, что с Арранзом все хорошо, и что он не исчез где-то по дороге. Что он все еще есть в этом мире. 

Пусть до его дома было немного ближе, я все же решил сперва проверить его квартиру. Я шел, от усталости не чувствуя ног, но все же упрямо не сдавался. Я упустил тот момент, когда среди людей больше никого кроме людей не осталось, но когда заметил, что все снова стало по-старому, не мог не порадоваться временности эффекта. Я бы просто не выдержал, если бы это было навсегда, пусть мне сперва и было любопытно посмотреть, как изменились бы Факунд, Сильен, Сарфф и остальные.

По нужному адресу я оказался уже поздним вечером. Вознеся хвалу тому, кто в свое время придумал лифт, я искренне порадовался, что мне не пришлось подниматься по всем этим ступенькам – сил моих едва хватало на то, чтобы не уснуть прямо в лифте и все же сделать несколько шагов по направлению к квартире Арранза. Дверь на этот раз была не просто не заперта на замок, но еще и слегка приоткрыта, и будь у меня больше сил и желания, я бы непременно высказал Арранзу все, что думал по этому поводу – я имел все основания считать, что это уже перебор. Впрочем, у меня не нашлось ни того, ни другого, и я молча скользнул внутрь с твердым намерением остаться на ночь. Меня уже не волновали ни этические вопросы, ни возможные возражения хозяина этой квартиры; все, о чем я мечтал – упасть на любую для сна пригодную поверхность, и чтобы весь мир отвязался от меня на ближайшие несколько суток.

Я был в полушаге от выполнения этой незатейливой мечты, если бы не одно но… И об это самое “но” разбились все мои планы, все мое недовольство, даже усталость и та отошла куда-то на второй, а то и третий план. Привычную тишину подменила собой музыка, не похожая ни на что ранее мною слышанное. Издаваемая незнакомым мне инструментом мелодия сперва показалась мне резкой и монотонной, порой напоминая своим звучанием жужжание рассерженной пчелы, но какое-то время спустя я понял, что даже такая, она была полна эмоций и чувств. Неспокойная, тревожная, надрывная, мелодия, казалось, была насквозь пронизана тоской. Но не той, что ассоциировалась со светлой грустью, нет. Скорее она звучала, как разлитое по нотам глухое, бессильное отчаяние. Показавшаяся сперва почти неприятной, музыка, чем больше я вслушивался, прошивала насквозь, заставляя что-то замирать и сжиматься внутри. Игравший явно вкладывал в нее всего себя, всю свою душу.

Обретя способность двигаться, я прокрался вглубь квартиры, не столько видя, куда шел, сколько идя на звук – настолько темно там было. Но, завернув за шкаф и лишь чудом в него не врезавшись, я заметил на временно убранном к стене столике небольшую вазу с несколькими веточками физалиса. Его напоминавшие китайские фонарики коробочки мягко светились теплым оранжевым светом, словно внутри кто-то зажег небольшие огоньки. Они явно были магического происхождения, ведь настоящий огонь наверняка сжег бы эту красоту, но в тот момент меня совсем не интересовала техническая сторона вопроса – кощунственным казалось думать о том, как и почему, словно это могло каким-то образом разрушить очарование момента. Этого света едва хватало, чтобы рассеять темноту, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть прислонившегося рядом к стене Арранза.

Он сидел на полу, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, и, казалось, совсем меня не замечал. В руках у него был чем-то похожий на футляр скрипки инструмент – правой он вращал за рукоятку колесо, а пальцы левой перебирали клавиши. Его голова была запрокинута и немного повернута в сторону, глаза полуприкрыты, а на губах застыла обреченно-горькая усталая улыбка. Глядя на него, создавалось впечатление, что он в мыслях своих находился где-то не здесь, где-то далеко отсюда, в тех давних, позабытых легендах о безвозвратно ушедших временах, о каких теперь можно было услышать лишь в его переменившейся мелодии. Ни одна сирена, как бы ни был сладок ее голос, не смогла бы сейчас заставить меня сдвинуться с места.

Больше не было никаких масок и условностей, лишь вековая печаль и налет угасших сожалений, и пусть в его музыке не оставалось места надежде, она все же причудливым образом угадывалась где-то между нот. Это не была исповедь сломленного существа, нет. Это было одновременно откровение и очищение, и это было прекрасно. Пусть Арранз мог вообще не догадываться о моем присутствии, будучи слишком сосредоточенным на той буре, охватившей его душу, я не мог не испытывать нечто похожее на трепет от простой возможности видеть его _таким_ , иметь возможность почувствовать то, что обычно сокрыто им за семью замками; хоть чуточку лучше, наконец, понять его, после стольких-то тщетных попыток. Я смотрел на него, словно зачарованный, любовался причудливой игрой света от импровизированных фонариков на его лице и не мог наглядеться. Чарующе. Хрупко. Волшебно. Я с пугающей ясностью осознал, что пропал.

Словно почувствовав, наконец, чужое присутствие, Арранз вдруг напрягся и посмотрел прямо на меня, резко прекратив играть. У него ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, кто перед ним, и к моему облегчению, он ощутимо расслабился, когда понял, что это был всего лишь я.

– Джерри, – не то вопрос, не то утверждение.

Голос Арранза был таким же уставшим, как и его улыбка мгновениями ранее, но я и подумать не мог, каким облегчением для меня будет услышать в его звучании привычные глубокие, бархатистые нотки. Подойдя немного ближе, я смог рассмотреть в тусклом свете его глаза, втайне радуясь, что и они вернули прежний оттенок, а вся чернота исчезла без остатка. Спору нет, сегодняшний его образ внушал трепет и восторг, но все же именно этого контраста мне, пожалуй, не хватало, чтобы понять, как же сильно я скучал бы по привычным, незаметно ставшим родными, чертам лица, будь сегодняшние изменения в его внешности постоянны. Только теперь я позволил себе выдохнуть и поверить, что все закончилось – мир снова стал прежним.

Я искренне надеялся, что Арранз не заметит причудливой смеси из радости, облегчения и, если все же признаться в этом самому себе, толики нежности и восхищения в моем взгляде. Как я мог быть настолько слеп? Как долго я лгал себе, думая, что не понимал истинную природу своих к нему чувств? В одном я все же был верен себе – неудачней момента, чтобы осознать, что же именно заставляло меня возвращаться к нему снова и снова, даже придумать сложно.

– Как ты? – неловко спросил я, когда пауза стала неприлично затягиваться. Стоило сменить тему до того, как мне в голову придет “гениальная” идея поделиться своим прозрением. А ведь придет же, я знал. Мне отчаянно, до боли хотелось хотя бы намекнуть, приоткрыть завесу над сумбуром моих мыслей. Но нельзя. Арранз не должен был знать. Так будет лучше: и для него, и для меня, и для Сильена. Так будет _правильно_ , как бы ни сводило от этого слова зубы.

Он невесело усмехнулся и вместо ответа мягко подозвал меня к себе. Немного поколебавшись, я все же устроился рядом с ним, сев так, чтобы на меня почти не попадал свет – некоторые меры предосторожности все же никогда не были лишними, если я все же не смогу удержать нейтральное выражение лица. 

– Почему ты остановил меня? – его голос не звучал обвиняюще, скорее задумчиво. Арранз слегка хмурился, словно силился решить какое-то уравнение, в каком было слишком много переменных.

– А почему ты так хотел уйти? – до боли закусив губу, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать рвущееся с языка _«И почему все же остался?»_.

Я старательно смотрел куда угодно, но только не на него, вперив в итоге взгляд в светящиеся фонарики физалиса.

– Я не совсем уверен, что хотел, – медленно проговорил он после недолгого молчания, – скорее это была острая необходимость, понимаешь? Меня непреодолимо тянуло вперед, и я не находил ни одной причины этого не делать.

Что-то в его голосе заставило зябко обхватить себя руками. До тех пор, пока Арранз не решит снова проводить подобные эксперименты, я мог быть в достаточной мере спокоен, чтобы не переживать о его возможном внезапном исчезновении. А раз так, то и вопросы стоило отложить на после – лучше дать ему время решить сперва для себя, добился ли он желаемых результатов или нет. Как бы еще не пожалел, что не последовал за тем типом. В итоге, я что-то неопределенно промычал, посчитав это достойным ответом, и в квартире снова воцарилась тишина, на этот раз куда более уютная.

Сидеть рядом с Арранзом было тепло и спокойно, а голова от вновь навалившейся усталости невольно стала клониться к его плечу, но я все же успевал вовремя спохватиться, каждый раз себя одергивая. Арранз же на мои геройские попытки не пытаться использовать его в качестве живой подушки лишь тихо фыркнул, но я успел краем глаза заметить слегка приподнявшиеся в легкой улыбке уголки его губ. Какое-то время спустя он снова заиграл, но на сей раз мелодия уже не была настолько отчаянной, в ней больше не чувствовалось боли.

– Где ты так научился играть? – на грани шепота полюбопытствовал я.

– Это был любимый инструмент моей давней подруги, подруги детства, можно сказать. Правда, тогда он назывался органиструм, и играть на нем приходилось вдвоем. Она очень хотела научиться, и я предложил составить ей компанию. Наш органиструм сгорел пару веков назад, а это, – он кивнул в сторону инстумента в своих руках, – я купил не так давно, буквально лет тридцать назад.

– Потрясающе, – восторженно выдохнул я, уже даже не вздрагивая от его восприятия времени и понятия “недавно”.

Казалось, что Арранз собирался что-то возразить, но он все же промолчал, лишь тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя неспокойные мысли. Мне хотелось хоть как-то отвлечь его, забрать его печали; и пусть всего на мгновение, но я выпустил контроль из рук, позволив себе совершить самую сладкую ошибку в своей жизни. Я мягко забрал инструмент у него из рук и, бережно отложив его в сторону, потянулся к Арранзу за поцелуем, не давая себе времени передумать. На несколько долгих секунд он замер, и я уже собирался отстраниться, как вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Арранз притянул меня к себе ближе, обнимая. Поцелуй вышел слишком нежным, чтобы не понять скрытый за ним смысл, не оставляя ни шанса спрятаться за пустыми, нелепыми оправданиями и выдавая меня с головой, но в тот момент это не имело никакого значения.

Это могло быть просто идеальным завершением этого долгого, сумасшедшего дня, и именно поэтому оно таковым и не стало. Я был слишком увлечен, чтобы вовремя услышать чуждо раздавшийся в тишине квартиры посторонний тихий шорох.

– Я тебя весь вечер ищу, куд… – слишком громко и настолько весело, что это звучало почти неестественно, раздался вдруг голос Сильена, и так же резко оборвался на полуслове, когда тот заметил нас с Арранзом.

Глупым было надеяться, что из-за тусклого освещения он ничего не заметит; я отстранился слишком поздно.

– ...да ты запропостился, – на автомате, не слишком-то отдавая отчет в своих действиях, глухо закончил Сильен. – Джерри... – отстраненно выдохнул он, будто не мог до конца поверить в то, что видел.

Честно говоря, я понятия не имел, что нужно было сказать. Ну не пресловутое же «Это не то, что ты подумал!», в самом деле. Ничего умнее мне в голову все равно не приходило, поэтому я благоразумно молчал, тоскливо размышляя, что не так я думал сказать Сильену о том, что я, оказывается, влюблен в его брата. Не так и не сейчас. Черт, да мне нужно было время, чтобы самому свыкнуться с этой мыслью, переспать с ней не одну, возможно, ночь, придумать, как бы потактичнее и помягче ее донести, чтобы не ранить его! А в идеале и вовсе не озвучивать истинных причин. Но тому, что хорошо в идеале, в реальности просто нет места, не в моей так точно. И застывший памятником самому себе, Сильен был тому наглядым подтверждением.

– Вот оно, значит, как, – ледяным тоном процедил он.

Я беспомощно оглянулся на Арранза, но он смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Сильена, а лицо его не выдавало никаких эмоций. То, как вся эта ситуация смотрелась со стороны, было чудовищно неправильно, и только мимолетное ощущение сжавшихся в немой поддержке пальцев на моем плече было своеобразным якорем для моей зарождающейся паники.

Сильен медленно развернулся и, как я догадывался, собирался уже скрыться, но в последний момент я успел вскочить и преодолеть расстояние между нами в полтора больших прыжка. Я не мог оставить Арранза вот так, но и позволить Сильену уйти, даже не попытавшись объясниться, мне не позволяла совесть. Вцепившись в него, куда смог дотянуться, я почувствовал странное головокружение и резкую боль по всему телу. Несколько мучительных секунд спустя меня вышвырнуло в моей спальне, где Сильен тут же принялся метаться туда-сюда, сбрасывая на кровать свои вещи.

У меня откровенно дрожали руки, ощущения были такие, словно по мне катком проехали, во рту был мерзкий привкус крови, а голова нещадно болела, грозя расколоться. Я едва устоял на ногах и, попятившись от неожиданного перемещения, привалился к стенке. Чувствовал я себя едва ли лучше, чем сегодня же днем. Почему, ну почему, когда я связывался с кем-то из этой сумасшедшей семейки, мне в конечном итоге было настолько паршиво? Вроде и винить я мог только себя, но почему?

Вернув хоть в каком-то виде хрупкое подобие терпимого самочувствия, я рискнул позвать Сильена, но из горла вырвалось что-то больше похожее на хриплое карканье. Прокашлявшись, я попытался снова. А потом еще раз, но уже громче, потому как он подчеркнуто меня игнорировал.

– Ну что тебе? – огрызнулся он, с силой бросая что-то на кровать и резко поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.

– Может, все-таки поговорим? – ровно спросил я, все же надеясь хоть как-то смягчить эту дурацкую ситуацию; урон уже был нанесен, но хотя бы немного сгладить углы не помешало бы.

– А здесь есть что обсуждать? – картинно удивился Сильен довольно зло, вернувшись к прерванному занятию. – Ты спишь с моим братом, конец обсуждению.

– Я с ним не сплю!

Он замер, медленно обернулся и внимательно на меня посмотрел, отчего я почувствовал себя очень неуютно.

– Ладно, ты _не_ спишь с моим братом, – покладисто согласился он, чтобы тут же невозмутимо добавить, – но хочешь. Скажешь «нет»? Или ты собираешься сказать, что поцелуй этот был первым и последним, и вообще все это нелепая случайность, а? 

Да, не первым, но первым, что считался, да, если не кривить душой, то хотел бы, но то, как он это произносил, звучало как-то неправильно. Может, и было неправильным всего этого хотеть, но ведь это желание не отменяло и всех тех долгих, приятных моментов, проведенных вместе с Сильеном. Просто так уж получилось, что теперь мне скорее хотелось бы считать Сильена хорошим другом, чем любовником и возлюбленным; я не был уверен, что он поймет это сейчас, но попытаться стоило.

– Сильен…

– Ну что «Сильен», что «Сильен»?! Вот только не говори, что я не прав! Еще скажи, что ты меня _любишь_ , – горько ухмыльнулся он, распаляясь все больше и больше. – Что, молчишь?.. Ты знаешь, я даже не могу сказать, что удивлен. Воистину, идея вас познакомить была одной из самых неудачных за последние лет двадцать, а это о многом говорит. Мне бы давно стоило вмешаться, но я не хотел показаться истеричной барышней. Разнообразия ради я решил просто довериться, предоставляя тебе столько свободы, сколько потребовалось бы, и вот к чему то привело – у тебя роман с моим братом. Такого еще не было! И когда, скажи на милость, ты собирался мне сказать? Как давно это все у вас продолжается? Месяц, два, больше? Ведь наверняка больше!

– Все совсем не так! Нет у нас никакого романа. Не было и нет, – воспользовавшись небольшой паузой, вклинился я. А потом грустно вздохнул и тихо пробормотал, так, чтобы он не услышал: – И не думаю, что когда-то будет.

– Да? И как бы ты охарактеризовал ваши отношения?

– До сегодняшнего вечера я рассматривал их как дружеские.

– Знаешь, на ближайший праздник я подарю тебе толковый словарь, – едко произнес Сильен, – ты явно все перепутал.

– Ты мне не веришь, – убито простонал я полувопросительно.

– А ты бы на моем месте поверил?

– Я…

– Нет, – хрипло выдохнул он и вскинул руку ладонью вперед, призывая меня к молчанию. – Я тут подумал и, знаешь, пожалуй, я не хочу слышать твои оправдания. Я на тебя зол, ты даже не представляешь себе, как же я зол, но сейчас я не хочу ничего слышать. Поэтому я просто соберу свои вещи и тихо, цивилизованно уйду. Я слишком устал от скандалов и ссор, мне надоело, понимаешь?

К стыду своему я понимал даже лучше, чем следовало. Последнее время мы то и дело ссорились, а в промежутках между ссорами я скорее проводил время с его братом, чем с ним. Рано или поздно это должно было мне аукнуться, и Арранз и мое к нему отношение были здесь совершенно ни при чем. Оставшиеся сборы много времени не заняли, но из-за звенящего молчания они, казалось, растянулись до размеров вечности. Убедившись, что ничего не забыл, Сильен, тихо щелкнув пальцами, исчез со всеми своими пожитками, не обращая внимания на мои попытки хоть что-то напоследок сказать или банально извиниться.

Дома стало так чисто, как не было уже довольно давно, но это было последним, что меня заботило. Я думал о Сильене и о том, как некрасиво все закончилось, о том, что, возможно, следовало дать ему возможность немного остыть, а себе – выиграть шанс все объяснить. Невольно задавался вопросом, что сейчас делал Арранз и о чем думал, не оскорбило ли его мое импульсивное бегство вслед за Сильеном. Я никогда не был силен в погоне за зайцами, я запутался в том, на какой именно части этого перекрестка я находился, и каким теперь должен был быть мой следующий ход.

Нашарив в ящике стола таблетки, обещавшие мне избавление едва ли не от любого вида боли, я проглотил сразу две, не запивая, и, дойдя до кровати, рухнул на нее, как подкошенный. На то, чтобы раздеться, сил уже не хватало, и я слепо пялился в потолок, а когда почувствовал, что таблетки начали действовать, провалился в беспокойный сон, не принесший ни капли облегчения.

Утром я долго не мог понять, где я, почему я проснулся так поздно, и почему это я до сих пор не на работе, пока не вспомнил, что я дома, а сегодня выходной. Глянув на часы, я понял, что уже никакое не утро, но двигаться все равно никуда не хотелось, а идея проспать все выходные и еще кусок следующей недели так и манила. Но нельзя. Именно подобных настроений мне и следовало опасаться, если я не хотел пустить корни в кровать и умереть от лени и душевных волнений. Хотя по мере возвращения воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне, почему-то изрядно притупившихся по пробуждению, такой исход приобретал все большую привлекательность.

Страдальчески простонав, я все же совершил героический подвиг и, отлепив голову от подушки, поплелся на кухню. Даже весь кофе этого мира не смог бы привести меня в надлежащий вид, куда там каким-то жалким трем чашкам. Едва не утопив себя в душе, я сдался и признал, что ни мои проблемы сами не решатся, ни тягостные мысли сами собой никуда не уйдут. Рано или поздно, но расставить последние точки мне все равно пришлось бы, и лучше было сделать это сейчас, пока не исчезли последние остатки решимости.

Перевернув квартиру вверх дном в поисках дубликата ключей – мои все еще оставались где-то у Арранза вместе с мобильным и портмоне – и все-таки найдя искомое, я помедитировал какое-то время над очередной чашкой кофе, а затем поморщился, вылил остатки дрянного напитка, рассовал по карманам несколько смятых купюр и ушел. Идти было неблизко, а после вчерашней вынужденной “прогулки” так тем более не хотелось никуда топать пешком, но мне нужно было немного времени на свежем воздухе, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. За последние месяцы я хорошо выучил дорогу и мог найти нужный мне дом хоть с закрытыми глазами, но на этот раз что-то пошло не так.

Я трижды перепроверил названия улиц, обошел несколько раз все близлежащие кварталы, но сколько бы раз я ни выходил к дому Сильена, я натыкался на глухой тупик. Словно никакого трехэтажного здания и не было, а Сильена с Арранзом и его друзей я просто выдумал одним погожим деньком. Нет, глупости! Но каким бы глупым ни было предположение, у меня внутри все похолодело от мысли, что все это могло быть ненастоящим. А ведь в это поверить намного проще, чем предполагать существование других миров и живущих среди людей их обитателей, но я упрямо оказывался признавать себя сумасшедшим.

Быстрым шагом, не обращая внимания на боль и ломоту в теле, я отправился по другому привычному мне маршруту, лелея надежду найти небольшую квартирку в одной из высоток на положенном ей месте. Сперва я не был уверен, хотел ли я возвращаться туда, пусть не заскочить хотя бы мельком я не мог – мои вещи все еще должны были оставаться где-то там, – но теперь я просто обязан был убедиться, что ничего себе не придумал, и все существовало на самом деле.

Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, когда ручка неприметной черной двери повернулась, а дверь с тихим скрипом поддалась, но квартира оказалась пуста. Меня накрыло смутным чувством дежавю, когда, оглядевшись по сторонам, я отмечал ее обезличенный, будто бы нежилой вид. Мебель стояла на своих местах, ковер тоже не ютился в углу, заглушая мои торопливые шаги. Стенам не хватало странных символов, что их наносила не так давно Джильда. Я уже почти отчаялся, как вдруг заметил мои сиротливо лежащие на столике мобильный, связку ключей и портмоне, подтверждавшие, что я действительно здесь вчера был.

И лишь забытый на полу музыкальный инструмент да подсыхавший в вазе физалис служили напоминанием и робкой надеждой, что все это не было чересчур затянувшимся сном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дугалл – от гаэльск. dubh (темный, черный) + gall (странник). 
> 
> Инструмент, который мучал Арранз – колесная лира или, как ее называют в англоязычных странах, hurdy-gurdy.  
> Наиболее близкой по духу, хоть и не совсем то, что я себе представляла при написании, пожалуй можно назвать:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xXQisMdz7A


	27. Chapter 27

Ужас. Первым, что я ощутил, глядя на жемчужно-прозрачных странников в толпе людей, были ужас и благоговение. Рядом с ними я чувствовал себя слишком материальным и слишком слабым; ощущения, отдаленно схожие с теми, когда Джереми невольно превратил меня на несколько часов в обычного смертного. Я не мог оторвать от них взгляд, и чем дольше смотрел, с тем большей горечью осознавал, насколько же мы очеловечились за все то проведенное среди людей время, насколько далеки от былого совершенства. Но почему? Может, кто-то из наших предков нарушил один из нерушимых запретов, и нас сослали сюда в качестве наказания, закрыв все двери за нашими спинами. А может, этот кто-то сам сделал этот выбор, вполне осознанно, невольно потянув за собой и всех остальных? За какие – и чьи – ошибки нам приходилось теперь расплачиваться? И сможем ли мы когда-то это сделать?

Я пребывал в смешанных чувствах, не зная, что теперь делать с этим знанием. Я думал, что большего потрясения в моей жизни уже не будет, но как же ошибся! Я уже собирался привлечь внимание Джереми и увести его отсюда, как заметил в этой призрачной толпе знакомое лицо. Я глазам своим не поверил, когда понял, кто передо мной. Дугалл, мой старый наставник. Однажды он просто исчез, как и мои родители, как сестра Сарфф, и как многие другие до них и после. Никто не знал, как, куда и зачем, а поиски не давали результатов. И вон он, ничуть не изменившийся, идет вместе со всеми по одним им известному маршруту.

Как только я его увидел, как только заметил, что и он уже вполне осмысленно смотрел на меня, в моей голове что-то помутилось. Я уже слабо отдавал отчет в своих действиях, практически не осознавая, что же именно творил. Очнулся от того, что кто-то назойливо тянул меня обратно, тормозя на пути к едва ли не самой важной цели за все мое долгое существование; казалось, что ничего значимее уже никогда со мной не случится, и если я сейчас же не последую за Дугаллом, произойдет что-то непоправимое. Словно шанс, какой дается лишь раз, и я не мог позволить себе его упустить. Но, видимо, у этого кого-то было другое мнение на этот счет.

Я постарался абстрагироваться от него, но это оказалось не так-то легко осуществить – он был просто нечеловечески упрям с своем упорстве; настолько, что я был почти готов его за это убить, лишь бы не мешал. Буквально за долю секунды в моей голове пронеслось порядка полторы дюжины способов, как от него избавиться, один другого ярче и краше. С трудом взяв себя в руки, я все же нехотя повернул голову, рассмаривая вцепившегося в меня мужчину, но черты его лица все никак не желали складываться в единую картину, и спроси меня кто, как он выглядел, я бы не смог ответить. Мысли путались, меня раздирало на части буквально-таки непреодолимым желанием во что бы то ни стало избавиться от назойливой преграды и двигаться дальше, но где-то на краю сознания вдруг появилась мысль, что убийство в данной ситуации – это не выход. Что-то настойчиво пыталось меня убедить, что потом я горько пожалею о таком решении, и я не мог найти этому объяснения. Я его даже не знал, по крайней мере, не узнавал так точно, так с чего же мне потом раскаиваться?

Чем больше я пытался разобраться в сумбуре собственных мыслей, тем сильнее запутывался. Определившись, наконец, с направлением движения и ближайшим планом действий, я обернулся, но Дугалла уже и след простыл; он безвозвратно исчез, оставив меня с ноющим чувством опустошенности. На несколько мгновений во мне почти что-то надломилось, словно все разом лишилось смысла. А потом я с пугающей ясностью вспомнил, кто я, где и с кем. Сперва меня оглушило лишь резкостью перехода – словно долго проходил в очках, какие тебе вовсе не нужны, но ты уже почти к ним привык, а потом кто-то резко сдернул их, возвращая мир на положенное ему место; а немного погодя до меня дошло, что _именно_ я едва не натворил.

Сложно было сказать, что меня ошеломило больше – неожиданная встреча и мое почти-бегство за выступавшим в роли белого кролика Дугаллом или то, что я едва не убил Джереми. Если о первом нужно было хорошенько поразмыслить – обо всех как, куда, откуда и почему, – то о втором даже думать не хотелось. Насколько же я был не в себе, чтобы всерьез размышлять о его смерти, да еще и при моем активном содействии?! Память тут же услужливо подбросила одну из недавних картин возможного развития событий: мои руки, сомкнувшиеся на его горле, его стекленеющий взгляд и угасающий под моими пальцами пульс. И это был еще самый невинный, самый безболезненный для него вариант. Я знал, что это лишь плод моего воображения, что этого никогда не было, но даже так все равно становилось дурно от самого же себя.

Он все еще удерживал меня – живой, теплый, дышащий и, скорее всего, ни о чем даже не подозревавший. Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то объяснить мое странное поведение, уверить, что ему больше ничего не грозит... И я понял, что не мог. Мы до сих пор стояли на перепутье миров, а вероятность встретить кого-то из родных или близких, кого я так же потерял, как и когда-то Дугалла, достаточно высока, чтобы беспокоиться о рецидиве. А что если все повторится по тому же сценарию? Что если я не смогу вовремя остановиться?

Все мои представления об этом мире пошатнулись и требовали срочной переоценки. Мне нужно было успокоиться и во всем разобраться, а сделать это не так просто, если параллельно заботиться о тысяче других вещей. Я был настолько выбит из колеи и так хотел убраться отсюда куда подальше, что и сам не заметил, как несколько шагов спустя я оказался не в соседнем проулке, а в своей квартире. 

Я бездумно перебирал скопившиеся за все это время записи, свои переводы и наработки, остатки ингридиентов и неиспользованных разнообразнейших жидкостей в разнокалиберных колбах и склянках. Чего я добивался, затевая все это? И добился ли? Я уже ни в чем не был уверен. Что мне следовало сделать со всем этим? Уничтожить, чтобы больше никто – со мной в том числе – не смог больше никогда добраться до этого знания? Но сама мысль представлялась кощунственной. Запереть в надежном месте, спрятать, пока не придет время вновь повторить опыт, но уже когда я буду к этому готов? Я почти забыл, что это такое – сомневаться в том, что делаешь, задаваться вопросом, не совершаю ли ошибку. Последний раз подобными вопросами я задавался, когда случайно стер всю память Гизальмуот.

Гизальмуот… Какая-то ускользающая мысль заставила меня остановиться, замереть в попытке потянуть за тонкую ниточку тусклое воспоминание. Даже оставшись с чистым листом на месте всех знаний о себе и своем месте в этом мире, потерявшая на какое-то время все ориентиры и все свои старые привычки и убеждения, кое-что Гизальмуот сохранила – любовь к музыке.

До моей роковой для нее ошибки она могла сыграть на стольких музыкальных инструментах, что дух захватывало. Я, бывало, очень любил ее слушать, но сам научиться не пытался, предпочитая так слушателем и оставаться. Пока меня в один прекрасный момент не поставили перед фактом: я буду ей помогать в освоении нового интрумента, независимо от моего желания или моего на этот счет мнения. Все-таки, наверное, я ее чуточку тогда любил, раз уж моя способность сказать твердое “нет” настолько сбоила. О том, как проходило наше обучение, можно рассказать отдельную историю, но я до сих пор предпочитал отмалчиваться и лишний раз не вспоминать о тех временах, но сейчас почему-то все это вспомнилось особенно ярко.

Поддавшись неясному порыву, я плавно пересек комнату и остановился возле крайней левой стены; снял висевшее там зеркало и, немного поколебавшись, открыл тайник, где лежало едва ли не самое наглядное подтверждение моей непонятно откуда взявшейся сентиментальности. Пальцы невесомо огладили края футляра, словно в нерешительности – доставать или нет, открывать или нет. Я не любил играть, не любил вспоминать – все еще слишком больно, как бы я ни пытался доказать всем обратное, – но почему-то здесь и сейчас это казалось чем-то правильным, чем-то нужным.

Я не помнил, что играл: сперва неуверенно, настраивая инструмент и заново вспоминая, а затем все смелее, увереннее, даря, наконец, возможность отпустить все то, что бередило душу, постепенно успокаиваясь, позволяя музыке потоком подхватить себя, смывая все то, что не давало мне покоя. Потеряв всякое чувство времени, я практически полностью отрешился от реальности, и неожиданное появление Джереми застало меня врасплох. Вспомнив, как бросил его посреди улицы одного, совершенно не подумав об опрометчивости такого поступка – ведь не я один мог представлять для него опасность, – меня кольнуло виной и сожалением, но Джереми был жив и на первый взгляд невредим, поэтому я безо всякого зазрения совести позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть, отпуская и эти эмоции тоже.

Признаться, я совершенно не рассчитывал, что он придет, не сегодня. Может, через недельку, ну или хотя бы дня через три, но не сейчас. Я не любил показываться кому-то, когда ситуация настолько выходила из-под моего контроля, не любил и когда кто-то слушал или хотя бы просто слышал то, как я играю, – это было слишком личным, слишком _моим_ , – но рядом с ним я не чувствовал и доли раздражения. Мне было почти… спокойно. Правильно. Тепло. С ним оказалось непозволительно легко забыться.

Наверное, не стоило позволять себе тот поцелуй – мы все же были изрядно не в себе. В нем не было никакой необходимости, никакого расчета. Мне стоило увернуться, оттолкнуть Джерри, но я неожиданно не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания так поступить. Ведь он был здесь, рядом, и я, наконец, мог в полной мере ощутить, что он жив, что я жив, а все действительно кончилось. Как бы банально это ни звучало, но весь мир сузился, отошел на второй план, а все, что имело значение – это льнущий ко мне смертный в моих объятьях. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, но я неосмотрительно позволил себе забыть, кто мы, и почему все это было – _должно_ было быть – дурной идеей.

Если появление Джереми было неожиданным, но, в общем-то, достаточно ожидаемым, то Сильен оказался громом посреди ясного неба. Во мне уже не осталось сил на эмоции, я вдруг почувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим. Дальнейшее развитие событий было слишком предсказуемым, но даже так я на долю мгновения почувствовал странное разочарование, не до конца, впрочем, понимая его природу.

Какое-то время я просто неподвижно сидел на полу, но затем все же заставил себя встряхнуться и подняться. Пока представилась такая возможность, я, переодевшись, принялся собирать все свои вещи, возвращая квартире изначальный вид. Движения мои были неторопливы, почти нарочито медлительны, и, поймав себя на этом, я тут же ускорился, злясь на самого себя. Я запрещал себе его ждать, просто запрещал. А для того, чтобы исключить даже саму возможность – глупую донельзя – надеяться и ждать, мне лучше было уйти сейчас. Все и так зашло слишком далеко, хватит. И быстро, пока не успел передумать, перенесся домой.

Почти покончив с уборкой и сортировкой всего, что я захватил с собой, и того, что осталось дома, я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал возвращение Сильена. Мне откровенно не хотелось его сейчас видеть, хоть умом-то я понимал, что по отношению к нему поступил не очень корректно. А вот все остальное упорно отказывалось чувствовать себя виноватым, что было несколько неожиданно – обычно у меня редко случаются подобные расхождения.

Времени на раздумья, стоит ли сегодня выяснять отношения или это выйдет отложить на завтра, у меня практически не было – выбор Сильен сделал за меня в тот момент, когда появился на пороге моего кабинета, облокотившись на косяк нарочито небрежно. Я не знал, что ему сказать, он тоже не спешил выдвигать свои претензии, и мы молча смотрели друг на друга, старательно имитируя невозмутимость.

– Как ты мог? – Сильен тихо прошипел, нарушая, наконец, тягостное молчание.

– Если честно, я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать, – устало сжав пальцами переносицу, и проведя затем рукой по волосам, откидывая их назад, ответил я, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – Я еще не успел придумать для тебя стройное, логичное объяснение.

– Ладно Джерри – он всего лишь смертный, не больше не меньше, что с него взять, но ты, куда смотрел _ты_?! – взорвался он.

– А, то есть теперь он всего лишь смертный? – не удержался я от небольшой шпильки, удивляясь скорости такой метаморфозы.

Он зло сверкнул глазами, и мне на долю мгновения показалось, что вот сейчас он меня ударит, но вместо этого брат прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– И как давно развиваются ваши отношения? – произнес он наигранно равнодушно, показательно не глядя на меня, вместо этого буравя взглядом мои обои. – Ты не подумай, мне так, для справки. Должен же я знать, сколько меня водят за нос.

Судя по всему, Сильену ответ “нет у нас никаких отношений” не понравится, насколько правдив он бы ни был. Хотя тут вопрос спорный – очень многое зависило от того, что же именно подразумевать под отношениями. Ничего такого, на что он намекал, и близко не было, но и сказать, что вообще ничего не случилось, тоже будет не совсем правильным. Я вдруг задумался, но мое молчание братец расценил по-своему, как всегда делая поспешные выводы.

– Ну ты и сволочь, Арранз! – горько сообщил мне он, прожигая взглядом уже меня.

А ты истеричка. Правда, этого я ему уже не сказал и не только потому, что меня уже явно не хотели слышать; все-таки, ситуация и правда складывалась не самая приятная. Пожалуй, это был едва ли не первый раз в жизни, когда я признавал его право закатывать истерики, пусть часть меня упорно отказывалась чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Не было ничего, – все же нашел в себе силы сообщить я, пусть и заранее зная, что меня не услышат.

– Ну да, а я тогда радужный единорог! – Сильен драматично всплеснул руками. – Такой же несуществующий и тоже рогатый.

Больших усилий стоило не рассмеяться от невольно нарисованной воображением картины. Но раз уж мы добрались до единорогов, тем более радужных, значит не все потеряно. Меня еще нескоро простят, а припоминать наши с Джереми несуществующие отношения будут едва ли не до скончания времен, но Сильен справится. А это главное.

– Кстати, как ты нашел меня? – вдруг подумалось мне, и я не стал откладывать этот вопрос в долгий ящик.

– А я и не тебя искал! – огрызнулся он, но уже не так зло, а скорее устало.

– Меня в данный момент вопрос “как” волнует больше, чем “зачем”.

– Беспокоишься за ваше любовное гнездышко? – съязвил он, надеясь ужалить побольнее, но видя, что я не впечатлился, вздохнул и нехотя произнес: – У меня были просто грандиозные планы, и мне нужен был Джерри. Я нигде не мог его найти. Ни его, ни тебя, словно вас обоих никогда и не существовало, – Сильен поежился. – Позже мне повезло наткнуться в гостиной на Факунда, а он уже подсказал, как можно переместиться, ориентируясь на человека, а не на место. Остальное – дело техники. Захожу, а там вы. Ты хоть представляешь, как это со стороны смотрелось?

– Как секундное помрачение рассудка? – вполне здраво предположил я.

– Если бы эта ваша секунда растянулась до размеров нескольких месяцов как минимум, то тогда я бы с тобой согласился, – убийственно серьезно ответил он. – Временное помешательство так не целуют.

– Сильен, послушай, между нами ничего не было и нет, – я отказывался признавать, что это прозвучало почти умоляюще. – У нас был просто сумасшедший день, все просто перевернулось с ног на голову. У меня, конечно, восприятие правильности происходящего порой серьезно сбоит, но не думаешь же ты, что я в здравом уме стал бы уводить любовника у своего же брата? Зачем мне это?

– Боюсь, последний вопрос тебе следует задавать не мне, – Сильен покачал головой. Он уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как обернулся и добавил: – Учти, я на тебя обижен, и так просто тебе с рук это не сойдет, не надейся.

Я скорее удивился бы обратному. Пока он никуда не ушел, я произвес тихо и совершенно искренне:

– Мне жаль. Мне правда жаль, что так все обернулось.

Выражение его лица неуловимо смягчилось, и, выдавив из себя грустную улыбку, он кивнул. Несколько шагов спустя Сильен исчез. Кажется, на этом моя роль в роли его няньки завершилась окончательно и бесповоротно, на вполне официальной основе. И завершилась она, стоило признаться, полным провалом. Кому сказать – не поверят, а кто поверит – тут же все извратит и перекрутит. Лучшим решением было бы замять всю эту историю и никогда больше не возвращаться к ней. И, наверное, к Джереми тоже, пусть что-то внутри на мгновение отозвалось глухой болью от этой мысли.

Тряхнув головой, словно это могло как-то помочь упорядочить мысли, я окинул взглядом свой стол, мысленно прикидывая, что из принесенного – и уже рассортированного – мною многообразия могло мне пригодиться, а что – нет. Можно было пойти к себе и отложить все дела на завтра, но я знал, что уснуть все равно не выйдет. Машинально обвел кончиками пальцев корешки лежащих аккуратной стопкой дневников. Если бы не они, всего бы это не было, но винить в своих ошибках _книги_ было верхом идиотизма.

Раскрыв третий снизу дневник, я бездумно скользил взглядом по наугад открытым страницам – каким-то образом мне уже не нужны были расшифровки, чтобы понимать смысл написанного. Теперь вся информация была полной и упорядоченной, со всеми объяснениями и целями. Вот только, теперь уже было поздно – я больше не хотел хранить их у себя. Мне сложно было представить ситуацию, в какой в них возникла бы реальная необходимость, а вот Ойгригу в его работе некоторые положения могли бы и пригодиться. Я знал, что рано или поздно он сюда нагрянет, даже немного удивительным представлялось, что он до сих пор этого не сделал. Раз уж наша встреча неминуема, то лучше было организовать ее на своих условиях и разобраться с этим как можно быстрее, поэтому положив книгу на место, я закрыл глаза, устроился в кресле как мог удобнее и послал зов.

– Я бы открутил тебе голову, но, смотрю, тебе уже и так досталось, – какое-то время спустя послышался над ухом жизнерадостный голос Ойгрига.

Лениво приоткрыв один глаз, я заметил, что тот держал в руках поднос с чаем и небольшую корзинку.

– Откуда такое богатство? – я подался вперед, с любопытством изучая содержимое корзинки, что он как раз поставил передо мной.

– Мейллионен из отпуска вернулась, вот и передала тебе домашнего печенья. В гости звала и все сетовала, что совсем ты ее позабыл, – фыркнул Ойгриг, пристраиваясь на краешке стола. – Серьезно, и что в тебе только находят?

– Вот уж не знаю, тебе все же виднее, – развел я руками. – Помнится, когда ты со мной спал, тебя такие мысли не заботили.

– Так то ж когда было! К тому же, сейчас и без меня претендентов на тебя хватает, – он лукаво улыбнулся.

– Ты уже с Сильеном пообщался, – простонал я, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

– На кухне, только что, – довольно подтвердил тот.

– И что, позволь спросить, ты там забыл, когда я ждал тебя здесь? – делая акцент на последнем слове, поинтересовался я, выжидающе глядя на Ойгрига.

– У меня денек был просто сумасшедшим, я уже не могу приготовить себе чая? – он демонстративно отпил из своей чашки и, судя по тому, как он поморщился, явно обжегся. 

– Держу пари, что мой все же был хуже, – проворчал я, осторожно грея руки о заботливо поставленную передо мной чашку чая – так и есть, горячий. Заметив его полный любопытства взгляд, я глубоко вздохнул и обреченно разрешил: – Спрашивай уже, я же знаю, что тебе хочется.

– Так это правда? – деловито спросил он, стараясь не улыбаться.

– Конкретизируй, – несмотря на то, что я сам позволил разговору свернуть на эту тему, часть меня все равно не желала это обсуждать, пусть я не мог не понимать, что лучше уж он услышит все от меня, чем будет вечно меня дразнить, наслушавшись сплетен.

– Что ты все это время спал с малышом Джерри за спиной своего разнесчастного, обманутого братца?

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Я же сказал, нет. Еще вопросы?

Ойгриг какое-то время выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку, а потом нахмурился и задумчиво протянул, цепко глядя на меня, словно пытаясь поймать на несуществующей лжи:

– Сильен упомянул, что застукал вас вдвоем. Только не говори мне, что все эти вселенского масштаба страдания и громкие слова, что он мне наговорил, все это на пустом месте?

– Почти, – нехотя признался я, зная, что договаривать мне не надо.

– Ты его любишь? – вдруг спросил Ойгриг.

– Кого?

– Не строй из себя идиота, – поморщился он. – Или мне посчитать это ответом?

– Нет.

– Нет – это?..

– На оба вопроса. Нет, это не было ответом, и нет, я его не люблю. Как тебе вообще в голову могло такое прийти?

– Ну, как-то же пришло. Уверен, что не поторопился с ответом?

– Я тебя позвал не для того, чтобы обсуждать то, что Сильен думает о моей личной жизни. Это было недоразумением, конец дискуссии.

– Если тебе так угодно, – Ойгриг пожал плечами, бросив на меня странный взгляд. – Так что ты _хотел_ посреди ночи?

– Некий аноним сдал тебе на руки кучу любопытного содержания макулатуры, – я кивнул в сторону дневников и остальных записей.

– И чем же это все может показаться мне любопытным? – он вопросительно выгнул бровь и, перегнувшись через стол, подцепил какой-то исписанный моим трудночитаемым почерком лист, принявшись вертеть его в руках.

– Например тем, как можно временно стать человеком, – небрежно стал перечислять я, поправляя манжеты. – Или не временно, а навсегда, стоит лишь изменить последнюю константу жизни, прикрепив ее к какому-то объекту или живому человеку. Довольно просто, но есть и недостаток – нужный предмет уничтожен, или твой человек умирает, и ты отправляешься следом, ничего не в силах изменить или исправить.

– Ты же не?.. – взволнованно спросил Ойгриг, едва не свалившись со стола.

– Я не, – передразнил его я. – И в мыслях не было. Хотя мать Джереми наверняка что-то в подобном роде с собой сотворила. Нет. Я сегодня опробовал кое-что получше. Или хуже – тут с какой стороны посмотреть.

– Что, подарил Джерри вечную жизнь? – полушутя поинтересовался он.

– Тоже мимо, хотя подобный рецепт я где-то видел. В четвертом, вроде, томе. Я же всего лишь скромно расширил границы этого мира. Немного и ненадолго, конечно! – немного помолчав, я выпалил почти шепотом: – Они здесь, понимаешь?

– Кто здесь? – напрягся Ойгриг.

– Все те, кого мы все эти годы считали безвести пропавшими, они все еще здесь. Просто мы не в состоянии их увидеть, что-то не позволяет.

– Может, ты что-то перепутал? – он ощутимо побледнел. – Ты уверен?

Я коротко кивнул, баюкая в руках стремительно остывавший чай. У нас у всех – у каждого из нас – был тот, за кем мы не медля и не задумываясь отправились бы по ту сторону неизвестного. В свете сегодняшних событий было нетрудно догадаться, почему Ойгриг мог счесть невинное желание воспользоваться шансом увидеть мир в другом свете опасным. Будь это знание общедоступным, будь у каждого возможность провести тот же ритуал, какой имели неосторожность провести сегодня мы с Джереми, это запросто могло очень плохо кончиться. Даже я – ярый противник замалчивания и утаивания знаний и информации – не мог не понимать, что число посвященных в данном случае следовало очень жестко ограничить.

– Как? И что это дало? И… Нет, о “зачем” спрашивать бесполезно, это ведь ты.

– Аноним, Ойгриг, помнишь? Здесь дневники, но они зашифрованы. Вот эта кипа бумаг, – я махнул рукой в сторону небольших аккуратных стопок бумаги, – это наши с Джереми попытки все это расшифровать и упорядочить. Может, еще что сюда затесалось, у меня уже нет сил приглядываться, сам разберешься.

– Аноним, который ограбил Арранза, – фыркнул он. – Словно твой почерк у нас не видели и не узнают.

– Они могут думать, что хотят, – отрезал я, – пусть вообще благодарны будут, что я все это отдаю, а не уничтожаю или запираю в одном из своих многочисленных тайников.

– Ну, _я_ тебе благодарен, хоть и не безмерно. Это ж сколько переписывать! – проворчал он, страдальчески оценивая объем работ.

– И кто теперь перестраховщик? – поддразнил я.

– Дело не только в этом, но еще и в твоем кошмарном почерке. Я же не навсегда застрял с этими идиотами, и что они делать будут, когда я уйду? Прочитают что-то неправильно, призовут еще какую чупакабру, мороки потом не оберешься.

– Как знаешь, – не стал спорить я; не мне же, в конце концов, этим заниматься. – От одной мороки ты избавился, как там вторая поживает?

– Сарфф? – засмеялся Ойгриг. – Прекрасно, пока еще поживает, хотя если продолжит в том же духе – я бы не ручался. Обещала завтра с утреца к тебе зайти.

– Передай ей, чтобы ее утро началось не раньше вечера, – пробурчал я, глядя на часы. – Забирай все это добро, только не перепутай ничего, и иди отсюда. Если Сарфф обещала, она меня и с того света достанет, а уже больше суток на ногах.

Он лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой. Прищурившись, он сосредоточенно посмотрел на лежащие на столе бумаги, которые после нескольких пассов руками стали стремительно таять, перемещаясь лишь в одно Ойгригу известное место, наверняка дожидаясь его там такими же аккуратными стопками. Нет, все-таки я твердо намеревался этому научиться!

– Ах да, совсем забыл, – он несильно хлопнул себя по лбу раскрытой ладонью. – Ты где ритуал свой, или что это было, проводил? Не здесь, надеюсь?

– Нет, я перестраховался и купил небольшую квартиру. Адрес не дам, – спешно добавил я.

– Я и не прошу, – фыркнул он, снисходительно глядя на меня. – Просто постарайся там ближайшие пару дней не появляться.

– А что так?

Не то чтобы меня там что-то держало, но когда тебе куда-то запрещают ходить, то сразу почему-то хочется сделать именно это.

– На всякий случай. И постарайся заняться чем-то мирным, прошу тебя!

Я старательно делал вид честный и вдохновленный, но не то он слишком хорошо меня знал, чтобы понимать, что грош цена такому обещанию, не то от усталости у меня вышло не очень убедительно, но он усмехнулся и добавил:

– Я же не прошу навсегда – сам знаю, что это невозможно. Но хотя бы первое время. Пожалуйста.

– Ну, раз “пожалуйста”, то я подумаю, – чопорно ответил я, стараясь, впрочем, не засмеяться.

В кабинете я остался один, до утра рукой подать, а затевать новые дела накануне рассвета, особенно когда еще с результатами старых не переспал, – верх непродуктивности. Так меня когда-то Дугалл учил. Еще он мне пытался привить привычку медитировать, но я слишком мало толку находил в этом занятии, чтобы воспринимать его всерьез. Возможно, зря, но слишком много времени утекло с тех пор.

Его появление что-то всколыхнуло во мне, взбаламутило мутный, горький осадок, заполнивший меня целиком. Я не мог уже ничего изменить, но, быть может, все еще был шанс доиграть эту мелодию жизни по нужным нотам. И впервые за долгие столетия я закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, очищая сознание, и отрешился от мира, пропуская его через всего себя, вспоминая все то, чему когда-то учил меня Дугалл…

– …А, может, стоит его потрясти? – словно далекое эхо в глубокой пещере, до меня вдруг долетел смутно знакомый женский голос.

– Или стукнуть! – радостно вторил ей кто-то.

– Ага, чем-то потяжелее, чтобы наверняка не проснулся, – скептично пробубнели справа от меня.

– Сильен! Нельзя же так! – два голоса на выдохе, пораженно и хором.

Ну вот, стоило мне только на минутку отвлечься, как кто-то обязательно должен помешать. Я открыл глаза и собрался высказать собравшимся все то нелицеприятное, что думал по поводу отвлечения меня от важных дел, как тут же зажмурился обратно от слишком яркого света. Выждав несколько секунд, я осторожно приоткрыл глаз, чтобы увидеть склонившихся надо мной Сарфф и Факунда и стоящего немного поотдаль Сильена, усиленно делавшего вид, что он просто проходил мимо.

– Ты смотри, жив, – удивленно протянул Факунд, – даже трясти не пришлось!

– Это ему не хотелось, чтобы ты его стукнул чем-то, – укорила его Сарфф, умиленно глядя на меня. – Проснись и пой, спящая красавица!

– Уж прости, принца не организовали, – ехидно улыбнулся Сильен, – придется своими силами. Мы уже подумали было, что ты помирать надумал.

– Не дождетесь! – просипел я, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие от долгого нахождения в одной позе мышцы. – Не то, чтобы я не был рад вас всех видеть, но что за повод?

– Ты так говоришь, словно без повода мы не можем навестить старого друга! – притворно обиделась она. – А я еще совестью мучилась, что мы доели все твое печенье! Зря, ой зря!

От такого заявления я едва не поперхнулся вчерашним чаем.

– Сарфф, солнце мое ясное, ты ничего не перепутала? – вкрадчиво спросил я. – Или меня по ошибке в параллельную вселенную занесло?

– А ты и над этим работал? – пытливо поинтересовалась Сарфф.

– Не совсем, – уклончиво отозвался я. – А ты готова мне рассказать, над чем ты таким работаешь, что это обеспечило тебе Ойгрига за правым плечом?

– Туше.

– А он тут решил старые добрые времена вспомнить, как когда мы Джерри в чувство приводили, – беззаботно произнес вгромоздившийся на стол Факунд, размахивая в воздухе ногами, – только с собой в главной роли.

Серьезно, ради чего я ставил сюда кресла, если стол подавляющему большинству моих визитеров нравился намного больше?

– О чем это вы? – нахмурился Сильен.

– Ни о чем таком, – спешно встрял я, переводя укоризненный взгляд с Сарфф на Факунда, пока этим двоим не взбрело в голову поделиться с моим дорогим братом подробностями, – это было давно и благополучно разрешилось.

Сильен вопреки моим опасениям обижаться не стал – скорее всего, свой лимит по его на меня обидам я исчерпал еще вчера, – Сарфф зашла скорее даже не меня навестить, а мою библиотеку, но нашла все необходимое, еще пока я медитировал, а Факунд просто проходил мимо. Стол у меня, конечно, удобный, кто ж спорил, но диван в гостиной все-таки уютнее, и мы плавно переместились туда. Атмосфера, немного напряженная поначалу, быстро сгладилась, и мы вчетвером потратили несколько часов на разговоры о тех вещах, что уже и не вспомнишь к первой смене темы. И все же чего-то не хватало. Точнее, кого-то, но об этом я себе думать запрещал.

Мне хотелось узнать, как он, но интересоваться его самочувствием или степенью душевного равновесия именно сейчас казалось чем-то хоть и правильным, но совершенно несвоевременным. Джереми заслуживал право на передышку, на отдых от всего сверхъестественного; время побыть одному и самому решить, куда двигаться дальше.

Уже на следующий день реальность перетекла в привычное русло, и предоставленный самому себе, я мог, наконец, взяться за изучение всего того, в чем себе отказывал, следуя за Сильеном и следя, чтобы тот с собой не сотворил чего-то необратимого или не влез в какие-то неприятности. Помня о данном Ойгригу обещании, я решил продолжить работу над иллюзиями. А еще было интересно, сколько усилий нужно было приложить, чтобы перестать быть видимым не только человеческому глазу, но и всем остальным. Практической пользы от этого было немного, но именно в этом и была вся соль.

Я вел пары, иногда помогал Сарфф по мелочам, читал что-то в свое удовольствие, а не пользы ради, неторопливо составляя планы будущих наработок. Послал зов Бертраму, сообщить, что жив, а потом еще один, полный благодарности, Джильде. Иногда присоединялся к Факунду и Мадоку. Возобновлял свои старые маршруты, стараясь вовремя одергивать смутное желание обернуться и увидеть рядом смертного, неизменно сопровождавшего меня последние недели перед проведением ритуала. Пожалуй, я почти скучал, но довольно успешно справлялся с этим.

Пока недели две спустя я в своих поисках нужной мне книги не оказался в своей забытой квартире. Я тогда как раз тренировался с “превращением в невидимку”, как, дразнясь, называл это Сильен, и, видимо, добился в этом определенных успехов, потому что неожиданный гость меня не увидел. Уж кого-кого, но Джереми я ожидал здесь увидеть в последнюю очередь. От неожиданности я замер, не зная, как поступить, но обозначать свое присутствие не решался.

Он молчал, – что не удивительно, ведь он-то думал, что в помещении он один, – лишь стоял неподвижно, прислонившись к книжному шкафу, и смотрел в окно затуманенным, невидящим взглядом, мыслями пребывая где-то не здесь. Пальцы машинально теребили цепочку защитного медальона, намотанного на запястье, после чего Джереми резко замахнулся, чтобы выкинуть амулет в открытое окно, но в последний момент передумал, бессильно опуская руку и до побелевших костяшек сжимая его в кулаке. Переведя дыхание, человек медленно застегнул медальон у себя на шее, пряча под одеждой и стремительно пересек комнату, стрелой вылетев за дверь, мягко закрыв ее за собой.

Забрав необходимое, я попытался выкинуть этот случай из головы, что оказалось не так просто сделать. А потом Джереми пришел еще раз. И еще. Время от времени, он стал ненадолго заглядывать, особенно в дни, когда погода была на редкость пасмурной и холодной. Перебирал книги, выискивал что-то в проплывавших облаках, лежа на диване, ругался с моей кофеваркой или просто застывал, пустыми глазами глядя в случайную точку. Я точно знал это, ведь каждый раз, когда он переступал порог, я получал своебразный зов от поставленной еще после первого же его прихода сигнализации, специально настроенной только на него. Стоило Джереми прийти, как несколько минут спустя – максимум – я премещался туда же, но каждый раз оставался невидимым.

Я не знал, что притягивало его сюда, так же как и не знал, что заставляло меня приходить вслед за ним, разделяя его одиночество. Находиться рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но никак не обозначивать свое присутствие было глупым и бессмысленным, и стоило уже либо прекратить эти странные визиты, либо дать ему, наконец, знать, что он здесь не один. Но, видимо, мне уже давным-давно пора было привыкнуть, что логика и здравый смысл не всегда были хорошими помощниками рядом с вот этим конкретным смертным.

Возможно, эти встречи так и остались бы тайной для всех, кроме нас двоих, если бы однажды в квартирке не появился дядюшка Бертрам. Он переводил удивленный взгляд с ошарашенного Джереми на мое предполагаемое месторасположение; видимо, он меня не видел, но все же чувствовал. Тряхнув головой, он приветливо улыбнулся человеку.

– Джереми, верно? Какой приятный сюрприз!

Он едва заметно дернулся и попытался выдавить из себя ответную, вышедшую несколько нервной, улыбку.

– Я бы предпочел Джерри.

– Ну, Джерри, так Джерри, – покладисто согласился Бертрам, глядя на смертного с нескрываемым интересом. – Ты Арранза ждешь или?..

– Да, – спешно выпалил он, а потом смутился. – То есть, нет. Не знаю, – выдохнул он, неловко продвигаясь к выходу. – Я… Мне, кажется, пора. До свидания!

– До свидания, – дядюшка медленно сообщил в пустоту, едва за Джереми закрылась входная дверь. – Занятный молодой человек. Не потрудишься показаться? Я все равно знаю, что ты здесь.

– Знаешь, но не видишь? – не смог удержаться я от вопроса, выходя из-за шкафа и возвращая себе привычный вид.

– Почти. Если хорошо постараться, то можно заметить смазанный силуэт, но долго не посмотришь – сразу начинает болеть голова.

– Вот, значит, как, – задумчиво протянул я, мысленно прикидывая, как можно устранить эту небольшую недоработку.

– Ты мне лучше скажи, что вот только что, – Бертрам лениво махнул рукой в ту сторону, где еще недавно стоял Джереми, – было? Куда Сильен смотрит, что этот его Джерри вот в таком состоянии бродит?

– Они расстались, насколько мне известно, – ровно ответил я, старательно глядя куда-то в сторону.

– И он пришел к тебе, – он лукаво на меня посмотрел.

– Должно быть, Джереми что-то забыл или хотел передать что-то Сильену, откуда мне знать? – я развел руками.

Сложно было сказать, солгал я только что или нет, потому что так за все это время и не понял, чего же он добивался, приходя сюда. Сначала я еще пытался, но предположения выходили один другого невероятнее, и я забросил это неблагодарное занятие. Возможно, отчасти и поэтому меня и самого притягивало в это место.

– Звучит логично, но почему тогда ты прячешься? – мягко спросил он.

– Я не прячусь, – вяло запростестовал я, возмущенно глядя на него.

– Да неужели?

Я лишь передернул плечами, предоставляя ему самому делать выводы. Пусть я не согласен был с формулировкой, но не понимание своих же мотивов это не отменяло.

– Можно сделать все намного проще, – многообещающе произнес Бертрам. – Ты же знаешь, аккуратно убрать несколько воспоминаний, и твой Видящий будет вновь счастлив с Сильеном. Никто из них даже не заподозрит, что что-то не так.

Предложение было заманчивым, но... Но это противное “но” все портило, путало и усложняло. Я понимал все преимущества такого предложения, но вместе с тем я вдруг поймал себя на тихой эгоистичной мысли – я не хотел, чтобы Джереми забывал. От одной только мысли становилось тошно, а смотреть на этих двоих вместе и гадать, сколько фальши в их обращенных друг другу улыбках, будет самым настоящим кошмаром. И хотя я отчетливо услышал оставшееся между строк предложение устроить, если пожелаю, внезапную избирательную амнезию и мне в том числе, все во мне противилось этому изящному решению всех проблем.

– Это обман, – меня передернуло.

– Это условности, – небрежно отмахнулся он, – ты же знаешь. Мы оба об этом знаем.

– Я не хочу, – наконец, выдавил я, отводя взгляд.

– Это уже разговор совсем другого толка, – это прозвучало слишком понимающе, словно дядя другого ответа и не ждал. Словно видел что-то, что я безнадежно упускал.

Как же мне надоело это бесконечное _понимание_ окружающих. Как могли они что-то понимать, если понимать было и нечего? Если я и сам не был ни в чем уверен? Не к месту вспомнился Ойгриг с его дурацкими вопросами, но я отогнал эту мысль прежде, чем успел обдумать.

– Мне кажется, что ты неправильно понимаешь ситуацию, – я покачал головой.

– Да неужели? – снисходительно поинтересовался тот. – Не потрудишься просветить?

Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но тут же закрыл его обратно – облекаемое в слова, все это прозвучало бы слишком странно, слишком двусмысленно и нелогично, а неудобных вопросов было куда больше, чем я мог бы позволить себе дать ответов.

– Кстати, а что ты хотел? – перевел тему я, даже не пытаясь сгладить резкость перехода. – Ты же не просто так заглянул.

– А, пустое! Считай, что я просто решил навестить своего дорогого племянника, – он задорно подмигнул мне. – Ты подумай. Мое предложение срока годности не имеет, – добавил он уже серьезнее, прежде чем перенестись куда-то в другое место, оставляя меня в смешанных чувствах.

Я собирался выкинуть это из головы в тот же момент, как Бертрам исчез, но покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом. Я наблюдал за Сильеном, подмечая, что он уже был привычно жизнерадостен, и за его весельем не чувствовалось фальши, как в первые недели полторы или две. А потом вспоминал Джереми с его усталым тусклым взглядом, и окончательно запутывался в своих стремлениях. Нужна ли ему была такая помощь? Не сделали бы мы только хуже? Я знал, что если за дело взялся бы Бертрам, то досадных ошибок, как с Гизальмуот, произойти не могло, но что-то во мне буквально вопило о нежелании идти на подобный шаг, как бы эгоистично это ни было.

А потом об этих странных встречах каким-то чудом случайно прознал Факунд. Я бы восхитился тому, как он всегда оказывался в курсе событий, но мне абсолютно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал; хватило того, что теперь Бертрам был в курсе. Сперва он назвал нас идиотами и, казалось, потерял интерес к происходящему, но о каждом новом приходе Джереми он все равно неизменно оказывался в курсе. Факунд все никак не мог определиться, что же именно в нем пересиливало – сочувствие или желание позабавиться за мой счет. Но время шло, и ему надоело и то, и другое, а на смену пришло недоумение.

– Послушай, но это не может же продолжаться вечно, – в растерянности выпалил он, полулежа на кушетке в библиотеке.

– Вечно и не будет, – меланхолично ответил я, выжимая от дождя мокрые насквозь волосы, в который раз твердо намереваясь их укоротить. – Не переживай, мы умрем раньше.

– Какая прелесть! – притворно восхитился Факунд. – вот уж не думал, что ты такой романтик. И что, ты будешь до конца дней его отслеживать его бессмысленные перемещения? Если тебе так нужно о ком-то заботиться – заведи котенка, если уж заводить смертного не решаешься.

– Джереми не домашнее животное, – укорил его я, обрызгав холодной водой.

– Я-то в курсе, но вот хотел убедиться, что и ты тоже, – в отместку Факунд дернул меня за прядь волос. – Хорошо, и как ты охарактеризовал бы ваши отношения?

– Одним словом: отсутствующие.

– А таскаетесь вы друг за другом из любви к искуссву?

Я лишь негодующе на него посмотрел, но промолчал, все свое внимание вновь переключая на влажные и немного вьющиеся волосы, пытаясь привести их в подобие порядка.

– Кстати, а почему он здесь не показывается? – полюбопытствовал Факунд, не желая менять тему.

– Из-за Сильена.

– Да ну, он не настолько страшный, чтобы столько времени бояться сюда зайти. Насколько я могу судить, тот уже цветет и пахнет.

– Сильен почти сразу после той самой ссоры отправился к Флавию, – поморщился я, – и вместе они немного поиздевались над нашим домом. Знаешь же, как в некоторых преданиях нечисть сперва нужно пригласить, иначе они не смогут войти?

– Но ведь нечисть – это мы и чье-то богатое воображение, разве нет? – заинтригованный, Факуд подался немного вперед.

– Верно. Но они каким-то образом умудрились все наоборот сделать, и теперь ни один смертный даже не увидит дом, пока его сюда не то не пригласишь, не то за руку не проведешь. Бестолочи.

– Ну почему сразу бестолочи? Работает же?

– Работать-то работает, – проворчал я, – но как это отменить, они не знают. Вот и не остается бедному Джереми ничего лучше, как таскаться ко мне. Ведь я едва ли не единственная ниточка, связывающая его с Сильеном.

– У него есть мой номер телефона, – резонно возразил Факунд.

– Может, стесняется? К тому же, – отчего-то заупрямился я, – он прекрасно знает, что Сильен с тобой плохо ладит.

– Ага, и только поэтому он продолжает приходить к тебе, как побитая собачонка, – усмехнулся он. Когда я не ответил, он повернул голову, глядя на меня расширившимися от удивления глазами: – Ты же это не серьезно?

– А у тебя есть другое объяснение? – ощетинился я, крещивая руки на груди. – С радостью выслушаю.

– Арранз, да ты… – он пораженно выдохнул, наверняка собираяясь сказать какую-то феерическую глупость. – Да ты же ревнуешь!

Ну, я же говорил, что глупость. На подобное замечание я даже отвечать посчитал ниже моего достоинства.

– С ума сойти! – не унимался Факунд. – Так это в корне меняет дело!

– Ну, и в каком корне и какое дело это меняет? – устало поинтересовался я, присаживаясь на кушетку вполоборота к другу.

– Арранз и человек, – медленно проговорил он, словно смаковал, как это звучит. – Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого момента! 

Факунд делал вид, что стирал несуществующие слезы умиления, а я изо всех сил пытался подавить в себе желание запустить в этого шутника чем-то увесистым.

– Да нет никакого момента, – не скрывая своего раздражения, прошипел я. – И не будет. А свои фантазии можешь придержать при себе! Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?

– Ты знаешь, вполне неплохо представляю, – серьезно глядя на меня, заявил он. – А что тебе не нравится?

– Я неприлично старше него, – начал перечислять я, деловито разгибая пальцы.

– Да брось, – поморщился Факунд, – ты же знаешь, что это условности. Из-за ограниченного количества отпущенных смертным лет, они развиваются просто нечеловечески быстро по сравнению с нами. Все дело в опыте и в жажде знаний. Пусть Джерри пока не достает первого, зато второго хоть отбавляй – вы тут вообще два сапога пара. Пара сотен лет, и разницу ты вообще не почувствуешь.

– Он человек, у него нет этой пары сотен лет. Он смертен, Факунд! – неожиданно горько возразил я.

– Джерри не просто какой-то человек, он Видящий, – упрямо гнул свое он. – Видящие живут дольше обычных смертных. К тому же, сдается мне, что он рискует прожить еще дольше среднестатистического Видящего. Да-да, не надо делать вид, что ты тут ни при чем, я навел кое-какие справки.

– Этого все равно недостаточно, – закусив губу, произнес я. – Это для него это будет целая жизнь, а для меня? Я не завожу романы на одну ночь!

Факунд посмотрел на меня так, словно впервые увидел, и на какое-то время замолчал. Я уже думал, что тема закрыта, как он вкрадчиво протянул:

– Я вот не пойму, ты рьяно отрицаешь саму возможность ваших отношений, а сам жадничаешь проведенные вместе года. Вы вполне можете поубивать друг друга в первое же десятилетие или и того меньше. Не желаешь иметь с ним ничего общего, а сам уже пытаешься распланировать ближайшую вечность. Скажи, кого именно ты пытаешься этим обмануть?

– Я его даже не люблю! – воскликнул я, доставая из рукава свой последний козырь.

– Помнится, раньше тебя такие мелочи не слишком-то останавливали, – активно жестикулируя, пытался убедить меня Факунд, – так что же вдруг изменилось? Ты сейчас о чьих чувствах заботишься больше? О своих? Или переживаешь, что не можешь дать ему что-то в ответ?

– Все не так!

– Да неужели? А мне вот кажется, он значит для тебя все же больше, чем ты пытаешься отрицать.

Все это казалось слишком неправильным. Вроде и звучало логично, но где-то здесь должна была быть какая-то ошибка. Факунд, видя, в какой я впал ступор, милостиво, наконец, сменил тему, но я его уже почти не слышал. Я все тщетно искал ту самую ошибку, злясь на себя, что никак не мог выбросить из головы этот глупый, ничего не значащий разговор. Так ничего и не решив, я, в конце концов, махнул на него рукой в наивной надежде забыть об этом раз и навсегда.

Факунд больше ни словом, ни жестом не намекал, что мы что-то подобное обсуждали, и даже был достаточно тактичен, чтобы ни с кем своими соображениями не делиться, что хоть и радовало, но и отчасти пугало – уж больно мой дорогой друг был падок на различного рода сплетни. А еще создавало некоторые неудобства, потому что ни с кем _своими_ мыслями я поделиться и не мог – те, кто был в курсе событий, уже давным-давно все для себя решили, и мое видение ситуации они всерьез не воспринимали, а непосвященных я таковыми предпочитал и оставить. Даже Сильен – и тот двигался дальше, очарованный какой-то дамой, разнообразия ради не из числа смертных. С одной стороны это радовало – я был официально прощен, Сильен был снова счастлив и теперь радовался жизни, но с другой приводило в недоумение – как-то слишком уж быстро.

Я все ждал, когда оставленная мной сигнализация станет срабатывать реже, пока больше никогда не прозвучит, но и этого не происходило. Казалось, Джереми никак не мог отпустить прошлое и невольно не позволял этого сделать и мне. Я твердо говорил себе, что больше не стану ходить на зов, а еще лучше – сниму сигнализацию, но каждый раз забывал о данном самому себе обещании. В конце концов, мне было отчасти даже любопытно, сколько еще он продержится, и почему он все еще не забыл. А еще, если все же признаться самому себе, мне его здорово не хватало. Я пытался убедить себя, что это лишь потому, что за нашими плечами нет веков совместного знакомства, и он просто не успел мне надоесть, но часть меня нашептывала, что это лишь глупая отговорка.

С Джереми было легко и интересно, даже несмотря на то, что он всего лишь человек. Меня поражали его смелость и упрямство, и пусть на многие вещи мы смотрели совершенно, безнадежно по-разному, это не воздвигало между нами стену непонимания. Меня всегда восхищало, что Джереми смотрел на мир шире даже некоторых моих знакомых и совсем был не против расширить его рамки еще немного. Он слишком хорошо понимал мою исследовательскую жажду, чтобы когда-то наскучить или начать тянуть меня назад. Интересный, любознательный, начитанный, острый на язык и открытый всему новому – он был слишком _моим_ , чтобы так просто его вычеркнуть.

Джереми всегда был полон жизни и энергии, и видеть его таким усталым и подавленным было почти физически больно. В одном Факунд был прав – я, и правда, не знал, что мог ему дать, как можно было стереть намертво, казалось, въевшиеся задумчивость и хмурость. Он не должен был так выглядеть, ему еще мучительно рано было разочаровываться в жизни, и я чувствовал себя бессильным что-то изменить, хотя и не до конца понимал, почему мне настолько не все равно.

Одно я знал наверняка – это пора было прекращать, так не могло продолжаться вечность, что бы я ни говорил Факунду по этому поводу. Еще несколько таких односторонних встреч, и я начну сходить с ума. Поэтому заслыша тихий, мелодичный звук, существующий лишь для меня одного, я малодушно решил остаться. К тому же, у меня была вполне официальная причина никуда не ходить – я как раз объяснял студентам новую тему, не срываться же посреди пары? Но каждое слово давалось все сложнее и сложнее, а звук сработавшей сигнализации становился все громче, назойливее.

Не отпускало тянущее чувство беспокойства – все-таки не у меня одного был разгар рабочего дня, вдруг что-то случилось? – но я упрямо продолжал говорить дальше, отчаянно путаясь в словах и сроках. Я мысленно потянулся к источнику звука, дистанционно “отключая” его, но в моих ушах все равно насмешливо стоял никуда не желавший уходить звон. Я должен был уйти, я _хотел_ уйти, но мне не сделовало этого делать. Тяжело опершись на кафедру, я ненадолго замолчал, переводя дыхание.

– Профессор, с вами все в порядке? – осторожно спросила сидящая на третьем ряду студентка с забавными косичками.

Вопрос предполагал положительный ответ и продолжение лекции, но кого я хотел обмануть?

– Те из вас, у кого после меня еще история, могут собираться домой уже сейчас – скажете, что я отпустил. Остальные могут заниматься своими делами в ожидании других пар. На этом занятие закончено, все свободны.

Сперва меня встретила ошеломленная тишина, но затем все разом загалдели, возбужденно обсуждая мое совершенно нетипичное поведение, поэтому никто и не заметил, что за дверь я вышел, но в коридоре уже не появился, вместо этого материализуясь на своем привычном наблюдательном пункте в своей старой квартире. Я автоматически было решил экранироваться от его глаз, но довольно быстро все-таки передумал. Не я ли хотел прекратить этот цирк двух актеров, один из которых даже не представлял, что не один?

– А я уж думал, ты никогда не появишься, – невесело усмехнулся Джереми, стоя перед оконом ко мне спиной и, казалось, не решаясь оборачиваться.

– И все равно продолжал приходить? – мягко спросил я.

– Ага, – выдохнул он отстраненно. Затем он едва уловимо напрягся и резко развернулся, подозрительно глядя на меня: – Погоди, а ты откуда знаешь?

– Я экстрасенс? – вяло предположил я, не желая объяснять, что каждый раз безмолвно находился рядом; вслух звучало это куда более странно, чем было на самом деле, уже проверено.

– Что-то я не замечал твоих экстрасенсорных способностей за время нашего прошлого сотрудничества, – насупился он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мне напомнить тебе отдельные особо яркие моменты?

– Высказался? – сухо поинтересовался я, и он тускло, натянуто улыбнулся, если эту гримасу можно было так назвать.

Ну нет, это же совсем никуда не годилось! Я размашистым шагом стремительно пересек комнату, бесцеремонно подцепляя его подборобок, заставляя слегка запрокинуть голову. Он ошарашенно на меня смотрел, явно не понимая, чего я от него хотел. Увидев все, что искал – бледность, тени под глазами, уставший вид, – я оставил его голову в покое, отойдя на полшага назад.

– И что это было? – осторожно спросил Джереми.

– Скорее я хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос, – я уставился на него довольно сердито, – какого черта ты себя до такого довел?! Ты себя в зеркало видел?

– А ты все-таки нахватался человеческих словечек, – не к месту умилился он, уходя от ответа.

– Джерри, объясни мне, пожалуйста, что все-таки происходит, – простонал я, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

Я почувствовал, как тот напрягся, застыл, словно его заморозили. А потом медленно, неуверенно, будто не до конца верил, что стоило это делать, неловко обнял меня, прижавшись щекой к моей макушке, так и замерев в странной, не очень удобной позе.

– А что, что-то разве происходит? – невинно поинтересовался он какое-то время спустя, упрямо почему-то отказываясь что-либо объяснять и лишь запутывая меня сильнее.

– А разве нет? Я знаю, что ты здесь бывал не раз и даже не два, – мягко пробормотал я.

Джереми дернулся и резко меня отпустил, намереваясь уйти, но я не позволил, обхватив его рукой за талию. Пусть он человек и не мог исчезнуть, лишь пожелав, я не собирался оставлять ему ни шанса на побег. Подняв голову, невольно проведя носом вверх по его шее, я тихо продолжил шепотом на ухо, так, чтобы слышно было лишь нам двоим:

– Каждый раз, когда ты переступал порог этой квартиры, я получал тихий зов, к тому же тебя здесь застал Бертрам, станешь отпираться? Объясни мне, почему? Зачем?

Дыхание Джереми было рваным, прерывистым, и он вновь ухватился за меня, как утопающий за обломок корабля.

– Не уверен, что ты поймешь, или что я действительно хочу это обсуждать, – он горько, невесело усмехнулся. – Уже столько времени прошло, а я как последний дурак не могу – не хочу – просто забыть. Пересилить себя и двигаться, наконец, дальше. Глупо, да?

Значит, все-таки из-за Сильена. Не то чтобы я раньше об этом никогда не думал, но все же получить наглядное подтверждение, что тот все еще любил моего брата... В отличие от Джемери, Сильен смог перешагнуть прошлое и жить счастливо дальше. Я вновь вспомнил предложение Бертрама; тут уже не до эгоистичных мотивов, я не хотел, чтобы этот человек настолько мучился.

– Можно убрать часть твоих воспоминаний, – выпалил я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Память Сильена корректировать уже поздно, но у тебя все еще есть шанс на свое счастье. Пока еще не так много убирать.

– Убрать? – глухо переспросил он. – Что... Что значит убрать? Ты... Ты же не собираешься стирать мне год с куском жизни?

– Нет, не целиком! – уверил его я. – Только все, что касается Сильена и, пожалуй, все, связанное с нашим миром. Но это если ты захочешь.

– Только попробуй, и я найду способ сделать твою жизнь невыносимой, – в голосе Джереми звучала нешуточная угроза. 

На мгновение у меня перехватило дыхание от волной накатившего облегчения.

– Боюсь, ты тогда забудешь и об этом, – мягко произнес я, в легкой улыбке приподняв уголки губ.

– Поверь мне, это я не забуду, даже если стереть мою память _целиком_ , я обещаю, – процедил он. – И часто ты предлагаешь избавиться от лишнего груза воспоминаний? Или это только мне так сказочно повезло, а обычно ты просто молча копаешься в чужих мозгах, убирая все, что сочтешь необходимым ничего не подозревающей жертве забыть?

– Я не копаюсь в чужих мозгах, как ты изволил выразиться, – спокойно ответил я. – И корректировкой воспоминаний я не занимаюсь. Вообще.

– Но как тогда?.. – непонимающе спросил Джереми, разом перестав злиться.

– Я попросил бы Бертрама – он может. Но не раньше, чем он убедился бы в том, что ты действительно хочешь это сделать. Предварительно оговоравиваются все нюансы, что именно тебе предстояло бы не помнить и еще какие-то мелочи.

– А ты?

– А что я?

– А ты можешь?

– Нет, разве что целиком и безвозвратно, – все же нехотя признался я. – Так что можешь быть уверен, твоя память все еще при тебе, целиком и безраздельно.

– Вот и славно. Я не хотел бы забывать, как бы больно сейчас ни было.

– Ты все еще любишь его? – выдавил я, морщась от того, насколько тоскливо это вышло.

Он слегка отстранился, хмуро вглядываясь в мое лицо, после чего вновь прижался ко мне, едва слышно прошептав:

– Я же говорил, что ты не поймешь, пусть и глупо надеялся на обратное.

– Это значит да? – неуверенно уточнил я, безуспешно пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что упускал что-то важное и очевидное.

– Это значит – нет, – со странной интонацией ответил он, окончательно сбивая меня с толку.

– Не понимаю, ну не по мне же ты так убиваешься? – спросил я не всерьез, надеясь разрядить обстановку, но он лишь мягко вывернулся у меня из рук, отходя на несколько шагов, и подчеркнуто смотрел куда угодно, но только не на меня. – Джерри?..

– А что если и так? – он упрямо вскинул голову, глядя на меня с вызовом и отчаянной решимостью идущего на смертную казнь. – Что если я в тебя давно и безнадежно влюблен?

Сказать, что я был ошеломлен, значило бы очень сильно преуменьшить действительность. Я и шутя подобный вариант практически никогда не рассматривал, но в груди растекалось тепло, согревая меня всего, до кончиков пальцев, даря чувство легкости и чего-то подозрительно похожего на тихое счастье.

– Я не уверен, что могу сказать то же в ответ, – честно признался я, – но, кажется, я к этому безобразно близок.

Какое-то время он глупо таращился на меня, словно до конца не понимая смысла сказанных слов, а затем впервые за бесконечно, казалось, долгое время широко, искренне улыбнулся.

– Я не могу гарантировать тебе вечность, но все и так уверены, что у нас невозможно долгий роман, и глупо было бы хотя бы не попытаться, – неловко добавил я.

– Для меня даже этого много, – он счастливо засмеялся, порывисто меня обнимая. – Я и мечтать не смел когда-либо услышать это наяву.

Я же лишь молча обнял его в ответ. Важно было лишь здесь и сейчас, и я не намерен был больше упускать ни секунды.

Ведь, в конце концов, даже время возможно обмануть. Стоит только захотеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мейллионен (от валл. meillionen) – клевер.


End file.
